


Dance in the Lion's Den

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst and Humor, Ballroom Dancing, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gun Violence, Heartbreak, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, for that one head to Bare My Soul, not a stripper story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 132,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods, young entrepreneur, has forged herself of steel. She sees life as something that has to be survived. Closing off her feelings she fights to be the best, even when she feels so alone. Moving through life without hope and a relationship that is not enough, Lexa will find herself attracted to a woman who will turn her world upside down.</p><p>Clarke Griffin, a professional dancer, who has lost so much yet hopes that dance won't ever leave her behind, keeps fighting to live her life to the fullest, even in her loneliness. She will find that sometimes looks deceive and that she shouldn't be so quick to judge a book by its cover. Particularly when it's someone as aloof and cold as Lexa.</p><p>The businesswoman and the dancer will clash in a battle of wits and stubbornness, fighting the other until there is only one left. Except that on their dance journey, their feelings will begin to change and their life won’t ever be the same; now the only thing left is to see if they can dance in the lion’s den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Dance in an elevator."

Being an adult with overwhelming responsibilities usually keeps us from being laid back. Sometimes we pass opportunities to hang out with friends because we need to finish a report due Monday. Other times we are too busy to appreciate the simple things that nature offers such as a rainfall or sunset.

We are devoted to our duties as committed citizens and pay the bills and taxes on time.

We wake up, shower and have breakfast, go to work and return home to continue working, and then sleep only to repeat the pattern again the next day. It’s a never-ending cycle.

A life that was carefully planned and structured since we were born into this world. We follow the footsteps of our parents, and we try to make them proud. We don’t stray away from the path that we have traced to avoid any risks.

We survive.

That was life.

At least that’s how Alexandria Woods considered it.

 

The businesswoman had lived her life as it was expected by her parents before they passed away when she was 8 years old. She was born for greatness as her parents before her; an expectation that had been hammered into her since the day she was born.

That meant putting in extra hours working on all of her endeavors and making deals that guaranteed the continuity of the work done by her ancestors. It was her duty to be what her parents wanted and expected.

She may not recall the first few days after her parents’ death, but she clearly remembers the words that her mentor and right hand of the family, Titus, told her in front of their graves. The man raised her like she was his own daughter. Titus was just like her father - strict and disciplined. His teachings were the rules which she lived by.

 _“Don’t cry anymore, Lexa. You have to be strong. If you let this loss become a weakness, you won’t be able to succeed.”_ The bald man leaned over to see the young girl, who was bawling her heart out, in the eyes.  He rested his hand on her shoulder and looked at her deeply.

 _“These people around will try to swallow you whole.”_ Titus pointed at the entrepreneurs all dressed in black trenchcoats around the grey caskets, all wearing designer sunglasses looking at her with pity. _“They are seeing your fragility. Show them you’re strong, that you can be the leader they need. Don’t let them see your weakness, forge yourself into steel.”_

The young girl nodded to her mentor and composed herself. Her breaths were ragged, and her chest was constricting. A young Lexa pulled out the inhaler she kept with her at all times and pumped it twice in her mouth, letting the medicine reach her lungs. Once she felt better, the brunette wiped the tears away.

That was the last time she cried.

 

 

The brunette with green eyes removed the black rimmed glasses to rub her exhausted eyes. She had been designing a new business proposal for potential customers and had spent all the week working to achieve a positive outcome at her upcoming meeting. Polaris Inc. was developing the latest technology in genetic engineering and biotechnology. It was the leading brand for scientific investigations, and the scientific community invested heavily in what the company had to offer. It was demanding, but all their advances were aimed at improving the quality of life.

She leaned back in her leather chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. Closing her eyes, she exhaled trying to ease the stress that she was feeling in the back of her neck and lower back from seating for many long hours. Lexa had worked her ass off to rise in this company, and now as COO, the expectations were higher, particularly now that the current CEO, Becca Pramheda, wanted to move on and leave the business in capable hands.

 _Her_ hands.

 

Her phone began to ring. Lexa was busy and decided to ignore the call without even looking at the screen to see who was calling. It shouldn’t be important since her business calls were taken by her personal assistant and right hand man, Gustus.

She resumed typing on her laptop when her phone began ringing again and again. Clearly, whoever was calling was not going to stop until she picked up.

Lexa eyed the lockscreen and noticed it was her best friend Anya, whom she met in boarding school. Anya was a couple of years older than Lexa, but they met in the debate club when she was just a tiny skinny lonely girl. Anya became not just her guide but her protector and friend.  They developed a tight friendship and when they parted to study their respective careers they kept in touch. After completing her studies, Anya returned to DC as a corporate lawyer and offered her services to Lexa.

 

She answered the call, putting the phone on speaker mode to keep typing.

“Yes Anya, what can I—”

“You’re an idiot!”

That made Lexa stop. She eyed the cellphone as if she could look at Anya through it. “What?”

“You forgot, didn’t you.”

“Uh? I uh – Did I have an appointment with you?”

“Appointment? Really? You forgot even though I reminded you, dumbass. You know what? Forget it.” Anya ended the call.

Lexa was left concerned. Anya was really pissed at her, which was not unusual considering the number of times she forgot family meetings and barely had time to hang out with Anya outside of work. She had even forgotten the one-year anniversary of being with her girlfriend Costia. It had been embarrassing when she got to her apartment, and Costia had prepared a surprise dinner for them. Lexa had no idea what they were celebrating. Thankfully Costia was the most amazing girlfriend and forgave Lexa. Lexa had to work her ass off to get back into Costia’s good graces though.

Lexa was wondering what on earth she missed this time. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out a black midsize schedule book, and she checked today’s schedule. There was nothing written in her pristine cursive handwriting that indicated she missed something.

“What did I do now?”

Lexa concentrated removing all business appointments from her head and recalling any conversation she might have with any of her friends or family in the past days.

Good thing Lexa didn’t have a long list of friends, much less of family. She tended to neglect them in favor of the company and her duty. Lexa understood that she was not the easiest person to get along with. She kept people away from her, always at a distance. Why risk her heart when in the end, all of them were going to leave? It was easier to push them away before they got too close. No wonder it was a miracle that Anya had remained by her side. Even Costia Forester, successful molecular biologist who had been working for Lexa for the past couple of years had stayed.

 

Lexa met Costia at one of the company’s Christmas parties. Lexa was trying to greet as many employees as possible before bolting from her own party when she bumped into the light brown-skin woman with honey eyes and a killer smile. Costia had been funny and attentive to Lexa. Lexa was used to being viewed as the powerful entrepreneur and not the woman behind the suit.  But with Costia she felt appreciated for her true self.

Lexa and Costia ended that night with a passionate goodbye kiss.

And Lexa thought that was it. A wonderful night talking with someone pretty with whom she exchanged saliva. She didn’t think she left a good impression.

However, Costia asked Lexa to coffee during lunch break a couple of days later, and they began to get to know each other. Costia was intelligent and had a lot of interesting ideas. Lexa was impressed, and she found a connection with the scientist. The two began dating officially a couple of months later, and Costia asked Lexa to be her girlfriend.

Lexa said yes, because why not? Costia was kind not to mention gorgeous. Titus obviously didn’t agree with her decision. Her father figure believed Costia could be a distraction to her aspirations to become CEO one day, but Lexa wasn’t going to let him dictate what to do with her empty love life. Costia filled the solitude and loneliness in her life, and Lexa was content with how things were going. It was the perfect balance between duty and her own desires. Whatever void she had inside was numbed thanks to Costia’s presence.

That had to be enough.

 

“Hmm, no, not Gustus. He’s traveling to meet some associates in L.A. Costia neither, we’re going out this weekend.” Lexa narrowed her eyes, when suddenly a memory came back to her. “Oh hell!”

The brunette quickly checked her online calendar, and that’s where she saw what she was missing. She typed it so quickly that she forgot to activate the reminder.

“Lincoln’s engagement. Fuck fuck fuck!”

Lexa shut down her laptop, packing as fast as possible. The dinner was at 9pm in a restaurant not too far from the Polaris office.

Lexa hopped into the elevator and headed to the parking lot.

This was going to be another one of those days for her.

 

\--oo--

 

The restaurant was a couple of blocks away, and Lexa arrived almost an hour late thanks to the stupid traffic accident in a crossroad. She walked into the restaurant trying to come up with a proper apology.  She was stressed out and could feel her chest already constricting by the sudden anxiousness. To prevent an attack, she pulled out her inhaler from her black cotton slacks pocket and pumped it before returning it to its place.

She knew there was nothing she could say to apologize to her cousin.

Lexa found Lincoln and friends already celebrating which she guessed meant Octavia said yes to his proposal. Taking a deep breath to gather courage she walked straight to them.

 

“Hey, good evening. I’m sorry I’m so late Linc.” Lexa looked at the handsome dark-skinned man sitting with his girlfriend tucked by his side.

“I understand you’re busy, Lex. You’re always are, thanks for coming though.” Lincoln stood up and hugged Lexa before inviting her to take a seat. Anya just rolled her eyes at Lexa.

“I’m sorry An. I was trying to finish the proposal to Mount Weather Inc.”

“Save it, Lex. We’re not going to discuss work while celebrating Lincoln and Octavia’s engagement.” Anya sipped from her glass of wine.

The waiter came and poured wine for Lexa to join the celebration. Lexa sipped from the cup letting the alcohol sink in. “So when do you plan to get married?”

“I think we can have everything ready in 6 months. It’s going to be exciting.” Lincoln kissed Octavia’s forehead.

“Wow, that’s so soon. Um, are you going to be able to plan all things accordingly?” Lexa sipped her wine, addressing the newly engaged couple. Looking at the golden band on Octavia’s hand and wondering if she could ever reach that level of commitment to someone.

“Oh don’t worry Lexa. My besties are going to help me. You just missed them though. Clarke and Raven had to leave earlier cos Clarke has to finish a preparing choreography for Niylah, and Raven has a project with some corporation.”

Lexa arched her brows. “Wait, Niylah, the pop singer?”

Octavia nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, Clarke is a professional dancer. Ex-champion of the WDC Ballroom Championship a couple of years ago and finalist in the Latin World Championship. She is _that_ good.” Octavia smiled proudly. “Raven is a computer engineer and is doing some science-y stuff for some group.”

Lexa nodded curtly. “That’s interesting.”

Not that she would consider dancing a career, but she respected whoever pursued it. In her mind that was a waste of time though. Her parents and later Titus would have cut her off if Lexa came up with some dreamy idea that she wanted to be anything but the businesswoman she was today.

 

“Yes. Raven seems to know about what we’re working on. I was thinking about consulting her about some of our projects, Lexa.” Anya commented, her eyes still showing her anger at her friend for forgetting such an important moment in her cousin’s life. “Raven has a huge ego though, genius perks she said; and Clarke is really sweet and funny. It was really nice meeting them, Octavia.”

“Yup, best friends ever.” Octavia smiled proudly.

“Sure Anya. If you can contact Raven to talk about our current developments of AI’s, it would be a great help to our company. Becca will probably want to speak with her.” Lexa hid her face behind her glass of wine. She really was bad at talking about anything that wasn’t related to her work. Instead, she let her cousin and her fiancé fill the rest of the evening with casual conversation.

“And Clarke offered a discount for all of us to take her dancing classes.” Lincoln added in his current comment, provoking Lexa to choke on her drink.

Anya chuckled and patted Lexa’s back. “There, there.”

“What? Dance lessons?”

“Yes!” Octavia giggled excitedly kissing Lincoln on the cheek. “We obviously can’t look ridiculous on the dance floor.  And since you are all going to be invited, what better deal than to have dance lessons for us and you and your partners for the wedding!”

Lexa suddenly was pale. She wiped her mouth discreetly with a napkin. “Ah, that sounds nice, but I do not have time for those activities.”

“Oh come on, Lexa! You and Costia will have fun.” Lincoln encouraged her cousin who looked suddenly sick.

“She will be there.” Anya said confidently, earning a death glare from her friend.

Lincoln clapped laughing, “Awesome. It’s going to be fun. O, set our appointment with Clarke to start our classes.”

“Will do.” Octavia pecked the lips of her boyfriend and enjoyed the rest of their magical evening with light conversation.

 

 

By the time they were done, it was only Lexa and Anya walking back towards the parking lot. “Really? And what makes you think I have time to waste dancing?”

Anya eyed her shorter friend. “You missed Lincoln’s engagement, Lexa. The least you can do is be there for him while they get ready for their wedding. I think it’s time you involve yourself more in activities outside of work.”

“I have responsibilities, Anya.”

“Yeah, and you can take care of them. Dancing will take you just a couple of hours a week. Do this for your cousin. Aunt Indra will be disappointed if you fail him again.”

Lexa thought about those words that felt heavy on her shoulders. How many times has she missed Lincoln’s invitations to hang out or his birthday celebrations because she was stuck in her office?

Lexa sighed. “I guess. Send me the information so I can see if Costia’s interested.”

Anya nodded smiling. “It’s going to be fun, and you’re going to act like a human being for once instead of a damn emotionless robot. Costia deserves more from you too, Lex.”

“That’s how everyone sees me?”

“You’re not approachable, Lex. You keep your walls up all the time, don’t you get tired?” Anya stopped to look at her friend.

Lexa pondered Anya’s observation. She had hardened herself because that was what she learned to do to protect herself. To avoid being weak. “I guess I do.”

“Okay, Lex. Go get some sleep now.  You have been working too much. Good night.” Anya bid farewell and left Lexa to her own thoughts.

 

\--oo--

 

The soft light of the rising sun began to pour through the blinds of Lexa’s bedroom. Lexa sat groggily on her queen size bed as she waited for her alarm to ring, leaning against the cherry wood headboard. She sat crossed-legged and closed her eyes releasing a long draft of air.

The alarm began its usual tone, and Lexa shut it off. She was going to stand up to do her usual routine, but a sudden feeling of curiosity and wonderment hit her when she looked at her bare left hand. She pictured Octavia’s ring from last night’s engagement party and now looking at her long fingers with no ring made her feel a strange mixture of doubt and fear.

Lexa studied her room and realized that it was as arranged as normal, every book in its place, her clothing stored in the closet, her shoes arranged in order, her four drawer chest closed. Everything was as she left it the day before, and the day before that. She couldn’t imagine sharing this bedroom with anyone else; not even Costia had spent a night in her apartment.

They watched TV in the living room while cuddling on her too expensive couch. But after that, Lexa drove Costia back to her place, and whenever they went out to dinner and things heated up, they would end up having sex in Costia’s apartment. and then Lexa always returned to her own home.

Lexa had never spent a night with Costia even after they had been together for 1 year and 3 months. She respected Costia, and she loved her dearly. But Lexa was still guarded around her, and Costia understood Lexa enough to not push her or make comments in that regard. She hoped one day she could formalize things with Costia, but everything had to be planned and crafted. She had a lot of responsibilities on her hands and had to make sure that she calculated every little thing in order to achieve the better outcome.

Lexa was comfortable having a relationship like this, and maybe in the future she could think about marrying Costia.

The young entrepreneur was strong of character, admired by her peers and respected. She had a girlfriend whom she loved. She had the perfect life some would say. Yet, why did it feel that she was missing something?

 

Lexa shook her head quickly and stood up, walking up to her mirror and leaning over her dressing table.

“You’re Alexandria Woods, Polaris COO. Youngest elected President of the corporate alliance of 12 of the biggest scientific and pharmaceutical companies. You’re not weak.” Lexa repeated the mantra that Titus inculcated since she was a teen with impossible unrealistic dreams. She was born for this. This was her destiny.

 _And your destiny is to lead alone_ , Titus voice said in her head.

She removed the sudden trepidation by blowing off some steam by exercising, some combination of bodyweight workouts before hitting up the shower. She had no time to deal with feelings. She had to push them away and be of iron and steel. That was her personality.

She changed into black cotton bootcut pants and a crisp white button up shirt. She left the top buttons open and grabbed her matching cotton one button jacket. Aiming for a casual look at work, she headed to her office.

 

 

The drive through the morning traffic took around 40 minutes to reach the Polaris offices. She parked in her reserved spot and stopped at the coffee shop just a few feet away from the lobby of her building.

She followed the line to place her order – a caramelized honey frappuccino. Once she paid for and received her order, the businesswoman walked with her briefcase gripped tight in one hand while sipping her coffee with the other.

She walked to the lobby of the corporate building, greeted the security guard and pushed the lift button, waiting a couple of minutes. Checking her watch, she saw that she had 5 minutes to spare.

As she stepped into the open elevator, she pressed her floor, the top floor, and automatically pressed the shut the door button.

“Hold the door please!” Someone shouted.

Lexa didn’t keep the doors opened, ignoring the request of the woman who approached the elevator in a quick jog. Instead, Lexa watched as the doors were closing, and locked her gaze with blue eyes that were obviously pissed that Lexa had ignored her.

Lexa didn’t give much importance; that woman could wait for the next lift.

 

As the elevator began its slow ascent, Lexa took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the flavor and allowing her head to think about today’s plans.

The elevator dinged, making a stop on the first floor. The doors opened, and Lexa’s eyes were wide and shocked as the blonde whom she left abandoned in the lobby was standing breathing heavily with a very thin layer of sweat on her porcelain skin.

The blonde girl huffed but stepped inside. Her eyes scanned Lexa, and she turned around to press the button to her floor. The blonde turned to look at Lexa and smirked, and then, she began pushing every single button to every damn floor in the building.

“Are you kidding me?”

The blonde chuckled taking a step back to stand in the back of the elevator. “Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

Lexa cocked her brow looking at the irreverent woman. “This is ridiculous and very childish.”

The elevator stopped on the second floor. Lexa quickly shut the door. This was going to be a very long ride with this irritating person.

 

“Do you act always like a bitch or is that your nature?” The blonde suddenly asked as they left the 5th floor. Some other workers abandoned the elevator when they noticed the number of blinking yellow buttons, leaving alone the brunette and the blonde.

“Excuse me?” Lexa couldn’t believe the guts of this woman daring to speak to her, the COO of this company, in this disrespectful manner.

Blondie smirked, her blue eyes were dancing with mischievousness. “You heard me. You think you’re above the rest of the human race, huh?”

“I don’t think anything.” Lexa defended herself, standing up straighter, lifting her chin up and sipping her coffee; this woman was getting on her nerves already. “And you’re clearly an uneducated rude woman.”

“I’m not the one who shut the elevator door in my face. At least I don’t have a stick up my ass like you clearly do.”

Lexa clenched her jaw. Never in her life she had meet someone with such attitude. She breathed calmly and decided that the best course of action was to ignore this disrespectful blonde with pretty blue eyes.

“Do you even know who I am?”

Blondie perked her brows, her mouth twisting in a mocking way. “Should I know? Oh grand Commander.”

“Commander?” Lexa asked rather curious.

“Yeah, you act like if you’re in the army or something. Too robotic for my liking.”

“Good thing I don’t like you either. You have too big of a mouth for my taste.”

The blonde grinned suddenly; her white teeth showing fully. “Oh, others would appreciate my big mouth. They say I can go… deeper.”

Lexa just rolled her eyes removing her flushed face away from the chuckling, disrespectful blonde. “Whatever…”

The two waited in silence, as the elevator stopped on every damn floor in the 15th floor building. Lexa was going to be late for her first time in her life, thanks to this mannerless woman.

After being stuck for what seemed like hours, the elevator reached the 10th floor, and that’s when the blonde walked to the doors.

“Well Commander, have a nice day. Can’t say it was a pleasure though.” Blondie smiled and walked out, waving bye at Lexa as the doors shut again.

The brunette sighed, and closed her eyes leaning her head against the plastic laminate on the wall. No way she was going to have a nice day after her horrible start.

 

\--oo--

 

Typing on her laptop, Lexa was sending emails to her associates. The unpleasant encounter with the blonde was just the beginning.  Everything went to hell after that, not just because Lexa had been in a terrible mood all day, but because the copy machine broke, appointments were canceled, some materials needed for testing were out of stock. It was like she had been cursed thanks to the blonde.

A soft rap on the door made the brunette stop working.

Her friend Anya was walking into her office smiling and bringing muffins, or that is what Lexa assumed was in the brown bag Anya was holding. If anyone knew her best, it was Anya. And Lexa loves muffins.

“Geez, it’s like you have a grey cloud over your head, Lex. What happened to you?” Anya took the chair in front of her desk, her hazel eyes curiously looking at her.

“Don’t mention it. It’s been a crappy day. Those are for me?”

“Yup, trying to cheer my bestie up.” Anya offered her the bag, and Lexa quickly grabbed a muffin biting it and closing her eyes, enjoying the rush of sugar into her system.

“Anyway, I spoke with one of Octavia’s very hot friends this morning, Clarke. We agreed to go today to her dance academy after work to set up everything regarding the classes, so get ready braids, we’re going to begin our dance lessons soon.”

“Ah shit, these muffins are a bribe, you traitor!” Lexa mumbled with the muffin stuck in her mouth.

“Tell Costia to join us if she can, it’s going to be amazing. I’ll text you the address and no fucking way you’re skipping this. Lincoln and Octavia are going to meet us there to go get dinner later, okay?”

Lexa munched the last bite of the chocolate chip muffin and then uncapped her water bottle sitting on her desk to take a sip.

“Yeah, fucking perfect!” Lexa slumped in her chair.

Nothing was going as she had planned today. Maybe things would improve later in the day, at least that was what the businesswoman hoped.

 

At 6pm sharp, Lexa shut down her laptop and texted Costia to wait for her. Lexa told her girlfriend about the plans after a quick lunch.  Together they were going to meet Anya and her cousin to see what was the deal with the dance lessons.

Lexa grabbed her briefcase with all the documentation she needed to review at home and went into the lift. Thankfully, this time the ride to Costia’s department was smooth and quiet.

Walking out onto the 8th floor, Lexa pushed past the doors labeled ‘Molecular Biology’ and strolled through the pristine space until she reached the right door. She knocked softly and came inside.

“Costia? I’m here.” Lexa waited for her girlfriend who was probably in the washroom primping.

“Hey you.” The caramel-skin woman with gorgeous red full lips and deep brown eyes came dressed in an elegant short cocktail dress that made Lexa’s mouth water.

Costia pecked Lexa’s lips before hugging the slightly taller woman. “I missed you, babe. It’s been awhile since we went out.”

Lexa kissed the black curls on Costia’s head. “I know. I’ve been very busy, but I promised a wonderful date this weekend. Now we better hurry up to go to this dance academy before Anya gets annoyed.”

Costia giggled, kissing Lexa once more. She grabbed her purse and tangled her arm with Lexa’s as the two walked out of the office and went to their next destination.

 

\--oo--

 

The drive to the address sent by Anya took them around 35 minutes. The location was in a very crowded zone, and it was a bit hard to find a parking spot. Lexa opened the door for Costia and helped her get out of the car.

The two walked down the sidewalk until they reached the double doors of the dance academy. Lexa checked the general appearance of the small dance studio. In big bold white letters read the name ‘Arkadia’ and printed in small fine print was the schedule.

Lexa opened the door allowing Costia to go inside first and then she followed. A wind chime announced their presence when the door hit the one hanging from the ceiling.

The entrance had a front desk, but it was empty at the moment. Lexa unsure of what to do waited with Costia, who was looking at a magazine at the moment. In the meantime, she took a better look around. There were a couple of chairs and some portraits on the walls that showed people wearing very colorful dresses and dancing. There were some trophies in a showcase. Lexa approached the display case to inspect the trophies. All of them were of dance competitions in several styles, from Salsa, Merengue, Tango, Foxtrot and many more.

 

“Hey, welcome!”

Lexa turned around a bit spooked by the sudden interruption and met a woman with dark hair tucked in a high ponytail, her eyes and skin were also brown, like Costia’s. She was smiling and extended her hand. “You must be Lexa, right? I’m Raven. O’s bestie.”

Lexa shook the offered hand. “Yes, nice meeting you. This is my girlfriend, Costia.”

“Hey there, welcome ladies. Now follow me. The gang is in the practice room.”

Raven guided them through a narrow hall and then reached a wider section divided by several doors labeled as Lockers, Bathroom and Dance Room 1, etc. Raven opened the door on the far left which was the second dance room door and led them in.

The dance room was wide enough to fit several students.  It had a wide mirror on the front wall. The sprung hardwood flooring covered the dance area, bars were mounted ready to be used on the lateral walls. Speakers were surrounding every corner of the dance room, and the small vestibule had chairs and a table for what Lexa could guess were short breaks during dance practice.

 

“Glad that you two could make it.” Lincoln went to greet her cousin and Costia. Followed by Octavia who introduced herself to Lexa’s girlfriend.

Anya was drinking from a bottle of water and waved at Lexa.

“Okay, then we are all here, right?” Raven addressed the group.

“Yeah, we’re all here, Rae.” Octavia laced her fingers with Lincoln pretty excited.

“Cool. We’re going to start the dance lessons next week. It’s important that you bring comfortable clothes and shoes. It’s going to be a really fun experience, and together we all are going to bond and get to know each other well.” Raven winked.

“Right, of course. Um, and where’s the dance instructor?” Lexa asked looking around for the dance teacher.

“Clarkey should be almost done practicing with Niylah for the day.” Raven informed when the door was opened. “And speaking of the devil.”

Coming through the door, entered a very sweaty and extremely familiar blonde whose smile vanished the moment green eyes set on blue.

“You’re the one who pressed every damn button on the elevator!” Lexa accused in utter shock.

“You’re the one who shut the lift door in my face!” Clarke answered in the same tone, not backing off.

And this is how a dance should begin.

With an explosion of feels.


	2. "Dance in a storage room."

“Nope.” Clarke shook her head with her arms flailing around like a whirlwind ready to destroy anything that crossed her path. “Hell no, Raven. I had no idea that the stuck-up commander from Polis here was Lincoln’s cousin.”

“Um, you know I can hear you, right?” Lexa pointed out. Her eyes were cold, face stern, arms crossed in front of her chest as she eyed the blonde with certain amusement.

“Ask me if I care.” Clarke snarked and returned her attention to her friends. “Look O, I love you, and I wish you all the best. Harper is great so she’ll teach you, and I promise you’re going to be the best dancers at your wedding. But no way in hell I’m teaching that snobbish ass.”

“Rude much? You were too slow and the door—” Lexa rolled her eyes when the blue-eyed woman interrupted her.

“Too slow? I was jogging and asked you to hold the door, but I guess it was too much work for the all-mighty commander!” Clarke began walking towards Lexa shoving furiously her finger into Lexa’s personal space. “You’re the most arrogant person I’ve ever met in my life!!”

“Okay you two stop right now!” Anya intervened before Clarke and Lexa began throwing punches at each other. “We’re all adults here, and I know you can solve any misunderstanding or whatever’s going on between you two.”

Clarke sighed, took deep breaths and stepped back away from the brunette’s personal space. “Look guys, I’m serious. Harper or even Miller can teach you. They’re good.  You have my word.”

“Claaaaarke.” Octavia whined pulling Clarke’s arm. “You promised to be our personal instructor.”

“I know O. That was before I met this one here.”

“This one here has a name. Alexandria Woods, COO of Polaris Inc.” Lexa introduced herself.

“Naaah, doesn’t ring a bell.”

 

Clarke studied Lincoln’s cousin from head to toe. Blue eyes scanning every detail of the businesswoman with wild chestnut curls that cascaded down her shoulders, braids adorning her hair in intricate patterns, olive skin and green eyes that were a deep green forest with a tint of gold. It was clear that this woman had a presence that could be intimidating, which is why Clarke immediately stood her ground. She didn’t want to act like a wuss in front of this woman.

The entrepreneur obviously possessed power in that tailored suit. It was pouring from her like waves. She was dominant in her field, strong and sophisticated, her voice was a soft rasp of spice and danger. Her posture was tall and proud with her legs standing shoulder width apart and her hands clasped behind her back exuding confidence and superiority. A body that looked very good in a customized designer suit. Clarke snapped out of her thoughts.

“Alexandria Woods of Polis Inc.” Clarke tested it in a phony way.

“It’s PO-LA-RIS.”

“Polis, Polaris; I don’t give a fuck. Do you really have to be so extra, Alexandria Woods of Polaris Inc.?”

Lexa was starting to get irritated. No one dared to speak to her like that. And this woman came out of nowhere to challenge her in all possible ways. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind.”

Clarke snorted. Alexandria Woods was a very interesting woman, even with her snobbish attitude and her fancy way of speaking. “And that’s your way to insult me back?”

“I am not. I’m simply stating the obvious, _Clarke_.” Lexa shrugged nonchalantly enjoying the reaction she got from the very explosive blonde.

Clarke had to wonder why this woman, Alexandria, pronounced her name in such a refined tone, clicking the consonants.  The sound made her feel a small tingling sensation in her belly. She would worry about that later though, right now Clarke needed to punch the face of that annoying woman to erase that stupid smirk.

She took a step forward towards Lexa before Octavia grabbed her.

“Alright, enough!” Lincoln stepped in the middle between Clarke and Lexa. “Let’s all take some time, okay? We’ll be back Saturday morning. If that’s cool with you, Clarke.”

“Yeah, whatever, but don’t bring that bitch!”

“Do you really have to be so barbaric?” Lexa fixed the sleeves of her button up. “And don’t worry, I’m not planning on stepping in this crappy academy again.” And in the blink of an eye, Lexa made her way to the exit.

“What did you say?” Clarke had to be held back now by Raven. She was furious.  It was almost as if she was fuming from her ears.

“Holy shit,” Anya was mortified, and Costia was pretty baffled.

“I uh, I’ll go. I’m sorry about this. Good night.” Costia left after Lexa.

“This is not like Lexa at all, Clarke. I promise she’s not like this.” Anya offered an apologetic smile to the people in the academy. “I’ll talk to her.”

“She needs a chill pill.” Clarke walked to the exit. “I’m going to shower so um; I’ll catch you guys later. Sorry about this.”

 

“Oh hell, what a mess. I had no idea they knew each other.” Raven scratched her head gauging the reaction from her friend. Clarke was usually laid back and really cool with everyone she met. It was such a strange event that Clarke almost ripped Lexa’s head off to begin with. “Don’t worry O. I’ll wait for Clarkey and talk about it, okay?” Raven patted Octavia softly on the arm trying to reassure her friend that everything was going to go smoothly.

 

\--oo--

 

Once Clarke was happily back in her apartment that she shared with Raven, the dark-haired girl uncapped two bottles of beers. The blonde was watching a boring show with a frown stuck on her face. That meant Clarke was still reeling from her encounter with Lincoln’s cousin.  Raven plopped on the large comfy couch in front of the TV offering a bottle to her friend.

Raven took a swig before addressing the issue at hand. “So, what was that all about? You’re usually pretty chill. How did Lexa get under your skin? She seemed pretty nice to me.”

Clarke took a sip of the golden liquid before putting the bottle on the small coffee table in the center of the minimalist living room. She turned a bit to be able to look Raven in the eye.

“Nice? You’ve gotta be kidding me. That cold, egocentric bitch is anything but nice. I don’t like her Rae. I just don’t.”

Raven cackled in laughter, she took another long gulp of the cold beer and shoved Clarke on the shoulder playfully. “Okay Clarke, you don’t have to like her, but she’s Lincoln’s only cousin. She’ll be invited to the wedding, and he’d want Lexa to be involved in all the activities we plan. Can you at least try for them?”

Clarke let out a long frustrated sigh. She took her beer and finished it in one more gulp. “I get, okay? I’m not gonna ruin Lincoln and O’s wedding.”

Raven smiled content that Clarke was seeing reason. “Good. We should try to get along with all of them, Clarke.”

“Yeah, can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.”

 

The two friends watched TV for a while longer as they commented on poor special effects or complaining about the terrible plot of the TV show they were watching.

Clarke’s cellphone sent her a notification.  She briefly checked the screen but ignored the text as she saw the name of the contact.

“Not gonna reply to that?” Raven yawned, stretching her arms ready to hit the bed soon. She grabbed the remote to change the channel. She wasn’t going to keep watching these stupid characters keep doing dumb stuff for long.

“Nope.” Clarke took a drink of her beer.

Raven narrowed her gaze with an idea of who could it be, but she didn’t say anything. Clarke always opened up at her own pace.

“I’m tired. Guess I’m going to call it quits for tonight. I’ll call Anya to apologize about my behavior and tell her to bring her ugly friend Saturday.”

“For the record, I don’t think she’s ugly.” Raven turned off the TV and stood up to head to her bedroom. “If she were free, I’d tap that ass.”

Clarke almost choked on her beer. “What? Lexa bitch from Polis hell has a significant other?”

“Yeah, the sexy honey eyed beauty. Costia is her name. Very cool chick.”

“That has to be the most bizarre thing ever. Who in their sane mind would fall in love with such a cocky woman in the first place?”

“The sex has to be good.” Raven commented while she picked up the trash from the table and disposed of the bottles into the recycle bin. “There has to be perks of dating someone loaded and hot like Alexandria Woods, right?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I pity her girlfriend though. That woman has to be like an iceberg in bed.”

Raven laughed. “Who knows, but you gotta admit that she is at least hot, Clarkey. Not even your bisexual radar can deny that.”

No, she clearly couldn’t deny it.

 

\--oo--

 

“Shit!”

Clarke grumbled as she almost fell on her truly naked ass on the plush carpet of the hotel room. She turned around to make sure she didn’t wake up Niylah.

The blonde was asleep, thank God.

As she does every other Friday night, Clarke went out to hang out in local clubs to have a good time and try to release a bit of the pent up stress she accumulated during the week. It was a bonus if she hooked up with someone.

Yesterday she decided to spend the night with Niylah after some drinks and dancing. Some would say it was pretty unethical since she was currently employed by the singer to choreograph her new song, but Clarke didn’t give much thought about involving herself with the sweet and lovely Niylah.

They met 3 months ago, and they got along pretty well.  The kisses and the sex were just added perks to their friendship.

Clarke began fumbling with her clothes and dragged her hungover humanity inside the restroom.

 

“Oh hell.” Clarke looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like crap, but there was no time to deal with it.  She needed to get back to her apartment before she was caught doing the walk of shame.

Clarke slid her jeans up her legs, and pulled on her blouse as fast as she could, next her jacket. She tied her hair in a bun with the hair tie she had on her wrist and made her escape out of the hotel room.

Niylah was nice and wonderful company, but Clarke wanted to avoid being involved in any serious relationship. There was no space in her heart for anyone else. Her heart was too broken.

Dancing was the only thing she had left.

Dancing could never leave her.

 

 

Making her way into her apartment, Clarke opened the door as silently as possible and slipped inside the still dark apartment. She was tiptoeing her way back to her bedroom when she was caught red-handed.

“Welcome back, Clarke. Good night, huh?”

Clarke jumped scared by the sudden voice of her friend. “Jesus, Raven. Fuck! You almost killed me.”

Raven lifted herself up from the couch, yawning and stretching first before she went to open the curtains to allow the faint sunlight inside. She smiled at Clarke before heading into the kitchen. Raven opened several cupboards and began taking out pans and cups to begin cooking breakfast.

“Had fun last night?”

“Ah, yeah.” Clarke was caught so there was no reason to lie. She removed her jacket and threw it over a chair. She joined Raven in the kitchen and grabbed the coffee grains to start making the sacred liquid. “You are awake early, though.”

“Yeah, I was reading some projects that Anya wants me to oversee at Polaris Inc. These people are doing top notch shit in science.”

“Good for them. By the way, Luna says hi and asked me to tell you that you should stop by more frequently.  She bought your fave tequila.”

Raven giggled. “Ah, you went to visit our fave club owner. I’ve told Luna tequila is not my thing.”

“You still owe her money though, Reyes!”

“Okay, I’ll go with you to ‘The Rig’ next time but first, don’t try to change the convo, Clarke. Who was the lucky bastard that scored with you?” Raven eyed Clarke’s neck seeing the faint bruises in her pale skin. “Where did you spend the night?”

Clarke grabbed the two cups that Raven had retrieved from the cabinets and poured the coffee while Raven prepared omelets in a pan. “Nowhere important.”

“Ah, nowhere as in a cheap motel or maybe, a popstar’s bed?” Raven smirked seeing Clarke’s slightly flinch. She was always on track with her friend.

“Clarke, you gotta stop that. Niylah is crushing on you already. She might end up falling for you.”

“She knows this is just sex, Rae. No big deal.” Clarke grabbed some plates and began arranging the kitchen island so they could sit to eat.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t stop her from having feelings, Clarke.” Raven finished cooking and served the two plates.

Clarke sat on a stool beside Raven and propping her elbows on the table she cradled her head, looking out at the sun coming up from the horizon. “I don’t want to hurt her. She has been good to me, Rae. What should I do? Cut her off completely?”

“Just don’t sleep with her anymore. Find a new fuck buddy, Clarke.”

Clarke eyed her friend. “You’re offering?”

Raven laughed shaking her head. “Nope. I would rock your world, and I wouldn’t want to break your heart.” Raven winked, and the two friends began devouring the breakfast.

“You wish, Rae.”

It was going to be a busy day for them.

 

\--oo--

 

After taking a good nap and a hot shower Clarke went to the dance academy to begin her classes for the day. Today she was teaching the kids’ class and later her friends’ private one.

Once in the dance studio Clarke greeted Harper and Nate, they were both dance students and worked here a few days a week to help with classical dance and jazz respectively.

The academy opened its doors two years ago with the help of her mother after her father passed away. This was the place where Clarke turned in the midst of her grief and pain in order to heal again.

Clarke quickly changed into comfortable leggings and a grey oversized cropped tee. Underneath she wore a black sports bra, and she wore her classic low top white Keds.

Yes, Clarke was a big fan of _Dirty Dancing_.

After she changed into her dance clothes, she strolled into the dance room where the young kids were waiting to start their classes for the day.

 

She smiled at the young students who came diligently every Saturday to learn different dancing styles.

“Okay kiddos, let’s continue from last week.”

“Mambo?” One of the kids asked.

“Yup Aden. All in formation. Tris, get in line please!” Clarke instructed walking to her normal spot to supervise the movements of her pupils.

The young students lined up in front of the wide mirror. All of the kids were ready to begin their lesson for the day, they aligned giving each other space to practice their motions.

Boys and girls ranging in age from 8 to 13 years old who were looking for a fun activity to do during the weekend

“On my count we begin where we left off last week.” Clarke checked the positions of every young student. Once she was sure they were ready she started. “Okay here we go and 2,3,4,1.” Clarke began counting as the kids in line repeated the steps over and over until they were comfortable with the basic steps so that they could move to the next motion that Clarke had prepared.

 

After her class concluded Clarke said goodbye to her kids ruffling their hair playfully as they walked out of the studio. Next, she headed into the vestibule to snatch a bottle of water. A couple of minutes later Raven came in greeting Clarke and dropped some bags on the counter.

“Brought you some bagels for after practice.”

“Hmm, you’re a savior Reyes.” Clarke stashed the food in the small fridge in the back.

“Hey bitches!” Octavia came inside followed by Lincoln. The happy couple holding hands came into the vestibule. Both were looking very cute in their matching sports outfits.

Anya, Costia and Lexa made their entrance too, which is when the tension arose in the dance academy.

Clarke’s eyes locked with the green of the stoic woman as both eyed each other with certain apprehension.

“Hello guys.” Anya went to greet Raven and Clarke. “We’re pretty excited to start our lessons, Clarke.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be fun.” Clarke smiled but kept throwing glances at Lexa who was pretty quiet.

“Uh, hey. I’m Costia. Last time we weren’t properly introduced.” The woman offered a small smile and her hand to shake. Clarke took it observing the delicate curve of her face and her warm brown eyes. Clarke couldn’t understand how this woman could be into someone as cold and robotic as Lexa.

“Yeah, nice meeting you.” Clarke greeted. “Okay, let’s go to dance room 1 to begin.”

Lexa rolled her eyes when it became clear that Clarke was going to ignore her for the day. The blonde didn’t even acknowledge her presence. She followed the group nonetheless since she assured Anya that she was going to be polite.

“You can change in the locker room. There are showers if you want to use them later.” Clarke instructed while plugging her phone into the music player.

 

Minutes later the rest of the girls came in wearing their sports ensembles. Clarke couldn’t help but keep her eyes on the lean long legs of the businesswoman. The black yoga pants hugged every curve, and her ass looked so good in it. Lexa wore a red tank top that revealed her sexy arms and particularly a tattoo on her right arm.  When the brunette turned around to tie her hair in a bun, she noticed the infinity symbol tattooed on the nape of her neck and the beginning of a large design along her back that peeked through the sports bra that kept in place her boobs that—

_Focus!_

Clarke mentally scolded herself for checking out the brunette and hoped she wasn’t too obvious. When her eyes met green it was clear she failed by the perked brow of the cocky entrepreneur.

“Uh, good. We’re ready so um. Let’s begin.” Clarke positioned herself in front of the group.

“We’re going to start today with the basic steps of the waltz. The leading partner starts with the left foot and the one who follows uses the right. Remember followers to allow your leading partner to lead. And make sure to follow the directions of the steps. Okay?”

Everyone nodded in unison.

“I’ll show you first the box step and then you’ll mimic me.”

 

Clarke watched the friends trying to copy her steps. Sometimes they bumped into each other causing a fit of laughter. Clarke kept correcting Lincoln and Anya who were a bit clumsier. Raven was a fast learner, and Costia seemed to get the gist of it. Octavia was doing fine.  For someone as in control as Lexa, well, she was awkward.

Clarke walked around Lexa but kept silent, however, Lexa stopped her.

“Are you going to keep ignoring me? Do you have to be so petty, _Clarke_?”

Clarke turned around and walked to where Lexa was standing. “I’m trying to keep the peace.”

“You’re a lousy teacher if you’re going to ignore your students.”

“I’m not ignoring my students. I’m ignoring you!” Clarke snarled taking another step towards Lexa.

“No wonder no one comes to this hellhole in the first place with such a lousy dance instructor!” Lexa bit back.

Clarke rolled her eyes laughing sarcastically. “Alexandria Woods of Bitchy Inc. I’m gonna show you how lousy I am!!”

“Here we go again.” Anya sighed in defeat.

Octavia and Raven quickly intercepted Clarke before things escalated again.

“Okay kids, go and talk your shit in private and then come back to us.” Raven grabbed Lexa while Octavia shoved Clarke inside the storage room over the protests of Clarke and Lexa.

“Just talk your crap so we can move on with the wedding plans.” Octavia shouted behind the door.

The rest of their friends were giggling and mocking them for being so childish.

 

 

Inside the dark storage room, Lexa slid her hand blindly against the wall trying to find the light switch while Clarke tried the doorknob and hit the door.

“This is not funny, Reyes. I’m going to kick your ass! Open the damn door!”

Clarke tried the doorknob several more times without any luck.

“O, come on! Don’t listen to Rae!” Clarke insisted pushing and kicking the door desperate to get the hell away from the annoying brunette. “Get me out of here!”

“Is there any light source in here?” Lexa asked the blonde who was mumbling and cursing in frustration.

Lexa was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic and began breathing heavily, feeling her chest getting tighter.

“There’s a cord here somewhere, just gotta pull it down.” Clarke lifted her hand trying to catch the cord when she bumped Lexa accidentally. “Oops, sorry.”

Lexa was taking deep long breaths trying to calm down and avoid an asthma attack. It had been a long time since she had one. The last one occurred when she learned her parents died.

The blonde could sense the sudden change in the brunette’s respiration. The agitation was evident.

“Sorry, um, are you… okay?”

Lexa nodded, but obviously Clarke wasn’t going to see her response since they were in the dark. She replied verbally. “Yes, I uh, I just…” Lexa tried to inhale deeply again, “I just need my med.”

“Oh, okay.” Clarke kept trying to get the lights on without hitting Lexa again.

 

“Gotcha!” Clarke finally found the light cord and pulled it, bringing a soft yellow light in the narrow storage room.

Lexa fumbled inside her pocket until she found the inhaler.  She pushed it into her mouth, pumping it once and breathing the medicine in; she pumped it again for a second shot before putting the inhaler back in her pants side pocket.

Clarke realized that they were pretty close. When Clarke had reached for the light cord she ended up stepping into Lexa’s personal space. Their eyes locked, and they just stared at one another until Clarke cleared her throat stepping back. “So um, you good?”

“Yes. Better now.”

“Okay, cool. Um, guess they won’t let us out until we deal with this situation.”

Lexa nodded in agreement. “I don’t want to ruin my cousin’s wedding. He deserves to have a happy day.”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna ruin O’s special day either. I did promise her I was going to teach all of you guys to dance.”

“Good, at least we can agree on something, Clarke.”

“I’m sorry about my behavior earlier.” Clarke had to accept that she had been acting out of spite.

“I said things that were offensive too, and I’m sorry about the elevator incident.”

“So? A truce?”

Clarke extended her hand. “Clarke Griffin - dancer extraordinaire, former WDC ballroom champion, amazing choreographer. I don’t know. Am I missing something, Alexandria of Polis Inc.?”

Shaking her hand firmly, the brunette curved her lips just the slightest, but it was a smile nonetheless. The first one that Clarke had seen on the woman for sure.

“Polaris,” she said still holding that pretty smile in place but her eyes, they were much prettier. “And Lexa is fine.”

“You can smile after all, Lexa. I thought you were an emotionless robot.”

Lexa huffed in indignation, but that made Clarke giggle prompting a wider smile.

Clarke really liked her smile.

 

The two women remained stuck in the storage room for a while longer. Both were sitting against a cabinet waiting for their friends to open the door.

“So uh, you’re a pro dancer?” Lexa asked looking with curiosity at the blonde. She might as well get to know more about the bold blonde. Lexa studied her complexion and scanned Clarke’s body looking a bit longer than necessary at her chest. Lexa chastised herself for being imprudent. But Lexa had to concede that Clarke had a nice pair of titties. She wondered if they felt as soft as they looked.

Clarke chuckled, “Yeah, I know what you’re thinking. I’m not your usual slim dancer. I might be too curvy, right?” Clarke did an air quotation mark with her fingers as she said it. “Not as tall as other chicks either. Yeah, I’ve heard it all, Lexa.”

Lexa felt totally embarrassed and awful that Clarke was thinking that she was judging her body in a negative way when in reality she was mesmerized by the appeal of her curves. She couldn’t say such a thing, obviously. “I didn’t mean to imply anything negative. You have a gorgeous body, Clarke.” Lexa realized what she said and blushed profusely. She was really fucking it up and fast. Lexa hoped she could get out of there before she said more compromising things.

For some reason Clarke found that endearing. “Thank you Lexa. But yeah, I had to prove all those bastards wrong. That my body had nothing to do with my passion and determination to be the best.”

“That’s something I can respect. You do know how to put up a fight.” Lexa rubbed the nape of her neck. Lexa was clearly not used to people standing up to her. What she said was the law. Here with Clarke she felt small and nervous. It was ridiculous, but the blonde made her feel like a nerdy teenager speaking with the popular girl in class.

 

“And you’re in the business world?”

“Yes. It’s a scientific research company. It’s um, complicated.”

“Aah, you think I’m not smart enough to understand? Because I’m a dancer?”

Lexa gulped down, she was really saying all the wrong things apparently. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

“Nah, it’s all good. I’ve seen the likes of you. Just because we decide to pursue arts doesn’t mean we don’t study or anything. Dance is a career; you know?”

“I’m sorry if I was flippant.” Lexa meant that. She had to recognize that in her mind she had always thought that those were hobbies, not real careers. Her parents would have cut her off if she even dared to pursue anything but law or business. She respected Clarke for being brave enough to follow her dreams.

“Not your fault. My mom was like that too in the beginning. She’s a surgeon, and she wanted me to follow in her footsteps. She thought this was not a real career. When I left to study dance in college, I know I disappointed her.” This was strange. Why was Clarke opening up to this uptight woman? Lexa was anything but a stranger and yet, looking into her eyes Lexa inspired trust. The green orbs had such a softness that it was difficult not to get lost in them. It was actually curious when she portrayed such a cold hardass demeanor.

“Aren’t you too fast to judge me too, though?” Lexa eyed Clarke. “I worked hard to be where I am in the company.”

“I don’t doubt that. It’s just that you really seem like the snobbish type. Your stiff posture.

your poised demeanor. I bet my ass you’re used to people peeing their pants in your presence, Commander. You should try to chill once in a while.”

“I am chill.” Lexa said with the most stoic face making Clarke burst into laughter.

The blonde tapped her knees cackling at the ridiculousness of the uptight woman trying to be laid back.

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’m not mocking you.”

Lexa was going to open her mouth when the door was unlocked. Clarke stood up from her current position and tried the knob opening it successfully effectively ending their small talk.

 

\--oo--

 

“Fucking finally!” Clarke shoved Raven in her arm.

“Hey you two were getting on my nerves already. Hope you two talked and fixed your peculiar tension.” Anya crossed her arms staring at her friend with curious eyes.

“We did, Anya. We’re good.” Lexa replied.

“I’m so happy, Lex!” Costia pulled Lexa into a sweet embrace. “I’ve always wanted to do more activities together, and this is a great chance.”

“Yes, this is indeed a grand opportunity, Costia.” Lexa smiled lacing their hands together.

Clarke sighed softly. She missed that - being with someone who held you tightly, to reassure you and care for you. After things ended with Finn, Clarke was disillusioned.

Finn was a handsome sweet funny man and a talented dancer. They met in a competition and from there sparks flew between them.

It was easy being with Finn. She fell in love with him hoping that maybe he was the one. The dance partner her father promised she was going to find one of these days.

So Clarke threw herself into this adventure with Finn Collins. They both became dance partners besides lovers, and they were successful.

But things started to change as the pressure increased to perform better, and the competition became tougher.

Finn and Clarke discussed their artistic differences constantly. Both their styles were truly disparate, and they never found common ground. They had to end things because their professional relationship was affecting their personal one.

The breakup was as civil as possible, but they couldn’t remain being friends. It was too hard for Clarke. She hasn’t seen or heard from him in a while until she started receiving recent texts messages from him again.

She had been ignoring his calls and texts hoping he would just disappear.

 

“Yooo Clarke!”

Clarke snapped out of it. “Yeah?”

Octavia frowned concerned for her friend. “We lost you there for a sec. All good?”

“Yup, what is it O?”

“We’re heading to dinner. That way you can all get to know each other better.”

“Ah, sounds about right.” Clarke quickly widened her smile. She didn’t want to bring any sadness to her two friends after all they did for her. “Let me get decent, and I’ll be there with you in a sec.”

Clarke headed into the showers after excusing herself with the group of friends. The warm water removed the sad thoughts that invaded her mind about her broken damaged heart, and Clarke shook her head snapping out of her dark void. She reminded herself to give her best for her friends.

In her 27 years of life, she had been grateful for a few things. One of those things was meeting Raven and Octavia.

Raven had been her classmate in high school, and Octavia shared one of her electives in college. They forged a tight group and stayed together as the best friends ever. They would binge watch shows all the time, eat crappy food from time to time and simply have a good time.

When Octavia met Lincoln last year, Raven and Clarke could feel the happiness radiating from her friend. They knew it was going to be special.

Maybe someday Clarke was going to find that special person too. She just had to keep looking.

Just like her father said to her on her 16th birthday.

_“One day you’ll find the perfect dance partner, Clarke. When you look them in the eyes, you’ll know you’ll want to dance with them forever...”_

“Or murder them.” Clarke thought out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that we know a little about Clarke as well, I think you all can have an idea of the kind of people Lexa and Clarke are and the kind of relationships they have forged with friends and family. This is going to be an interesting road for them now that the group classes have begun. Hopefully they won't kill each other during the next weeks of practice.
> 
> See ya next time,
> 
> Tana


	3. "Dance with weakness."

“Nope. Again!” Clarke said as she stopped the music to replay the track. “Lincoln, remember to guide O and O, I need you to rely on Lincoln. Let him gently twirl you.” Clarke instructed the engaged couple who were practicing together. After several classes practicing individually to learn the steps and move naturally, today they began working in pairs.

Lincoln was with Octavia.  Anya was paired with Raven and Lexa with Costia.

Raven was a natural.  She moved with grace and helped a stiff Anya. The two got along really well.

Lexa, on the other hand, was a disaster.  She stepped on Costia’s toes at every turn.

“ONE, two, three; ONE, two, three. There we go Lincoln. Slow, slow, yup. Good form Anya.” Clarke walked around the studio watching as her friends waltz with the soft music playing in the background. “Lexa, your feet are not going away. Look at your partner!”

Watching the uptight businesswoman try to dance amused Clarke. It was terrible and also a bit endearing. The brunette had a good memory, but she failed to recreate the dance successfully because she didn’t connect with her partner. Sometimes it had to do with chemistry, and Costia and Lexa had no chemistry at all. At least not in the dancing world.

“Shit, sorry!” Lexa apologized to Costia for the nth time.

Clarke sighed frustrated. “You’re going to leave her without feet to dance at this rate.”

“Then what do you want me to do!” Lexa stopped abruptly. “This is a complete waste of time. You know? I’m done for the day.”

“Ugh! Fuck, not again.” Anya face-palmed seeing her friend grabbing her towel and heading to the lockers.

“Shit!” Clarke went after her. “Keep practicing guys. I’ll get her back.”

 

Walking into the locker room Clarke went and sat near Lexa on the bench but not too close to avoid making her feel trapped.

“Look, no one said dancing was easy. But you can’t give up, Lexa.”

The brunette eyed Clarke, her green forest eyes locked with the blue of the blonde. “This is stupid.”

“It is not. You’re supposed to have fun, Lexa. You’re so tight.  Your body is rigid, and your focus is not on your partner but on your feet. I guess since you’re used to being bossy you don’t like to follow orders, but I’m just trying to help.”

Frowning, Lexa ignored Clarke and wiped her sweaty face with the hand towel. “I’m not bossy.”

Clarke curved her lips. “Yes, you are. Now you need to trust your girlfriend to follow you just as she trusts you to lead her. Stop thinking so much Commander and dance.”

Lexa sighed slowly. Gathering her thoughts, she finally spoke. “I don’t know how to do that, Clarke.”

Clarke scooted a bit closer, and she rested her hand on Lexa’s knee. “Then trust _me_. I know that might be hard for you knowing our history. But if I correct you, it is not because I want to humiliate you. I want this to be perfect for our friends.  So please, let me teach you.”

Lexa moved her eyes to stare at the tender warm hand resting on her knee. Clarke realized what she had done and removed her hand quickly, standing up.

“Come on, Commander. The great badass bitch from Polis can’t quit over a dumb dance. Right?”

“It’s Polaris.”

Clarke giggled and returned to the dance room to continue the classes for the day.

 

 Lexa tried to follow Clarke’s advice to trust in her partner and to quiet her mind. But it was difficult when she had to pay attention to her steps and the music while avoiding bumping into her friends.

“I’m sorry I suck at this Costia. I really can’t dance.” Lexa said trying to lighten the mood. “Oh babe, I know you’re doing what you can. Dancing might not be for you at all.” Costia laughed making Lexa feel more embarrassed and insecure.

“Raven, take it slow. This is not a mambo, keep the tempo.” Clarke scolded her best friend for rushing Anya.

“You know, Griff. We should go to ‘The Rig’ with these soon to be pros. Watcha say? Luna would love to meet Lexa, Anya and Costia.” Raven swiveled around with Anya keeping light conversation.

“Not yet, Rae. Maybe someday with more practice we could all go.” Clarke patted Raven on the shoulder.

“Circles, people!” Clarke checked again with the businesswoman noticing her distress by the frown stuck on her face.

 

Instead of calling attention to Lexa this time, she joined the couple by standing behind Costia. She positioned her hands right above Lexa’s hands that were holding Costia in order to match Costia’s dance pattern.

“I’m right here, Lexa. Keep dancing.” Clarke instructed, and Lexa’s eyes snapped up to meet Costia’s brown eyes, yet her hands, were covered completely by the blonde’s.

“Yes, move with me. Chin up, and ONE, two, three, ONE, two, three. Good.” Lexa began to move following the low husky voice behind Costia. It was confident and soothing. Lexa moved just focusing on the voice. Nothing else was in her mind but that voice.

And for the briefest of moments Lexa felt weightless as if she was floating.

“That’s pretty great, baby!” Costia exclaimed distracting Lexa and making her lose her footing. Costia hugged her girlfriend, and Lexa hugged her back stiffly as her eyes went looking for the familiar blue.

Clarke smiled at her and offered a curt nod as praise for doing good work.

“Okay, time’s up. Good work everyone. You’ll be dancing effortlessly in no time.” Clarke bid farewell to her friends, and she left to deal with her business.

Everybody went to shower and change in the locker room.

 

\--oo--

 

After 30 minutes or so everyone was ready to go back to their homes. Their Saturdays basically consisted of dance practice and then on some occasions going for dinner together afterwards. Lexa refused most of the time and made excuses to avoid hanging out with Octavia’s friends - mostly to avoid Clarke Griffin.

Anya, Costia, Lincoln, Octavia and Lexa walked on the sidewalk to the parking lot. Everybody was chatting and discussing what to do after the dance class tonight.

Lexa shoved her hands in her pockets completely ignoring what was being said. Her mind was elsewhere. Particularly on the warmth of soft skin.

She followed the group quietly, simply nodding to whatever was being said.

“Then we should go tomorrow, cousin?” Lincoln faced Lexa.

“Hmm?” Lexa blinked as soon as Lincoln waved in front of her.

“You listening, Lex?” Anya asked worrying her lip.

“Ah yeah, I um, be right back. Just send me the information Linc. I left my watch in the locker room so go ahead guys. I’ll see you tomorrow at the office An. You might as well go with Lincoln, Costia. It could take some time to find it.”

“Okay, see you Monday.” Costia kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night guys.”

Lexa quickly retreated to the dance studio. Good thing she really did forget the watch in the locker room, or else they would have known she was barely listening to their previous conversation. Lexa had no idea what she was supposed to do with Lincoln tomorrow.

It is not that she didn’t care for her only family. But she wasn’t that interested in her cousin’s wedding and all this madness that she had been pulled in. She would be happy to just be there at the wedding instead of being an active participant.

For Lexa, her job and her performance in the company were her top priority. This was a distraction, and distractions were a waste of time.

 

“Hello?”

Lexa pushed the front door open, but Raven was nowhere to be seen. Since there was no one around, Lexa walked to the locker room and found her expensive watch after several minutes of searching.

Lexa was terrible at doing mundane things. She clipped it on around her wrist and was on her way to the exit when she heard the music coming from one of the dance rooms. She thought that there were no more classes in the academy tonight.

Lexa stopped for a moment and curiosity got the best of her. She pushed open the dance room door slowly. The music was no longer muffled. She found that the room was empty except for the blonde figure moving in front of the mirror to the very catchy song in Lexa’s opinion.

Clarke moved her hips in a sensual way dancing to [Toxic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU) by Britney Spears. Lexa had to gulp down as her eyes traced the way Clarke moved completely uninhibited to the beat of the song.

Left, right, left, right was the motion of her hips following the deep bass, and her hands traced her visible and sweaty abdomen. Clarke descended to the floor as she swayed her hips. Next, in the squat position Clarke split her legs apart resting her hands on her knees and shaking her shoulders with the rhythm. Then she began to stand up circling her hips in an enthralling motion as she slid her hands on her thighs.

Moving her arms around the air in small waves, Clarke did a small jump to turn her body around, kicking to the side with her right and falling on her knees, where she thrusted her hips in the air dripping sensuality.

 

Lexa’s chest was constricting. She felt that she was invading a private moment. Nonetheless she couldn’t remove her eyes that were glued to the skilled dancer. Clarke’s face was of total concentration, but also you could see she was happy as if she was liberated. She danced with such abandon and freedom.

Her feet kept moving to the beat and keeping the pace like it was the easiest thing to do. Turning around in circles Clarke leaned her head back, just letting the sensuous beat possess her completely.

Lexa quickly shut the door taking the chance to disappear unnoticed before she was caught watching like a pervert.

She rested her back on the door and pulled her inhaler from her pocket with clumsy hands; pumping it twice to ease the pressure in her chest. She breathed more at ease now. She swore she was about to have an asthma attack by watching the dancer which was completely ridiculous. And yet, Lexa’s health had been at risk only in the presence of Clarke Griffin.

At this rate Clarke was going to be the reason she died.

 

Once she recovered, she made her escape from the dance studio.

“Woah, slow down. Where’s the fire?”

Lexa bumped into Raven in the vestibule.

“Hi um, hey Raven, I ehm - aah I forgot my watch. Just came back to pick it up. Good night.”

“Okay, cool.” Raven frowned suspiciously at the wiry attitude of the usual cold and uber confident woman, but Raven shrugged it off as nothing important.

Lexa walked the hell out of that dance studio before she made a fool of herself again.

 

\--oo--

 

To say she couldn’t sleep was an understatement. Lexa couldn’t stop thinking about the dancer and her hips, the sweat glistening on her skin, the way Clarke disappeared into the music, blending with the rhythm.

It was an image that the businesswoman couldn’t shake off no matter how hard she tried.

The passion and love that Clarke portrayed in her dancing was something that Lexa had never felt in her job. She fulfilled her role and kept the company afloat, but there was no passion. Cold data, raw numbers to be analyzed, new projects to develop. Lexa simply survived in this world doing what she was raised to do. She gave her best, her time and her knowledge and yet, she didn’t feel anything. Emotions were for the weak.

Lexa was anything but weak.

 

_Envy._

That had to be what was bothering Lexa.

Envy for not being free as Clarke.

Envy for not having the liberty to do as she wanted.

Envy for a life without the weight of the responsibilities thrown at her since she was a young girl.

It was easier to focus on envy instead of the way her heart skipped a beat when Clarke was close, or the way her throat became so dry, or the way her eyes quickly scanned for the sky blue.

Just because she disliked the woman didn’t mean that she couldn’t appreciate her sexy curvy hips, that beauty spot over her lips, the shiny golden hair...

“Okay, that’s very gay, Lexa. Stop!”

Lexa sighed removing her reading glasses after scolding herself for being an idiot. She was tired, and her mind wouldn’t focus on her job at the moment. Lexa was irritated which was stupid because Clarke had done nothing to her but be herself. The blonde could be too obnoxious insisting on helping her during practices, but that was who Clarke was.

 

Thinking for a couple of seconds, Lexa made the decision to ignore her work temporarily and clicked YouTube to try to find any videos of Clarke dancing in one of the big competitions she participated in the past.

Lexa typed the blonde’s name in the search bar and luckily she found some videos from a couple of years back.

She clicked the first one on the list and waited for the video to load. Maybe if she saw the blonde in her environment, she might be able to erase the erotic images witnessed in the dance room and return to normal.  Right now, she was a flustered woman who was way too old to be on edge because of a woman, especially an annoying one who was the cause of her headaches at night.

“Okay Lexa, let’s do this. This is all in the name of science. Nothing more nothing less. Be done with this teenager behavior.”

Lexa clicked play expecting to see a boring dance like those seen in the classic movies.

However, the brunette was going to find out how wrong her assumption was.

As the video began, Lexa appreciated the beautiful dress Clarke was wearing. The bodice was red satin and black lace; the skirt was blood red and sleek. Her blonde hair was loose in wavy curls.  She wore a gold bangle on top, and her feet were in black dancing heels.

Her partner, a young man with brown hair held in a ponytail, was dressed all in black.

The music began. It was [What You’re Waiting For](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OigFnuXL1NI) by Gwen Stefani, and the two dancers met at the center of the stage. The handsome man rounded the blonde with strong steps. Clarke’s attitude was as fierce as the man. She was in character as she battled her partner, like a bullfight, through dance.

“Paso Doble.” Lexa read the title of the dance sequence.

Not that she knew much about dancing, but even she could tell that Clarke was beyond good. She was amazing. She shone through the presentation with grace, twirling her skirt like a cape, and her face was defying, her chin up, carrying force and determination.

Lexa couldn’t keep her eyes off of the blonde during the whole dance routine. She licked her lips trying to moisten them. Clarke was a hurricane in the ballroom ready storm through anything that stepped in her way, and Lexa would gladly be swept away by the tempest that was Clarke Griffin.

Lexa was deeply enthralled. The music, the motions, the fierceness. Lexa was ready to combust when...

“Lexa, I was wondering if—“

“Fuck!”

 

Lexa stood up abruptly after pausing the video, knocking her swivel leather chair on the floor after being kind of caught spacing out looking at the blonde in the video with a dumb dreamy smile on her face.

“Becca! What a surprise. I uh - I had no idea you were coming for a meeting, Gustus didn’t inform me.”

Becca laughed seeing the young woman flustered. “Could you relax a bit, Lexa? No need to get all nervous or anything. I’m not here to supervise you.”

“I’m not nervous.”

Lexa lifted her chair up and fixed her button-up sleeves trying to occupy herself.

Becca grinned shaking her head and walked towards the big desk. “Of course you’re not. Anyway, I wanted to leave you these files before I depart for my flight. These projects are already approved and underway so I need you to put your team on this task. I finally spoke with Miss Reyes, and she truly is fantastic. I’m glad Anya referred her.”

“Yes, Raven is brilliant and a great addition to the company.” Lexa picked up the files and peeked through the pages to learn about them quickly.

“I’m serious, Lexa. There’s no need for you to get all jumpy with me. I’m not just your business partner but a family friend and whatever made you smile is a good thing. Don’t be afraid to show emotion, you know? Our employees won’t respect you less if you do.”

“I wasn’t... It’s nothing.” Lexa sat again a bit ashamed. Titus would scold her for letting herself be distracted. Telling her again that her parents would be disappointed if they saw her acting like a hormonal teen.

Becca rested her hand over Lexa’s shoulder. “You’re already an incredible fair and strong leader, Lexa. You don’t have to keep proving yourself to me or anyone in Polaris. I’m stepping down once you turn 30 so you can take the reins of this company, _your company_ ; you’ll be in charge because you have _earned_ it with your hard work, not because you're the _heir_ of Polaris. I’m proud of the girl I taught all there is to know in the business. I do hope you will treat me as a friend not a mentor or business partner, so stop guarding yourself with me. I’m not Titus, you know?”

Lexa affirmed with a dip of her chin and a small respectful smile on her face, keeping her expression in check.

“Thank you, Becca. You’ve been good to this company, and I am indebted for all I’ve learned from you, but I must remain strong. I cannot bend to my emotions or else I’ll fail.”

Becca chuckled and began making her way to the door. “Seriously, stop listening to Titus’ crap. You sound like him sometimes. He’s an old boring man. Your parents would be so proud of you. You’re in the prime of your adulthood. Stop worrying about small things and just live, Lexa. Live.”

Becca shut the door, leaving Lexa with conflicting thoughts.

 

All she had done since she was young was prepare herself to rule the business world. She was born to do this.

After years of hard study, discipline and preparation, Lexa made it to the top. She was president of a company conglomerate and soon to be CEO of Polaris Inc. Just as her parents wanted.

However, her reward was not what she expected. When she was barely 7 or 8, Lexa imagined herself being happy, satisfied with her job and living with someone who loved her. In the end, that had been an illusion, a mere dream that only fools can hope for.

Alexandria Woods was empty inside.

Alexandria Woods was meant to lead alone.

She sat to try to return to work again. But now the only thing she had in her head was the damn song, and Clarke dancing like a lioness ready to eat her alive.

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK_

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

______________

“Yeah, you got it now, Anya.”

Clarke praised the taller blonde after seeing her progress in the class. Clarke was beaming watching Lincoln and Octavia dancing with more confidence and owning the dance floor. They were improving with every class. After 6 weeks of practicing every Saturday, the engaged couple and guests were doing better, and Clarke was excited for them all. Once they fulfilled their 10 classes agreement, they were going to be done. Clarke assumed she wasn’t going to see the serious brunette with her big green haunting eyes again until the wedding.

_Four more classes and I’ll be done with broody Commander Lexa._

“I have to admit I have a great partner.” Anya winked at Raven who smiled smugly, “but a better teacher.”

Clarke smiled wider, and her cheeks flushed pink thanks to the complement. “You’re a great student, Anya. Keep up the good work.”

Clarke noticed the roll of Lexa’s eyes in response to Anya’s comment. Clarke approached to check on Lexa and Costia to see if she could get a grasp on Lexa’s current bitchy attitude.

The brunette had been acting pretty much like a cyborg these past few classes. Clarke had to wonder if she did anything to annoy the brunette, but so far she had no idea.  She had stayed in her lane to avoid causing any conflict during her time with the brunette. Lexa in return avoided eye contact. Once practice ended she disappeared so fast that it was as if Lexa had become a magician.

 

“Longer steps Costia, remember you’re gliding on the dance floor. Lexa, you need to work as a unit with your partner, feel her!”

Clarke walked past the businesswoman who remained pretty stiff.  She tended to tense herself anytime when Clarke was around.

And here Clarke thought that she had made some progress with Lexa in the friendship department.

Once the group was done with practice, they all sat to drink from the water bottles that Raven provided.

“You know? Now that we got this dance pretty much under control, all of us should do some more bonding. We gotta start checking dresses for the wedding too, ladies.” Octavia looked at her two friends.

“I have a beach house. We can go to the pool and have some fun, have a BBQ at night and stay over. My place has enough space for us all.” Anya offered getting a death glare from Lexa who clearly was not into the idea of spending more time than necessary with the dancer that was driving her insane, and not in the right way.

“Oh my God! That sounds pretty cool. Watcha say Griff if we move next Saturday’s practice to the beach?” Raven was already imagining all the fun they were going to have and was squealing like a kid with excitement.

Clarke noticed the clench of Lexa’s jaw, the irritation in the way she flared her nose. She knew she was not welcomed, and Clarke was getting tired of Lexa's bullshit.

“That sounds great. Thanks for the invite Anya. I love this idea.” Clarke smiled with certain brashness so Lexa could see she was in no way stepping down. That meant she was going to spend more time with the one person she really wanted to avoid, but she didn’t give a shit right now.

Two could play this game.

 

“Then it’s decided. Next week we’ll practice at Anya’s beach house and stay for the weekend.” Lincoln hugged Octavia kissing her temple, then looked at his cousin. “Works for you, Lexa?”

“I don’t know. I have to check with Gustus to see how this fits in my schedule.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Please, Lexa. You have nothing to do. You usually have all your work more than ready beforehand, and the Mount Weather deal is still in discussion.”

“Come on, baby. It’s going to be great!” Costia begged.

Sighing, Lexa had to relent. “Fine. I’ll be there.” Her eyes setting on Clarke.

“Great, so it’s all set. After we get our dresses with Pocahontas, we’re going to Anya’s beach house.” Raven raised her hands in celebration.

The group of friends scattered to get changed but Clarke quickly went after Lexa and grabbed her arm before she pulled her disappearing act again.

“Lexa wait!”

 

Lexa cocked her brow, eyed the hand that was holding her bicep, then met blue raging eyes.

Clarke removed her hand slightly intimidated but still holding her ground, never backtracking.

“What is it, Clarke?”

Lexa’s voice was soft, but held so much power. Lexa was a woman who could convey so many things just with her eyes but her voice. Clarke liked to hear that smooth as silk voice.

“We need to talk.”

Clarke walked to one of the empty dance rooms hoping Lexa followed. Thankfully Lexa did and entered at the empty dance room shutting the door behind her.

“What’s your problem now? You’ve been acting like a stone cold bitch for no reason with me.”

Lexa gulped down, measuring her words. “I’m keeping my distance to avoid conflict. That is all.”

“See?” Clarke pointed at Lexa. “When you talk like a fucking robot, it means you’re mad. So spit it out and tell it to my face? What is bothering you? Did I do something that offended you? I swear I’m not looking to fight with you, Lexa. I want to know why you’re so cold with me? I thought we could at least work together. Do you despise me so much that being in my presence is unbearable!?”

Confronting Lexa was not part of the plan, but Clarke was damn tired of being in this push and pull with the brunette, of the guessing games and the tension between them. She ran out of patience and had to find out for herself.

 

Lexa lifted her chin up in a defiant way. Extending her back and pushing her shoulders back Lexa took a step forward in that assertive dominant way that intimidated most people. Clarke wasn’t most people.

“Are you going to spit it out or what, Commander?” Clarke crossed her hands in front of her chest.

They locked gazes and stared at each other for what it felt ages when it was just a couple of silent seconds.

“I don’t hate you.” Lexa finally said.

“Then what is it? Why you seem to open up with me and then shut the door back on my face?” Clarke was confused by Lexa’s mixed signals. All she wanted was to have a normal interaction with her, but it looked like it was going to be impossible.

Clarke took a hesitant step closer to Lexa, seeing how lost she looked. Her eyes were pretty but also sad. Clarke wished she could pry open her head and find what was Lexa thinking.

“I cannot be weak, Clarke and you… _you_ make me weak.”

Lexa stated with her most serious, dangerous voice and with that, she spun around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought I think I'm going to post instead of Friday's regularly I'm going to do it on Saturday morning when I am more chill at home. I'll be linking the songs used in this fic to their respective videos in case you wanna hear it while reading or just don't know the song.  
> Thanks a lot for reading and hopefully you're all having fun with this.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	4. "Dance with your feet in the sand."

Silently as possible Lexa removed the sheets off her body and rolled off the bed she shared temporarily with her girlfriend. She tiptoed her way around the small bedroom and picked up her clothes that were properly folded in a chair. She began to dress trying to keep her thoughts in check. Lately, all she thought about was the disturbing presence of Clarke Griffin. They were going to spend this upcoming weekend together at Anya’s beach house. That had to be the worse news ever, and Lexa had been trying to find a way out of this disaster. So far, nothing had come up at Polaris that required her to stay in the city.

Lexa was utterly scared of how much that woman was capable of getting on her nerves. Her piercing blue eyes were able to read her. Clarke’s laughter was so full of life that it made Lexa actually see the emptiness in hers. Clarke’s passion for dance was palpable in every fiber of her being and made Lexa resent not being able to escape her fate. Clarke was wild, a free spirited woman who did as she wanted, who didn’t apologize for who she was. Lexa had to admit that she had some level of admiration for the blonde woman.

Clarke was the opposite of Lexa. They were the most mismatched people in the world. Clarke was all fire versus Lexa’s ice. Where Clarke acted on feelings, Lexa followed logic. This clear unbalance was disrupting Lexa’s comfort zone.

Clarke Griffin was a bad influence.

Lexa had to stop thinking about Clarke.

 

Every time Lexa spent time with Costia she was very methodical. Undress, fold clothes, make love to her girlfriend and leave. It was her way to fulfill her duty as a girlfriend and not compromise her role as heir of Polaris Inc. She couldn’t be distracted with full on romances. She had to prove to Titus that she was capable of separating her feelings from duty. Right now she was transitioning to CEO; she had to keep her mind sharp and in the game. She knew others would challenge her position, but Lexa was more than ready to fight anyone who tried to stop her from fulfilling the role she was destined to hold.

Costia was understanding, uncomplicated and gorgeous. They had a great relationship where both had the company the other needed. Costia was loving and sweet, and Lexa was glad she met the young scientist.

It worked perfectly.

Lexa was happy. (She thought.)

Lexa wasn’t alone. (She was.)

 

“Hey.” Costia’s groggy voice caught Lexa’s attention as she finished buttoning up her crisp linen shirt.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lexa offered an apologetic smile and walked to the bed. She sat on the edge to put on her socks.

Costia shifted closer and began kissing Lexa’s shoulders. “You can stay, you know?” The woman whispered in her ear.

“I know.” Lexa put on her shoes and turned to give her dear girlfriend a chaste kiss. “Go back to sleep.”

Dejected, Costia leaned back on her bed with disappointment. No matter how hard she tried, Lexa never spent the night with her. She understood that Lexa was a busy woman with a lot of responsibilities.  But during the entire time they had been dating, Lexa had never really opened up to her. Still, Costia never pushed.

“I love you.” Costia smiled closing her eyes getting back to sleep.

Lexa leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I love you too.” And with that Lexa left the apartment to return to her ‘Fortress of Solitude.’

 

Of course, sleep never came. Lexa took a hot shower trying to ease the tense muscles of her back, but her mind was still consumed with the professional dancer who owned her thoughts day and night.

Lexa couldn’t understand Clarke. The blonde woman was open and trusting and yet, Lexa knew Clarke was guarding herself. The reason was driving Lexa insane. She needed to solve the puzzle of Clarke Griffin in order to move on.

Instead, Lexa began doing push-ups until her body began screaming for mercy and only then, slumping on the bed she managed to sleep.

She dreamt of blue eyes and a thunderous smile.

 

\--oo--

 

“I’m really glad you are joining us, Lex.” Anya smirked looking at her brooding friend.

Lexa pushed her dark-tinted aviators over her regal nose, looking with aversion at the surroundings while her best friend drove them to her inevitable encounter with Clarke.

“Anya, I really don’t care about getting to know these people. After the wedding we probably won’t see them again.”

“Lex, they are your cousin’s bride-to-be best friends. You’ll see them at every event held by Lincoln and Octavia.”

“If Lincoln doesn’t divorce first.” Lexa mumbled earning a slap on her shoulder. “Ow!”

“Lincoln better not hear a word of what you said, Lex.”

“Fine!” Lexa slumped in her seat, “Clarke is too noisy. I can’t stand her.” Lexa deflated more.

“Clarke is pretty great and gorgeous. I was hoping I could ask her out or something.”

Lexa quickly removed her sunglasses, staring in shock at her best friend. “What? No.”

Anya frowned, arching her brow and stealing a glance at her bestie careful not to crash while she drove. “No?”

“No.” Lexa said sternly, eye never wavering. “Anya, you’re my best friend, and I really hope you find someone worthy of you. Clarke Griffin is not. Don’t ask her out. Besides, what if she’s straight?”

“Geez. Since when do you care about who I date? Last time I asked you for advice you shut me down.”

“Because I knew you were going to make the right choice.” After a pause, “and you did! You left that prick!” Lexa didn’t like the idea of her best friend pursuing her number one source of annoyance.

“Lexa, just because you don’t get along with her doesn't mean the rest of us don’t. I do really like her.  If we hit it off this weekend, I’m gonna ask her out. Besides, Raven mentioned some girl Clarke dated in one of her funny stories.  At least she has to be bi.”

Lexa sighed feigning disinterest, but Lexa felt troubled. She really hated the idea of Anya and Clarke. It made her feel sick. Her best friend hooking up with her nemesis? No way in hell.

 

\--oo--

 

After unpacking and welcoming the group Anya offered a tour around the property. Of course, Anya didn’t waste time trying to score some points with the blonde as she showed off her well packed minibar, her ginormous jacuzzi and the balcony with outstanding view. The number of times Lexa rolled her eyes at every attempt was getting ridiculous. She wanted to punch Anya for lowering her standards for someone like Clarke. No one would want to be with a ballsy, big-mouthed ex pro-dancer. At least not Lexa.

“Damn, nice place you got here, general.” Raven whistled as she drank in the beauty of the beach in the horizon.

Smirking, Anya faced the brunette. “General?”

“Yup, your friend here is the commander so that makes you her general.” Clarke offered as simple explanation, marveling at the peaceful sound of waves enveloping them.

Anya took a step closer to the blonde causing Lexa to tense. “I wouldn’t mind being called general in other circumstances.”

Clarke smiled sheepishly in response, and Lexa swore a vein in her neck was about to pop.

“I’m heading to the pool.” Lexa said and made her escape before she snapped and did something idiotic.

“Oh cool! Let’s all go!” Octavia jumped happily hugging Lincoln, and everyone went to their respective bedrooms to change to jump into the swimming pool.

_____________

Clarke was shaking her head in total bafflement. She had not stopped thinking about Lexa’s words for the past week. How was it possible that she was causing Lexa to be weak? Clarke had been scratching her head every day trying to understand what the stoic woman meant by that. So far she had not gotten too far.

The blonde unzipped her duffel bag over the bed where she was going to sleep this weekend to get out her bathing suit.

Anya left Raven and Clarke in this medium-sized bedroom with great natural light. Two comfortable beds were side by side, and the gorgeous floor-to-ceiling windows allowed the most beautiful view to the backyard and beach.

Clarke could already see the brunette getting comfy in a deck chair from her current position. Her chestnut curls were loose, moving softly with the wind. She wore a boardshort and a black tank top showing in detail the three bands she had tattooed in her right arm.

“With a book? Geez, really?”

Clarke couldn’t believe that woman. Coming all the way to paradise, and she opted to read instead of heading into the pool or to the beach. She could already feel that there was going to be some tension between them today if Clarke didn’t try to break the ice.

 

Clarke, instead of worrying about the upcoming adventure, decided to change in the room. Since Raven was nowhere to be found; there was no point in heading into the restroom. Forgetting that the room allowed the best view not just for her, but for the people in the backyard.

Lexa, who happened right at that moment to check the weird movement that caught her eye from the upper floors, found way more than she was looking for.

Green eyes found smooth, milky skin begging to be touched by the sun as Clarke pulled her t-shirt over her head. Next she unclipped her bra with such ease that Lexa had to wonder what was her secret. She pondered about Clarke’s undressing skills when she noticed the blonde dropped her bra somewhere, and she held her breath. Lexa had to remove her eyes from the upper windows to avoid seeing more. Still, the glimpse she caught was enough to haunt her dreams from that night onward.

 

\--oo--

 

At the pool, everyone was having such a good time. Drinking cold beers to survive the heat and playing several games. Clarke, after running around and hitting the volleyball, made her way to the shallowest part of the pool to watch her friends battle in a chicken fight now that they were done with noodle jousting. Anya had won after throwing with her noodle at Lincoln in the final round.

As soon as the first pair began fighting Clarke cheered for them, however, the sound of flipping pages interrupted her concentration on the actual game. Biting her lip Clarke tried to keep her mouth shut. She did try to stay in her lane, but she felt compelled to disrupt the current bubble of the stoic woman. She couldn’t fathom that Lexa had been reading for almost an hour without even trying to mingle with the rest of her friends.

Clarke decided that she had enough of Miss Broody and went to talk to her.

 

“Hey!” Clarke took the empty deck chair besides the brunette. “Don’t you get bored of that?”

“No.” Lexa answered dryly shifting a bit uncomfortable in her deck chair.

“Why even come if you don’t intend to get to know me or my friends better?”

“I didn’t want to come, but I promised Lincoln, remember?” Lexa kept her eyes glued to the book, avoiding Clarke’s scrutinizing gaze.

Getting pissed Clarke quickly snatched Lexa’s book.

“What the…!”

“Beyond Good and Evil? You bring Nietzche to the beach? God, you’re so lame Woods.”

“Gimme that! What is your problem!?” Lexa tried to get the book back to no avail.

“My problem is that you don’t even look me in the eye. My problem, Commander, is that you treat me like shit when I haven’t done anything to you. And how the fuck do I make you weak, huh?”

Lexa stopped struggling for the book with Clarke and sat back down in her chair. She finally eyed the crystal blue eyes that made her feel sparks inside. “I’m sorry for my behavior, Clarke. I uh, what I said the other day was stupid. It wasn’t important.”

Clarke returned Lexa’s book and tried to decipher the raw feelings that the forest-green eyes concealed with expertise. “Something bothers you, Lexa. I know it, but you don’t make it easier to help you. You’re closed off, and you keep pushing me away. I swear I want nothing but to be your friend. To know you and Anya for the wedding and have fun together. Is that... weakness?”

Gulping down, Lexa avoided slightly Clarke’s look. Narrowing her eyes Clarke pushed a bit more reading Lexa’s body language.

“Why don’t you join your girl who’s fighting against Raven? I barely see you holding hands. Is that weakness too?”

“I prefer to stay here. Why don’t _you_ play?”

“I can't swim,” Clarke grinned. “All those aquatic games are a big no for me. Doesn’t mean I don’t like to get wet.”

Lexa’s ears turned a crimson red along her cheeks, and Clarke noticed, exploding in laughter. “You’re such a prude.” Clarke winked and began clapping when she noticed Raven lifting her hands in victory back in the pool. Anya, who was holding Costia, demanded an immediate rematch.

 

“Seriously, I think you should engage more with us, even with your girl. That poor woman is probably drier than the Sahara if you don’t pay attention to her. Caring for people is no weakness, Lexa.”

Frowning Lexa looked at Clarke, still embarrassed. “Just because I’m not wasting my time in stupid games doesn’t mean I don’t provide for my girlfriend.” Lexa pouted slightly offended. The brunette was not going to allow anyone to insult her, much less doubt her prowess in bed.

Clarke laughed again shaking her head. “No silly. I’m just saying that _if_ she was my girl, I’d be kissing and loving her nonstop. Everyone would be grossed out about how much kissing and touching there would be. There is nothing wrong with some pda, Commander. No need to keep your feelings on a leash. That is no weakness.”

Clarke observed the million thoughts that probably crossed Lexa’s mind with her characteristic deep frown and scrutiny. Her usual bright eyes looked stormy, engulfed in confusion which meant Clarke wasn’t too far away from Lexa’s truth.

“It is…” Lexa conceded on the chair and returned her attention to her book.

Deciding that she did enough probing for now. Clarke gave Lexa some space. Every time they had these small talks she could see Lexa’s walls crumbling little by little.

_Patience Clarke. She’ll open up to you. I know it._

Clarke left Lexa to her reading, but was utterly pleased when the brunette decided to join them for beach soccer several minutes later.

 

\--oo--

 

After a morning of having lots of fun, the group of friends were sitting on the beach. Lincoln, Octavia and Raven were playing cards. Lexa and Costia were sitting a bit apart talking while Clarke and Anya danced to the rhythm of Rihanna's [Work](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LOUvMMjM_w).

Clarke laughed as Anya threw at her some of her best repertoire of jokes according to the asian woman. Clarke and Anya didn’t click the first time they met. But as the taller woman opened up and trusted Clarke, they began to really enjoy each other’s company. Anya had some nice cheekbones and sweet hazel eyes that sometimes looked detached and distant. That reminded her a little of Lexa.

Clarke could see why Anya befriended someone as aloof as the brunette. Anya at first behaved just as cold and careful. Weary of Clarke and Raven but the difference is that Anya did give her a chance.

 

Clarke twisted her body and now was giving her back to Anya’s front, the two getting pretty close as the song played on the radio. That gave her a better view of Lexa. Costia cupped Lexa’s face, and Clarke felt bile rose in her stomach. As the dark-skinned woman closed the gap between them and kissed those cracked lips that Clarke was kind of obsessed with. It was a chaste kiss, but nonetheless it made Clarke feel weird.

_Yeah, keep giving love advice you dumbass._

Clarke rolled her hips wider rubbing her ass against Anya’s front. Earning a death glare from the jade eyes of the entrepreneur who noticed how close her best friend and the dancer had gotten.

Clarke smirked and got into it. Anya wasn’t bad at dancing to this kind of rhythm so she turned around and laced her arms around her slender neck. Anya’s grin appeared, and she had a sexy smile. Maybe it would be a good idea to get to know the lawyer better instead of wasting her time with Lexa.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Costia suddenly shouted.

Clarke checked the source and realized Lexa was walking back to the house. Her slender figure moved with haste.

Anya sighed and took a step back. “I don’t know what the hell is going on with her. She’s been in a crappy mood lately.”

“It could be work, you know?” Clarke wanted to follow and see if Lexa was okay, however, that was none of her business. They were nothing. Not even friends.

“I’ll go check on her. Thanks for the dance.” Anya leaned in and left a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. Once Anya left, Clarke joined her friends for more card games.

 

\--oo--

 

By nightfall and after several rounds of never have I ever’s and kings, everyone was back in their bedrooms to rest for the day.

Clarke was slightly tipsy but somehow happy. It had been an interesting day.

“I saw you and Anya, Clarke. She was throwing you some great one-liners in case you missed them by staring much at the commander.” Raven plopped on her bed munching some chips.

“What? Rae, Anya was being super nice, and I wasn’t staring. I was simply worried.” Clarke turned around in her bed to face the curtains covering the majestic view of the beach from her big windows.

“Anya seems to like you. She’s really smart and has a terrible sense of humor. Maybe you should try out something with her?” Raven propped in her elbow and rested her chin in her hand watching her friend carefully. “Unless you’re still hung up on Niylah?”

“Niylah is gone, Rae. And I told you it was just sex. I’m not looking for anything serious right now.”

“Well, I think Anya is like a great candidate if you ask me. 10/10 would bang.”

“Thanks Raven, you got great taste.”

Raven smiled. “Damn right, Clarke. But seriously, Anya is loaded, I mean, did you check out this place? It is gorgeous, man.”

Clarke laughed shaking her head. She sat on the edge of the bed. “It is pretty indeed, but money can’t give me orgasms.”

“Yup, good point.” Raven agreed before throwing her litter in the bin and heading into the restroom to brush her teeth.

“I uh, I’m gonna walk on the beach to ease a headache. Sleep tight, loser. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, Griff. And seriously, Anya is cool. I dig her so don’t scratch her from your suitors list yet.” Raven came out of the bathroom, sat on the bed, pulled the blanket over her body and shut her lamp off.

 

 

With the soft sand under her feet, Clarke felt more lighter. Walking in front of what she assumed was Lexa and Costia’s bedroom earlier had filled her with horrible images of the two of them doing things. And it bothered her for some strange reason.

Add to that Lexa’s cold behavior towards her multiplied tenfold. Some days she would be polite and even offer an acknowledging nod; others, she simply ignored Clarke. Lately it has been a lot of passive aggressiveness though.

Sighing in defeat, Clarke was going to head back to the house after having been outside for some time when she found Lexa sitting alone on the beach staring into the stars. Clarke frowned at the strange encounter but approached the woman nonetheless.

 

“Stars are so bright from here. In the city it is pretty hard to see them with clarity.” Clarke stood a couple of feet away from the brunette who didn’t turn to look at her.

“They’re beautiful nonetheless,” was Lexa’s response.

“Yes, they are.” Something they could agree on. That was wonderful. “I thought you’d be banging your girl.” Clarke quipped. She took another hesitant step and sat near the brunette. Not too close but not too far away either.

“Already did.” Lexa shrugged it off as if it was an obligation that she had fulfilled.

“Oh, good for you. So um, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be cuddling or something? Unless that is weakness too.” The blonde chuckled.

“Stop mocking me, Clarke.” Lexa rolled her eyes but if by the tension in her rigid spine was any evidence, Clarke knew this topic bothered Lexa.  She thought it would be a great idea to drop the topic, yet Lexa was still in the sand, and Clarke concluded she could push her a bit more.

 

“You’re lonely.” Clarke said after a moment of silence between them. Lexa decided to finally look at her, so Clarke continued now that she had her full attention. “You have a cool job, a cute girl and here you are, all alone.”

“So are you, Clarke.” Lexa replied.

Clarke chortled and let out a deep sigh. “Yeah, I’m not gonna deny it. Not even a warm body can remove the emptiness I feel most days. The difference is that I don’t shove people out of my life. You hide behind a stoic mask and call yourself weak for having feelings. That’s cowardice!”

“You know nothing about me!”

“No, I don’t because you won’t let me in or anyone else!”

Lexa stood up clearly done with this conversation.

“See? You’re going into hiding again. As soon as I touch a nerve you panic. You want people to believe that you’re heartless, but I can see that you actually feel the most!”

“Me hiding? You’re the one who’s actually running, Clarke. Don’t be a hypocrite! You stopped competing for a reason. The same reason why you feel lonely and why you’re seeking Anya!” Lexa pointed and angry finger at Clarke.

 

Clarke was riled up, and she replied with more intensity. The argument was beginning to heat up. not even the sound of waves was strong enough to muffle their angry spats.

“Anya!? The fuck? I’m not seeking anyone, much less your friend, Lexa!”

“Oh please, Clarke. I’ve seen you two. You clearly want to take advantage of my best friend!”

“You’re fucking insane! I care for her as a friend. And what she and I decide to do in the future is none of your damn business, Lexa!”

“It is my damn business because I—” Lexa stopped abruptly and took a deep breath or at least tried.

She was wheezing. Her eyes were wide in shock and her hands quickly went to her sweatpants pockets.

Clarke took a step back a bit alarmed. “Where’s your inhaler?”

Lexa desperately patted all her pockets to no avail. Her breaths were becoming desperate. She shook her head.

 

“Oh God. Shit! I killed you. Wait! no, you’re alive. Okay, okay, don’t panic. DON’T PANIC!”

The house was far away, and she had no idea where to look for the inhaler. Clarke couldn’t leave Lexa alone either. The dancer took a long gulp of air trying to steady herself before trying to help the brunette.

“Okay, look at me, Lexa.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face to force her to look at her face. “Breath with me. Long deep breaths. I’m right here with you. Breath in, 1, 2, 3, 4 and exhale softly.”

Lexa nodded and mimicked Clarke’s deep breaths, inhaling with the blonde, and after holding her breath she exhaled with Clarke.

“Good. Again.” Clarke caressed Lexa’s face slowly offering some kind of comfort, running her thumb slowly over her sublime cheekbones. “That’s it. Slow. I’m not leaving you, Lexa. Calm down and breathe.” She held the malachite eyes with her azure ones. Keeping her focused until the brunette relaxed.

“Keep going, you’re doing great.”

After what felt an eternity doing breathing exercises, Lexa was breathing much better. Clarke could finally breath properly again after that huge scare.

“Let’s go back to the house and get your meds, okay?”

“Okay.”

Clarke snaked her arm around Lexa’s waist and walked her to the house slowly.

 

Once safely inside the house, Clarke helped Lexa sit on a stool in the empty kitchen. “Where’s the inhaler? I’ll get it quick.”

“On my night table, my room is at the left, farthest corner of the house.”

Clarke frowned because Costia was staying on the same hall as she and Raven, on the opposite wing than the one Lexa was describing. “Okay, don’t die on me, Commander.” Clarke winked and ran to the bedroom.

She rushed inside and noticed how pristine the bedroom was, except for the bed. It was empty of course, since Lexa was with her, and there was no Costia in sight. Lexa’s clothes and bags were the only ones in the room with her laptop sitting on the small desk, meaning Lexa didn’t share her bedroom with Costia. Clarke picked up the inhaler taking notes on the prescription and made her way back to the kitchen.

She handed her the inhaler, and Lexa took a couple of puffs.

Clarke waited.

 

“Thank you.” Lexa finally said after feeling her chest decompress.

“Anytime. Err, not the dying part.” Clarke offered a small smile keeping some humor. “I’m sorry about what happened. I shouldn’t have pushed the topic and called you names.”

“Don’t be. Whatever Anya and you do is your business. I was out of line. I’m sorry.”

“You were right, though. The reason why I stopped competing… I uh - it broke me and now I’m trying to put the pieces back together. Still trying to figure things out.” Clarke confessed.

Lexa tilted her chin downward in understanding, then she spoke. “I was raised under strict discipline to become the leader I am today. After my parents passed away, I followed my mentor’s advice so I can become the CEO they expect me to be. There’s no time for love or feelings. This is my life, Clarke. I was born for this.”

Clarke felt sad for the woman in front of her. She knew what being lonely felt like and understood completely where Lexa was coming from. Taking one of Lexa’s hands in hers and resting her left hand on her cheek she caressed the warm skin softly. “It doesn’t have to be like that. You don't have to rip out your heart or sacrifice your feelings to be the strong person they need at Polis. You can show them that having feelings doesn’t make you weak.”

“It’s Polaris.” Lexa smiled making Clarke chuckle.

“Whatever.” Clarke grinned and was happy to see a tiny uptight smile on her face.

“Good night, Clarke.” Lexa finally stood up from the stool.

“Night, Lexa.” Clarke watched as the brunette strolled back into her room.

Clarke made her silent return to her bedroom and thought about what Lexa shared with her.

_We’re not so different, you and I, Lexa._

________________

“And the most important thing is to close the dance with a bang. As your song comes to an end, Lincoln and O will transition from a double reverse spin to a throwaway oversway and hold the sway a bit to end your dance. I’m gonna show you first the lead steps and then the follower steps.”

Clarke began her class showing how to move around and where to put the foot in each step. Motioning her friends to mimic what she was doing in front of the mirror while the rest of the group carefully observed.

Lexa had been thinking a lot about Clarke’s words after they ended their weekend trip to Anya’s beach house. Lexa had been taught that getting in touch with her feelings was a sign of weakness. To become the respected CEO, she had to use her head and not her heart. She kept her employees in line, never giving them a slice of her life. To them, she was nothing but their boss. But if she allowed herself to get to know them, to listen and show them that she was no god or robot, that she was flesh and blood like them, maybe she could change the company’s culture. To start a different era that had nothing to do with the way her father managed Polaris and lead it in a new way.

The Lexa way.

 

“I’m gonna repeat again. Octavia, once done with the overstep just turn your feet counting one, two and three. You’re going to be very close to Lincoln, in a diagonal position and from there move your left foot straight back. Your extension will come from Lincoln’s rotation on top. Lincoln will close, and O will take a step forward and with that, we end it.”

“I'm still kinda confused here, Clarke.” Lincoln scratched his stubble trying to form a clear image of what he was supposed to do with Octavia.

“Right uh, yeah let me demonstrate with uhm…” Clarke had no partner here, and Miller had already left from the academy.

“I’ll do it.” Lexa walked forward stepping in front of Clarke.

Clarke frowned aghast seeing that Lexa volunteered when she still had issues with her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I already learned it.”

“Okay then uhm, Rae turn on the music. We’ll start at the beginning.” Clarke walked to the center of the room and with a nod gave Raven the signal to play the song.

 

As [Like I’m Gonna Lose You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-MBfn8XjIU) by Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend began playing, Lexa walked towards Clarke and spun her softly to hold her. As their hands connected something else did, and the two began to waltz in circles as the smooth voice sang the lyrics.

Clarke was shocked by the way Lexa lead her with such control and certainty. Lexa was still tense, but her center kept Clarke from going anywhere but here with her.

The two danced in a ballroom that was silent, everyone in utter awe contemplating the beautiful dance they were performing.

They connected so fast that Clarke never saw it coming. It was easy to dance with the brunette.  With every change in direction, every twirl, Clarke could feel herself guided by this almost stranger.

They did as Clarke previously instructed. And by the end of the song as it slowed down, Lexa spun Clarke. The blonde swayed back with her feet, her body making a perfect figure as Lexa tipped her body. They held that position for as long Lexa wanted, and when Clarke felt the pull from her partner, she stepped forward to end right in front of Lexa.

With the music gone, their agitated breaths were the only sound in the ballroom. Clarke looked into the green forest of Lexa’s eyes, surprised at seeing the emotion in them. Lexa was immersed in the blue. Together they felt lost in each other, like there was no one else around them.

It was as if electricity was running through their bodies. And it didn’t feel wrong, actually, it was comfortable. Lexa liked this new sensation.

 

“Holy fuck!”

Octavia brought the blonde and brunette out of their reverie.

Lexa quickly took a step back away from Clarke and went back to her chair as if nothing happened.

“That was beautiful. Oh god, Linc we’re going to look amazing dancing like that.” Octavia jumped at Clarke hugging her tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Octavia covered Clarke with kisses in bliss making everyone laugh.

“Okay people, um, let’s practice and make it count!” Clarke was completely shaken. This was out of the ordinary. Clarke did not expect to find such chemistry on the dance floor again with anyone much less with the uptight brunette, but with Lexa she could close her eyes and let Lexa take her anywhere she wanted. There was no awkwardness as they moved, no fear or resentment. They were two people dancing with their hearts.

 

\--oo--

 

The group concluded their practice. Everyone showered and went their separate ways until the final class next week. Lexa, however, remained behind taking her time in the shower. Trying to ease the tingles on her skin. Dancing with Clarke had caused such a weird reaction. Lexa was starting to worry about her health. Since she met Clarke, she had been experiencing more asthma attacks in Clarke’s presence than in her whole life combined. It seemed that the blonde tended to cause huge emotional responses from her. If things kept going like this, Lexa was pretty damn sure that Clarke was going to really be the end of her.

She was going to die because of Clarke Griffin.

 

Clarke was back in her office trying to put her thoughts in order when a knock on the door interrupted them.

“Yeah, come in.” Clarke lifted her gaze and was met with Lexa.

Lexa stepped inside closing the door behind her swiftly.  Next she walked and sat in the nearby chair with apprehension, hoping that things didn’t escalate into another heavy discussion between them.

_Keep your cool, Lexa. You’re soon to be CEO, president of a conglomerate of 12 companies. A dancer cannot make you this nervous. You’re not a teen anymore!_

Who was she kidding? Clarke always made her feel small, particularly when those blue eyes fell on her. After taking a deep breath, Lexa broke the silence. “Last time we spoke I said some personal things…”

“You did, and I understand, Lexa,” Clarke quickly commented. “Doesn’t mean that I believe in your life motto. But, this thing between us? I’m tired of it, so um, can we finally put behind all this crap and be friends or something?”

Lexa nodded in affirmation. That could be the best outcome. No more fights, no more pushing and pulling.

“Cool, at least we can try not to murder each other anymore.” Clarke laughed trying to ease the weird tension that always developed between them. Not to mention the dance, so it was better to cover it with her humor.

Licking her lips, Lexa sighed trying to come up with an explanation of what she was feeling. Because right now Lexa couldn’t put into words the way Clarke made her feel - how week after week the blonde had invaded her deepest thoughts, how her strong convictions made Lexa doubt what Titus taught her since she was a child.

_Maybe love is not weakness._

Clarke was the piece of a puzzle that maybe Lexa needed to solve this enigma.  And there was only one way to do that.

 

“Teach me to dance.”

Clarke stopped laughing, arching her brows in bewilderment, Clarke opened her mouth but no words came out.

 _This_ was not what Clarke expected to be the outcome of her discussion with Lexa.

“I’ll pay for the classes, of course. Just us, without anyone else involved.”

“Aaah – well, um, what?” Clarke was stunned. She was without words. “Are you serious? _You_ , snobbish Commander of the 13th companies want to learn to dance, with _me_?”

A smirk spread gradually. “They’re actually 12 companies and yes, I’m very serious, Clarke”

“Wha- Why?”

“Because... maybe together we can find a way to not be alone anymore. You can stop running, and I can come out from hiding.”

“And here I thought you came out a long time ago.” Clarke finally had a comfortable smile as the tension between them dissipated.

Lexa replied thankfully with a small tight lip smile of her own. “I did when I was 15. Kissing girls was pretty great, still is.”

“O-okay.” Clarke tried to hide her blushing cheeks. “It’s a deal, Lexa. You better be ready because I won’t be easy on you.” Clarke stated with a cocky grin. She extended her hand for Lexa to shake as if they were really sealing a business deal.

“I wouldn’t expect less from you, Clarke.” Lexa shook Clarke’s hand in agreement.

It was all set.

Two mismatched partners; what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they are going to begin private dance lessons. This might get interesting for our two ladies. WIll they be able to really get along? This will be a great test for them both.  
> Until next week,
> 
> Tana


	5. "Dance with the perfect partner."

The party was going full speed ahead with music blasting from the speakers in the dance hall. Decorations flooded the dance floor and the tables for this special occasion.

The Griffin’s celebrated the sweet sixteen of their daughter Clarke, surrounded by friends and family.  It had been a lovely night, but Clarke would never forget dancing with her father, Jake, to The Temptations, [My Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bsdGo8dEoY).

Jake twirled the young girl on the dance floor amidst laughter and joy. He kept his charming smile as Clarke swung by, keeping up with her father’s pace.

“Are you having fun, sweetheart?” Jake twirled his daughter again before bringing her close to keep their birthday dance in motion.

“I am, dad. Thanks for this party.” Clarke leaned into her father’s arms as the man hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“Anything for my girl.” Jake winked and took a step back as the music ended. “Now go and have some fun with your friends. I bet there are some kids desperate to dance with you.”

Clarke smiled widened as she hugged her father again. “No, dad. I want to keep dancing with you. No one dances like you.”

Jake cupped her daughter’s face looking at how big she had gotten, reminiscing how little his princess was when she was just a toddler. “You’ve growing too damn fast. One of these days you’ll ditch me for another dance partner, honey. You’ll see.”

Grinning, Clarke grabbed her father and began dancing to the next song. “I don’t think so, dad. I just don’t click with anyone else. They all suck!”

Jack laughed at his daughter’s cute pout. “You say that now, but one day you’ll find the perfect dance partner, Clarke. When you look them in the eyes, you’ll know you’ll want to dance with them forever. The partner that makes you the happiest, kiddo.”

“You think so, dad?”

“Absolutely, baby!” Jake replied with confidence. “You’re amazing and gorgeous. I know you’ll find someone that is going to be perfect for you. For now, we can dance a bit more.”

“And if I don’t find them, can I keep dancing with you?” Clarke asked hopeful.

Jake kissed Clarke’s cheek, “always, baby. But I’m pretty confident you’ll find a good dance partner. And then we can both take you out to dance.”

“You and my dance partner?”

Jake laughed and held his daughter close. “Yup, I have to make sure my kid is dancing with someone good. Someone that makes her spin wildly and keeps her centered.”

Clarke laughed as her father twirled her around the dance floor.

“Okay you two,” Abby hugged Jake from behind. “Leave some dances for me, will you?”

“Will do, my love.” Jake pecked Abby before resuming his dance with Clarke.

 

\--oo--

 

Blinking and covering her eyes from the sunlight, Clarke groaned.  She turned around trying to shield her eyes from the filtering rays of morning light seeping through the windows to keep sleeping.

Another morning when she dreamt of the past. Another morning that her heart missed the joy she felt with her father.

She stayed in bed and thought about her dad. She looked at the family portrait standing on her night table.

She remembered her father with love, and she missed him so much. She always dreamed of his words and thought that maybe he had been wrong. His father was such a good man and was an optimist, just like Clarke was before he died.

Now, she didn’t have much hope that she would find the dance partner who was going to make her heart beat in sync. Her father believed in her talent and so she kept dancing after his death, not to compete but to teach others. That offered Clarke some kind of solace, but it wasn’t the same.

Not anymore.

Not without her number one supporter.

 

The blonde groaned some more, rolling in her bed when she remembered the latest business deal she made.

Clarke had no idea how she ended up accepting teaching none other than the most broody stuck up bitch from Polis Inc., Alexandria Woods. Her torment.

Clarke face-palmed and sighed.

“What was I thinking? I’m an idiooooot!”

Clarke sat up leaning on the headboard of her twin bed. “It has nothing to do with the money. So why on earth I said yes?”

Clarke thought about it more in depth. It was clear to everyone around Clarke and Lexa that they had the most awkward, coldest, tense relationship of the bride’s and groom’s friends. Whenever one of them spoke things escalated rather quickly. After their latest quarrel, things calmed down a bit.

Nonetheless, when Lexa looked at her she saw an overwhelming sadness in her eyes. This woman who had it all apparently had nothing at all.

Lexa was lonely, just like her. Lexa was clearly broken, also like her.

Both were lost and in need of finding hope.

Clarke’s heart clenched and of course, she had to try to help, because otherwise she wouldn’t be Clarke Griffin.

Her need to aid others came first, and when she noticed Lexa’s gorgeous green eyes tinted with sadness, Clarke was weak and accepted. Also, she was confident in her dancing skills and knew she could turn the worst of dancers into the people that would ask to dance.

 

“I hope I didn’t make a mistake, dad.” Clarke took the portrait in her hands. “I wish you were here to advise me. Gosh, if you met Lexa would you even like her?”

Clarke tried to picture Lexa meeting her dad.

Jake was completely open and an avid jokester. Clarke had no doubt in her mind that her dad would’ve made fun of Lexa to welcome her into the Griffin family circle. Lexa, being the stiff woman she was, would've been embarrassed about it. But Clarke imagined that maybe her father would have seen beyond those Lexa’s barriers and see the good in Lexa without fault.

He had been way better at that than Clarke. Jake probably would have liked Lexa, a lot.

“Yeah, you’d liked her. She isn’t so bad when she lowers her walls, dad. She’s pretty too; actually, she’s fucking hot and she wears eyeliner like a pro. Commander Hotness of Polis Inc. would probably have liked you too.”

 

Shaking these thoughts, Clarke headed into the shower and got ready to begin her day. Raven was already making coffee when she emerged from her bedroom.

“Bless you, Reyes.” Clarke poured herself a cup while Raven added milk to her cereal.

“Yup, you’d die without me, Clarkey.” Raven joined Clarke at the kitchen island to eat her breakfast.

“Yeah? Admit you’d be bored to death if I wasn’t your roommate, Rae.”

“Okay, good point.” Raven happily munched her cereal. Then she suddenly snapped her fingers. “I forgot to tell you. Guess what?”

“Hmm?” Clarke lifted her brows as she sipped the warm dark liquid.

“I started working with Polaris Inc. in the development of a new artificial intelligence program like uuh, three weeks ago.”

“Woah, Polaris as in…?”

“Yup, Polaris Inc. where Alexandria Woods works. The other day Anya showed me their genetic engineering department. They need to develop new software that works hand in hand with their current research, and that’s when I get to play. Anya introduced me to Becca Primheda, the current CEO before Lexa ascends in a couple of months, and she’s intelligent. Lexa is also freaking smart and shared great ideas with me.”

Clarke was stunned at her friend’s news. “And you’re telling me now?”

“Well, I was hoping it wasn’t going to be a big deal. I know that you and Lexa don’t get along, but I assure you she is very professional Clarkey.”

“Damn, can’t imagine you stuck in that robotic environment. Are you really okay working in that place?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty happy. Polaris is top notch, and the pay is generous.”

“If you’re happy, then I’m happy. I just hope you don’t have to deal with the all-mighty Commander Lexa.”

Raven laughed and ate a spoonful of her breakfast. “Clarke, don’t exaggerate. She didn’t say much in our first meeting, but she really knows her shit, and I’m excited to work with them. So far it has been cool. You have no idea how much tech they have. All the shit I need is available whenever I ask, and the people on my team are amazing.”

“I’m happy for you, Rae, and I really hope you don’t regret accepting working with Miss Woods.” Clarke joked and finished her coffee. She really didn’t want to think how she was going work one on one with Lexa now that she is her dance teacher. Could they even make it past the first lesson?

Clarke couldn’t wait to find out.

 

\--oo--

 

The blonde spent the day at her academy taking care of the paperwork.  It was the most boring part of owning a dance studio. She had to do the administrative duties, but she was okay with it. Sometimes she needed to focus her attention on something else besides dance.

Her cellphone rang, and Clarke pressed the speaker button as she arranged some receipts.

“Hey mom.”

“Clarke, finally good to hear your voice. How are you, sweetie?” Her mom’s voice was muffled by other voices so Clarke guessed her mom was doing rounds with the nurses at the hospital.

“Working as usual, mom. I’m doing good. No need to worry.”

“I always worry, Clarke. When are you going to come with Raven for dinner?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Let me ask Rae, and I’ll text you.”

“Great. I miss you two, so call me when you can, okay?”

“Yup. Love you mom.”

“I love you too.”

Clarke ended the call and checked the watch on the wall. The last class should have ended by now, and her instructors should be closing shop. Clarke finished typing several documents before heading to the front desk to check if the students were already gone.

She just found Harper finishing cleaning the entryway.

“Done for today?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, everything went well. Once I’m done I’ll close.”

“Ah don’t worry, Harper. I’m staying to do more paperwork. I’ll close today.” Clarke smiled making it no big deal. Obviously she wasn’t going to tell Harper she was expecting a student. Lexa asked Clarke to keep it a secret so that is what she was going to do.

“Okay. I’ll leave the keys in your office then.”

“Perfect. Thanks Harper and have a good night.” Clarke returned to her office to work some more.

 

 

As the clock ticked Clarke got anxious. This was not the first time she offered private classes, however, none of her clients were the mysterious, closed-off, stoic brunette who made her blood boil.

Maybe this was going to be an opportunity to learn to get along for the sake of their mutual friends.

Clarke moved to the dance room a couple of minutes before 9pm to get ready. She changed into comfortable clothes instead of her constricting jeans and t-shirt. Walking into the empty classroom, Clarke turned on the radio at an acceptable volume, not too loud nor too low. The music immediately filled the quiet room.

The dancer began to do some motions to warm-up when the door clicked behind her, alerting Clarke of a visitor. She turned around expecting to see Lexa; instead she met Niylah.

 

“This is a surprise.” Clarke walked towards the taller blonde pop singer and hugged her.

Niylah smiled in response hugging her back. “I’ve wanted to see you for some time, Clarke. But with the new single out, it’s been really crazy.  Hope it isn’t a bad time to talk?”

“Not at all. I thought you were still recording.” Clarke asked whilst she continued warming up, easing her joints and flexing her legs trying to increase the flow of blood into her muscles.

“Yup, but it is more writing than anything else at the moment. It’s going pretty well, and thanks to your work, the videos for my latest song are looking pretty cool.” Niylah approached Clarke slowly. Her hands were inside her jeans as she walked slightly shy.

“I miss being with you.” Niylah blurted out.

Clarke stopped what she was doing to pay full attention to Niylah. “Niylah I… I thought I was clear last time we talked. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I get it, Clarke. You and I… yeah, it was all casual, but maybe you could give me a chance to prove that I can be more than just a fling?” Niylah rested her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and with the other she tipped the dancer’s face up. “I know you don’t want a relationship right now, but I really like you. I think we fit. Let me show you I can be good to you, Clarke.”

Clarke liked Niylah, but that was it.  She wasn’t sure if she could ever love her like the singer deserved. Niylah was simply a warm bed at night, a companion for her lonely soul.  But Niylah didn’t know Clarke; she didn’t understand her pain. It was for the best to keep things simple and avoid a complicated relationship. Particularly with someone famous like Niylah.

“Niylah look, I’m sorry. You’re great and a very talented woman with fans that adore you. I enjoyed our time together, but I want us to be just friends, no more benefits. I think we make a good team, but not romantically.  And I’d prefer to stay away from the media craziness too.”

Niylah sighed with a sad smile. “No benefits, huh? I’m really going to miss that.” The singer jabbed, “damn, rejection hurts. Guess I can start writing my next song. Heartbreak can serve as inspiration too.”

“I’m still your friend, whenever you need one. I don’t want to lose our friendship, but if it’s going to be painful, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore.”

Niylah nodded and embraced Clarke tightly. “I could never let go of you completely, Clarke. Having you as friend is good for me.” After pulling from the hug, Niylah leaned down to kiss the corner of Clarke’s lips. She lingered a bit longer and in that moment Lexa arrived.

 

“Hey Clarke, sorry I’m late I- oh! Apologies. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Lexa stated with seriousness. Her deadly emerald eyes checked out the taller blonde near Clarke with curiosity. The way they were holding each other was very disturbing for the brunette.

“You’re not interrupting anything, Lexa. I’ll be with you in a sec.” Clarke offered before taking Niylah’s hand and escorting her outside of the dance school.

Niylah was also checking out the brunette as she walked to the exit, until Niylah’s eyes widen in recognition.

“Alexandria Woods.” Niylah turned around to meet the entrepreneur. “Guess Arkadia is becoming very famous, attracting even people from the business world.”

Lexa took a step forward, standing as tall as she could, her chin tilted upward with pride. “It must be the quality of the class.” Lexa said with her deepest, most threatening voice.

Niylah chuckled with a hint of sarcasm. “Yeah, the quality…”

“Okay. Let’s go Niylah.” Clarke escorted Niylah out with a bit of a rush noticing the sudden ego competition or whatever this weird exchange was between the singer and the businesswoman. After waving goodbye she locked the door and returned to meet the deep green eyes that were shrouded with mystery.

 

“She’s the famous pop singer.” Lexa commented.

The brunette removed her black jacket and hung it on a chair. She began rolling up the sleeves of her white button-up shirt.

“Yup. That’s Niylah, and we’re friends, so don’t start making assumptions.” Clarke said with some irritation. She could feel Lexa already judging her.

“I don’t interact with Anya like that. Friends you say?” Lexa smirked keeping her eyes on the blonde who rolled her eyes at her teasing.

“Yeah, friends and that’s all I’m gonna say. Don’t push it, Lexa, and we better start.” Clarke walked to the radio system and plugged in her phone. She scrolled through her music list and made some selections.

 

Lexa approached Clarke and waited, her eyes roaming the blonde with interest.

“I was thinking,” Clarke returned her focus to the brunette who was still looking at her with deep concentration. “You didn’t specify what type of dances you wanted to learn, but I feel that you could dance to anything and right now you need to have fun. But first show me what you got.”

At that Clarke turned on the radio system and played the first song on her playlist which was [Light It Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2LpOUwca94) by Major Lazer.

As soon as the trumpets began sounding through the speaker system, Clarke moved her hips following the beat with a playful smile inviting Lexa to join her. Her hips and shoulders swayed side by side with the beat of the music approaching Lexa trying to encourage the woman to dance with her.

“Come on! Show me your moves!” Clarke was still swaying her body with the rhythm in an interesting way, and Lexa was petrified.

Clarke sighed and stopped the music. “Okay, when was the last time you danced. Prom?”

“I aah, I didn’t go to prom.” Lexa answered with certain embarrassment.

Clarke perked her brow. “Oh well, what about your company? Do you have Christmas parties?”

“Yes, but I just give a speech and leave as soon as I can.”

“Basically you avoid dancing, huh?”

Lexa nodded.

“Okay, no worries. Right now you’re too stiff, your muscles too tight. Dancing is all about rhythm and feelings. You feel the music in your bones and move with it. You let your heart dictate your motions and go from there.” Clarke narrowed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she was in deep thought. “I’m going to teach you a choreography so you get used to the different steps, and then as you get more comfortable you can apply them whenever you want.”

“Okay. If you think that is the best way to go, but I’m seriously bad at this, Clarke.”

Clarke rested her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Hey, we haven’t even started, Lexa. Don’t give up just yet. I promise you it’s going to be fun, and you’re going to be so fucking good that all the ladies will want to dance with you.” Winking, Clarke went back to her phone to select a new song.

 

“We’ll begin with the jive. Lots of stamina is required, and I think you have plenty of that.”

“Jive?” Lexa perked her brow. “Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

Chuckling, Clarke walked to the mirror. “Backing off already, Commander? Unless you’re going to have an asthma attack then we’ll try something less taxing.”

Lexa followed Clarke and stood beside her right in front of the mirror. “I didn’t say that.”

“You might as well bring comfier clothes and shoes; you’re going to sweat and move a lot.”

“Right. I left my gym bag in the locker room, but I wanted to announce myself before changing. Guess next time I’ll change first so you have time to say goodbye to your, um, friend.”

“Lexa, shut up and hurry we don’t have all day!”

Lexa walked to the locker room with a playful smirk on her face.

 

\--oo--

 

And they practiced the basic steps for 30 minutes or so until Lexa was pretty much flowing. It took a lot of patience from Clarke because Lexa was so tense and rigid in every motion, bumping into Clarke here and there, but she was quick to learn the steps.  Her memory was flawless. Now all Clarke needed was for Lexa to stop doubting herself so much.

“Okay, here we go again. One, two, three, four, five, six. Rock step, rock step, chassé, chassé, chassé, chassé.” Clarke counted looking at Lexa’s form in the mirror, and she had to admit she was pleased. Lexa was pretty smooth, and she liked Lexa’s leg work.

“Damn, you’re a fast learner. Not bad at all, Woods.” Clarke passed a bottle of water to the brunette who gladly took it and drank greedily.

“That wasn’t so hard.”

That made Clarke laugh. “Don’t get cocky on me, Commander. Now let’s put the steps together.”

Clarke, after wiping her face with a hand towel and drinking some more needed water, stood facing Lexa.

“I really like your waltz. The way you frame Costia is amazing. I see the core momentum you put into your moves, even unconsciously, you’re natural. I gotta admit that you’re not bad at all for a beginner.”

Lexa frowned not expecting to hear the compliment. Actually she was expecting more mockery.

“You think so?”

Seeing the doubt in the usual confident woman made Clarke suddenly fill with tenderness. Lexa didn’t seem the type to be lacking determination, and yet, the way Lexa asked was as if people rarely praised the woman for her work. As if nothing but perfection is expected from her.

 

“Yeah. That’s why you’ll lead me.”

Lexa stared into Clarke’s blue eyes trying to find the lie, but there was none. “I don’t want to hurt your toes, Clarke.”

Shaking her head smiling, Clarke took Lexa’s hands in hers. “I trust you, Lexa. You won’t hurt me.”

Lexa’s doubts seemed to dissipate as her eyes became brighter and her confidence boost. The brunette really hoped to do well and stepping on Clarke toes was not part of her plan.

“Now, before we begin I’ll explain briefly what your focus should be. You’ve already got the frame, but it’s not as strong as it should be.  Just make sure to lead me with your torso and not your arms. Always start with your left foot and I’ll follow your lead. Your hands...” Clarke clasped firmly Lexa’s right hand and lifted it up. “With her other hand she moved Lexa’s arm around her body and onto her upper back. “Right between my scapulae. Just pretend your arms are like in a cast.”

Finally, Clarke rested her hand over Lexa’s right shoulder.

With a more comfortable stance, Lexa listened to Clarke’s pointers and instructions before they tried to move.

 

Clarke now noticed that they were closer than usual.  They were going to dance together for the first time without any of their mutual friends. Never had Clarke imagined that she was going to dance with this woman, yet here they were, just an arm’s length away from each other.

Clarke was marveled by the intense gaze of Lexa who stood tall, firm and ready. Their clasped hands weren’t too tight.  Rather they were loose enough to allow graceful movements if needed.  Clarke noticed that Lexa’s long slender fingers, albeit slightly calloused felt like silk on her hand and upper back, holding her with the utmost care and respect. It was actually comfortable.

Clarke was a woman with a strong frame and needed a partner whom she could feel connected to in order to follow. One of the reasons why she had issues finding the perfect dance partner during all her years of professional dancing. Not even Finn had a strong torso to keep Clarke cradled in his center. Yet here she was with a total noob, and Clarke never felt more secured to her partner.

Looking into Lexa’s eyes made it feel like time slowed down.

They gazed into green and blue, ground and sky; ocean and forest; their breaths began to sync in a way that while one breathed in, the other breathed out as if feeding each other air.

Neither realized they were doing it.

Clarke didn’t need words. She could feel Lexa in her entirety. Clarke could feel the second Lexa moved her foot by the motion of her upper body, and Clarke matched her with her own opposite motion.

There was zero preoccupation about where she was going. Even when she was traveling backwards and couldn’t see, she trusted Lexa blindly.  She was patient with her partner and allowed Lexa to guide her on the dance floor.

Both of them moved a tad slower than the count of the beat required, but Lexa didn’t waddle her feet not even once. If there was a minimum change in momentum from Lexa, Clarke could feel it in her bones and followed her partner accordingly.

It was so easy to follow the brunette that it was almost magical.

Almost.

 

Blinking out of her stupor Clarke stopped as she was freaked out by her response to Lexa’s body. “Uh, that was um, pretty great! I think it’s a lot of progress for your first day.”

Lexa took several steps backs giving Clarke her personal space in return. “It was a great class. Thank you.”

Clarke quickly grabbed a towel and another water bottle to drink desperately. Suddenly she was very thirsty.

Lexa also felt the change in the dance room.  It wasn’t cold anymore; the room was fairly comfortable even in the heavy air that surrounded her and Clarke.

“Would you like me to pay in cash for your service today, or would you prefer a check for the full service?” Lexa wiped the sweat from her face and behind her neck trying to freshen up before going home.

Talking about money was something that was easier for the corporate tycoon than finding other topics of conversation. An easy way to separate this thing or whatever she felt with the dancer into something more concrete.

“Uh that actually sounded as if you were paying for a prostitute.” Clarke laughed trying to ease the usual tension between them in the dance room.

Instead she provoked Lexa to turn redder if that was possible. “Of course not! I uh, it is not - I’ll reword it. I’d love to know how to pay you for my dancing classes, Clarke.”

“Ah so proper of you, though I don’t judge if that was the case.” Clarke giggled trying to keep a funny environment. But as soon as she noticed Lexa drenched in sweat and out of breath in her tight black yoga pants and grey tank top, she knew she had to erase the visual from her mind stat. “A check will do for the amount we agreed upon for the first month. I’m gonna shower now so um… yeah, see you next class.”

Clarke disappeared as fast as possible because she needed a cold shower to remove the thoughts of a sweaty Lexa post-sex.

_Prostitute? Really Clarke?_

_______________

Lexa was outside in the lobby waiting for Clarke. The least she could do was wait for the woman and escort her to the parking lot. It was her fault that Clarke waited for her after regular class hours in order to teach her in the privacy and secrecy that she requested. Besides, she wanted to make sure Clarke was safe. This neighborhood wasn’t the most secure either, but Lexa wasn’t going to point that out to Clarke. Not if she wanted to end her first class on a high note.

Lexa still needed to change into her clothes, but Clarke was in the showers, and Lexa didn’t think it was going to be a good idea to be in the same locker room as Clarke while she walked around semi-naked in a towel. Much less after what she saw at Anya’s beach house. Her slender back probably had tan marks from her bathing suit straps.

Lexa slapped her cheeks trying to stop that train of thought.

 

She hoped Clarke hurried up so she could go back home. Lexa couldn’t risk being seen in a dance academy. If Titus found out about her newest hobby, Lexa was never going to stop hearing about it.

He would remind Lexa of her role, of her responsibilities, that she was wasting time, that she was being an idiot and how her parents would be disappointed.

She knew it all, but for once, she wanted to do something for herself.

Dancing with Clarke had been a wonderful experience. The blonde made her feel good. She felt confident and actually was enjoying the activity.

Lexa paced around looking at the photographs hanging around the trophies. She caught another one of Clarke and noticed the same guy she saw in one of her videos.

She traced with her fingertip the cold glass that showcased the happy smile on the blonde.

“Why did you stop smiling like this?” Lexa observed the glint in the azure eyes and noticed that even the posture of the dancer was relaxed, less guarded you could say.

To Lexa, Clarke was an enigma. She could see how the dancer kept certain things to herself and from their group of closest friends. Clarke usually would look like the most open and extroverted. However, Lexa noticed since she had been coming to wedding dance practice that Clarke guarded herself as much as she did.

The brunette wanted to unravel this mystery of Clarke Griffin to understand why the blonde could get to her so easily. Once she understood Clarke maybe then she would understand herself and why she was feeling so vulnerable lately.

 _Because you’re weak._ That annoying voice pointed her.

“You’re still here.”

 

Clarke’s blonde locks looked a shade darker now that she washed her hair. Her face was soft, and not angry as Lexa expected her to be. She looked pretty wearing those blue jeans that hugged her generous hips nicely. Clarke’s expletive shirt that read ‘Float U’ with a middle finger drawn in neon color was way too big but fit Clarke like a glove.

Lexa pulled out her inhaler and pumped the medicine into her lungs before addressing the curious woman. She really didn’t want to risk her damn airways failing her when she needed to be confident to speak with Clarke.

Clarke was dangerous for her health.

“Are you okay? If I overdid it I need to know Lexa--”

“I’m good. Just feeling a bit constricted, but I’m pretty okay actually. My physician, Dr. Nyko, has helped me since I was young and now I’m way better. I barely have any attacks, except when we tend to argue, but I have a strong spirit, Clarke.”

“Ah, that’s great. Don’t want that spirit wandering out of that hot body of yours.” Clarke slipped and by Lexa’s red ears clearly the brunette heard her.

“Well, I uh, time to go. Good night, Lexa.”

 

Lexa hummed in agreement. “It is late, and I hoped to accompany you back to your car.”

“Thanks, but I don’t have a car. I live nearby, just a 20 minute walk.”

Clarke grabbed her purse and walked to the entrance. Lexa put on her jacket and walked out of the academy.

Clarke locked the door and began walking to her destination ignoring the dark-haired woman, but Lexa wasn’t going to let the dancer go all by herself, much less when it is this late.

Lexa could definitely be more stubborn than Clarke.  

“Then let me drive you.” Lexa insisted keeping the pace easier thanks to her longer legs.

Clarke huffed, but she kept her pace. “I walk home all the time, Lexa.”

“Which is fantastic, but today it’s way past 11, and it’s dangerous around this part of town. Please, let me drive you home.”

“Right, because living in a penthouse in the nicest part of the city is safe.”

Lexa groaned. “Clarke, don’t put words in my mouth. I don’t mean it like that. Just…” Lexa, obviously frustrated, raked her long fingers through her thick chestnut waves, “just let me drive you, please?”

Finally, the blonde stopped her strut abruptly to face Lexa. “Okay. Take me home.”

Smiling, Lexa escorted Clarke to her car.

 

Lexa opened the car and was going to hop into the driver's seat but stopped when Clarke looked weirdly at the vehicle.

“What’s wrong? Get in, it’s getting cold out here.”

“Is this really your car?”

Lexa perked her brow, narrowing her eyes in total confusion. She had no idea what was wrong with her car. She made sure to keep it clean at all times.

“It’s a red Toyota Prius.”

“So?”

“Really?” Clarke was baffled, but she shook it off and got inside.

Lexa turned on the engine and threw a glance at Clarke before shifting the gear. “You assumed I was going to have a fancy car, didn’t you? You’re still making assumptions about me, Clarke.”

“Yup, my bad. I seriously imagined you with an Aston Martin, a Cadillac or Bently, anything but a Toyota.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile seeing that she surprised the blonde. “I love a good efficient car. Now tell me where to go.”

 

\--oo--

 

Lexa parked at a nearby apartment complex. She opened the passenger door for Clarke as the gentlewoman Lexa was raised to be and walked Clarke up to the front door.

She waited for Clarke to buzz. Clarke talked to Raven, and the door opened a second later.

“I live on the third floor with Raven.” Clarke commented.

“It’s a nice place.” Lexa said.

“Well, thanks for bringing me home.”

“No problem and thank you for um, this.”

“Sure, good night Lexa.”

“Good night, Clarke.”

Lexa waited until the door shut behind the blonde before making her way back home.

 

Lexa was tired, but not tired in a bad way. This tiredness actually felt good. She was tired because she spent some time simply dancing, and it was fun.

She couldn’t believe that one class made her feel as if she lightened the load she carried.

Being with Clarke wasn’t so bad either. Actually, it was completely different than she imagined.

The dancer had been nothing but patient, and always encouraged her. Clarke was different from the people Lexa had experience with.

Her parents, Titus, her employees. All of them had high expectations of her. Everyone demanded a lot from Lexa but not Clarke.

Clarke gave herself to Lexa. She offered her patience and listened to her whenever she felt hesitant. Clarke guided her and trusted her like no one else did.

Clarke allowed Lexa to make mistakes.

This Clarke was different from the one who taught the group class. This Clarke was exhilarating and so alive.

Clarke Griffin might have been a stubborn, rude woman the first time they met, but the dancer was interesting and Lexa wanted to get to know more. She couldn’t wait to keep peeling the layers of the enigma that was Clarke Griffin.

“Partners.”

Lexa grinned at the word. She really liked the way it sounded.

Not enemies, nor friends.

Just dance partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the private classes begin. Let's hope these two can learn a little from each other now :)  
> If there is a song/dance that you would like me to incorporate sound in the comments below.
> 
> See ya next time,
> 
> Tana


	6. "Dance behind the curtains of denial."

Sitting at the end of the rectangular table Lexa took another bite of her small breakfast.  Aunt Indra sat in front of her and her cousin Lincoln and his fiancée Octavia Blake were to her left. The cozy backyard of the residence of her aunt Indra was so full of trees and shrubs that one might mistake this for a forest in the middle of the city. It was a beautiful morning to enjoy with family and catch up with the latest info on the wedding. Not that her aunt wasn’t going to try to find more about her personal life. Lexa never shared anything too personal; she avoided discussing it simply because it was easy to keep her feelings buried under a layer of aloofness. Thankfully, most of the talk was about Octavia and Lincoln’s wedding. Lexa was a listener at this table.

 

“That sounds lovely.” Indra commented as she peeled the boiled egg. The older woman with short black hair, brown deep eyes and dark skin eyed her only son and his girlfriend.  “Lincoln knows a beautiful villa a couple of hours from here; I think you two can celebrate a private wedding there if that is what you prefer, my boy.”

“Oh! That place is really beautiful. Remember when we used to go there, Lex?” Lincoln’s face lit up as he remembered when he used to go there with his cousin when they were kids.

Lexa hummed with a polite short smile.

Indra noticed her niece’s detachment although it was not a new development. The girl she remembered from many years ago was a bright quiet happy girl, but as her deceased sister and husband began molding Lexa into the image of what they wanted, that sweet loving smile of the young tiny girl became less frequent, until it disappeared completely.

Lexa’s parents took and took from their child until there was nothing left but a girl who had no friends but excelled at everything she did. A girl who became of steel in order to climb up the ruthless ladder of corporate business, who had alienated the world to carry on the legacy of her parents after they died.

The thought of being a disappointment rested heavily on the shoulders of the young entrepreneur.

Indra wished she could see her niece open up and try to enjoy life a little more. She knew she wasn’t a warm parent either, but at least she offered Lincoln the freedom he needed to find his own path.

 

“We had such a blast at Anya’s beach house, maybe we can organize another trip Linc to see that villa.” Octavia was excited to spend time with her friends and boyfriend as the wedding approached.

“Sure, we can invite your friends and then decide if we want to have our ceremony there.” Lincoln kissed Octavia’s hand before continuing eating his cereal.

Indra looked at Lexa. “And what about your girlfriend, Lexa? Last I heard from my son, you’re still in a relationship.”

Lexa wiped her lips politely before addressing her aunt. “Yes, I’m with someone.”

“When I’m going to meet this lovely lady who has my niece’s affection?”

At that Lexa frowned as she tried to come up with an answer of why she had not introduced her girlfriend to her aunt. Lexa never discussed Costia with anyone except Anya, and that was once in awhile with her best friend. “I don’t think it’s time for that, aunt Indra. I wouldn’t want to send the wrong signal to her.”

Lincoln chuckled scratching his shaved head. “What signal Lex? There’s nothing wrong with inviting Costia to eat with us. We’ll be delighted to share dinner with her. We just want to know her better.”

“I know, but I think it’s too soon for her to meet the only family I have left.”

“Lexa, you’re not proposing to your girlfriend. It’s a simple invite. You’ve been together for how long?” Indra wiped her mouth with the napkin keeping her attention on her niece.

“Year and a half.” Lexa mumbled.

“Then I think she has earned the right to meet me.”

Sighing Lexa nodded. “Okay I uh, I’ll let her know. We can dine at my place next weekend.”

 

Pleased to hear her niece relent Indra changed the topic of discussion. “Excellent. Now tell me Octavia, do you already have your dress?”

“Yup! I have my dress and my bridesmaid’s dresses. Clarke and Raven went with me a couple of weeks ago and we tried on so many dresses. But after hours of searching, I finally found the perfect wedding dress. Linc is going to love it.”

Lexa became curious and tried to imagine Clarke in a beautiful dress. “What colors did you select for the bridesmaids?”

“Rae and Clarke tried several outfits, but in the end they both found that the royal blue chiffon dress with straps and some nice cleavage fit them like a glove.”

Dipping her chin Lexa took the information in, and her mind immediately tried to picture the dancer with her exquisite curves.

“Yes, royal blue works.” Lexa commented with a clear image of how pretty Clarke’s eyes were going to look in a dress like that. Her lips curved against her will, and Lexa tried to rein it in to avoid being noticed.

Why on earth Lexa would care what that annoying woman-dance instructor would wear at the wedding?

Lexa checked her watch and realized that if she spent more time here she was going to be late for her upcoming class with Clarke.

“Thank you for the breakfast. I have work to do. Duty calls.”

 

Lexa quickly bade farewell to her cousin, Octavia and aunt and made her way to her car.

Before heading to the dance academy Lexa drove first to a coffee shop to buy coffee for the grumpy blonde. Whenever they had Sunday morning class, Clarke was usually in a bad mood. Nothing made her feel better than her preferred coffee and bagel first thing in the morning, particularly if Clarke went partying the previous night.

 

\--oo--

 

The past month have been nothing but enlightening for the businesswoman. Dancing with Clarke was an exhilarating experience. Lexa had been practicing at least 3x per week since she started this new dancing adventure with the hopes of finding answers to her own confusion. To find herself again.

The blonde was attuned to Lexa. When they tried a dance step together, it was almost effortless to flow around and make the move seem rather easy. Lexa was learning really fast, and Clarke was giving her much to work with. Lexa enjoyed her time with Clarke and particularly those times when they would sit and just talk. And in those intimate moments between them, Lexa felt at peace.

Who could have imagined that she was going to enjoy just talking with the dancer? Sharing stories about her work, her fears and her long lost dreams. They were still far from becoming best friends, but these small talks were enough to get to know each other better. To understand one another and be on the same level. Clarke wasn’t so bad behind those snarky remarks. Actually, Lexa discovered that Clarke was extremely nice except when they started a discussion in the middle of practice, Clarke could also be mean when she was angry.

 

Stopping her car in the closest parking lot, Lexa took her gym bag from the trunk along with all the pastries and coffee she bought and jogged to the academy.

As expected it was deserted since the academy was supposed to be closed today.

Lexa made her way to the lockers to change into comfortable sneakers, a dark green tank top and dark sweatpants.

Next, Lexa headed into the last dancing room at the end of the hall to begin her classes with her instructor.

“Morning, Clarke. Here you go, mocha frappuccino with an extra shot and a cream cheese bagel.” Lexa left the food on the nearby table and noticed the dark circles under Clarke’s tired eyes when she looked at the blonde who was sprawled on a couch.

“You’re late. I thought you were regretting this already. I already am.” Clarke stirred from her spot, stifling a yawn.

“I was having breakfast with my aunt Indra, Lincoln and Octavia. And I’m just 3 minutes late, Clarke.”

Grinning, Clarke chuckled as she stretched, pretty amused by the brunette. “I’m teasing you, Commander. You’re always on time but geez, Sunday morning classes are killing me. The things I do for you, but hey, since you already got breakfast I guess you won’t have space for these muffins.” Clarke’s smile widened as she pulled out the brown bag with Lexa’s favorite food in the whole world from her backpack and seeing the reaction from the taller woman was always priceless.

Lexa gasped and quickly walked to Clarke taking the muffin package from her hands. “I have plenty of space, Clarke. I knew not to eat much before practice.”

Clarke laughed heartily and stood up from her current position walking to the small table and taking her place in the chair to take a sip of her coffee.

 

Lexa inspected Clarke’s features. The blonde looked as if she partied too wild and hard last night.

“You look like crap.”

Clarke left her beverage on the table and tilted her head to look at Lexa. “Thanks. Just cos you can pull some super model look on a friggin’ Sunday doesn’t mean the rest of the world can.”

“Have you even slept? I’m serious, Clarke. You don’t look so good.” Lexa approached Clarke, softening her features and sat in the chair next to Clarke.

Clarke took another sip of the drink before licking the excess from her lips. “I’m okay, Lexa. I simply went out last night to have some fun and then came back home. Anything else mom?” Clarke’s annoyance was clearly evident by the aggressiveness in her tone.

“No. I just hope you’re taking care of yourself, Clarke.”

“And since when do you care so much, huh?” Clarke cocked her brow, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Defiance in her sky blue eyes.

Lexa narrowed her eyes thinking about an honest answer. But she really did not know when she started caring so much for Clarke. They weren’t exactly friends. They were just two people stuck with each other for the wedding of her cousin and Clarke’s best friend.

 _Partners_. Lexa thought.

“Since you’re my dance instructor.” Lexa answered dryly.

“Of course. Look, I’m fucking perfect, Lexa. Okay?”

“Clarke I—”

“Drop it.” The reply came back with a bite.

Lexa sighed accepting that she wasn’t going to get an answer about the cause of Clarke’s discomfort. She could see that the blonde wasn’t telling her everything. Not that she needed to know about Clarke’s adventures.  She could figure out that much knowing the free spirit that was Clarke Griffin, but Lexa could sense something was really distressing the blonde and making her snap like this when she tried to engage her.

“Are we done with the interrogation?”

With a nod Lexa concluded the discussion.

No point asking when Clarke had her walls up and in full force.

“Then let’s get to work.”

 

\--oo--

 

“And slow, quick, quick, slow. Move that ass Lexa! Rumba is supposed to be sensuous. You need that rolling in your hips!”

Clarke counted again as they moved together practicing the box step. Then they transitioned to a cross-body lead to fall into an open break to finish into side rocks.

“Okay, I need you to lead me with more conviction, Lexa. Don’t think that much.  You’re already providing me space to do my movements. I need you to feel the passion of the dance!”

“I know, Clarke. Just let me concentrate!” Lexa huffed already frustrated.  She turned around and walked to the table to drink a sip of water. With a hand towel she dried the sweat coating her arms, face and neck.

“Okay, let’s do it with music.”

“I’m not sure I can make a full dance without a plan, Clarke.”

“Just feel me Lexa. Feel the music and move with it, I’ll respond to you. I promise. This is not a competition.  You don’t need to learn a full dance because you only have to use all the steps you have learned so far. I need you to be sassy but sensuous, your hips should be always active. And don’t forget, for this dance, the frame is tighter.”

 

Clarke set up the music, and the beat began. [Golden Eye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfWJl2PGVF8) by Tina Turner (Rumba Remix) started playing.

Clarke began the count to help Lexa know when to start. She stepped behind the taller woman and began tracing her hands from Lexa’s waist slowly up to her tight abdomen.

“Feel me?”

Lexa had to hide her face, dipping her chin or else Clarke was going to notice the evident flush of her cheeks in the front mirror wall. “Yes.”

“Good. Now lead me and let go. I trust you” Clarke whispered behind Lexa’s left ear as her hands keep moving over her body.

For this dance Clarke decided to take a more sensuous approach to incite the response from Lexa that the style demanded. The dance was going to be a battle between the seducer and the spy, teasing each other and being playful until one of them surrendered. Now all that was left was to wait for Lexa to take the hint and respond.

Lexa trapped Clarke’s hand with hers and as the beat began she started to sway her hips along with Clarke right on cue. When the singer began, Lexa twisted around and guided Clarke, starting with the basic steps, dancing around the dance room. Giving Clarke space so the blonde could shine like the star she was.

Lexa twirled Clarke with such ease that she really looked like a pro. When she brought Clarke back to her center, the blonde cupped Lexa’s face, tracing it with ferocity yet sensual. She pushed Lexa’s chest rejecting her advances. Lexa smiled completely attuned with Clarke. Lexa did dance rocks, keeping her Cuban motion in check whilst Clarke danced swaying her hips and showing her impressive legs, inviting Lexa to get her back. Lexa held Clarke again from the back, pressing her close. Lexa’s hands moving over Clarke’s abdomen while Clarke held Lexa’s neck, as they both kept rocking their hips in unison, Lexa turned Clarke around facing her again, and the blonde did a mid-split with Lexa holding her steady in her arms and lifted her up quickly.

“Fuck yes, keep that motion!” Clarke smirked seeing how good Lexa’s hips were moving with the beat.

They did several twirls, and by the end Lexa was confident enough and went for the dip pose. Lexa could lean in one inch more, and she would be able to claim Clarke’s lips just like in those cliché romantic movies. They ended just a breath away, both gasping for air.

 

The silence in the dance room was only disturbed by their heavy breathing. Lexa was lost looking into the azure eyes. For those 2 minutes of dancing, she forgot about the whole world. It was as if only Clarke and her existed.

And that was scary as hell.

_Weakness, weakness, weakness._

Lexa began to panic because this was new to her. Actually, it was unknown. She was going to have an asthma attack at the rate she was gasping for air. Desperate and overwhelmed by the intensity that sparked tiny currents of electricity between her and Clarke.

Only the alarm on Clarke’s face broke the spell in which they were under, Lexa accidentally dropped Clarke on the floor in her frenzied state. But Clarke was scared remembering the last time Lexa had an attack.

“Holy shit not again! Lexa!” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face. “Calm down, where’s your inhaler? In your… in your gym bag?”

The brunette nodded quickly and went to sit down while Clarke dug through the gym bag for the inhaler.

Clarke offered the tiny inhaler, and Lexa pumped it, and let the medicine expand in her lungs.

Lexa could breathe better. She thanked Clarke who had turned pale from that last scare.

“Okay, let’s take a short break.”

“I’m okay. That was ah, unexpected. I have this pretty much controlled.”

“Good, I don’t want people to find your corpse in my academy. That would be a pain in the ass. What a nightmare if people knew you and I are dancing huh?” Clarke joked, but her comment hurt Lexa.

And it shouldn’t hurt.

“Ha ha.” Lexa mocked, trying to dismiss the hurt as quickly as it came. “You’re not funny, Clarke. You’re actually a terrible choreographer. Now I want my muffin.”

Smiling, Clarke teased. “It’s not like I have the best student to work with.” Clarke shoved Lexa on her shoulder playfully before passing the muffin package to her.

“Ouch!” Lexa feigned hurt.  Things settled back into their usual friendly banter as Lexa enjoyed her food.

The banter between them had turned into actual fun, and Lexa was glad things have improved between them.

No animosity between them anymore.

Since when have they gotten so comfortable with each other that Clarke could punch her arm, and even pinch her nose when they were up close? Lexa had no idea.

It just happened. Lexa didn’t complain. This was a clear improvement since they met for the first time.

 

“You’re always stiff, Lexa. When you dance your partner needs to feel you at ease. You already learned so many steps. Now, you need to enjoy dancing. You were really good back there, I’m impressed.” Clarke drank from her bottle, still recovering from the scare from a few moments ago. Clarke hoped she could transmit the confidence Lexa was lacking.

“How can I do that? I need to remember the steps while I keep my partner safe. I dropped you, Clarke.” Lexa munched content her chocolate chip muffin.

Clarke smiled and rested her hand on Lexa’s arm. “You did, but you were jammed, and I’m okay. The key is that you have to dance with your heart.”

Frowning Lexa eyed Clarke narrowing her eyes in confusion. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“It does. Once you stop using your head and use your heart, you’ll see. I have the perfect place to test it. It is my favorite venue to dance, and when we return from Lincoln’s sex villa I’ll take you there when we have time.”

“Gosh, what is it about you and sex lately?” Lexa cleared the crumbs from her hands once she was done with her muffin.

Clarke shrugged. “Guess I might be sexually frustrated.” Clarke leaned closer to Lexa and with her thumb removed the crumbs left on Lexa’s mouth.

The brunette kept staring at Clarke flicking her eyes between her azure pools and lips as the blonde kept removing the muffin crumbs from her mouth.

“What about your special friend, the singer?” Lexa blinked herself out of her stupor and brought up an apparently sensitive topic.

“I told you she’s just a friend. We’re not sleeping together, not anymore. Happy?”

“No, I... I thought you and her were tight. So you haven’t, well… with anyone?”

“Ugh, no Lexa! I haven’t had a fucking orgasm in a while. I’m stressed. The bills are killing me, and my stupid ex-dance partner has been calling because he wants me to compete with him again!!!” Clarke shouted in total frustration.

Silence.

 

Lexa chose her next words carefully. This was a very sensitive topic for Clarke.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry, but I can help, if you’d let me.”

“Help me how? You’re going to give me an orgasm, pay my bills and/or wipe my ex from the map?” Clarke, after her angry outburst, buried her face in her hands resigned and ashamed for dropping all her shit on Lexa. “Look, I appreciate it, but I don’t need your help, Lexa.”

Lexa’s ears were red, but she really wanted to convey her concern.  Clarke was so down, she wanted to make her smile. “Are you sure? I mean, not with the orgasm part, though I’m pretty good at providing those too.”

Finally the sound that Lexa was looking for make its appearance. “So full of yourself, Woods. I’ll have to ask your girl if that’s legit.”

Both women laughed together. After they recovered, Clarke asked for forgiveness. “Sorry for venting to you. This is on me.” Clarke apologized sincerely, and Lexa knew she had to drop the subject. However, she was curious about this ex-dance partner who was calling Clarke. Lexa thought it could be the guy with the floppy long hair in the pictures. And with the new info she had, he must have been Clarke’s significant other for some time.

 

“Um, so what is this place where do you want to take me?”

The change of topic was a relief for the blonde.

“The Rig is a dance club, pretty popular, and I’m friends with the owner. Lincoln introduced me, Raven and O to Luna. Luna is chill, and it will be a good place to test your dancing skills with other partners.”

“I’m going to make a fool of myself, Clarke.”

“Of course not! I know you can do it. You’re a fast learner and a good lead. The ladies will go wild when they see you dance.”

Lexa smiled, and she couldn’t hide how happy she was for being acknowledged that she was good at something besides business. Praises were not part of her life growing up. It was mandatory to succeed in everything she was expected to do in anticipation of fulfilling her destiny.

“All the ladies?”

“Nah, just your boring girlfriend.”

“Costia is not boring. She’s… oh fuck!”

Lexa’s smiled was erased because only now she remembered that Costia invited her to lunch. Lexa quickly pulled out her cellphone from her bag and noticed the missed calls and messages.

“Oh shit! I... I’m gonna shower and drive you home Clarke.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, wonderful. I’m going to give my girlfriend orgasms!”

Clarke laughed and punched Lexa in the shoulder. “You’re an ass!”

“Hey, I’m just saying there are other options out there, Clarke. Don’t be sad.” Lexa winked before heading into the showers.

“Dumbass.”

____________

Sitting back in her chair, Clarke huffed out in frustration. She had been stuck trying to come up with a solution to her current dilemma. The dance academy needed repairs, equipment upgrades and new students. She needed to promote the academy but she was short on cash making it difficult to attract new students. Even when Lexa was paying considerably well, that wasn’t enough to keep the academy afloat.

“Shit!” Clarke groaned and dropped the documents on her small desk. “Lexa…”

Clarke sighed. She had no idea why she couldn’t stop thinking about the businesswoman. Since they began dancing, Clarke’s heart did somersaults whenever she was close to the serious brunette. Clarke felt so much bliss dancing with her that it was odd, because there were no stakes for her to teach the brunette. No big competition or show. She danced because she wanted to, and Clarke was happy to do it with her. Their chemistry on the dance floor was undeniable. A chemistry that not even Finn had with her, which was more disturbing.

Clarke was bitter. That was the only explanation for her conflicted feelings. Everything was shit right now while Lexa and her boring girlfriend were having a blast. Clarke had been busy and her few partners for the night were not what she wanted. Not what she needed.

 _Yes, you’re bitter because Lexa has nothing to worry about. That has to be it._ Clarke concluded.

 

“Yo Griff!” Raven entered the tiny office in their shared apartment with a grilled-cheese sandwich and orange juice. “Here you go!”

“Thanks Rae.”

Raven sat down in the nearby chair looking at her tired friend. “What’s up with you? Your stress is stressing me out.”

Clarke took a bite of the sandwich humming in approval. “You know that I need to upgrade the dance studio and pay the rent, usual stuff.”

“Yup, but that’s not what’s been bothering you. You think you’re sneaky, but you aren’t, Clarkey. Those escapades are very noticeable. What are you up to?”

Clarke acted as if were nothing, eating her sandwich and ignoring the way the dark gaze of Raven fell on her. “I’m just worried about Arkadia,” Clarke stated.

Raven grinned. “Bullshit! Are you seeing someone?” Raven reclined herself in the chair, looking at the smallest changes in the blonde’s behavior. “Why so much secrecy? Is it forbidden love?”

“Raven,” Clarke dropped the sandwich. “It’s nothing like that. Trust me.”

“Okay. Let’s assume it’s not a secret lover, still, you’ve been irritable lately. Maybe—”

Clarke’s phone began to ring. She checked the screen and rolled her eyes. She pressed the answer button.

“No! Stop calling me! I’m not dancing again. I don’t care about that stupid competition. I am fucking done!” She ended the call abruptly tossing her phone back on the desk.

Raven rested her hand on Clarke’s. “It’s Finn, huh? Doesn’t give up.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, he wants me to compete again. He says that he has not found a partner that is capable of the same level of skill that we used to have. But I’m done Rae. I can’t compete, not after…”

“I know.”

 

The two friends remained quiet until Clarke felt a little better. Raven offered a friendly smile and decided to bring up another topic of conversation.

“We’re going to have fun with O at Lincoln’s vacation place. Let’s focus on that instead, yeah?”

“Right, next weekend is going to be fun.”

“Anya has been asking about you a lot.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows. “You should totally pay her more attention my friend. She is so into you. Anya is a fucking failure with jokes and one-liners, but she is legit, Clarke.”

“Raven, I’m not interested. Anya seems really nice but… I don’t know. Her best friend is Lexa and I- what if, I don’t want to ruin things between them.”

Raven frowned, confused. She didn’t expect Clarke’s refusal to be because of Lexa. “And why would you ruin things between them? It’s not that you’re crushing on your nemesis, huh?” Raven chuckled, but Clarke didn’t. Actually Clarke’s face contorted in such a way that reflected surprise, fear and sadness. All those feelings showed in her expression in seconds.

“Clarke?”

Clarke was pondering something. As if realization was hitting her with a bat on the head.

“Clarke? Please don’t tell me—”

“No!” Clarke giggled. “You’re right I ah… yeah Anya, I should, yup. I uh, I’m gonna… you know.” Clarke walked out of her office leaving Raven intrigued.

 

Outside the office, leaning on the door Clarke shut her eyes.

“Oh shit, nope. You can’t, please tell me that’s not why you’re so, ugh. Why does it bother you so much that fucking Lexa and her girlfriend are together? Fuck, Clarke!” Clarke mumbled in desperation. Because no matter what she said, her heart didn’t lie. Whenever she danced with Lexa, she could feel that this was not bitterness but something else. Something she thought she was never going to feel, and certainly not this strongly.

“Crap!”

 

\--oo--

 

“Eyes on me!” Clarke instructed her very distracted student. “Lexa, I need you to look at me. I’m trying to show you something, but you have your head in the clouds and keep messing it up.”

“I know, Clarke. I just...” Lexa wiped the sweat from her face. “It’s been a rough day, that’s all.”

It was another night where Lexa and Clarke stayed after Arkadia closes, in order for Lexa to be able to practice in private as she requested. Another class where Clarke’s heart beat with intensity, simply sharing the same space she was breathing with the brunette was enough to bring havoc in her normalcy.

“Okay, let’s take a break.” Clarke walked to the chairs and grabbed a towel to dry her sweat.

Lexa sat down in the empty chair next to Clarke. Her face impassive as usual, but Clarke knew better. She had learned to read Lexa’s micro expressions incredibly well and knew the stoic woman was distressed.

 

“What is it, Lexa? Trouble in paradise?” Clarke asked concerned seeing the tight expression of the brunette.

“No. Titus, the man who cared for me after my parents death. He’s more like a teacher. Anyway, he’s mad at me because I made a deal with Azgeda Pharmaceuticals after all the unrest they have caused us in the past. He said that I’m weak for relenting so easily. That I’m going to destroy my parents’…” Lexa choked. She let out a long gulp of air, fighting the hurt and the pain that Lexa battled so hard to keep under control.

“Hey.” Clarke quickly moved closer to the brunette. Tracing Lexa’s thigh with her hands offering comfort as she spoke words to soothe the brunette. “You’re not going to ruin anything. All the crap I hear about you is how amazing you are - the young visionary of Polis Inc. who will be taking the reins of that company. The ruthless Alexandria Woods strikes a deal with Azgeda Pharmaceuticals after shaky negotiations, blah, blah, blah.”

Lexa perked her brow with a tiny smile. “It’s Polaris and now you’re reading the finance section of the newspaper?”

Smiling back Clarke replied seeing that the brunette was more at ease. “Not exactly. That was on the TV news last night. You surprised a lot of people though, which is good. They can’t decipher you, and you have the support of your board and CEO.  I wouldn’t pay attention to Titty or whatever his name is.”

Lexa was sporting that cocky lopsided grin that sometimes Clarke prompted, making the blonde feel an incredible number of butterflies, like a teenager crushing for the first time.

“I’m doing what is best for our company and associates. Titus said that I should have shown my power by cutting Azgeda off. That would have caused them to lose at least 30% of their employees. I am not a fan of their CEO, Nia Quinn, but I had to push past our differences to make this deal work. And Titus called me weak and a disappointment for it. Guess it still matters to me not to stain my family name. It’s the only thing I have left of them.”

 

Clarke wanted to strangle that Titus guy. How dare her own father figure treat her like that? She has read a lot about Alexandria Woods’ tragic backstory to learn more about the woman behind the stone facade. She learned that Lexa was more than a sob story.  Lexa was a smart businesswoman, incredibly talented and caring. Lexa’s heart was noble with a kind soul beneath all the angst. How could anyone say that she was a disappointment? Clarke was furious and wanted to seriously smack that man.

“You’re not disappointing to me.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s regal face, meaning every word she said. “You have shown me nothing but desire to learn and to be better, and I’m very proud of you. We might not be always on the best terms, but I know you. I see the woman that you are, Lexa. Yes, you might be a stuck up bitch most of the time, but you’re also good.”

Lexa let the words sink in. With her fingertip she pushed a wild golden lock sticking to Clarke’s face behind her ear. “What if Titus was right, Clarke? I could have shown my determination and power by reducing Azgeda to ashes, but I didn’t. I-”

“Shh…” Clarke shushed Lexa putting her fingertip over her lips. “You’re a great leader, Lexa. Your parents’ legacy is in good hands. You’re fair and whatever decision you made was the best. I know it, and the news channels know it too.”

Lexa widened her tight-lip smile. “Thank you.”

Clarke melted hearing those words. The small smile that adorned Lexa’s face was perfect. Clarke itched to trace her fingers over her plump lips and memorize it, to paint it on a blank canvas and draw such magnificent piece of art. Just a little taste of those lips and Clarke could be done with this itch she was feeling.

_Just gotta lean a bit more…_

 

“Woah!!!” Raven crossed the door looking as Clarke jumped away from Lexa at the speed of light, and the brunette sat straighter on the chair.

“I was concerned when I noticed your cellphone in the academy at this time of night. Thought you left it and came to pick it up and look what I found instead.” Raven smirked knowingly.

“Raven! Ah, you’re checking my phone location now?”

“I was worried, Clarkey. Can’t blame me when you’ve been so secret lately. So um, you and Lexa?”

“Could you keep your mouth shut about Lexa being here, Rae? And no, stop right there. Whatever the hell you’re thinking is wrong!”

Raven tilted her head, crossed her arms in front of her chest eyeing Lexa with suspicion as well as her best friend. “What is going on here exactly? Why would I have to keep silent about you two being here?”

“Look Raven,” Lexa stood up and walked towards the engineer. “I asked Clarke to keep this a secret. I don’t want others to find out I’m taking dance lessons.”

“And why is that? If you’re only dancing with Clarke, I don’t see what’s wrong with it. Unless you’re taking advantage of my friend, cos if that is what you’re doing I’m going to forget I work for you.”

“No, not at all. I swear my intentions are noble, Raven. It is something my mentor would clearly call a distraction for me. Titus would even try to shut down this academy just to stop me from coming so it is not convenient for anyone else to know.”

“The fuck?” Raven lost her defensive stance.

“I assure you. I’ll make sure to protect Clarke if I have to, but this needs to be kept between us. The scandal that could arise would be terrible for the company stock if they think I’m wasting my time here, particularly now that I’m about to be CEO.”

“Well, shit. That sucks for you, Commander. Whatever though. As long as Clarke is not dragged into your mess, we’re good.” Raven stated still keeping a close eye on Clarke. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. It’s cool that you’re dancing with Clarke though. She seems to enjoy it.”

The blonde almost murdered her friend right there on the spot. But she simply smiled hoping to have some kind of retribution later. “Let’s call it a day Lexa. I’ll see you this weekend at the villa, right?”

“Yes, um thanks for listening, Clarke.” Lexa picked up her things and headed into the locker room, leaving Clarke and Raven alone.

 

\--oo--

 

The drive back home was pretty much silent. It wasn’t until Lexa said her goodbye to Clarke and Raven that her friend finally opened her mouth.

“Clarke, what the actual fuck? I can’t believe what my pretty eyes witnessed.” Raven began pacing around their living room, her hands flailing everywhere. “You and Lexa like, throwing each other huge heart eyes. That was fucking awkward and gosh, I knew the tension between you two was unreal. But Jesus, you two were like about to fuck each other with your eyes!”

“Raven calm down, will ya? We were just talking. Lexa was sad, and I tried to cheer her up.”

“Damn, and since when do you two try to cheer each other up? Oh man, since when have you two have been seeing each other in secret?”

Clarke plopped on her couch drinking from a bottle of water. “Five weeks of classes, we are not seeing each other, Raven. Stop twisting this into something that is not.”

“Woooooah, that is some character development you two did while dancing, eh?” Raven was smiling as if she uncovered a big secret. “And that’s when you began to act all grumpy, way more than usual and talking incoherently.”

“I’m not grumpy, Raven. Already explained my situation.”

“Yup! Clearly Griff. You have the hots for my boss.”

“Raven, shut the fuck up. I do not have the hots for Lexa!” Clarke was quick to defend herself.

“Yes, you have.” Raven was actually giddy now. Her mind quickly putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. “At first I thought that you two hated each other. You two started to be polite to one another. When we concluded the group classes all was good and dandy. Except that you began teaching Lexa in private. You still avoided Lexa whenever we decided to have a group dinner because Costia was going to be there.”

“I was not avoiding anyone, Rae.”

“And that’s why you want to keep Anya at a distance.” Raven snapped her fingers. “You want to hook up with her best friend, who also happens to be in a relationship. That is a fucking disaster, Clarke!”

“Raven, you know me. I’d never do anything to destroy Lexa’s relationship or anyone else’s. I don’t feel anything for her.”

 

Raven was sure that was the biggest lie her friend have ever told. The raven-haired woman rested her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Hey, joking aside. I saw you Clarke, the way you looked at her was full of love; you can lie to yourself if that’s what you want. But you were looking at her as if she was the Sun, like every fucking galaxy in the Universe, you cannot deny that. Clarke, whatever this is with Lexa you need to stop it before you suffer a bigger heartbreak than the one with Finn.”

“Rae, nope. Just…” Clarke let out a deep breath. “It’s just physical attraction, okay? Once I get rid of this frustration, I’ll get over her. No big deal. I swear.”

“Alright. If you say so, but I’m serious, Griff. Last time I saw those shiny happy eyes were when you used to dance with your old man. I don’t want you to pine for the wrong person. Lexa is stiff and all business, a good woman, but she’s not for you. Don’t fall for her, Clarke. Now I’m off to bed, my genius mind needs to rest.”

“Yeah, of course oh great Raven.” Clarke smiled, kissing and hugging her best friend and headed into her bedroom to prep herself to sleep.

 

However, sleep never came. Clarke was rolling on the bed, trying to shut down her mind. She thought that this situation with Lexa had to do with her pent-up frustration.

“Yes, what I need is a good fuck. This doesn’t make sense at all. I don’t like Lexa, I despise Lexa.” Clarke began mumbling.

“She’s with her boring girlfriend doing her boring stuff in her office. Nope, that woman doesn’t interest me whatsoever.” Clarke forced her eyes closed and tried to drift into deep slumber.

Nonetheless the images that she began to project were none other than the greenest depths looking back at her; strong, secure hands guiding her through the dance floor. She could almost smell that sensual sandalwood and vanilla scent at the base of her neck, mixed with the soft notes of freesia, peach, iris and rose.

“Ugh, fuck me.” Clarke huffed. “Okay, it’s just pure physical attraction. Lexa is hot. I can’t deny that.”

Her lower belly began to get warm, her head dizzy just thinking about Lexa. She could almost taste her (if she knew how she tasted), but it had to be good. Clarke was not going to sleep tonight, so instead she surrendered.

 

“This means nothing.” Clarke pinched her nipple until it hardened under her touch, imagining the same rough hand that slid on her upper back while dancing.

With her dominant hand, Clarke slid it under the waistband of her black cotton shorts and found the dampness waiting already for a lover who was a figment of her imagination.

“It’s physical relief. That’s all we’re doing, Clarke.” Clarke reassured her subconscious that was pushing the wrong idea. Her hand began sliding over the wet folds with ease.

“I’m not… uff, gosh I can’t be… mhmm aah, fuck. I’m not in love... with... Lex… aaaaaaah!”

 

(She was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get kind of complicated for our leading ladies. Can they decipher what really is happening or will they keep dancing their wants away?  
> Thanks and see you next week.
> 
> P.S. Six months without Lexa and it still hurts, let's keep her alive and well kru, she deserves so much more of what she got in return. We all deserved much more. Ste yuj and oso gonplei nou ste odon.
> 
> Tana


	7. "Dance among butterflies."

Some days it felt like time was running slow on purpose. The clock would not cooperate no matter how hard you wished it was time to go home. This was one of those days.

Lexa sat at her desk listening to Titus remind her of the importance to keep Mount Weather in check in light of the new deals happening now that she was taking the role of CEO at the beginning of the month. But Lexa wanted nothing more than to go home. To her empty two bedroom apartment. Back to her daily night TV shows sitting in her dull living room.

Titus, her teacher, lectured as if Lexa had never heard all this nonsense in her life.  Titus has been giving Lexa this same lecture since she was young. She was tired and lately she was second-guessing everything her mentor said.

Lexa understood that she had to be strong and ruthless at the negotiation table. She made the deals that were required for the prosperity of her company which is why she employed Raven Reyes in their computer science department and artificial intelligence laboratory. It is why she accepted Azgeda Pharmaceuticals’ proposal and why she was going to renew Polaris Inc. after she took the reins of the company.

 

Dancing with Clarke? That had been an impulse, something that she desired just because. Lexa led a life of solitude, of duty and commitment to her employees and associates, but dancing had broken this pattern and gave her a reason to enjoy life. To soak into its colors, its deep sounds and motions. Dancing was like being in the ocean, and letting it drag you down, the waves pushing and pulling softly, and at other times ravaging your body with its intensity.

Dancing with Clarke was like that. Emotions and flow, passion and need. Lexa missed the contact of being hand to hand, eye to eye, body to body with the clearly skilled dancer. Clarke made her feel so much that Lexa had no idea what to do with these feelings inside of her. The dancer ignited something in her that Lexa was terrified to analyze because if she did, her world as she knew it was going to crumble. She would be left on her knees begging Clarke for mercy.

But Alexandria Woods bows to no one.

 

“Is that all?” Lexa asked with certain boredom.

“Excuse me, Lexa. This topic is of utmost importance, you need to—”

“Enough!” Raising her voice Lexa stared at Titus with seriousness. “I won’t hear this anymore. I know what I have to do, Titus. I’m not a child, I’m capable of managing this company on my own!”

The bald man, inclined his head, his eyes on the polished floor tiles. “Lexa, I understand that you’re eager to do your bidding, but you’re still young, and you cannot take this lightly you need to—”

“I’m not, Titus. I was raised to do this. Don’t doubt me now, teacher.”

Titus nodded. “You always were a quick study, but you still need my…” The bald man stopped and looked at the door.

Lexa frowned hearing the slight commotion outside between Gustus and some noisy woman.

Standing up from her desk she walked to the entrance of her office and noticed a familiar person arguing with Gustus.

 

“Look, I know I don’t have an appointment. It’s just 5 minutes!” Clarke said to the bearded huge man.

“What is this scandal?” Titus asked Gustus.

“This woman came demanding to see Lexa.” Gustus replied curtly.

“Okay, demanding sounds a bit harsh. I was asking for a few minutes.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the tiny smile that the blonde managed to pull, seeing the dancer arguing with Gustus with such determination.

“It’s okay Gustus, let her in.” Lexa told her assistant who simply nodded in response watching Clarke with suspicion.

“Clarke, follow me.” Lexa called in her softest voice, opening the door to her office for the dancer to come inside. Clarke followed, and Titus shut the door again behind him.

“Hey, Lexa. I ah- I was just around, and I wanted to invite Raven to lunch, but that loser is busy doing some programming that is going to take longer than expected. And I was hoping you haven’t eaten yet. You have not eaten, right?”

“No, I—”

“Who are you?” Titus interrupted Lexa, examining Clarke from head to toe.

 

Clearly the way she was dressed was not as one would expect in a building like this, much less requesting to see someone in such high position like Lexa.

She was in ripped jeans and a loose light blue shirt that offered a nice view of that incredible cleavage. Hair in a messy bun and eyes bright as the stars. Clarke always managed to look good in whatever she decided to wear.

“I’m Clarke Griffin. Don’t tell me you’re Titus.” Clarke faced the older man. Eyes boiling with a barely contained anger on behalf of the brunette.

“Leave us, Titus.” Lexa commanded.

Her teacher took his time observing Clarke with disgust but he relented nonetheless. “Yes, of course.”

After the door was shut securely, Clarke finally relaxed a bit. “He might be your parental figure, but he acts like a douche. I don’t like that guy, Lexa. I hope he wasn’t feeding you crap.”

“Nothing to be of your concern, Clarke. Now, you were saying?” Lexa sat back in her chair inviting Clarke to take a seat as well. The blonde complied.

“Right, uh, did you have lunch?”

“Usually I forget to eat lunch. I’m always in a meeting or filling out paperwork. I forget and when my stomach starts to growl is when I head to the nearest coffee shop.”

“You shouldn’t be skipping meals though. Do you have time to eat with me then?” Clarke asked sporting her winning smile.

 _I always have time for you, Clarke._ Lexa thought.

Clarke’s smile turned into a big happy one, her white teeth showing fully. “That’s nice of you. Guess being your dance instructor has its perks.”

Lexa blushed considering what she actually said out loud. “Aaah, yeah. Lots of perks. So shall we?”

 

“There you are!” Anya opened the door interrupting the women’s conversation. “Clarke, I was with Raven a second ago.  When she told me you were here, I had to come and see you. I finally watched that show you recommended, and booooy, that was insane!” Anya quickly took the chair next to the blonde.

Clarke laughed. “Yup, told ya.”

Lexa cleared her throat to make herself noticed. She didn’t like the way Anya quickly stole Clarke’s attention from her. It was kind of rude of her best friend.

“Oh!” Clarke snapped out of her convo with Anya. “I was inviting Lexa to eat since my awesome roommate can’t. You can join us if you want.”

“Sure thing! Let me grab my purse, and I’ll meet you two in the parking lot.” Anya darted out of the office, and Lexa felt something in the pit of her stomach.  It was acrid and uncomfortable. It wasn’t hunger. Whatever this sour taste she felt in her mouth, it was better to push it away. She grabbed her jacket hung on her big leather chair and escorted Clarke to the parking lot.

 

\--oo--

 

After a wonderful lunch that clearly made Lexa feel much better with food in her stomach, the three women fell into a friendly conversation. Actually, Clarke and Anya did.

Anya embarrassed Lexa with high school stories that made Clarke laugh with joy. Clarke seemed really interested in getting to know more of Lexa’s past by the number of questions she asked Anya. In that moment, Lexa wanted the ground to split and swallow her whole. But that was no easy mission, not when she lost herself in that husky sound Clarke made whenever Clarke cackled in laughter.  But also, she really hated that Anya was making Clarke laugh so much. Lexa sometimes wondered why she had to be so lame. She was more the quiet type. She liked to listen and offer her input in any topic, more so when dealing with business.

Offering light funny conversation was never a strong suit of hers, but whenever Clarke addressed her, it suddenly felt easy to talk to the blonde.

 

“I’m telling you, Clarke. Braids here was so angry with that skinny dude that she punched him right in the face.” Anya re-told another high school adventure with her best friend.

Clarke giggled shaking her head. “Lexa was right.  He was being an ass not letting her through. Good for you commander, showing off your badassery since you were a cute little nerd.”

Anya burst into a fit of laughter. “Yeah, that description suits her the best. Lexa was fucking tiny, but she could be scary as hell when she wanted to.”

“Glad to hear you’re enjoying this conversation, Anya.” Lexa pouted.

The blue eyes landed on the bright green. “Don’t get mad, Lexa. I’m saying it as a compliment. I bet you had a lot of secret admirers.”

“Oh she did.” Anya nodded. “I remember several girls from the debate club were crazy about Lexa. The boys in the beginning, before they knew she was ultra-gay, were drooling for her too. Always raving about how hot, mysterious and alluring my buddy here was.”

“Still is.” Clarke winked at Lexa making her cheeks turn a shade of red.  “The only issue is her shiny friendly personality. I bet you scared them off with your bitchy attitude.” Clarke added jokingly.

“If someone has an attitude here, it’s you Clarke.” Lexa defended herself.

“Lucky you, you snatched Costia right on time!” Anya laughed. However, that comment made Clarke’s smile falter.

“Yeah, lucky you.” Clarke smiled, but it wasn’t her usual happy smile. It was awkward and uncomfortable. “Anyway, I ah, I have to go. Classes in an hour. See you all this weekend?”

“Sure, can’t say no to your people or else Anya will drag me there.” Lexa answered. She was going to pull her wallet out, but Clarke stopped her.

“My treat. It was fun talking to you guys. Thanks for joining me.” Clarke left some bills on the table and walked out of the restaurant.  Lexa watched her leave and thought that she was graceful and beautiful even when she was simply walking.

 

Anya sighed and had a dreamy smile on her face. “I’m going to stop being a wuss and ask her out this weekend in Tondisi.”

Lexa burrowed her sharp eyebrows, looked at her friend with doubt. “Maybe uh Clarke is not interested in dating, An.” Lexa knew that because of her previous late night dance lessons and conversations with Clarke. She had learned that the dancer was done with Niylah, and she didn’t want anything to do with her ex-boyfriend. She wanted orgasms not a relationship.

“If I don’t give it a shot, I’ll never know. I think we can become something real. It’s been so long since I’ve been in a long term relationship, and Clarke seems centered. She’s pretty and fun to be around.”

Lexa had nothing to add to that because what Anya said about Clarke was true. Who was she to say no to her most trusted friend who clearly was crushing on her dance instructor-kind of friend-but closer to nemesis, Clarke. Maybe what she needed to do was support Anya who deserved all the happiness in the world. Maybe Clarke could make Anya happy.

Lexa knew that anyone who was lucky to win Clarke’s heart was going to experience total bliss. Because every single time she danced with the blonde, her heart melted into a puddle of happiness.

“I uh, I guess, Anya. Give your best shot. I know you’ll sweep Clarke off her feet.”

Lexa’s words have never felt more empty.

 

\--oo--

 

After Lexa concluded an important meeting in the morning, she was back in the elevator of Polaris Inc. offices heading to her office to finish the usual paperwork and send some emails before her trip to Tondisi Village the next day.  She would be spending the weekend with the woman who was causing her to question everything, confusing the heck out of her feelings and destroying her walls one by one.

Tondisi is where she used to go when she was a little girl for vacations with her family. The times she spent there were happy. Lincoln and Lexa shared many memories during their childhoods. Lexa’s parents would have business dinners, and Lexa would go to her aunt’s place to not bore herself to death.

Indra’s cabin was surrounded by thick huge trees, rivers flowed nearby, and you could smell the moist soil when walking in the deep woods. The sound of birds filled the place along with leaves crunching as animals moved around. At night, the stars shone above the small campfire her aunt usually made for them. Lincoln and Lexa would eat s’mores and listen to the horror stories about the big bad killer ape Pauna that lives hidden in the forest according to the legend.

Times at Tondisi were the few good memories Lexa had before her parents left her alone with Titus and a responsibility she didn’t want.

In Tondisi, Lexa found solace whenever life was too much for her; in the deepest parts of the forest there was a place that Lexa loved to visit, a place that was magical and incredibly beautiful. Maybe if Clarke wanted, Lexa could take her there and show the blonde the magnificent rare butterflies that seemed to glow in the dark.

Lexa sighed. She pinched her nose trying to gain control of her thoughts. Why would she take Clarke anywhere close to one of her favorite spots in the world?

 

The elevator dinged and Lexa walked in direction of her office to resume her work. Her mind still reeling from the past when a soft voice brought her back to her present.

“Lexa?”

Lexa blinked and snapped out of the faraway memory. She followed the voice calling her name and met her girlfriend who greeted her with a quick peck.

“Hi, Costia. You’re early today.” Lexa said as she pushed her door open to her office inviting her employee and girlfriend inside.

Lexa dropped her briefcase on her desk and removed her jacket, hanging it on her leather chair before sitting down and booting her laptop.

“Do you have time?” Costia asked.

Lexa twisted her wrist slightly to be able to look at her watch. “Ah, yeah. I have a couple of minutes before I meet with the IT department.”

“Right, I’ll be brief then. I was thinking that we could go and meet my family next week. I’m taking two weeks off and maybe you can join me when I go back home?” Costia waited for Lexa to answer but apparently Lexa was struck with nothing but silence. “Or not?” Costia added.

Lexa stopped doing whatever she was doing on the laptop and looked at Costia. “I’d love to but right now I uh, I’m in the middle of taking charge of the company, Costia. Maybe another time.” Lexa offered a tiny smile in apology and resumed her clicking and typing.

Costia looked at Lexa, her brown eyes observing the fine jawline and the strong cheekbones on a face that she knew by memory. She knew Lexa was going through some stress right now, but she could feel that underneath there was something else disturbing the usual calm and controlled woman. Something was off, and Costia had felt the slight change in Lexa for weeks now.

The scientist sighed. “Another time? Lexa, we’ve been together for over a year, and you always have an excuse to not meet my parents. It was a miracle you finally introduced me to your aunt.”

The brunette stood up and rested her hand on Costia’s forearm, rubbing her lightly. “It’s not that I didn’t want to, Costia. I’m been too busy, and you know that.”

“You always have an excuse, Lexa. We’ve been together for some time already, and yet I only recently learned stories about you when you were young. Why is it that I have to learn all of this from your aunt or anyone but you? Why is it so hard to open up to me?” Costia confronted Lexa with the things that had been bothering her for the past couple of months. Costia could be very patient. She knew that Lexa was going to open at her own pace, and yet, almost 2 years in a relationship, and she still was clueless regarding the real Lexa.

Lexa closed her eyes thinking, trying to come up with something, but there was nothing she could say. Lexa faced Costia again. “You’re right, I should be more open with you regarding our relationship. It’s my fault that I didn’t invite you sooner to meet my aunt and cousin. I’ll go and meet your parents.”

“Really?” Costia’s deep brown eyes were filled of doubt, and it hurt Lexa to see that look from someone who she cared about and trusted.

“Yup. Call them and tell them I’ll join you for dinner. It will be a quick trip for me, but I hope that’s enough for you.” Lexa stated with a forced smile.

“Thanks.” Costia was leaning for a kiss in the mouth, but Lexa turned slightly so the kiss ended up in her cheek. “I know how hard this is for you now with all the changes going on.”

“Yes, I have more decisions to make, but I want to show you that I care for you.” Lexa checked her watch. “I do have to go now, but we’ll talk more when I take you to Tondisi.”

“Okay.” Costia replied. She could see Lexa’s hesitation. This weird balance of comfort and love they had in the relationship was breaking apart slowly. Costia knew it, and Lexa knew it. The big question was _when_ things were going to really fall apart.

“I love you.” Costia said to Lexa before she left.

Lexa stopped at the door to look at the scientist, she strained her lips in what could be another smile and offered a nod in acknowledgement.

 

 

By the time Lexa made it back to her office it was already past noon and she was exhausted. Nia Quinn, CEO of Azgeda Pharmaceuticals, was being a pain in the ass with her proposal to develop new drugs.  In addition, Lexa was trying to deal with Mount Weather Corp. stealing clients from her conglomerate.  Lexa wanted nothing more than the day to end quicker.

She passed in front of Gustus desk to head into her office. “Gustus, please no more calls for today.”

“Lexa,” Gustus stood up. “This for you.”

Lexa turned around and took the odd item that Gustus was giving her. “It’s a [raccoon lunch box](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1397/2027/products/12703074.jpg?v=1470235141).” With wide eyes Lexa observed the grey and blue item. “Who brought this?”

“Your noisy blonde friend.” Gustus sat back in his chair.

“Clarke?”

The big bearded man nodded.

“Thanks.”

Lexa basically rushed inside her office and sat at her desk and unzipped the lunchbox in hand. Inside there was a tuna sandwich on wheat bread, a small red apple and a chocolate chip muffin. On the side was a water bottle.

“What is this?” Lexa took the small folded paper that was handwritten in pretty cursive out of the box.

_Hey Commander,_

_I bet you’re busy as hell and forgot to eat again, but if I make sure to bring lunch everyday, there’s no way you don’t take care of yourself. Hope you like it._

_Your pal,_

_Clarke._

 

Lexa chuckled. “So we’re pals now?”

Clarke brought her lunch because she was worried that Lexa wasn’t taking care of herself, which was the day to day for the corporate woman actually. When was the last time anyone made sure Lexa ate or checked up on her? Her parents were busy all the time with her mother organizing the next charity gala and her father dealing with the company. When little Lexa was sick, it was up to her to deal with her own sickness. Titus wouldn’t tuck her into bed and tell her a goodnight story to help her feel better either. Lexa learned from a young age to be independent, so this was rather surprising.

Lexa was smiling genuinely. She quickly unwrapped the sandwich and hummed appreciating the deliciousness of the food. She loved that it didn’t have much mayonnaise.  It was just like she liked it. Lexa couldn’t believe that Clarke actually paid attention the other day in one of their secret practices, when Lexa was ranting about the coffee shop close to the dance academy where she bought dinner had excess mayo on her sandwich.

Clarke was really a special girl.

Clarke was now her friend.

Lexa realized that she may be eager to go to Tondisi this weekend.

_____________

The group traveled on Saturday morning and reached Tondisi before noon. The majority of the bride’s and groom’s friends were already unpacking the cars and moving into the cabin that belonged to Indra, Lincoln’s mother. Anya, Lexa and Costia were staying at Lexa’s place.

Clarke marveled at how pretty the small villa was. The houses were simple but comfortable.

The calmness surrounding the place brought Clarke some needed peace away from the hectic city and the dance classes. The only thing that this place couldn’t do for Clarke was keep her mind away from the brunette who was staying at her own cabin with her girlfriend and best friend, Anya.

 

The dancer headed upstairs to drop her bag in the room that she was going to be sharing with Raven. She changed into brown shorts, sandals and a loose white shirt after she put on her bathing suit and sat on the bed looking through the window.  It struck her that she had a view of Lexa’s cabin from this vantage point.

Standing up, Clarke approached the window and noticed that Lexa was sitting outside on the front door steps of the cabin. Her wild curls were tamed in a bun. She wore a black boardshort and a cotton white t-shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled. She looked damn good in those clothes for someone who always wore suits and pencil skirts for her job. You could see the shape of her long-mile legs, the curve of her sun-kissed biceps as she played with a leaf absentmindedly.

Lexa appeared lost in her own thoughts by the way her stare seemed to be bewildered at the vastness of the woods in front of her.

Clarke sighed. Her insides were all mushy whenever she thought about her friend.

_Friend?_

Getting to know Lexa now that they’ve been dancing more frequently allowed Clarke to discover someone who was not an actual bitch. She started to peel layers and layers of self-preservation to find a more tender and sweet side of Lexa that drove her nuts. Some days she wanted to strangle Lexa for being a cocky ass and other times she wanted to kiss her senseless until she forgot her own name.

_That doesn’t fit the definition of friend, dumbass._

Clarke had no idea what exactly they were, not since when she began seeing Lexa with different eyes. But it was so damn scary her feelings were way deepened than she imagined. Instead, Clarke pushed aside these thoughts because she wasn’t ready to confront this realization.

“Not yet…” Clarke voiced out loud. “Not ever.”

To Clarke, this had to be a pure physical reaction exacerbated by the huge connection they had whenever they danced. It was the chemistry they shared that allowed them to connect deeper, and that had to be the cause of Clarke’s confusion.

Costia came outside and startled Lexa. The brunette dropped the leaf as she turned around and smiled at her partner. Costia leaned on Lexa’s shoulder, taking her hand, and they began to talk. Every touch hurt Clarke like a slap on the face, and she hated feeling like this. Powerless.

Wanting something that you couldn’t have was the worst.

 

“Hey Clarke, we’re ready to head to the river. You ready?” Raven peeked through the door before entering the bedroom. She walked to meet Clarke and spotted what her friend was staring at longingly.

“My dude, you have to stop doing this to yourself.” Raven rested her chin over Clarke’s shoulder, embracing her friend with love.

“I told you it’s nothing but physical attraction. The lack of good sex is killing me.” Clarke pulled away from her friend and walked to pick up her sunglasses, sliding them up over her head. “I got this under control, Raven. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Griff, seriously your levels of denial are outstanding. But okay, just make sure to stop looking like a grumpy cat whenever Lostia is being all slushy. You’re going to ruin the mood for O and Linc.” Raven kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Lexa is not meant for you. She’s another level of chaos that you don’t need in your life. Heck, I rather have you fooling around with Niylah than looking like this.”

Clarke looked deep into the brown eyes of her friend, trying to find the answers to her thousand questions. “Looking like what?”

“Utterly, madly in love with Lexa Woods, Princess.”

 

Clarke headed to the living room once she packed some items to take to the river. She had been pondering Raven’s advice. Maybe what she really needed to do was return to be the old careless happy Clarke, the one who had plenty of fun and enjoyed lovers occasionally. She had to stop being an idiot and forget about whatever feelings she might be having for Lexa.

She was down to meet Raven, but instead Anya was the only one to be found in the living room of Lincoln’s place.

She was greeted with a big smile from the taller blonde.

“Um, where is Rae?” Clarke looked around trying to find her friend.

“She’s going ahead with Lincoln and Octavia. I decided to wait for you.”

“Ah, uh, okay thanks.” Clarke followed Anya and noticed that Costia and Lexa awaiting for them outside.

“Hi.” Clarke offered a simple greeting, trying to ignore the way Costia held Lexa’s hands in hers. She noticed Lexa gulp down and clench her jaw briefly. There was a certain tension coming off from the brunette in waves, but Clarke couldn’t read her. Not when Costia was looking at her closely.

“Are you ready?” Costia asked.

“Yes, I think we are.” Anya smiled at Clarke.

“Okay, let’s go.” Lexa slung a small backpack over her shoulder and quickly began her walk towards the river.

 

The four women followed a narrow rocky path that led them deeper in the forest. Lexa walked along Costia, a little ahead of Clarke and Anya. Sometimes Costia would ask Lexa something, and Lexa would reply dryly, thwarting any attempts at conversation.

Anya made her own effort to engage Clarke, but the dancer was too absorbed in what was going on between Lexa and her girlfriend to even pay attention to what the lawyer was saying. Clarke just hummed in response.

Anya bumped Clarke in her shoulder softly, effectively gaining her attention.

“Hey!”

Anya snorted, “You’re far away, blondie. Care to share what’s troubling your mind?”

“Just things, you know.” Clarke shoved her hands in her shorts’ back pockets, trying to sound casual.

“A business of the heart?” Anya probed.

Throwing a smile at the taller woman Clarke shrugged. “Maybe?”

This time it was Lexa who tripped over a rock. “Sorry.” Lexa mumbled to Costia and resumed her strolling. Not that she was eavesdropping or anything.

Anya matched the pace of the blonde keeping some distance between them and the front couple, trying to find the words to ask Clarke out. “Ah, so maybe there’s someone you’re interested in?”

“I’m not sure. We have a complicated situation. I don’t think something is going to happen between us.” Clarke replied.

“Yeah?” This was the chance Anya needed. If Clarke was talking about that singer, Niylah, then Anya basically was confirming that nothing was ever going to happen between them. “That sucks but um, I was wondering if you—”

 

“About time slow pokes!” Octavia called over a rock in the middle of the river, interrupting Anya’s invitation. The bride-to-be was wearing a two-piece blue bathing suit that fit her to perfection.

“The current is a bit strong down there, so watch out.” Lincoln was floating on a funny inflatable bed enjoying the sun, showing off his impressive musculature.

“Come up here, Clarke! Anya!” Raven called from the other side of the river. Raven was wearing a red one-piece bathing suit. The excited woman pulled a vine and swung herself over the river letting go of the vine a second later and falling into the cold water.

“That looks fun.” Clarke quickly reached the river bank where the group had a cooler with beers and chips on top of the box to eat during the day. Two yellow kayaks were ‘parked’ over some logs, and a fishing rod was inside.

Clarke removed her clothes to reveal a sexy bikini, not the one she wore at the beach house. This one was black with colorful dots.

“Clarke, you can’t swim, and that rock looks slippery.” Lexa warned as she sat in a foldable chair left by Raven and put on her reading glasses. She pulled a book from her backpack, one that Clarke had seen Lexa read during their breaks in the dance studio, ‘Rendezvous with Rama’ by Arthur C. Clarke. Sometimes Lexa tended to geek about science fiction with her when she wasn’t discussing philosophy. Clarke thought it was adorable.

“Chill, commander. I’ll stay where I can stand.” Clarke continued to the river bank to Lexa’s dismay.

 

\--oo--

 

After hours of drinking and bonding playing games and challenging each other in tasks, it was time to determine the definitive kayak champion. Clarke teamed up with Anya to go against Raven and Octavia in the last competition of the day before they returned back to the cabins. Lincoln and Costia were chatting and drinking beers, catching up and joking.

Lexa was trying to read, but her eyes always found their way back to the blonde. Clarke also stole glances at the brunette sitting with the book in her lap during the playful day. It was something that neither could avoid. Clarke tried to be subtle, but her thirst was reaching new levels, and she had to be smacked by Raven from time to time.

On the other hand, Costia started to pay more attention to the small nuances of her girlfriend. Particularly the way Lexa looked at Clarke. Costia had noticed the lingering looks the green-eyed woman gave the pretty blonde. Something had shifted in the interactions between Lexa and Clarke, and now Costia was onto it.

 

“Okay you better be ready!” Octavia announced excitedly.

“On three!” Anya grinned ready to row.

“One, two, three!” Raven and Clarke counted and on cue the two teams began their race.

The competition was intense with both teams rowing hard. Soon both teams began cheating for the sake of fun, with Anya and Raven pushing each other with the oars, causing the kayaks to go off course.

“Watch out!” Octavia called when she noticed that Anya and Clarke were heading fast into a boulder in the middle of the river.

“Shit!” Clarke shouted as the kayak bumped into the rock and threw Anya and Clarke into the water violently.

Clarke struggled for 20 seconds before being submerged.

Lexa panicked and faster than Clark Kent changing into his Superman outfit, Lexa left the book, reading glasses and t-shirt behind and jumped into the river to pull Clarke out of the water.

Costia and Lincoln walked to the shore to help their friends when they noticed Anya emerging from the water and looking for Clarke.

“Where the fuck is she?” Anya looked around, keeping her head afloat.

“I don’t see her!” Raven said from her kayak.

 

Lexa didn’t stop her strokes, even when her lungs were screaming for mercy and she could feel her chest constricting by the sudden spike of activity; the brunette kept pushing until she reached the place where she last saw Clarke and dove in.

Seconds or minutes later, no one was really sure, Lexa returned to the surface gulping for air with Clarke in her arms. The blonde was unconscious, and Lexa was scared shitless. The brunette swam on her back to the shore, keeping Clarke above the water.  And as soon as she could put both of her feet on the ground, Lexa carried Clarke bridal style and laid her down on the ground with care.

“Come on Clarke, open your eyes.” Lexa begged. She leaned closer to Clarke’s face to check her breathing. She touched her neck to check for pulse.

“Starting chest compressions!” Lexa leaned on her knees. With both hands she began compressing between Clarke’s breasts. “Please, Clarke.”

“Holy shit!” Raven was paler than ever, pacing worried for her friend.

The rest of the group surrounded them.

“Clarke, look at me.” Lexa begged keeping her compression rate steady and checking for a pulse.

Anya was worried because she was the one who started to provoke Raven. Her guilt and fear were eating her inside out. Watching as her best friend desperately tried to bring Clarke back to life.

Suddenly a cough broke the tense silence, and Clarke spat the water she had in her lungs. Lexa quickly helped the blonde, turning her to the side as she spat. In relief once Clarke was done, Lexa hugged Clarke keeping her close to her chest.

“You’re okay, you’re safe.” Lexa cooed, caressing Clarke soothingly cocooned between her arms protectively.

Costia perked her brows astonished as she observed the demonstration of affection. Something that Lexa had never done before. Lexa never showed any kind of affection in public. But here she was, the stone cold woman providing comfort to someone who was nothing but a stranger to them. Since when had Lexa became close to Clarke?

 

“Okay, let’s give Clarke space.” Lincoln pull her friends away to give Clarke breathing room.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face checking for any other injury. As soon as Clarke met those green orbs, they just stared at each other, reassuring one another that they were okay.

“You’re wheezing.” Clarke noticed.

“Yeah.” Lexa was out of breath, but she didn’t care. She just needed to make sure Clarke was truly okay.

“Braids!” Anya went into Lexa’s backpack and threw her the inhaler.

Lexa caught it with one hand and pumped it twice to relieve the pressure in her lungs.

“Come ‘ere Clarke, let’s get you back home. Jesus fuck, I almost peed from the scare.” Octavia enveloped Clarke with a towel as Lexa retreated shyly to her chair.

Clarke watched as Costia hugged Lexa, asking her if she was fine and pecked her on the lips. Lexa reassured Costia with a nod and a court smile, yet her eyes returned to the blue of Clarke’s still filled with worry.

“Oh boy that was dangerous.” Raven pulled Clarke with her, as far away from Lexa before her friend started to fume from her ears. “Guess we should stick to the drinking games, champ.”

“We’re going ahead.” Octavia told Lincoln and the rest of their group of friends.

“Yeah, we’ll catch you later.” Anya said.

 

\--oo--

 

After that big scare, the friends of the bride and groom decided to drink in front of the fireplace in Lincoln’s backyard, chatting and making fun of one another.

Clarke was fiddling with the plastic red cup in her hands, stealing glances at Lexa’s cabin where the lovers had been for some time since they returned.

Clarke really wanted to avoid thinking of the kind of things they could be doing right now. But it was so damn difficult not to imagine Lexa in all her naked magnificence ravaging Costia and making her scream in pleasure.

Sighing, Clarke gulped down the whole cup and poured herself more booze.

“Yoooo, Clarke.” Raven came stumbling to sit on the log next to Clarke. “Are you okay?”

Drinking the rest of the alcohol from her cup, Clarke nodded. “Yeah, never better.”

Raven chuckled, clearly drunk already by mixing god knows what kind of beverages together. “Okay. Try to cheer up, my friend. You look gloomy as fuck.”

Raven went to chat with Octavia while Lincoln prepared more drinks for them.

 

Anya walked towards Clarke. She finished her drink first to gather some courage and sat beside the dancer.

“Hey. Sorry about what happened earlier,” Anya started. “I should have been more responsible in the river.”

Clarke rested her hand over Anya’s. “Hey, we were all fooling around. Not your fault, Anya. You didn’t know.”

“Still. I should have taken care of you. I should know better.”

Clarke smiled trying to reassure the worried woman. Clarke lightly squeezed Anya’s hand offering her support.

“I’m tired so um, I’ll leave you guys for the night. Watch that moron for me, will ya?” Clarke asked Anya as Raven tried to climb up a tree to try to launch one of her special mini rockets that she built with some cans of beers.

Anya smiled back, she stood up and offered her hand to help Clarke up. “Sure, I’ll walk you home first.”

 

The two friends walked the short distance to the porch of Lincoln’s place.

Anya took a deep breath and right before Clarke went up the steps she dropped her question. “Clarke, I’d love to invite you out for dinner next week.” Anya curled her lips timidly. “Just you and me.”

“Oh!” Clarke knew this shouldn’t be surprising. Raven had let her know that Anya was interested in her, but to hear it from the source was rather unexpected. “Anya, I uh, I don’t… look, I’m not ready to be with anyone right now.”

Anya’s expectant expression fell quickly and turned into disappointment. “I see.”

“Anya, I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you and give you any kind of hope.”

Anya nodded. “Right, because you love someone else.”

“Yeah, I love someone else.”

Any nodded pensive. “I’m not going anywhere, Clarke. I really like you. I don’t mind waiting for you to see that I’m worth it.”

Clarke shook her head. “You totally are, Anya. But I’m not ready to be with anyone.”

“Damn, I want to shoot the fucker that has your heart,” Anya joked. “I get it, Clarke. Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying to win your affection.”

Clarke stood on the tip of her toes to be able to kiss Anya’s cheek good night. “You’re so good, but I need you as my friend right now. Can you do that for me?”

Anya tried to smile, but she was feeling too sad from the rejection. She lifted her cup and drank before toasting. “For friendship. Good night, Clarke.”

Anya began walking back to the campfire probably to drown her sorrow in alcohol.

 

 

Clarke felt truly bad, but how could she give a chance to Anya when she wasn’t sure about her own feelings for her best friend? This was the worst situation that could happen to her. After a few brief seconds, the dancer started entering the cabin to go to sleep when she faintly heard a discussion not far away.

She turned and walked to Lexa’s place which appeared to be the source of the discussion.  As she took each step, the sounds became louder. Clarke walked through a small garden and into the yard where she heard Lexa and Costia having a heated argument.

“... but you don’t even care!”

“Costia, what the hell are you talking about?” Lexa had changed into sweatpants and a hoodie after coming back from the river, her hands inside the pockets of the jacket. Costia was in front of Lexa, wearing jeans and a shirt. Clarke noticed Costia had a suitcase in her hand.

“Lexa, I’m the one who has been chasing after you from day one! I’ve been chasing you since we met in that party, and you have never even made the minimum effort to make this work!”

Lexa shook her head. “You know the kind of job I have. I cannot dedicate as much time to us, but I’m trying!”

Costia laughed bitterly. “Trying? Then try harder because right now it seems that I’m the only one sailing this ship!”

“Then what do you want? That we move in together? Is that going to make you happy?”

“I want you to commit, Lexa.” Costia let out a tired breath. “Look, we’re not going to get anywhere arguing. I’m heading to my parents now so um, we’ll talk later. Come to meet them if you want.” Costia grabbed her bag and angrily walked to her car.

“Costia, come on!”

Lexa followed Costia trying to convince her to stay but to no avail. The scientist drove away from the village with an unreadable expression on her face.

 

Clarke was leaving before she was spotted after witnessing a private lover’s quarrel, but Lexa turned around just in time to catch Clarke.

“Ah, hey um, sorry about that. I heard the noise and uh, yeah, sorry.” Clarke scratched the nape of her neck embarrassed.

Lexa nodded and kept walking past her house. “Don’t worry. Sorry about the noise.”

Clarke decided to tag along. Following Lexa deep into the forest noticing the tension coming off the taller woman, the permanent frown in her pretty face worried Clarke deeply, knowing that whatever happened between Lexa and Costia was not good.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Lexa chuckled. After a beat. “No.”

“You’re going to fix whatever is going on with your girlfriend.”

“That’s the thing, Clarke. I’m not sure if I deserve for things to be fixed. I really don’t know what I want.”

Clarke frowned, not understanding what Lexa meant.

She followed Lexa silently for several long minutes, walking through shrubs and trees, until they reached a clearing in the middle of the woods. Bushes and tall trees surrounded them. Moss covered the ground, and there were several trunks.

Lexa sat on the ground and leaned against a trunk. Clarke took the spot beside her waiting for Lexa to say something, anything. Lexa had not told her to go so Clarke assumed her presence wasn’t unwelcome. Clarke was in pain just feeling the sadness and confusion emanating from the woman at her side. She’d do anything to cheer Lexa up.

 

“I don’t know how to do this… um, feelings. To deal with so many confusing feelings. That’s the reason I hide, Clarke.” Lexa admitted. After another second, Lexa continued. “I don’t doubt my parents loved me when they had me. They wanted to give me the world, and they did but they forgot to show me how much they cared. I learned to speak 5 languages, but I couldn’t even speak to another kid in class because I fear rejection, not that they wanted to be with the Woods’ girl whose parents died tragically. They stared at me with pity in their eyes, and I hated it, until Anya. She took me under her wing. She taught me to defend myself. She became my friend, my family. I’d take a bullet for her, and I want nothing but happiness for her.”

Clarke eyed Lexa, thinking that of course Anya had to tell Lexa about her feelings for her. Lexa was her best friend, and Anya trusted her fully. This had to be Lexa’s way to warn Clarke to be careful with her friend. Whatever was disturbing Lexa was not as simple as Clarke imagined it to be. The only thing Clarke could do was to reassure Lexa with a nod.

“All my life I have been told to be strong, to never show weakness. I made myself of steel to prove to everyone that I was not a fragile scared child who feared death. And I did it. At the top of the world and yet, I have no idea how to deal with this situation with Costia...” Lexa let out a soft shaky sigh, “Costia she- she was the first person who showed interest in me, in Lexa, not the heir, not the ruler, not Alexandria but me. Now she’s gone and I’m afraid of…” Lexa’s eyes were teary yet not a single tear fell.

“Afraid of what? Titus?”

Lexa denied it. “I’m scared of what I want, Clarke.”

“And what do you want, Lexa?” Clarke asked, her voice barely a whisper. On edge waiting for the answer she might get.

Lexa released a shaky breath. She reached for Clarke’s face and with her fingertips she traced Clarke’s cheekbones up to her jawline. Lexa hesitated and removed her hand as if she had just burned, her deep dark green gaze scorching Clarke with its intensity, seemingly she wanted to release heavy words from her heart and soul. But Lexa gulped them down, whatever she was going to say she swallowed her truth.

“I want… Costia. I want- I want her back.” Lexa concluded with hardness, reeling the sudden feelings she was spilling into a tight coil, composing her features into the normal stoic woman that Clarke knew was nothing but pretense.

Clarke didn’t say anything else after hearing Lexa’s heartbreaking painful words. The two women sat in silence, just listening to the insects and other nightly wild animals wandering in the woods.

 

After a couple of minutes Clarke spoke, she felt the heavy atmosphere surrounding her and Lexa. And she needed to be free of the guilt that was tormenting her too. “I stopped competing and dancing professionally a couple of years ago when my father died. He was my number one supporter. He was always cheering for me in the different venues where I had to go dance. At one of the championship nights, he was late. I called him telling him that I needed him there, and he assured me he would be there.” Clarke made a pause to remove the tears that had started streaming down her face. “I danced, but he wasn’t there in the crowd, and I was extremely angry and disappointed. When I got back to my hotel, I was ready to call him to insult him. But the call I got instead was from the police. My dad tried to help some people in a minor car accident on his way.  A drunk car hit him while he aided the people in the other car.”

Lexa laced her fingers with Clarke and just held her there. Letting Clarke get out all the things that were hurting her.

“I couldn’t dance anymore because it reminded me of what happened. I shouldn’t have insisted that he come. I’m an idiot.”

“No, Clarke. It was the driver’s fault. You wanted your father with you. That’s understandable. And he wanted to be there for you, too. He loved you unconditionally and was there for you when you needed him.”

After another moment of silence Lexa asked. “Was he close to you?”

“Yeah, he was my friend.”

“You were lucky to have him as long as you did. He must have cherished every single minute with you. I know it.”

“He taught me so much - how to play chess, to enjoy soccer, to love dance… After all this time I’ve been thinking that maybe life is more about than just surviving.”

Clarke paused. Tears began running faster in Clarke’s face. “Don’t we deserve better than that?”

Lexa thought that Clarke deserved it. After all she has been through she really did. Lexa? She wasn’t sure.

“Maybe we do…”

 

Clarke had been punishing herself all these years. Lexa could see now the reason why Clarke was Clarke. Her father had taught Clarke everything her parents didn’t. To love unconditionally, to help others and be compassionate and strong.

Clarke broke into inconsolable sobbing, and Lexa pulled Clarke into a tight and warm embrace, rubbing her back in soothing circles and giving the comfort that Clarke desperately sought. Just like Clarke had been here for her, Lexa was going to be the support that Clarke needed tonight.

 

\--oo--

 

Opening her eyes slowly, humming softly as she found comfort in the warmth of where she was leaning. Clarke took a sniff intrigued. The sandalwood and vanilla scent that drove her crazy, and the moist of the woods stirred in Clarke a sense of safety, of home.

That’s what brought Clarke to reality, like a meteor crashing into the earth.  Clarke realized that she fell asleep in Lexa’s arms as she bawled her eyes out in the middle of the woods. She moved abruptly.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay, Clarke.” Lexa reassured her with a warm smile.

“Shit.” Clarke checked her father’s watch on her left wrist realizing that she been asleep for over an hour. “I’m sorry, I was tired and uh, too many emotions I guess.”

“I’m glad that we pulled this heaviness out of our chests.” Lexa kept massaging Clarke’s back, still offering her arms as a safe harbor for the blonde.

“I forgot to thank you for saving me earlier.” Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, her nose nuzzling into Lexa’s delicious scent in her neck.

 _In a totally platonic way_ , Clarke thought.

“I did what everyone else would have done. I was just faster.” Lexa squeezed Clarke involuntarily, remembering that she almost lost the blonde in the river. She had been damn scared to lose someone else that she cared about.

Clarke giggled. “Show off.”

Lexa joined the laughter. “Thanks for bringing me lunch. It was delicious.”

Clarke lifted her head surprised. “You liked it?  You’re not mad or anything?”

Lexa nodded no. “I appreciate it.” After doubting for a second Lexa asked. “Can I expect a lunch everyday?”

Smiling Clarke affirmed. “I’ll go get the lunchbox so I can restock it.”

“Thank you, Clarke.”

 

“Damn, this was about helping you with your girl and I- woooah!” Clarke lifted her gaze and noticed butterflies flying around them. The blue bright colors that glowed in the darkness of the woods was such a spectacle to behold.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” Lexa said while observing Clarke watch the butterflies in awe.

“It is incredible.” Clarke had to stand up and look closer at the tiny insects.

Lexa followed Clarke, smiling as the blonde tried to reach for the butterflies giggling happily.

“This is my favorite place when I really need to think. Away from Titus’ advice, from the real world problems, I love it here.” Lexa extended her arm and a butterfly sat on her finger. Clarke was stunned as she watched the amazing animal on Lexa.

Lexa let go of the butterfly softly once Clarke caught a good glimpse and returned her attention to perfect sky blue of eyes. “You know? I think that your dad wouldn’t want you to stop competing. Dancing makes you happy, and you’re talented. You have a lot to give, Clarke. You deserve it.”

Clarke laughed. “I’m not sure about that, Lexa.”

“I am.”

“How can you be sure?”

Lexa extended her hand to Clarke. “Because you taught me much more than just dance steps. With you I learned to be more at ease, to enjoy those little moments we have and to just be free. If life is more about than just surviving, then prove it. Dance with me?”

 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand with a smirk in place and immediately fell into Lexa’s frame. Lexa’s hands resting on her waist and cheek, caressing her face with her thumb. Clarke rested her hands around Lexa’s neck, and the two swayed to the sound of nature. Falling into a comfortable rhythm. Moving like the soft wind caresses the leaves of the trees, keeping each other anchored like the roots in the ground.

Lexa and Clarke danced, smiling and simply being.

Clarke Griffin couldn’t deny what she was feeling anymore. What she knew deep inside her heart, and what dancing with Lexa proved to her over and over again. This is the dance partner her father had always talked about when she was young.

She was in love.

She loved Lexa with the same passion as she loved dancing.

_Wrong. I love Lexa infinitely more than dancing._

And because she did, she knew she had to make Lexa happy, no matter what, even if she broke her own heart into pieces.

“You won’t have to hide anymore, Lexa. Because you’re not weak. You won’t be alone anymore because you have me... as your friend. If you want Costia back, I’m going to help you.”

Frowning Lexa rested her cheek against Clarke’s temple. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“Trust me. I taught you to dance like a pro. I can teach you to have more game, Woods.”

Lexa chuckled, she spun Clarke before bringing her close to her body and kept dancing. “I trust you, Clarke. Always.”

“Good. Tomorrow we both stop surviving, Lexa. Tomorrow, we begin living.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how close these two have become. They have come a long way, they are in a deep trust level now, if only they were as honest.  
> Dear Costia can smell something is off. Anya is heartbroken. At least the bride and groom are pretty much happy. We'll see Clarke's plan to help Lexa get back to Costia unfold soon, because that's what good friends do. Right?
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> Tana


	8. "Dance behind the walls of your heart."

Sometimes it was easier to ignore intrusive thoughts, to push them deep down inside, than face them. Hiding behind lies was easier than seeing the truth right in front of you and letting it destroy everything that one worked for all their life. Lexa wasn’t afraid of many things in her life, not even death and yet, almost losing Clarke yesterday left Lexa with a sense of dread and fear that she had never felt in her almost 30 years of life. As soon as Clarke opened her sky blue eyes, Lexa could breathe again. Well, metaphorically speaking because she almost had another asthma attack thanks to the strong emotional response Clarke ignited in the businesswoman.

Lexa had never felt such pull from anyone, and this woman had caught Lexa by surprise with her ballsy attitude and sexy moves. Being with Clarke was like jumping off a precipice without knowing if one would survive. It was a leap of faith. One that Lexa was not ready to take yet, maybe never.

 

Last night, Costia had been a bit clingier, more touchy if Lexa thought about it. Costia had been acting possessive lately, and that was baffling to say the least. Her partner wanted to have sex after Clarke’s accident regardless of Lexa’s emotional state. She acted like she needed reassurance that Lexa was there, as if she had been the one in danger and not Clarke.  This side of Costia confused Lexa.

In general, Lexa had no issues having sex with her girlfriend whenever she asked, but last night she couldn’t focus. Her thoughts were immersed in the horror of not being able to protect Clarke, and all the frightening thoughts that crossed her mind in a second. Lexa had been left completely shaken.

No matter how Costia tried to set the mood, to arouse her partner, the scientist couldn’t turn her on because her head was somewhere else. Obviously, Costia noticed something was off with her girlfriend.  Of course one thing led to another, and they ended up fighting over Lexa’s lack of investment in the relationship.

Lexa couldn’t deny Costia’s accusations. She always made sure to keep things superficial with Costia thinking that it wasn’t going to last. It was her mechanism to protect herself from loss. In Lexa’s mind, she didn’t see herself of being worthy of love so why exert effort when they were going to leave anyway? The Woods never showed Lexa what it felt like to be loved and how to love. They showered her with fancy clothes, the latest toys and all the technology she could ever want, but Lexa couldn’t speak with her toys and tell them how lonely she was. And when she was left under Titus’ tutelage after her parents’ demise, it was more of the same. Titus was all discipline and strict control. Her only mission in life was to become the leader of the family business when she became of age. Instead, Lexa became a teenager that was enclosed in herself until Anya came and offered the guidance that someone that young needed while growing up.

When Costia voiced her concerns, Lexa knew that she had to make a choice. To bury these growing, extremely confusing feelings that she was having for the dancer or to set them free. Self-preservation forced Lexa to think with her head, to tackle this issue logically and take the safest option. That option was Costia. No doubt about it.

Costia was loving and incredibly understanding, Lexa knew that if she put forth more effort, she would get her girlfriend back. Costia loved her, and that had to be enough. It was time to stop being an idiot, a dreamer and accept that whatever feelings she had for Clarke had to die. Lexa had to bury them 6 feet under and make sure to shut down whatever desires the blonde was provoking and stop the madness once and for all.

 

She unlocked her phone and scrolled down through her contact list until she found Clarke’s number. She was tempted to delete it, to be done with her classes and return to her comfort zone where it was easier to despise Clarke and ignore her.

However, in the past several weeks of private classes, Clarke had become her north, her guiding light in the darkness and needing her was too dangerous. She knew that, but Lexa couldn’t push her away. Not completely.

Clarke was special, and she needed her in whatever form she could have her.

“Friends. That’s the best outcome for us.”

With that thought, Lexa stashed her phone away and moved to her drawers and began packing to make her return to the city.  After the weekend she had with her cousin and best friend, she had to go back to the normalcy of her life.

 

\--oo--

 

Lexa changed into comfortable sweatpants and a blue t-shirt after a much needed cold shower. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she was about to make herself some breakfast when she found her best friend on the couch, looking like she had been run over by a truck.

Anya was hiding her face in her hands with an empty bottle of vodka at the foot of the couch and bottles of beer on the side.  Groaning about the killer headache she was probably having.

“Hey An, partied too hard?” Lexa padded barefoot to the wide kitchen of her cabin. She opened the small fridge and took out some eggs and batter to make pancakes.

“I wish.” Anya said dejectedly. She disappeared briefly, probably to go to the restroom.

Lexa began cooking breakfast for them and threw a glance through the window on the right side of her house. She noticed that Clarke was visible from the upper window of Indra’s house next door.

Lexa sighed admiring the golden morning hair of the dancer, her milky soft skin waiting to be marked by deft fingers and a clever mouth that could elicit the deepest moans and—

Lexa cleared her throat, stopping those ideas right away.

Clarke was dancing by the looks of her movements and a second later she caught sight of Raven as well. The two friends seemed to be having early this morning by jumping and moving with freedom. Lexa smiled at the scene. She liked that carefree smile on the dancer.

 

The brunette returned her attention to her task.  Once she was done with the food, she poured juice and brought the plates to the table at the center of the living room where Anya was waiting in a clean set of clothes.

“Here you go, An.”

“Hey, where is Cos?”

“She left to go to her parents. And uh, we kind of had a fight.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that.” Anya scooted on the sofa to reach the plate and began eating.

“What about you? Why the hard booze?” Lexa munched with satisfaction.

“I told Clarke how I felt last night...”

Lexa stopped eating immediately, dreading whatever her cousin might share. “And?”

“She’s in love with someone else.”

Lexa furrowed her brows. Clarke had told her that Niylah and her were done for good. The blonde would never lie about that. Unless they reconciled?

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Do you think it’s that girl Raven mentioned to me last time? Because Clarke seems to be head over heels in love with this person. She said that I shouldn’t have any hope, whoever this motherfucker is, Clarke is deep.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.”

 

Lexa resumed eating her breakfast, however, her mind was already working on possible subjects of Clarke’s affections. She remembered that Clarke talked about her ex-boyfriend wanting her to compete with him again. What if he was the one Clarke wanted but was still in too much pain after what Lexa learned from Clarke last night?

“Damn Lex, this sucks so much. I want Clarke so bad. I really like her.” Anya was frustrated, hitting the table with her hand. “I think I might be falling for her.”

Lexa didn’t know what to say to that. Falling in love with Clarke Griffin made sense. Clarke was selfless, funny, a complete pain in the ass, rude as fuck, but so damn loving. Clarke would be good to Anya because Clarke was already good to her, but Lexa promised herself to Costia and no one else. “I already told you Clarke is not my number one candidate for you but maybe, talk to Raven. Ask her for tips or something.”

“You think I shouldn’t give up?” Anya tilted her head, hope clearly drawn in her honey eyes.

Shrugging Lexa said, “Clarke is worth fighting for.” Lexa saw how Anya’s mood lifted with renewed hope. However, if that was something Lexa knew to be true, why wasn't she fighting for Clarke in the first place?

_Because you belong to another._

“I’ll talk to Raven tomorrow during lunch break and see if she knows if I do really have a chance.”

The two friends resumed their silent breakfast ready to return to the big city and face their demons.

 

\--oo--

 

Lexa was working today signing documents and getting ready to take control of the company next week. Her birthday was this Thursday, and that meant that Lexa had fulfilled the requirements to become eligible to be CEO of her family’s company. Becca was going to present her resignation, and Lexa was going to be in charge of the company with the approval of the board. Just like her parents wanted. The legacy of the Woods was going to continue through Lexa, and she was ready.

Her phone rang, distracting Lexa from reading boring e-mails.

“Yes, Gustus? Who? Yes, let her in.” Lexa ended the call and waited until her visitor appeared.

Two seconds later Raven was coming inside the office carrying the lunchbox, and Lexa couldn’t help but smile.

Raven perked her brow noticing the change in the brunette. As quickly as it appeared, Lexa composed her features.

“I’m guessing you were already expecting this.” Raven left the lunch box on the wooden desk.

“Yes, thanks, uh, I thought you would be having lunch with Anya today?”

“Yup, but before I go and eat with the grounder princess we need to have a word, Commander.” Raven sassed. Her dark brown eyes analyzing Lexa, measuring her words knowing that she was standing in front of her boss.

“Very well, speak your mind Raven.”

“Look, these secret dances with Clarke need to stop.”

Lexa after checking out the amazing meal that Clarke had prepared for her returned her attention to Raven. “How come?”

“Can I be honest you?”

“Of course, Raven. Speak freely.”

“I don’t like you. Your self-entitlement, arrogance and bitchiness is not something that I enjoy.”

Lexa arched her brows stunned by the bluntness, but she nodded giving the opportunity for Raven to expand.

“But for some weird reason Clarke pushed past those awful traits of yours and has done everything in her power to get along with you. Clarke always tries to see the best in people and whatever she sees in you makes her happy. She’s way happier dancing now with you than she was months ago, and that worries me.”

“Is it because of Finn? You think I’m going to hurt her like he did? Because I won’t.” Lexa assured Raven. “Or is it about her father?”

Her cold stare burning holes in Raven’s skull, but she respected anyone who stood up like this. Particularly anyone who protected Clarke was good in her books.

 

Raven seemed surprised by Lexa’s questioning. “Jesus, how much did Clarke confide in you?”

“We have become good friends, Raven. I want to be a support for Clarke as much as she is there for me.” Lexa answered earnestly.

“Yeah? Then as a friend you will step away from her. Don’t you have things to fix with your girl?”

“What I do or not with Costia is none of your business.” Lexa glared with deadly intent at the latina.

But Raven being Raven didn’t feel fazed, or at least didn’t show it. “Clarke keeps things close to her heart, and the fact that she has told you all her shit is because she trusts you. After the wedding what’s going to happen to you two? You’re going to be done with your rich girl rebel phase and leave Clarke behind to move on with your girl and life? That’s what I don’t want for her. Stop this stupid whim, Lexa. Clarke deserves a better... friend.” Raven turned around and walked towards the double doors. “Enjoy your meal,” Raven left the office before Lexa could kick her out the window to an imminent death.

 

Lexa was left wondering about Raven’s concerns. The engineer clearly knew more than what she was saying to Lexa.  But obviously that information was something that Raven couldn’t disclose because it affected Clarke directly.

Was Clarke going through something that Lexa didn’t know about, and Raven assumed Lexa was the cause of it? If she distanced herself from Clarke, would the blonde be okay?

Lexa remembered her conversation with Anya in Tondisi. Clarke confessed to her friend that she was in love with someone else which is the reason she couldn’t allow Anya in her life right now but what if the reason was…

“Her ex-boyfriend. That has to be it.”

Lexa quickly logged into YouTube and searched for Clarke’s dancing videos until she found one of interest.  She instantly hit play.

As every other video that Lexa had watched of Clarke, not that she has been stalking her through each championship video that she could find online, the businesswoman ended up with a warm feeling in her belly.

Watching as Clarke moved her hips in such a sensual way with strength and passion as she unleashed an incredible cha cha cha in the ballroom. Her eyes were glued to the screen observing the beautiful twists and turns that the dancer performed. It was sublime, a magnificent presentation by the blonde dancer who shone during every single motion with professionalism and the force of a hurricane.

At the end Clarke was being interviewed, and you could see the glint of sweat on her forehead and arms. She was gasping for breath, but her smile never faltered. The guy who Lexa assumed was Finn held Clarke close to his body. His arm draped around her waist, and Lexa hated every minute of it as Clarke and Finn answered the interviewer questions while waiting for their score.

Lexa noticed that when they got their final score, the couple hugged. When Finn leaned in and kissed Clarke to celebrate their good performance, Lexa got angry. Slamming down the lid of her laptop in protest.

Instead of brooding over such a stupid reaction, Lexa opened her lunchbox to find the fantastic meal prepared by Clarke and began to eat.

And yet, it tasted sour in her mouth as she thought over and over again about Anya’s words.

“She can’t be wishing to be back with that idiot. Maybe Raven thinks that I’m using Clarke for some deep dark purpose to get back Costia, which I’m not.” Lexa munched her chocolate muffin with certain aggressiveness.

Lexa might as well ask Clarke about it with subtlety today in their practice.

 

\--oo--

 

“Ow, Lexa!” Clarke pulled away from her dance partner. “Where the hell is your head today? You’re messing it up over and over again. Focus!”

“Sorry. Let’s try again.” Lexa huffed, wiping the sweat from her face and walked back to the center of the dance room, cradling Clarke in her arms and waited for the count to begin.

“Okay, we’ll do the basic step twice, promenade and transition to one ad lib and one park avenue step. Remember to twist your head slightly to the left when turning around. I’ll mirror you.”

Lexa began moving as Clarke counted for them. Lexa tried to get into the dancing headspace, but her thoughts were disturbing her.

“And turn!” Clarke indicated, snapping Lexa from wherever she was at the moment.

Lexa turned left, but she was so damn tense that her movement was abrupt.

“Fuck!” Clarke almost stumbled when Lexa pulled them around.

“Shit! Sorry.” Lexa mumbled taking her distance again.

“Lexa, what is going on? I need you to relax and flow with me. You have been doing well, and I don’t think Foxtrot is too hardcore for you, so tell me.” Clarke walked and rested her hand over Lexa’s shoulder. “What is it? Is it work?” Clarke asked softly.

Lexa lifted her gaze to meet worried blue, and she felt bad for ruining today’s practice with her awkwardness and terrible humor. Thinking once again about Raven’s words. “Ah, no. It’s you know, this situation with Costia.”

 

Clarke sighed with sadness, nodding in understanding, she pulled a chair to the center of the room. “Sit. Let’s try to ease your muscles a little bit, and we can talk.”

Lexa quirked her brow but did as instructed.

“Remove your shirt.”

Lexa hesitated for one second before obeying. She pulled off her sweaty muscle shirt for practice and left it on the floor, remaining in a sports bra.

Clarke’s hands fell on her rigid shoulders and began squeezing the constricted muscles softly.

“Aah, shit!” Lexa whimpered in total surprise. Feeling the soft hands of the dancer over her overheated skin.

“Hell, you’re so tight!” Clarke kept the pressure on the shoulders, moving her hands inward to the neck. “Easy, breathe slowly.” Clarke cooed.

Lexa let out some air, trying to relax under the skillful hands of the dancer.

“Hmmm. It kinda hurts, but it’s starting to feel okay” Lexa shut her eyes.

“That’s it, relax for me, Lexa. You have some knots in here.”

“Unf, ah Clarke, shit!”

Clarke kept the pressure trying to alleviate the pained muscles of the lean back and neck of the businesswoman.

“Oh God! Feels so good.” Lexa moaned.

“Yeah?” Clarke smiled. “Good. You’re fucking tight, and no one can dance like this.” After several minutes in silence concentrating in the motion of her hands, Clarke continued. “I uh, I promised to help you with your girl. Have you texted her or something?”

“No, I usually don’t text. It’s impersonal, Clarke. I did call her, and we agreed to meet and uh, I don’t know if I can do it. To face her and hear the description of the kind of shitty girlfriend I’ve been all this time.”

“You’re not an awful person Lexa. You’re lacking in the affection department, but I know you care for her. Now you need to show her. Take her on a date and show her how much you care.” Clarke kept massaging the nape of Lexa’s neck, moving slowly, applying the right pressure and easing the muscles underneath.

“To dinner?”

Clarke chuckled. “Geez, Woods. Just dinner? That’s lame. Take her somewhere fun, surprise her.”

“Clarke, you’re talking with me. I have no idea how to surprise her.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll show you how to win back your woman.”

“Why are you helping me?” Lexa dared to ask.

Clarke remained silent for a while as her hands ran over the smooth hot skin.

“Because you’re my friend and Lincoln’s cousin.”

“Lincoln? What does he have to do with this?”

“You’re going to the wedding with Costia, right? We made a deal that we wouldn’t ruin our friends’ special day. I want that wedding to be perfect. You and Costia fighting would put a stain on it.”

“Right, you’re doing it for the wedding. For Lincoln and Octavia.”

“Yeah, for our friends.”

Lexa felt sad. She had no idea why she had hoped that Clarke was doing this for her and not for her friends. Lexa began tensing up again, but Clarke didn’t allow it putting more pressure on her back.

“What do you suggest I do, Clarke?” Voice slightly colder yet soft.

“We can go on a date, err – a fake date. Like we can practice what to do, and I’ll give you tips to improve the experience.”

“Hmm, okay. I aaah...”

“I’m going deeper now. Relax for me.” Clarke moved her hands lower, over the smooth tattoo on the tanned back. Sliding her hands under the strap of the sports bra to reach the skin.

“Oh, right there!”

“More pressure?”

“Yes please!”

 

“Okay, you two!” Raven smacked the door open. “Those weird noises you’re making sound pretty perverted from the storage room so um, keep it PG-13.” Raven wiped her forehead with her forearm, leaving an oily stain on her skin.  Her eyes fulminating Lexa before she rolled her eyes. “New condenser installed, Griff. I’m heading home, I’ll leave you two to your... dancing.”

“Thanks Reyes!” Clarke shouted before the mechanic left the academy. “Why the odd stare competition with Rae?”

“No idea.” Lexa denied. It was better to keep her conversation with Raven between them.

“Feeling better?” Clarke asked still massaging Lexa’s neck. Tracing the infinity symbol tattoo absentmindedly.

“Yes, thanks and sorry about the terrible dance session today.”

“I’ve told you that dancing is about feelings. Your heart was not into the dance. You were pretty far away in your head which I get. When your heart is in turmoil because the woman you love doesn’t want anything to do with you, it _is_ painful.”

Lexa stood up and put on back her shirt and facing Clarke she offered a small defeated smile. “True, it is—” Lexa noticed the use of present tense. Could it be that she was wrong, and it had to do with another person instead of Finn or Niylah? “I’ll do better. I promise.”

“I need you to enjoy what we’re doing. Everything will be fine, Lexa.”

Lexa eyed Clarke, and it’s like she could feel that Clarke’s words were going to be true just because she said so.

“Yeah, I hope so.”

 

They kept practicing for the remainder of their class hour, and Lexa did improve, yet her moves lacked her usual passion and strength. Lexa debated what to do with her growing feelings and the hurt and pain that was eating her inside.

“So for our practice date or whatever, besides helping you with the perfect date, I did promise to take you to ‘The Rig.’ I think the time is perfect.”

“I’m still nervous about dancing on my own with people around, Clarke.” Lexa quipped.

Clarke laughed patting Lexa’s arm. “Trust me, Lexa. You’re ready.”

“Okay.” Lexa nodded thinking that she had the solution to her dilemma. “If I’m ready I guess then I won’t need more classes. You’re right, I’m stressed for a lot of things, not just Costia and dancing are distracting me at the moment.”

Clarke frowned not expecting Lexa to back away from the classes completely. “Alright, that’s fair, and you paid your full month in advance as usual. I guess then this is it. Going to the dance club would be your graduation class. Last time we’ll dance together as instructor and student. Make me proud.”

 

This is what she had to do before she kept fucking things up with the people she cared about. She already fucked up things with Costia, now she was fucking it up with Clarke. Lexa was nothing but a bad luck charm for the people who surrounded her. First her parents, then Costia and now she was hurting Clarke somehow.  Even though Raven didn’t put it into explicit words, she knew she was affecting Clarke. Clarke was too selfless to realize what she was doing, but Lexa knew her. Parting ways was the best logical decision.

“Thursday night works for you? It’s less crowded than Friday’s so it will work best for us.”

“Yeah, it’s my birthday so I’m free.”

“Really? No party?”

“No. I’m usually working late. Sometimes Anya invites me to eat, or I spend the night with Cos, but that’s about it.”

“Ah, I guess no birthday sex for you, BUT we can kill two birds with one stone. Celebrate your big day and give you tips to get the girl back.”

“Here I thought you were offering to celebrate in with me in bed. “Lexa joked but as soon as Clarke turned red Lexa cleared her throat. “Sounds perfect. The fake date that is.”

“I promise I’m going to give you the best celebration ever. Way better than the sex you’ll miss.”

“Can’t wait to find out.”

 

\--oo--

 

After concluding their practice, both changed into cleaner clothes. Lexa waited for Clarke as always in the vestibule before she drove back to the dancer’s apartment.

Once Clarke was ready, the two left the dance studio and went outside into the cold night.

Walking with her gym bag hung on her shoulder and Clarke at her side, Lexa headed to the parking lot with a bad taste in her mouth with how things turned out. Lexa was done with the sneaky dance classes, and she wouldn’t see Clarke again until the wedding day after their fake date. She was doing what was right for Clarke, according to Raven, who knew Clarke best. Leaving Clarke was in the best interest of the dancer, and since Lexa wanted to be a good friend, that’s what she was going to do.

 

Lexa and Clarke were turning around the corner when Clarke stopped in her tracks. The brunette was about to ask what happened when she saw a man standing a couple of feet away from them looking at Clarke. Lexa had seen that man before, except now his floppy hair was shorter.

“Finn.” Clarke said dryly.

The man walked up to them with what Lexa assumed was his charming smile. “I finally found you, Clarke. Looked at several dance places until I spotted Raven walking out of Arkadia, and I knew I was at the right place.

“I think I was clear, Finn. I’m not dancing with you again.”

Finn took another step forward until he was face to face with Clarke. “Come on Clarke! You’re the only one with enough talent to make a big comeback with me. We can make it, I know it!”

Clarke clenched her jaw, already tired of this discussion. “I’m not interested in competitions, Finn. Find someone else.”

Clarke walked past him shoving him with her shoulder, but Finn grabbed her arm, impeding her retreat.

“Please, babe. For old time's’ sake!”

Clarke yanked her arm away from Finn. “I’m not your babe, Finn! Leave me alone!”

Finn advanced towards Clarke, but this time Lexa cut him off. Her eyes angry, filled with fury. “You heard her. Leave. Her. Alone.” Lexa punctuated.

Finn apparently did not notice her presence until now, his brown eyes scanned Lexa head to toe before addressing Clarke again. “Clarke, come on. The prize money is good, and I know you’re struggling right now. Dance with me, and I promise we’ll win big. Princess, I am more willing to listen to you. I know we can reach an agreement in the choreographies too.”

Lexa run out of patience and pulled the man by the collar of his shirt, fisting it in her hands. “She already gave you an answer. She dances with me now so get lost!” Pushing Finn abruptly, Lexa circled Clarke’s back protectively and walked to the parking lot.

“You changed me for an amateur, Clarke? Princess, you know you need me to compete, not this weirdo!” Finn shouted behind them, but Lexa kept pushing Clarke away from that man until they lost him.

 

Once inside the car Lexa drove as fast as possible to Clarke’s home.

The ride had been silent. Clarke was clearly shaken up, but Lexa didn’t say anything to disturb the blonde. Lexa parked in front of the building and waited for Clarke to say anything, but she didn’t.

Before Clarke got out of the car, Lexa grabbed her hand tenderly. “Are you okay?”

Clarke affirmed with a nod. “Yeah. I just, I didn’t expect to see him again. Not after all this time.”

The way Clarke spoke with such sadness made Lexa wonder if it was because she still had feelings for that foolish man. This situation was confusing.

“Do you still care for him?”

Clarke shook her head. “No.” Clarke traced her fingers over her wrist watch. “Finn made me nostalgic. This watch was my dad’s and uh, I kept it as a reminder of his constant support in my life. I want to start living again Lexa. Competition was part of my life but…”

“You miss your dad.”

“Yeah.” Clarke let go of the watch, “I think you’re right. Dad would have wanted me to compete again. Guess I’ll have to find a dance partner and get back on track.”

Lexa wanted to tell Clarke that there was no need to look further, because she was the one who was meant to dance with Clarke.  Nonetheless she stopped before she said anything else. That would mean committing to Clarke, and what she had to do right now was stop fucking things up with everyone, especially Clarke. Right now wasn’t the time to talk about this. “Clarke, Finn won’t bother you again, I’ll make sure of it.”

Clarke smiled thankfully. “Thanks Lexa, but I can deal with him. You have your own problems.”

Lexa replied with a smile. “I’ll pick you up for our fake date at 7, if that’s okay with you. I’ll show you that I’m not that lame Clarke.”

“We’ll see, Lexa.” Clarke opened the passenger’s door and walked to the entrance of her building to buzz her roommate. “Thanks for backing me up. Good night, Lexa.”

“Good night, Clarke.”

 

\--oo--

 

Lexa was dressed in a tuxedo - black pants and black jacket over a white button up. Maybe this was overkill for a date, but Lexa wanted to look amazing for Clarke.

Her black bow tie was loose hanging around her neck, and the top buttons of her shirt were open. Her wild chestnut curls were in a half ponytail, and her eyes were roaming over the expanse of Clarke’s naked back. The fiery red dress that hugged her in all the right places made her mouth water.

They both were on the dance floor, ready to do what Lexa learned to enjoy so much. Clarke was hers and only hers, and that bastard Finn was not going to take her dance partner away.

 

The music began, and Clarke started to seduce her with her hips. It was like a mermaid calling. She could hear her name through the cadence of Clarke’s body, and Lexa complied to her mistress’ command.

“Show me what you got, Commander.” Clarke bit her lower lip.

Lexa claimed her partner in her arms, anchoring her, her hands framing her hips and holding the dancer with the conviction that they belonged together.

To the rhythm of Fanny Lu’s [Don Juan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIFXHtjuS1s), Lexa and Clarke danced as one. There was no space between their bodies as they danced to the upbeat latin rhythm song.

Lexa’s ass was moving with intensity as Clarke encouraged her to do, and Clarke smirked feeling the way their bodies rubbed against each other.

“Not bad.”

Lexa turned Clarke in a half turn, and pushed her crotch against Clarke’s ass still keeping the rhythm of the song. Her hands resting over the taut abdomen of the dancer, and she nuzzled her nose in Clarke’s neck, inhaling the scent that drove her mad - perspiration and that chamomile scent that was all Clarke.

“You’re my dance partner, not Finn not anyone. I am!”

“Only you, babe.”

Lexa smiled and increased the pressure that was so maddening in her front. Lexa began puffing for air, desperate for imminent release, whilst Clarke pressed her rear harder into Lexa.

“What do you want?” Clarke asked huskily.

“I need to, aah, Clarke please.”

“Tell me, what do you want, Lexa?”

“I- I want you!”

“Come for me, babe. I’ll catch you.”

Lexa could feel herself close to the precipice. She just needed a tiny push.

“Clarke... Clarke, uh fuck, Clarke!”

 

Lexa shut her eyes hard when it hit her. She snapped her eyes open and moaned deeply, realizing she was in her bedroom alone, humping her feather pillow like an animal in heat.

“Shit!” Lexa was sweaty and exhausted after such climax. “What the...” Lexa sat up on the bed and turned on the lamp, her underwear was completely drenched, and she felt feverish.

“Fuck!”

She felt dirty, she had a huge orgasm just dreaming about the luscious body of her supposed friend and dance instructor. “Fucking hell! You can’t! You’re going to hurt her, Lexa. You can’t, and you won’t!” She scolded herself in frustration, removing her spent body from the bed and jumping into the shower to get clean.

Letting the hot, scalding water ease the tension of her body Lexa let herself relax.

“I can’t keep doing this shit. Anya loves Clarke, for fuck’s sake! I love Costia! I, I- I want _her_ not... Clarke.” Lexa tried to convince herself, but there was no point denying what she knew was the truth. Lexa looked at her reflection in the mirror before heading into her bedroom to change into clean sleepwear.

 

“You’re going to hurt her just like you hurt Costia. You’re incapable of loving. You destroy everything in your path, Lexa!”

Tears began streaming down her face. The desperation to get rid of this weakness was driving her to madness. This pain was tearing her into pieces. But Lexa was good at pretending, she had been doing it all her life. She could pretend a bit longer that she didn’t love Clarke as much as she did. That her heart didn’t beat to the rhythm of their bodies moving as one entity. That her breaths mixing in the tiny space between them didn’t make her feel alive.

With the back of her hand she removed the tears, composing her features into the expression that the world feared and respected.

Yes, Lexa could pretend for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week it's Clarke's turn. Let's see how does that fake end goes.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Tana


	9. "Dance in a fake date."

After closing shop for the day, Clarke went back to her apartment as she tried to make some sense out of her messy life. The woman had finally encountered her ex-boyfriend and former dance partner after avoiding him for as long as possible. Not because she loved him, not at all. She did love him in the past but not anymore. Clarke was drowning in love for a woman who was so closed off that it was a miracle that they managed to become friends after their multiple disagreements. A woman who clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

Her studio was falling apart. She needed cash and fast.  Returning to competitions was definitely a great opportunity to fix her financial situation, but she was lacking a dance partner.

Finn was really good, and they had a good connection - not as great as the chemistry she shared with Lexa. That was out of this world. But dancing with Lexa was out of the question. If she didn’t find someone else then she might have to reconsider Finn’s offer.

 

As soon as she entered her home, Clarke headed to the mini bar and pulled out one of the bottles of tequila that she and Raven use to chillax during the weekends when they had nothing else to do.

She poured herself a shot and gulped it down.

Raven observed her from the couch wondering about the strange behavior of her bestie. After turning the TV off, Raven walked towards her friend and took the empty stool beside the blonde.

Clarke poured herself another shot.  Nursing the glass she finally addressed Raven.

“You were right.”

“I’m always right.” Raven quipped with light humor, but her friend remained passive. “Um, about what am I right?”

Clarke took the shot and exhaled with resignation. Her shoulders slumped, and her usual quirky attitude was now gloomy. “Lexa.”

Raven nodded knowing full well what this was about.

“You can say it, asshole.”

Raven giggled. “I told you so, Clarkey.” Raven raised her fist in the air. “Wait until O hears about this.”

“What? You can’t tell O. She’ll tell Lincoln, and Lincoln will tell Lexa!”

“Uh Clarke I think everyone with two eyes knows something is going on with you and Lexa. Octavia knew something was off with you, but she was clueless since she’s in bridezilla mode. In Tondisi, however, she noticed the heart eyes.”

“There wasn’t any—”

Raven raised her hand stopping Clarke. “My friend, you’re broadcasting satellite love signals loud and clear. You think you were subtle Clarke. You weren’t.”

Clarke sighed. “Octavia doesn’t need drama at her wedding so don’t stir the pot, please?”

“I won’t say a thing.” Raven zipped her mouth.

“How could I have fallen in love with Lexa? That makes no sense. I despised her from day one.” Clarke poured herself another shot. “I love her so much, Raven. It’s ridiculous how my heart beats when I’m close to her. When we dance, it’s like being in a dream.  She’s the perfect dance partner. Actually I do think that’s the dance partner dad told me I’d find someday. It has to be her, I can feel it.”

“Clarke, you can’t control who you fall in love with and well, you and bitchy queen had a rough start with excruciating sexual tension from the beginning, and there’s no denying that she’s a hot specimen. Things progressed between you two and well, shit happens.”

 

After a beat, Clarke asked. “Am I a terrible person for wanting Lexa to boot Costia?”

Raven frowned, she leaned on the counter to be able to look clearly at the blonde. “No, you could never be terrible, Clarkey.”

“They had a fight in Tondisi. I hoped Lexa didn’t want her back, but she does. I wanna hate Costia too, but I can’t. She’s a good woman, Rae.”

“Yeah, Costia seems nice. But hey, you’re way better.” Raven winked trying to cheer up her friend.

Smiling, Clarke drank. “Tell that to Lexa.”

“I think Lexa knows that too.” Raven thought for a minute, analyzing the behavior of the brunette these past few days they had been together. Everything was starting to make a lot of sense to the mechanic. The way Lexa reacted when Clarke almost drowned was something that clearly surprised the dark-haired woman. It was obvious that Lexa cared way more for Clarke than she pretends. However, Raven wasn’t going to give hope to her friend just because she thought Lexa was already attracted to Clarke without further proof.

“I wanted to tell Lexa that I loved her, you know? But how can I do that and expect her to love me back when she’s a mess with her girlfriend? It wouldn’t be fair to put that weight on Lexa.”

Raven refilled Clarke’s glass and poured herself one too before storing the booze away back in the cabinet. She sat again waiting for her friend to keep letting those demons out of her soul.

“Worst thing is that I’m going to help Lexa to get back with Costia. Can you believe how stupid I am?” Clarke drank the final shot and left the glass upside down on the table.

 

Raven took Clarke’s hand in hers, squeezing it lightly to give her some comfort. She let out a long exhale before talking to her friend again. “No, you’re not stupid. You love Lexa so much that you rather see her with someone who might make her happy than with yourself.” Raven drank her tequila before talking to Clarke again. “Maybe it’s better this way, Griff.

Lexa has a lot of baggage. You can see that her life is a media circus, and now that she’s taking charge of her company it’s going to be hectic. Your life is dancing, that is where you need to focus now.”

“I could make her happy, Rae.” Clarke removed herself from the chair ready to hit the bed. “I know she isn’t happy right now, with or without Costia. Lexa has suffered for too long, hiding behind a mask of fortitude and coldness. I want to reach Lexa and show her that there is much more to life, that she deserves to love and be loved without conditions. That’s the least I can do for her.”

“Clarke, what the hell are you planning to do?”

“I asked her out, Raven. Not what you think; the purpose is to give Lexa tips to win Costia back. But while I do that, I can show her that she can live and stop just surviving. Don’t worry though, I won’t see her after that. Lexa quit her classes yesterday which I suppose makes _you_ happy.”

Raven arched her brows, clearly impressed that Lexa did what she asked and now she felt truly bad for her friend. “I uh, well, I might have something to do with that.”

“What? What the fuck did you do, Raven?”

“I told Lexa to back off. I thought she was using you and uh, I worried so we talked in her office.”

Clarke sighed, pinching her nose, trying to control the slight anger threatening to come to the surface. “I get that you care about me, Rae but please stay out of my business with Lexa. I get that you might not like her, but she’s not as bad as you think. I want to be her friend so please, trust me on this one.”

“Yeah, I won’t deny that. I’m not her number one fan, but you’re my best friend and you’re right. I’m sorry, and I hope you and Lexa can find the answers you both seek. I won’t interfere again.”

“Good night, Raven.”

“Sleep well, Clarke.”

 

Clarke gave her friend a melancholic smile and made her way to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She couldn’t sleep thinking about how was she going to survive without seeing Lexa again, at least until the wedding. For now, she could enjoy their last moments together and try be the friend and confidante Lexa needed.

 

\--oo--

 

Clarke checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing blue jeans and a grey long-sleeve shirt with a bit of cleavage. Over it she threw a black jacket and shoved her white Keds champion originals on before going to the kitchen to drink some water.

It was Thursday night, and Lexa was on her way to pick her up. The last couple of days have been crazy between the academy and her own turmoil, but she meant what she said to Raven. She hoped that tonight she could offer Lexa a glimpse of happiness, to demonstrate to her that they both could live to the fullest, even if that meant pushing Lexa into the arms of her girlfriend.

That clearly revolted Clarke’s stomach, but it is what it is.

“This is not a date.” Clarke reassured herself. Pushing away the anxiousness of meeting the woman for the first time in a situation where there were no more lessons or steps to teach.

The buzz alerted Clarke of her arrival. Clarke pressed the intercom to confirm it was her not-date Lexa.

“Yeah?”

“Hi Clarke. It’s me.”

“Okay, be there in a minute.” Clarke grabbed her purse and locked the door before leaving her apartment. Thankfully Raven had agreed to hang with Octavia, and she wasn’t going to be around to tell her how this was a bad idea.

 

Once she reached the lobby she walked to the parking area and was met by the brunette. Lexa was smiling with her usual tight-lipped smirk.  She was wearing black jeans that showed her very nice tone long legs and a white V-neck t-shirt that was a size too big for her, which was the reason the sleeves were rolled up giving Clarke a nice view of the tattoo on her right arm. She was wearing black slip-on shoes that gave her a very casual homey vibe. Lexa could make a simple ensemble like the one she was wearing sexy as hell and with her hair in a bun, Clarke knew she was going to be in serious trouble.

“Alright, are you ready?”

“As ready as I can be.”

“Okay, but before we go, um, happy birthday Lexa.” Clarke quickly kissed Lexa’s cheek, stunning the brunette.

“This is for you.” Clarke offered a small box.

Lexa wide-eyed accepted the small gift. “Can I open it?”

Clarke shrugged, keeping her heartbeat as calm as she could. “It’s your birthday. Up to you.”

Lexa removed the top lid of the box and pulled out a golden necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a gear no bigger than a quarter coin, golden too. “It’s pretty, thank you.” Lexa offered the necklace and turned around. “Why a gear though?

Clarke understood the brunette. Taking the pendant in her hand she slid the chain around the slender neck and clipped it. “You’re the gear that keeps your company moving, basically the heart of it. When we dance, you’re the gear that keeps me moving too, so it is only suitable for you to have that, partner.” Clarke pulled away smiling and seeing the gorgeous necklace resting between Lexa’s breasts. It fit her perfectly,

“That’s very thoughtful. Thank you.” Lexa smiled, her cheeks slightly rosy. “Let’s go.”

The two women got into the car, and Lexa drove off.

 

“Okay Clarke, so where to?”

“First thing first, birthday girl. What would you normally do if I were Costia?”

Lexa shifted the gear before heading into the corner to take a right turn.

Clarke noticed the slight change in Lexa when she mentioned her girlfriend’s name, making her question if something happened between them again.

“Well, after I normally pick Costia up from her place, I usually take her to the mall and buy her stuff.  And uuh, dinner after that.”

Clarke faced Lexa, marveled at the beautiful profile of the businesswoman. Her fine jawline and her regal nose made her look simply gorgeous. “You go shopping and then fancy dinner? Damn that’s boring Lexa. Head to the amusement park, I’ve got us tickets.”

Lexa’s eyes glanced from the road for a quick second to look at Clarke. “I’d never have thought about that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. You’re always so busy that I bet you haven’t been in one for eons.”

“Actually I, I have never been at the amusement park. The most I have done was visit several museums and Glen Echo Park. Titus considered those activities trivial and unnecessary distractions.”

Clarke almost chokes. “Well, Titus can shove his trivial activities up his ass! You and I are going to have a blast, Lexa. I promise.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke before changing course towards the amusement park.

 

The ride was pretty much silent, and Clarke hated the silence. Lexa might be comfortable with it but not Clarke. She was freaking out because this stupid idea to help Lexa on a fake date was making her nervous. Clarke had really wanted to come up with the best activities for Lexa to enjoy, not really thinking about how this could be used to encourage Lexa back into Costia’s arms, but to teach Lexa how to stop surviving and begin living. The thing was how she was going to start living when all she needed to feel alive was being with Lexa?

Clarke turned on the radio trying to busy her mind and tuned in a random station to fill the silence in the car.

Whenever there was a song that Clarke liked, she hummed and tapped her foot on the carpet.  To Clarke’s amusement, Lexa started to hum along with her.

Those were the small victories that Clarke lived for.

 

\--oo--

 

The fairy lights at the entrance of the park welcomed Clarke and Lexa. Clarke jumped excited and had to pull Lexa to the front door, removing the woman from her stupor.

Clarke was loving Lexa’s expression of total wonder. It was totally priceless, and Clarke was going to store her childish-like wonderment in her memory forever.

“There’s a lot to do.” Lexa commented as they made their way inside of the park.

“Yeah, let’s start from the east of the park so we can get in as many attractions as we can, before going to the lighter stuff.”

The first thing that Clarke did was guide Lexa to the first roller coaster.

 

“Looks pretty cool, huh?” Clarke checked on Lexa.

“It’s pretty tall and uh, lots of turns and twists.”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared.” Clarke teased bumping her arm playfully.

“Not at all. I’m just impressed. It doesn’t look so big on the pamphlet.” Lexa checked her map.

“Well, if you get scared you can always take my hand.”

“I’m not a scaredy cat, Clarke. Please.” Lexa huffed with certain indignation.

The women stood in the queue for several minutes, and when they had finally made the front of the line they hopped in the first cart.

The first drop wasn’t that steep, and Clarke was smiling like a goof looking at Lexa’s stern face. “Come on, Lexa, we’re secured. Try to enjoy the ride.”

“I’m fine, Clarke This is really not exciting nor scary at all.”

The cart started to go up and up and up. So high that the duo had the best view of the sky.

Clarke giggled noticing how Lexa began breathing deeper as they went higher. “Yup, whatever you say.”

“HOLY SHIT, CLARKE!!!” Lexa cursed as they began a fast maddening descent.

Lexa accepted Clarke’s offering as soon as the rollercoaster made the big drop holding the hand of the blonde and got ready for the next loops and twists.

Clarke was shouting in excitement whilst Lexa squeezed her hand extremely hard. Her grip was of steel, and Clarke’s hand was cramping but no way in hell she was letting go.

In less than a 30 seconds the ride was over. Clarke was laughing her ass off seeing Lexa trying to show a more composed state now that she was gladly back on the ground.

“It was like flying huh? We could almost reach the stars!”

“I belong to the ground, Clarke. Thank you very much.”

“That you do.” Clarke offered a supportive smile.

Lexa returned it before realizing the grip she had on Clarke’s hand and letting go. “Sorry about your hand.”

“I offered.”

After Clarke and Lexa took a short break, they resumed their tour and headed to less insane attractions.

 

Once in the Ferris wheel the two women were seated tightly, Lexa clenching her jaw so hard that Clarke could have sworn she heard her teeth crunching together.

“Relax, Lexa.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s shoulder. “We’re not going to fall.  It’s a slower ride, and you’ll be fine.”

Lexa gulped down and nodded twice.

Clarke giggled and let herself enjoy the company.

As the wheel kept turning, Clarke couldn’t help but to steal glances at Lexa. Her eyes always looked for the brunette wherever she was. It was a magnetic attraction. One that Clarke couldn’t deny.

“Usually uh, this is a good moment to hold hands with your girl and ah, enjoy the view.” Clarke tried to offer some tips to Lexa to put to good use, but she was a wreck of nerves. So close yet so far away from the woman she loved.

Lexa turned to see Clarke’s face. “It’s a nice view.”

“Yeah, totally.” Clarke held her gaze. She wasn’t lying whatsoever. Lexa was the most beautiful thing in this damn place.

Hearing some weird noises, Lexa frowned. Clarke began looking for the source when she spotted it two carts above them.

“Ah, you can do that too.” Clarke pointed to the young couple smacking their lips passionately.

Lexa offered a shy smile and a curt nod. “I’ll keep that in mind when I can forget how high we are.”

Clarke noticed the strong grip Lexa had on the cart. She slowly pried Lexa’s hands away and held them in hers. “Don’t think about it. Look at me, and tell me what you see.”

Lexa focused on the blue orbs of her companion and smiled confidently. “The sky…”

 

During the haunted house visit Clarke kept screaming every time an actor dressed as a monster appeared. Lexa called it payback, but the brunette didn’t complain whenever Clarke launched herself at her for safety from the witches and zombies.

The duo kept sharing ideas and fun stories, making their night at the park something enjoyable.

It was easy to walk around the park with Lexa at her side. It was comfortable, and it felt right. If only she could hold her hand, if only she had the right to do so, but for now Clarke had to accept that her role here was as a friend.

“Come on, let’s have some cotton candy!” Clarke pulled Lexa to a food cart after hours of going up and down attractions. “You’re going to love this.”

“That’s all sugar, Clarke.”

“Yup, but it’s delicious.” Clarke pulled cash from her pocket. “One please!” Clarke paid and once she got her pink cotton candy offered some to Lexa.

“Come on, take a piece.”

Lexa relented because of course, she couldn’t say no to Clarke. Ever.

“It’s like it melts in my mouth.” Lexa said after finally chewing the cotton candy. “It’s really sweet though.”

“It might add more sweetness in your life, Commander.”

“You add enough sweetness in my life, Clarke.”

Clarke began to stammer, unnerved by such an innocent comment. “Ha! Okay aaah, um, I uh, I wanna win that big ass plush. Let’s go!” Clarke quickly changed the topic and ran to a dart game stand.

 

Lexa laughed looking at how terrible Clarke’s aim was. “Clarke, I think you should stick to dancing.”

Clarke threw the last dart failing miserably. Huffing and pouting like a small child she eyed Lexa. “Ah so you think you can do better?”

Lexa smirked and paid for a turn. “Watch and learn, dancer.”

Lexa fully concentrated. She wasn’t really that good, but if Clarke wanted that damn plush she was going to do anything to get it for the woman.

Lexa threw one after another, taking her time and popping the balloons with great accuracy. Clarke was getting wetter by the second because Lexa throwing darts was like the sexiest thing she had ever witness the stoic woman do, besides dancing of course. She was going to fail in this damn fake date thing and big time.

Grinning with the cockiest smile Lexa turned around. “The lady here will choose her prize.”

“That was pure luck. Don’t let it get to your head.” Clarke happily jumped and selected the big lion plush. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

 

Of course the competitive nature of both women meant that they had to compete in every single game they found around the park. Throwing, smashing, and shooting everything that they could to get as much points to beat the other. It was an easy banter between them that kept them entertained for most of the night.

Clarke checked her father’s watch after their latest game. “Whoops. It’s already late. You’re lucky that I won’t be able to kick your butt in the shooting range again, Woods.”

“You’re better with a gun. I admit that, but I dragged your ass in the other games.” Lexa teased with a sexy smirk in place.

“Ha! You wish, Lexa. I wiped your butt in the basketball game.”

“Because I let you! I didn’t want to humiliate you badly, Griffin.” Lexa retorted.

“Okay, let’s call it a tie. We should get going to our next destination for more _adult_ recreation.”

“Lead the way.”

 

\--oo--

 

After driving back to the city, Lexa and Clarke reached an area to the far east where it was more bohemian, one could say.

Clarke and Lexa reached the club that was on the top of a small old industrial building, with metal and steel surrounding its structure. It really looked like an oil rig if one thought about it, the bold neon letters reading ‘The Rig’ welcomed the pair. They entered the club instantly without any lines, and the blonde guided her guest to the bar.

 

“Hey Luna.”

Clarke smiled to the brunette with long wavy hair, dark brows and brown warm eyes.

“Here is my favorite crazy customer. Where's Reyes by the way? She still has a tab open.” Luna and Clarke hugged in greeting.

“Raven is not with me tonight.”

“Ah, I see.” Luna studied Lexa, offering her hand in greeting. “Hello, I’m Luna.”

“Lexa.” The green-eyed woman shook the offered hand with certain caution. Not trusting much in this strange woman whom Clarke seemed to like.

Luna chuckled. “Lexa, huh? Welcome to my club.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s good to see a new face around Clarke.” Luna pointed.

“Okay enough introductions, send to my table my usual order. Lexa what can I get you? Beer? Wine? Bourbon?”

“Whatever you’re drinking is fine, Clarke.”

“Okay make that two. Thanks Luna” Clarke began moving to the dance floor, and Lexa followed but not before throwing one more glance at Luna.

 

“This is our table.  You can find me here whenever you want to go and have some fun.” Clarke removed her jacket and hung it on the chair. Lexa took the chair beside Clarke.

“You clearly come here often since that woman knows your order already.”

“Yeah, I come here with Raven most of the time. When O was dating Lincoln we came here more frequently, but now usually during the weekends, it’s just me.”

Lexa nodded understanding. “It’s pretty lively.” Lexa had to get close to Clarke in order to be heard over the music. Her lips almost brushing Clarke’s earlobe.

“Sure, the food will take some time so let’s hit the dance floor in the meantime.”

“Clarke I- I’m not sure.”

Standing up from her place, Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers. “No one else is going to watch us. It’s just you and me, Lexa. Come on!”

But Lexa remained in her chair frozen in the spot. “I can’t.”

Clarke got closer to Lexa and squatted a bit to meet the doubtful green orbs. “It’s just _us_ , Lexa. You dance like you’ve been doing it for years. If I didn’t know how good you are, I’d never have invited you here. Dance with me?”

Lexa nodded lacking confidence, but Clarke knew once they got inside their dancing bubble Lexa would be more than fine.

 

Pulling Lexa’s hand and guiding her through the ocean of bodies moving around to the beat of the songs blasting through the speakers, Clarke found a good spot where they could move around.

Clarke offered a confident smile and began moving her hips, falling quickly into the rhythm of [Heathens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UprcpdwuwCg) by Twenty One Pilots. Her eyes locked with Lexa’s. She waited one beat, two beats and then Lexa stepped in, right on cue, and Clarke adapted to Lexa’s commanding stance as any follower would do with a strong lead.

 _I taught her so fucking well_ , Clarke thought with a proud smile beaming on her face.

Lexa was swaying her body damn close, both their chests brushing against each other, her hands on Clarke’s hips, and Clarke anchored herself on Lexa’s shoulders.

It was simple to get lost dancing with Lexa. The magic of their dancing was that for a couple of minutes they got lost into each other, nothing else existed, no scientific company nor dance academy to manage.

It was simply Clarke and Lexa. Lexa and Clarke.

After the change of beat Lexa was relaxed, much more confident in her own moves. Clarke was damn happy that she brought Lexa to this place. It was a change of environment that both needed in their life right now. They danced so many rhythms, and Lexa never failed to change her beat. For some reason Lexa had more skill dancing tropical rhythms. Proven when they danced to Celia Cruz’ [Quimbara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxRWQHCSmUg). Lexa twisted and twirled Clarke with incredible talent and ease, and Clarke followed happily to whatever the hell Lexa wanted to. Earning some praise from other patrons.

“Uff, let’s get something to eat. Now I’m starving and then we’ll see if you can really step up your game.”

 

The two women sat back at their table. Luna had already brought some burgers and beverages.

Lexa dove into her food humming and nodding in appreciation. “This is good.”

“Yeah, I love the burgers here, but you gotta eat pretty well before you drink Luna’s special. It might hit you hard.”

“Gotcha!” Lexa munched happily her meal before she dared to try the strong alcoholic concoction.

Clarke laughed seeing Lexa scrunch her nose after downing the glass. “Take it easy, Lexa.”

“I’m okay.” Lexa shook her head. She raised her hand and asked for more. “I got this.”

“Okay, stud. More dancing and less talking.”

 

\--oo--

 

It had been a fun night. The hours went by and Lexa finally was loose enough, with the help of lots of liquid courage, to accept invitations from other girls to dance.

Clarke was at their table watching from afar and drinking happily when Luna sat down with her.

“I’m impressed you invited someone who isn’t part of your click. That’s Lincoln’s cousin, isn’t it?”

Clarke shrugged and took another swig of her drink. “Yup.”

“Alexandria Woods. That’s a woman you got there.”

“No, no, it’s not like that.”

“Oh, but you wish it was. I can see it all over your face, Clarke.” Luna poured more booze into Clarke’s glass. “It’s been awhile since I saw that smile. I know that there’s a lot of talk about her around town, but Lincoln talks highly of her, and I trust Lincoln. She’s a keeper if you ask me.”

“She’s special.” The dopey smile on Clarke’s face showed it all.

“Have fun Clarke.” At that Luna left.

 

Clarke was going to reclaim Lexa back, but she was stopped by a tall handsome man with long hair and piercing blue eyes, well-built. If Clarke wasn’t pining hard for Lexa, this man could be a quick lay to ease that itch she needed to scratch.

“May I have a dance?”

Clarke checked on Lexa first, making sure that she was comfortable and happy. “Okay.”

Clarke walked with the man to the dance area and began moving to Drake’s [One Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qh-EHSbRpHw). The man was a bit rough in his movements, nothing like the grace of Lexa, but he was okay for the night.

“And how is it that a pretty woman like you is alone in a club?” The man leaned over her ear so she could hear him.

Clarke laughed. “Not alone, with a friend having some fun.”

“A friend you say? I’d love to be your friend too.” The man grinned. “My name’s—”

“Don’t touch her!” Lexa stumbled around pushing people out of her way to stop that man’s disgusting hands from moving around Clarke. Lexa stepped between Clarke and the man a bit aggressively and pushed him away.

“What the fuck is your problem, bitch!?” The man pushed Lexa back making her stumble against Clarke.

“You’re my problem motherfucker! No one touches her!” Lexa stood up straighter and walked towards the taller, imposing man.

“Lexa, I’m okay! Come on!” Clarke tried to pull Lexa away, but the brunette was furious.

“Hey, she didn’t complain.” The man mocked, and that’s when the first fist flew before everything went to hell.

Clarke was shocked. The exchange of punches and kicks quickly created total mayhem in the club. But more surprising was seeing Lexa kicking the living shite of a muscular man doubling her size. During the drunken altercation flashes of cameras and videos were present, signaling Clarke that this was going to be in every social media outlet in no time.

 

Clarke forced her way into the middle of the room where people were shouting and basically rooting for the two fighters when she noticed the security coming from afar. She pulled Lexa’s arms as hard as she could to split her from the man on the floor. “We have to bolt before you get arrested, you stubborn dumbass!” She yanked Lexa away and moved through the back of the bar trying to escape the chaos until she found a backroom.  That’s where she sat with Lexa.

Clarke sat Lexa against a box of supplies to check on her. The woman had a busted lip and a nasty gash over her eyebrow and left cheek. “God, there was no need for that Lexa. We were only dancing!”

Lexa pulled out from her pants her inhaler and breathed in the medicine before speaking to Clarke. “I’m sorry, I uh, I saw him touching you and, well, I- I thought you needed help. Sorry.”

Clarke looked around the small room trying to find something to wipe the blood pouring from Lexa’s pretty face. She spotted some napkins stored on a shelf and grabbed a pack, pulling another box closer, she sat in front of Lexa.

“Here, lemme see.”

Examining Lexa’s face she pressed the napkin that soaked the red liquid trying to stop the blood flow. “This one looks deep, I think we need to take you to a clinic.”

“Don’t worry, Clarke. I caused enough shit already. Let’s just go home, please?”

“Okay, but I’ll drive. You’re in no condition to do so.”

Lexa nodded in acceptance.

 

\--oo--

 

After she apologized quickly to Luna, Clarke drove to Lexa’s address. Clarke preferred to keep the incident to herself before giving Raven even more reasons to dislike Lexa. It was definitely better to take care of Lexa before crashing her place.

Lexa walked to her door, opened it, and allowed Clarke inside.

This was the first time Clarke had put a foot in this place. It was luxurious, with a minimalist style but so Lexa. There were windows that provided the best view of the city but also the gorgeous night sky from what Clarke could see. The furniture was exquisite with dark earthy tones, and several candles that offered a calming scent when lit.

“I’ll get a first aid kit.  Sit down before you fall, okay?”

“First door to the right.” Lexa indicated.

 

Clarke made her way through the hall and through the wooden door. She turned on the light switch and opened the cabinet filled with basic medical supplies. The bathroom was pretty big. Actually it was as big as her own bedroom. It had a bathtub and on the side a shower, marble tiles on the floor with gorgeous combinations of brown and gold. Having sex in that marvelous space had to be a bl-

_Focus!_

She quickly carried supplies back to the living room where Lexa was sprawled on the couch. Her beaten cheek already turning a darkish purple.

“This is going to sting.” Clarke poured disinfectant to clean the wound into a ball of cotton and pressed it against the ripped skin.

Lexa simply clenched her jaw, but she didn’t complain, allowing Clarke to do her work easily.

Once Clarke made sure that the wound was well covered, she headed into the kitchen and brought a pitcher of water and poured each a glass to try to help Lexa’s drunken state.

“Thanks.” Lexa drank lowering her gaze ashamed of her behavior.

 

Clarke took a long refreshing gulp after sweating for hours in the club. Then, she rested her hand on Lexa’s thigh. “Considering all things, I think we can say it was a fun day, don’t you think?”

Curving her lips, Lexa affirmed. “I had more fun than I have had in ages, Clarke. Sorry about ruining it though, but- but I didn’t like how that man was grabbing you. I couldn’t see you get hurt again, not after I almost lost you!” Lexa sobbed.

“Still, that does not excuse your attitude, Lexa. It was wrong,” Clarke cupped carefully Lexa’s bruised face, “but thank you for keeping me safe.”

Checking her father’s watch again, she realized it was way past 3 am. “I better leave, it’s pretty late.” Clarke went to grab her things before leaving Lexa in her bed.

“Wait!” Lexa stood up abruptly, almost falling back. “Who says you have to leave? It’s late, and I don’t want you riding a cab by yourself. Nothing is going to happen to you under my protection.”

Looking into Lexa’s pretty green eyes Clarke knew it was a terrible idea staying in the same place as Lexa, but she wanted to make sure that Lexa wasn’t going to have any health issues. Who knows if Lexa got a concussion because of the fight and would wake up disoriented? Yes, Clarke could stay to check on her friend.

“I have another bedroom. No one uses it, and I can lend you clean clothes. There’s another shower too. Please, stay.”

“Okay, I will.”

Lexa smiled in relief.

 

After a refreshing quick hot shower and changing into Lexa’s clothes, Clarke couldn’t help but feel giddy wearing the sweatpants and baggy shirt of the woman who drove her crazy. She was not going to be able to sleep at all because she could smell that arousing familiar scent that was all Lexa from the fabric of her cotton t-shirt. It was intoxicating. Instead, Clarke decided to head into the living room and maybe take in some fresh air to calm her erratic beating of her heart.

She padded barefoot through the silent and dark apartment when she noticed that Lexa was back in the living room.

“Hey, are you okay, does anything hurt?” Clarke approached the brunette, concern etched in her face.

“Not really, just my pride.” Lexa chuckled. “That was really wrong of me. But you know? I always wanted to do something like that. Not fighting to the death in the middle of a night club. I mean, making a stupid choice.”

Clarke scooted closer to Lexa, she could feel the waves of sadness and regret pouring off from the businesswoman. “You’re allowed to make mistakes, Lexa.”

“Yeah? Because I’m desperate to make another one.”

 

Lexa turned slowly, angling herself to look at Clarke. With her right hand Lexa pushed a blonde wild lock back in its place, sliding her busted knuckles over creamy soft skin.

Gulping down her nerves Clarke held Lexa’s stare. Lexa’s pupils were blown as if she was high. At most, she might be still slightly tipsy since the adrenaline from earlier must have sobered her up enough. But her intention was pretty much clear, and Clarke was going to die if her assumptions were correct. God, how amazing to see that adoring expression from Lexa. It was only in moments like this that Clarke could _see_ who really Lexa was.

“Are you sure it’s a mistake?” Clarke’s voice ended up being huskier than intended.

Lexa’s touch was soft, a caress that was burning Clarke up. Tiny sparks jumped between them, and Lexa’s eyes moved over the contour of her lips back to blue eyes and back to warm lips. “I don’t know, but it feels so right.” It was barely a whisper, Lexa’s breath tickled her nose by how close they were.

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s touch, letting herself be in this moment. “Lexa…”

“My body bleeds, yet my body is hollow, Clarke.” The brunette closed her eyes and rubbed her nose tenderly over Clarke’s.

Clarke closed her eyes too. Lexa was vulnerable, in pain and gosh, all it would take to ease that pain was to shut the tiny gap between them.

She was no saint; she was a sinner, and Lexa was sin.

Clarke was going to claim those plump lips when Lexa broke the spell with her broken pained voice.

“I need you.”

 

Clarke couldn’t do this to Lexa, not when she was in this state desperate for affection and a real connection. Not like this, when Lexa was still attached to someone else. Lexa was never going to forgive herself if they took this step without being free to do so and without an ounce of alcohol that could dampen what could be a kiss to remember. Neither would Clarke forgive herself for causing more pain to Lexa.

Changing the angle Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead instead. She pulled away and wiped the single tear traveling down Lexa’s face.

“I’m here…”

Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms and whispered sweet nothings to help Lexa sleep.

“I want you.” Lexa mumbled in her trance.

“I’m yours.” Clarke replied after a beat and dropped a kiss on Lexa’s temple before letting tiredness claim her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how you end a fake date. Next installment Lexa will be facing the consequences of her actions.
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> Tana


	10. "Dance under the rain."

Clarke Griffin.

That was the name of the person who has caused Lexa to be late for work for only the second time in her life. This time, however, it wasn’t an insignificant 5 minutes of tardiness. Lexa arrived mid-morning, sporting her aviators covering most of her bruised face, but wearing a pressed grey pencil skirt and white blouse. The click of her heels echoed in the silent hall as soon as the entrepreneur came out of the elevator. It was almost comical when people had to took a double-take to make sure it was their boss coming through the metal contraption and not some random worker.

Lexa remained impassive, lifting her chin up and wearing her commanding attitude as she glided through the offices until she reached her own. No one dared to make a comment about the darkened glasses she wore or the clearly busted lower lip.

Gustus eyed Lexa wearily at the reception of her office, but he said nothing.  Rather, he just gave her a folder containing her pending work for the day, for which Lexa was thankful. She was not in the mood to hear anyone’s shit today.

 

As the rest of the morning went on, Lexa was battling a headache, her eyes were slightly sensitive to the laptop brightness so she couldn’t work as much as she wanted.

Today was not going to be a very productive day. That was for sure.

The events of last night’s fake date were a bit blurry after the fourth cup of Luna’s special beverage. What Lexa did know is that she kicked major ass last night. That ripped dude who was seducing Clarke had it coming from miles away.  As soon as Lexa saw how he leaned in and whispered into Clarke’s ear, as his hands moved around the hips that were familiar territory to Lexa, something inside of the emerald-eye woman ignited, and she had to pull that guy away from the blonde. Call it natural instinct or protectiveness. (Not jealousy.)

Friends don’t get jealous of their friends’ possible hook-ups, but that guy seemed shady so Lexa had a perfectly good reason to stop his advances. It was the right thing to do as a friend, even though Clarke ended up being furious with her.

Lexa had to admit she felt a little smug about it, even with the consequences she now suffered, because in the end, Clarke went back home with her. (To sleep!)

However, when she woke up on her couch this morning only covered by a thin blanket, she knew Clarke was gone. The only evidence that sleeping with Clarke wasn’t a dream was the painkillers and note Clarke left wishing her a speedy recovery.

The intriguing part was the details of why they ended up sleeping on the same couch.

As Lexa showered this morning she winced seeing the ugly gash on her eyebrow, the painful purplish bruise on her cheekbone and dried blood on her lip. Not to mention the pain in her ribs, left thigh and knuckles. That was evidence of the fight but for the rest? Lexa tried to recall what else went on between her and Clarke back home, but it was all foggy. Lexa wasn’t the kind of woman that tended to drink until oblivion. A glass of rum here and there when she dealt with business or champagne after a successful fundraiser was the norm. But seeing Clarke handling it so well, Lexa’s stubborn side was forced to come out to play, and she had to match Clarke drinking skills. Adding Luna’s mortal concoction to the mix, which was the strongest drink she had ever tried, was a recipe for disaster as demonstrated by how things ended up last night.

If Titus found out about her current state, she was never going to stop hearing about it.

And speaking of the devil, after a brief knock Titus came inside her office.

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Titus apparently was outraged by the scowl on his face.

Lexa massaged her temple easing the headache. “Titus, what is this scandal?”

“That’s what I’d like to know? Look at you! A complete drunken mess!”

“Titus, I’m not a drunken mess, and you’ll do good to remember to whom are you speaking.” Lexa’s voice was low yet carried such power that Titus backtracked slightly.

“Sorry, Lexa. However, this matter needs to be addressed right away. You need to issue an apology!”

Grimacing, Lexa furrowed her brows trying to understand why exactly she had to apologize and to whom. “Titus, speak clearly.”

Titus gave her the tablet he was carrying, and that’s when she read the headline he was fussing about. “Alexandria Woods caught in a fight with Roan Quinn for a woman in popular night club.” Lexa clicked the video and saw how she evaded one, two punches before being kneed in the gut. “I ah, I had no idea it was Nia’s son. He was bothering Clarke.”

“Clarke!? I knew that woman was nothing but a bad influence. All the news are talking about is how you two were together all night doing god knows what!”

Lexa ignored the rest of the article and returned the electronic device to Titus not giving importance to the gossip.

“It will pass, Titus. I’ll explain what happened to Nia, and things should be settled privately, no big deal.”

“No big deal? Don’t you get it? The board won’t vote for you next week to become CEO. Some are already considering refusing Becca’s resignation until they can propose a new idea to hold you as COO. They don’t want someone useless and weak to represent this company!”

Lexa stood up from her chair too fast knocking it backwards.  She was a little bit dizzy and had to grip her desk to avoid falling on her butt. “They can’t do that! It is my birthright!”

“Yes, they can Lexa. You’re the one guilty of making them doubt your leadership and commitment with this ridiculous scandal. I warn you, stay away from that woman, Lexa. You’ll lose everything you have worked for, for what? Pussy?”

“Shut up! You won’t speak ill of Clarke.” Lexa’s thunderous voice immediately silenced Titus. In two steps she was face to face with her mentor. “You’re no father of mine, Titus. You’re my subject, all of you are my subjects and will do as I say!!!” Lexa was agitated, her chest was already compressed. Her face was hurting courtesy of the tension in her facial muscles.

“Leave. I’ll deal with this on my own, and I’ll prove my worth to the board.” Lexa waited until Titus left her office to pull out her inhaler and pump the medicine into her lungs. She returned to her swivel chair, lifting it up and sunk into it.

 

\--oo--

 

“If I’m being honest, to me this is no grand scheme to send this company into bankruptcy.” Becca addressed the members of Polaris Inc. The woman stared into the other 12 faces surrounding her via monitors or face to face, “Alexandria is a young woman in her 30’s. When have you seen her in tabloids before? This amazing entrepreneur has dedicated her youth since she was 16 to this business. I won’t deny her my support when she’s the rightful heir of this company. I’m resigning as I vowed to her parents, and I vouch for this woman to take control next week of the number one scientific development company in the country.” Becca concluded her speech and took her seat.

“Still it is concerning if Lexa will break under the pressure and routinely end up in the news to the detriment of the company. I have to say I am not pleased by this behavior,” Nia Quinn, CEO of Azgeda Pharmaceuticals interjected. “My son was involved in the incident, but he’s a coward and a shame for our brand, which is the reason why he won’t be responsible for any executive duties. However, Lexa, do we have a guarantee that this slight scandal won’t spread further?”

“I’ll speak with my lawyer. Anya will make sure to settle any possible lawsuit with the club owner.”

“A non-disclosure agreement should suffice with all parties involved.” Titus suggested. “I think that your son would do good to sign it, Nia. Also your um, friend, Lexa.”

Lexa shook her head. “Clarke won’t say anything. There’s no need to make a fuss about this.”

“Very well. Roan will sign so as a sign of good faith. Your lover should sign it too and uh, make sure not to involve your personal life in our coalition, Lexa. Otherwise I fear most members won’t support your postulation for CEO.” Nia smiled.

“Will do.” Becca nodded to Titus seeing Lexa completely speechless and lost. “Thank you all for your time.  Now let’s prepare to make this transition as successful and smooth as possible.”

 

After everyone went out or disconnected, Becca approached Lexa and sat beside her. “I think that right now your focus should be Polaris. I know that you might be having personal issues with Costia and uh, your friend, Clarke but it is not wise to give these dinosaurs reason to listen to Nia.”

“What are you suggesting, Becca?”

“Take some time to fix your life and get back to work with a clear end in mind this Monday. I’ve seen you these past months, Lexa and your heart is not here in Polaris. Whatever is affecting you, you have to fix it and get back on track. Go home and come back ready. Okay?”

“Will do.” Lexa said knowing full well that she had to put an end to all these distractions and refocus her attention on her company and legacy. That was what mattered not this nonsense of dancing with Clarke.

____________

Clarke had been trying for hours to make Raven understand that she was misinterpreting everything that she read in that online magazine. “I swear the point was to give her more confidence and well, tips for wooing Costia back.”

“You didn’t sleep at home, Clarke. Should I remind you of your walk of shame this morning?”

Rolling her eyes for the 100th time, Clarke took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she said things she would regret later. Then she took a long gulp of latte she ordered with her lunch. “Nothing happened between us, Raven. Yes, I stayed with Lexa, but we just slept on her couch. Lexa was beaten to a pulp, and the poor thing was a bit drunk. I couldn’t leave her alone.”

Raven glared hard at her friend. “And you took her to Luna’s? Clarke, you never take anyone to the club unless you hookup with someone. That was your great idea to help Lexa get back with Costia? Maybe it was your subconscious trying to get her in bed with you. The next thing I swear you’re going to say is that you’ll bang Lexa on my behalf.”

“I swear I wanted her to have a good time. It was her birthday, and I promised to take her to dance too. What else was I supposed to say to her Rae? That I’m doing this for her?”

“Um, yeah?” Raven sighed frustrated. “And that brawl? Lexa got all jelly on you?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

“That was a misunderstanding! Lexa was simply watching over me. Raven gosh, Lexa is not in love with me or whatever you’re picturing. I’m telling you, Lexa and I were hanging out in a friendly manner. You’re going to believe those stupid articles over your best friend?”

Raven sighed, shaking her head. “I believe you, Clarke. It’s just that I need to keep my facts straight. You and Lexa have been involved in secret endeavors that clearly have come to light with your sexcaped las night, precisely now that Lexa is kind of available-ish.”

“Ugh! It wasn’t a sexcapade. Raven for fuck’s sake I- I…” Clarke sagged in the chair of the small coffee shop where they were having lunch.

 

Last night Clarke was so damn close to finally taste those plump lips she had been thirsting for quite some time. The guilt of long nights whispering Lexa’s name between moans as her climax hit had been driving her to madness. To taste and claim Lexa as hers was all she ever wanted. And that was the issue, Lexa wasn’t hers.

Probably never at this rate.

“I love her, Raven. I-  yeah, I wanted things to be more than what they were last night. I wanted to do way more than hold hands with her and laugh. I wanted much more, to touch and feel her in ways that weren’t platonic. Everything I do is for her, Rae. She’s my dance partner, my world, and I almost kissed her.”

“Woah, slow down you what?” Raven let drop a piece of her sandwich on her plate.

“Last night, we, we, well we almost kissed.”

Raven laughed. “Almost? Clarke, since you two have been dancing in secret I swear the almost kiss has been going on for a while. You’re kinda slow my friend.”

“Whatever, Reyes. Anyway, she was inebriated and vulnerable in that moment. I don’t know what to think of that, but I can see how much love she needs.”

“Yeah and who better to provide that than you, Clarke.” Raven pointed. “Have you thought this through? What does Costia have to say about this? How does she feel seeing her girlfriend with another? Do you really wanna be the other woman, Clarke?”

Clarke had nothing to say. If she were in Costia’s place, she would be devastated and assume the worst. Raven was right.

“Of course not. I already told you I won’t step between Lexa and her girlfriend but... uuuugh I hate this!”

 

“Clarke,” Raven continued. “The wedding is right around the corner, and we want to focus on Lincoln and Octavia’s day which is the reason you’re helping Lexa, right? Your world and her world collided temporarily, now you're back into your orbit and so is Lexa. Let things continue their natural course.  Your paths intersected but that’s it. End of story.”

Clarke lost her appetite completely. She couldn’t fathom losing Lexa. Not like this. Not when she hasn’t even started showing her how much she loved her. Not when they had just begun a friendship. Not when maybe Lexa felt as much for her as she felt for the brunette with emerald eyes if she read right those eyes last night.

Clarke had to find out if there was any hope for her.

“I’ll wait for her, Raven. Yeah, she’s with Costia, but if I have learned something with that thick-headed woman is that it takes as long as it takes.”

“Are you really sure about that? What if Lexa was bored of her partner and wanted to have some fun? Rich people do that all the time, and you said she was inebriated.”

“She’s not like that, Raven. Stop painting Lexa like she’s the devil reincarnated. She’s legit, a good loyal woman. I won’t seek her again, though. I’m just going to wait until the wedding and see if that spark I felt between us remains. I have to know if she feels something for me, Rae.”

Raven admitted defeat. Clarke was stubborn and no matter what she said to her friend, the blonde was going to do whatever the hell she wanted. “I hear you, Griff. If Lexa indeed wants to be with you, she better do it upfront and without secrecy. I’ll support you if that happens, and I’ll shout to the heavens that you’re gonna do Lexa for me when that happens.”

Clarke smiled, “Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Raven.”

“But I’m gonna blow her damn building to hell if she hurts you, Clarke.”

Clarke giggled.  She drank her coffee more at ease knowing that Raven had her back. “I know.”

“Now I better go back to the office and deliver your ugly raccoon lunch box to your platonic bae and get back to work. Boss is cranky today thanks to you.” Raven winked grabbing the lunchbox that Clarke left on the table and returned to work.

____________

Lexa was pensive in her office, holding the necklace that Clarke gave her between her fingertips - the golden cogwheel hanging from her neck since last night. She thought about Clarke's words.

_“… When we dance, you’re the gear that keeps me moving too, so it is only suitable for you to have that, partner.”_

She wished she could really be that for Clarke, but they couldn't dance anymore. No more moving her partner around with the beating of her heart, nor holding her in her arms.

Lexa was alone again.

“I see it, and I don’t believe it.”

 

Anya broke the spell Lexa was under, dropping the necklace and putting it back inside her blouse again. Lexa sat straighter in her chair to pay attention to her best friend.

“You look like you were rammed by a truck.” Anya strolled past and took a nearby chair to chat with her friend. “Gustus told me you needed me.”

“Yes, I guess you heard some of it from Titus.”

“Oh yeah. My best friend went out to celebrate her b-day with Clarke. Is that why you dismissed my invitation to dinner? Here I thought you were too depressed by your fight with Costia to even try something cheerful, but I guess I had everything wrong.”

Anya was dead serious, her usually friendly smirk long gone. Hazel eyes burning Lexa with a thousand questions that Lexa knew she had to answer sooner rather than later.

“It’s not like anything you might be imagining, An. Clarke was simply helping me.”

Perking her brow, Anya narrowed her gaze. Hazel eyes inspected Lexa’s body language. “Helping you with what? Since when do you and Clarke hang out together? Clarke and you alone in a nightclub makes no sense to me.”

“Clarke offered some guidance to try and show Costia how much I want to make things work between us. We went out, and she gave me tips and things I could do with her to change my routine. That was all there was, Anya.”

“That means that you have been talking with Clarke. What are you hiding, Lexa? Because something doesn’t add up here.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Lexa deflated. There was no way to keep lying about her deal with Clarke anymore. “I’ve been seeing Clarke for private dance classes for a couple of months now. After we ended our group classes, I asked her to teach me.”

Anya never saw that answer coming. Her mouth was agape. “You what? Why? I thought you hated her and barely could stand her.”

“I thought I hated her, Anya. We got to know each other better, and we became friends.”

“Friends? Woah, this is so weird. You and Clarke hanging out like buddies? That would have never crossed my mind. You lied to everyone about that and so did Clarke. Even in Tondisi you both acted as if you didn’t get along as per usual when in reality were close.”

Now several things were starting to make sense to Anya. She was putting two plus two together. Her mind finishing the mental puzzle of Clarke Griffin’s mysterious unrequited love bit by bit.

 

“Sonofabitch!” Anya cursed under her breath. “Of course it’s you, shit!”

Lexa was now confused by the behavior of her friend. “What are you talking about?”

“You and Clarke!” Anya stood up abruptly. “It’s not unrequited anymore, is it?”

“What the hell are you talking about, Anya?”

“You have feelings for her! No wonder Costia was fucking pissed at you. Right under our noses. You knew I had feelings for Clarke, you asshole!”

Lexa stood up trying to calm Anya. “Anya, listen. Clarke is only a friend, nothing else!”

“Yeah, but I bet you wish it was more, huh? Fucking friend I have. I’m such an idiot!!” Anya stood up and paced back and forth in the office, she was angry and hurt. “I trusted that you were going to be my wingman but instead you developed feelings for her too! Fucking great!”  
“Anya, stop this madness! Clarke doesn’t feel anything like that for me!”

At that, Anya laughed with bitterness. “You blind asshole. I can’t talk to you right now, whatever you need me to do I’ll do it because you’re my boss, but right now I seriously can’t see you, you traitor! I’ll seek instructions withGustus for my work, excuse me Miss Woods.”

Anya stormed out as Raven was stomping toward Lexa’s office.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” Raven asked Anya.

Anya stopped to look at Raven. “You knew Clarke had feelings for her and you didn’t tell me? I thought you and I were tight, Reyes.”

Raven confident smirk vanished. “Anya, I-”

“Save it. I gotta go.” Anya walked away from the office, and Raven shut the door, coming inside.

 

“I warned you to leave Clarke alone and what did you do? Put my friend in the spotlight.” Raven dropped the lunch box on Lexa’s desk. “I told Clarke to let you go of you too, but I don’t know between you two who is the most stubborn.”

“Raven, I’m terribly sorry. I never intended for any of this to happen.”

“Yeah, but it did and now Clarke, if she gets identified by the press, will be known as the lover of Lexa Woods. Do you think that’s fair to her? Clarke has busted her ass to make a name for herself in the dancing world to end up being the talk of the town. To end up being in a list of women who lust after you.”

“I’ll protect her name. I swear I’m taking all precautions to keep her safe. I won’t let anyone stain her name, Raven. I promise.” Lexa raked her long fingers through her hair. It had been a very emotional day for her. Everything was crumbling in her life right now, and Lexa had no idea how to fix it all. Lexa returned to her chair, and sat in silence moping about the shitstorm that was her life at the moment.

“You’re not a bad person. Clarke believes in you, and I assured her that I’d give you the benefit of the doubt. You have to set things straight with a lot of people, starting with yourself, boss. If you truly care about her, you’ll do the right thing.”

Lexa gave Raven a nod and the latina left.

______________

During Saturday morning in Arkadia, Clarke supervised the kids’ classes and made sure that her staff began the preparations of their annual dance presentation. Every year Arkadia presented a dance routine to showcase the progress of the students. That was usually a good time to gather new prospects and boost the dance academy, however, with her economical struggles at the moment, promoting it was going to be a bit harder this year. The driving force behind the reason why she really needed to get back into professional dancing to earn money prizes like she used to do in the past. But no way in hell she was dancing with Finn again. She needed someone good who could work with her and make a great impression so they could finish at least in the top five.

"That's great Aden, keep Tris in your frame," Clarke corrected the form of her most advanced student in the group of young kids.

"That's right, listen to the music, but most importantly feel your partner." Clarke smiled pleased to see the progress of her younger class. She felt proud of each one of them.

Clarke waved goodbye to the kids one by one and went inside her office ready to sit her ass in her old broken chair.  She still had to check the pending bills and paperwork left on her desk before starting her mission to get herself a dance partner.

 

After hours and more boring hours of paperwork Clarke was suddenly thinking about Lexa, which was not rare at all. Last night had been incredibly intimate, yet so complicated. Lexa was sad, overwhelmed with responsibilities and Clarke wished to wipe away her worries, to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

There was a knock on the door and that stopped Clarke from further losing herself in her desires.

“Yeah, come in.”

The door opened and surprisingly it was Lexa with Anya. The dirty blonde woman was wearing jeans and black blouse. Lexa was wearing a semi-formal outfit, a white knee-length dress. Very casual yet stylish, her curls tamed in a bun. Clarke’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hi Clarke,” Anya strolled inside, but her behavior was dry and not as friendly as it usually was.

“Hey!”

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa said standing a bit apart from Clarke’s desk, offering a polite smile yet her eyes avoiding her.

Clarke noticed that the bruise on Lexa’s face was going to take some time to heal and felt guilty because she was the one who invited Lexa to the club.

 

“I met your friend Luna.” Anya sat in the small chair opening the conversation, while Lexa remained in the back, leaning against the wall.

“You did?” Clarke was intrigued.

“Yeah, Lexa asked me to head into that club to pay for anything that might have been damaged and make sure that there weren’t going to be any lawsuits involved. Can’t let this situation drag Polaris Inc. through the mud now that Lexa here is making big changes.”

“Ah, that’s um, wonderful. Hope everything was settled then.” Clarke answered, yet she still was curious about the real reason the duo had come all the way here.

Also, Clarke noticed the strange behavior between the two of them. When it was always a joy seeing Anya and Lexa interact because they shared such special bond, today they looked as if they were basically two strangers.

“Yup. Luna is pretty chill and definitely wants to avoid any kind of controversy. Nothing like opting for a peaceful solution.”

“Yeah, hiding behind the bar while her friend was being molested.” Lexa mumbled making Anya roll her eyes.

 

“I’m glad things worked out but, why are you here? Is it about the articles because I won’t say anything that might affect Lexa.  Besides, most of what they wrote is not true.”

“No, no. Actually my _friend_ here and I wanted to drop some advice and uh well we need your signature on a non-disclosure agreement.”

“Oh, you’re scared I’m gonna rat you out, Lexa?” Clarke asked a bit offended. If Lexa thought she was going to share her secrets with the world then Lexa knew nothing about her.

Lexa groaned. “Titus advised me to get the parties involved legally bound to stay silent. It is not something I’d normally do Clarke, but the circumstances obligated me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yeah, don’t worry. No one is going to know about your low alcohol tolerance level, Commander.” Clarke mocked as it was typical of her. She couldn’t believe that Lexa was doing what that cocksucker Titus suggested. “Guess my only option now is to release the unauthorized biography of Alexandria Woods.”

“Clarke, this isn’t a joke. This needs to remain between us or else the company might suffer the consequences.” Lexa added.

“Ah, your company, your people. Gotcha!”

 

Anya caught the quick change in the environment between the two women and shook her head. How was she so blind that she never noticed the amount of tension and electricity between the two of them before. It was so obvious that they were into each other. It was ridiculous.

“Clarke, Polaris is in the eye of the storm since Lexa is in process of taking the reins and Thursday night didn’t help her much with the board of members. This is just to give them peace of mind.” Anya gave Clarke several papers.

“Whatever. Anything else?” Clarke asked after returning signed copies back to Anya.

Anya stored everything in her briefcase before facing Clarke again. “Yeah, I wanna make sure that you’ll know what to do if the press finds about your identity and how to proceed if it becomes a problem. Here, I brought some options for you…”

Anya kept talking about Clarke’s options or something along the lines. In reality, Clarke heard nothing, it was like someone pressed mute in the remote. All her senses were set on the slender figure leaning against the far wall of her tiny office. The usual composure of the commander was in full display. Tall and proud, arms confidently crossed over her chest, just like her long legs. Her dress allowed a perfect view of that sinful collarbone and Clarke’s imagination was going wild with all kinds of possibilities.

Her eyes, however, were telling Clarke a different story. Reading Lexa was one of the most difficult tasks one could undertake. But after months of dancing and feeling her body move along hers, losing herself in her eyes, Clarke learned to get a better read of the brunette.

Lexa licked her lower lip to soothe her wound, her eyes glued to Clarke’s for just a second more before hiding behind sunglasses that Lexa slid from her head up to her nose.

“… Clarke!?”

 

“Ah?” Clarke blinked. “Ah yeah, um, yes, you were saying uh, about the legal actions. I agree.”

“Good!” Anya clapped her hands. “Just call me, and I’ll deal with the rest. Okay?”

“Perfect.” Clarke smiled and walked Anya to the door wondering to what she was agreeing.

Anya coldly said her goodbye, followed by Lexa who clasped her hands behind her back and was making her way to the exit.

Clarke stopped Lexa before she left, holding her forearm in a gentle grip. “I’m sorry for acting like an ass before. I understand that you have to protect the image of your company. I’m sorry for dragging you into this situation.”

“Don’t apologize. I chose to go out with you.”

“Why are you acting like this? I thought you trusted me?”

“I trust you, Clarke, but I have to protect the interests of the company and its workers. It’s not personal.”

“It never is with you. Maybe one day you won’t owe anything else to your people.”

“I hope so.” Lexa curved her lips with sincerity. “I have to go. My uh, girlfriend and her parents are waiting for me. Have a good day, Clarke.” Lexa left without a last glance, walking away from Clarke.

Clarke’s heart felt heavy. This Lexa wasn’t the one she almost kissed. Her walls were up again.

“You’re hiding. You coward!” Clarke shut the door sad and angry ruining her mood for the rest of the day.

_____________

The silence after the polite but awkward dinner with Costia’s parents was deafening. Lexa gulped down her nerves and switched to her other leg as she waited for the tea that Costia was brewing as she sat in a chair in the middle of her girlfriend’s living room.

The place was familiar yet foreign. Costia’s apartment was their destination after Lexa met her parents as she had promised she’d do. It was the best place to have the pending conversation to find the answers they both needed to move on.

Costia came back from the kitchen a couple of minutes later and sat in another chair.

Lexa thanked Costia and took a sip of the herbal tea. Hiding behind the cup before facing the woman whom she had hurt and disappointed so many times.

 

“Thanks for joining my family for dinner. I’d thought you weren’t going to come.” Costia broke the eerie silence.

“I told you I would, Costia.” Lexa said before sipping her hot tea briefly.

Costia reached for Lexa’s hand, resting her long fingers over the milky skin, making Lexa shiver. This was not the warmth Lexa wanted and needed, but she offered a tight smile nonetheless.

“What’s going on, Lex? Tell me.”

Lexa gulped down. Her stomach was aching, the acid burning up to her throat, the words tumbling in her mind but Lexa couldn’t speak, it was as if she had a knot stuck in her throat. “Nothing.”

Costia narrowed her eyes, not trusting Lexa’s answer. Her hands began tracing the fine contour of Lexa’s face softly, trying not to touch the bruise. Costia found the tiredness and exhaustion that was common in Lexa, but also something else in her eyes. “Lexa, don’t lie to me.”

“Costia, we’re fine.” Lexa tried to speak more convincingly. “I know I’ve been a terrible partner, but I’m trying to do the right thing.”

The bitter laughter that came out from Costia stunned Lexa. “Trying how? Going out with Clarke to party?”

Lexa couldn’t meet Costia’s eyes. “I swear it’s not like the press is painting it to be.”

“Of course not. What you cannot deny is that you wanted to be there with Clarke. You even get into a fight because of her. You’re here because you committed to come. That’s the difference Lexa.”

“Cos, I can explain.”

“Don’t bother!”

 

Costia had to put distance between her and Lexa, standing up from the table and letting go of the woman she loved. “Are you… are you sleeping with Clarke?” Costia’s voice was broken, her brown eyes full of tears as her soul was torn into pieces.

Lexa immediately stood up. “What? No, Costia. You got it all wrong! I swear I have not been unfaithful.”

Turning around with anger Costia’s brown eyes burned Lexa with her pain. “Tell me you have not thought about Clarke all this time! Even if you have not touched her doesn’t mean you don’t want to be with her!”

“Costia, I—”

“Since when have you been seeing each other? Every time you made up an excuse to avoid spending time with me was to be with her?”

This looked pretty bad. Costia had all the right in the world to be angry with her. Lexa knew she managed all of this terribly wrong, but Costia was drawing the wrong conclusions. “Costia, please listen to me. There is nothing between Clarke and I. Yes, I’ve been taking private dance lessons with her but for no other reason than for fun. I swear I have not engaged in anything sexual with her.”

 

Perking her brow Costia released a long breath and resumed her pacing. A thousand ideas passed through her head, and Lexa kept quiet letting Costia calm herself for a bit.

“I was a fool.” Costia stopped walking around to look at Lexa. “I thought that whatever was going on with you and Clarke was going to fade. I hoped that you were going to go back to being you. Instead, you drifted further away from me as the weeks passed. You avoided me and kept closing yourself off to me, and I had no idea why.”

Costia took a deep breath before continuing. “Tondisi. That’s when I finally opened my eyes to the truth. When Clarke sank under the water, I saw the horror in your eyes and the fear of losing her. Desperation and so many emotions poured out of you like I have never seen before.”

“Clarke was in danger, Costia. I did what anyone would have done.”

“You were desperate to save her, as if losing her was also losing yourself. I have never, in almost two years with you, seen the range of emotion that I saw that day. That’s when I knew I never had you.”

“That’s not true! Costia, I’m with you, not with Clarke.”

“You’ve never been with me, Lexa. Not really. I was the one who asked you out. I proposed that you be my girlfriend. I seek you, and I touch you first every damn time. I’ve been carrying this relationship on my own all this time.”

“I’m here trying to fix this, Costia. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

“I want you to be honest, Lexa. You know there is nothing to fix here. Not anymore.”

“Please!” Lexa insisted. She walked towards Costia cupping her face. “I love you.”

 

Costia sighed, not responding to the sudden surge of affection from the green-eyed woman. She pulled away from Lexa. “Yes, I know you do. But that’s not the kind of love I deserve and want - love that is given freely, a love that is brave and pure. You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to earn a look like the ones you give Clarke. With such yearning and desire, you want her so badly that it shows in the way you look at her. You let your guard down with her, and you care for her way more than you admit.”

Lexa’s throat was getting drier. Her heart became heavy, seeing Costia like this was breaking Lexa into millions of pieces. She was responsible for this disaster, and no one else. “Please, Costia. Give me a chance!”

“You don’t want to face the truth because it terrifies you like nothing has before. To acknowledge that you love Clarke means that you’re not made of marble, that you have blood running through your veins and that you feel, Lexa!”

“That’s… I cannot, Costia I can change things.” Lexa insisted. Her now teary jade eyes begging Costia for mercy.

“I cannot live a lie, Lexa. I won’t be your excuse to avoid facing what your heart wants and what you really feel. I’m done begging for your scraps. I thought we could work this out, but I never had your heart to begin with, and I can only see that now.” Costia concluded and after a pause she added, “we deserve better. I do and you do, Alexandria Woods.” Costia said crying as she approached Lexa and kissed her bruised cheek.

 

Lexa was crying too. She was feeling awful for being the cause of this pain. “Costia, I, I’m so sorry I—”

“Just leave.” Costia said with finality.

Lexa tried to reach for her. Trying to offer some kind of solace, but Costia wasn’t going to accept anything else from Lexa.

“GET OUT!”

Lexa got the message loud and clear. She walked dragging her feet to the exit, giving one last glance to her now ex-girlfriend. Lexa sighed and left the apartment for good.

 

\--oo--

 

The rain was falling in a slow cadence, hitting the windshield of Lexa’s car. Lexa was driving with no direction, feeling numb and dead inside. She was a monster for hurting Costia, making her cry and breaking her heart. The traffic at night and with the rain was stressful so Lexa deviated from the main road and made her way through smaller streets.

She parked and began walking without a sense of where she was, it was all by inertia, just moving where her legs were taking her. The rainfall was cold and fierce, drenching her clothes in a couple of seconds. Her brown locks were matted to her face by the weight of the water hitting her like icicles, piercing her skin.

She kept walking hugging herself to keep some warmth. She was aimlessly moving as if in a dream, without a clear sense of reality. Walking like a dead woman, lifeless, soulless and heartless.

Lexa had no idea how long she walked or where she was until she stopped in front of the familiar entrance to Arkadia. The lights were already off except for the one in the vestibule.

This is where her heart brought her, back to Clarke. But she had nothing to do here. Clarke was better away from someone like her who was heartless.

 

The brunette turned around to make her way back to the parking lot when the wind chimes at the entrance of the academy rang.

“Lexa?”

The brunette stopped.

“What the hell are you doing in this rain storm? It's freezing!” Clarke opened her umbrella and quickly walked over to cover the businesswoman.

Clarke stood in front of Lexa, checking to see if she was hurt or something happened to her, but she could not see anything out of the ordinary.

“Let’s take you inside to get you warm, Lexa.” Clarke took Lexa’s cold hand in hers, but Lexa shook her head and yanked her hand away from Clarke’s grasp.

“I- I can’t! I made a mistake! I shouldn’t have come.”

“Lexa wait! Fuck, stop for a second. Talk to me!” Clarke had to drop the umbrella to hold Lexa tighter. She cupped her face to force her to look at her.

“I destroy everything, Clarke.”

“You saved me! You did Lexa! Don’t run from me. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I hurt Costia. I couldn’t love her like she deserved. I was weak!”

“Lexa, you’d never hurt anyone on purpose. Much less Costia.”

Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes. She was shaking slightly, but with Clarke she didn’t feel as cold anymore

“Love is strength. When you love you give your all, Lexa. You care and protect the ones you love. That’s the kind of person you are. Following your feelings makes you a better person.”

“I followed my feelings and looked what I _almost_ did with you!” Lexa raised her voice remembering everything that went that night at her apartment. She breathed in slowly and exhaled closing her eyes momentarily. “Thursday night I… it can’t happen again.”

This had nothing to do with Costia and more with what happened at Lexa’s home after their fake date. Clarke realized this was why Lexa was acting like this.

“Why?”

“Because I— Because you’re you.”

 

Clarke took a step closer, her eyes flicking to eyes and then lips but still keeping a respectable distance.

Lexa felt her lungs were failing her. Clarke was beautiful inside and out, and she looked at her with so much tenderness and love that it was surreal. Lexa didn’t deserve any of it. But she wished, oh did she wish.

“You said you needed me that night.” Clarke took another step. “But you’re not alone, cos I need you too.”

Like opposite magnetic poles attract, Lexa closed the gap between them and sealed her lips over Clarke’s.

The rain started to fall with even more intensity, soaking them both, yet that was irrelevant when Lexa was kissing Clarke, and Clarke was kissing her back.

It was soft at first but as Clarke changed the angle she cupped the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss.

 _I don’t deserve her_.

Lexa could have sworn that she was seeing fireworks, and she felt an inferno inside, her blood boiling as her skin was in contact with Clarke’s hands and lips. She didn’t need anything else in the world besides kissing Clarke to live.

_I don’t deserve her._

The brunette pressed Clarke’s lower back, bringing her infinitely closer, her tongue daring to explore the hot mouth. Her hands running up and down that back that she touched lightly as she lead her partner. Clarke fingers entangling in the wet chestnut curls, pulling Lexa into her.

Things were heating up and Lexa hissed, her lower lip was still sensitive after her fight, and she pulled away, breaking the kiss.

 

Her eyes wide as saucers, completely in shock of what she dared to do. She was gasping for breath as if she had done the most strenuous exercise of her life, yet here she was. Mere feet away from the woman who turned her world upside down. The same woman who made her believe that love was not weakness.

The dancer who made her wish to be loved.

“I- I have to go.” Lexa pulled out her inhaler and pumped it to breathe but her chest was too tight, her heart too wild to put some ease into her lungs. She turned around and bolted as fast as she could.

_I don’t deserve her._

“Lexa wait!”

Clarke called but Lexa kept running, escaping from her heart and from her feelings. Because even more than she wished to love Clarke, she knew she didn’t deserve Clarke Griffin.

However, she couldn’t keep running forever.

Lexa had to attend the wedding of her dear cousin and his bride to be, and Clarke was going to be there.

She couldn’t escape faith, much less a dance. And who knows, maybe then her wish might come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get this show, er- ship on the road. It was a tough couple of days for Lexa, but these are the consequences of all her choices. Clarke has to deal with the fallout of someone she loves but doesn't think she deserves that love.  
> It is time for them to come together through dancing and find a common ground to start building something everlasting.  
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	11. "Dance in a wedding."

“And one, two, three, four. Very good. Keep at it Aden.” Clarke moved around her younglings’ class. Focusing on making this choreography a success.

She nodded proudly at the progress her students were making as they learned the dance for their yearly show.  The students had two months until they danced for their parents.

“No rushing it. Let Aden lead, Tris. Easy.” Clarke walked around and observed the motions from another angle.

“Alright! It’s looking way better. You’re doing great kids.” Clarke ruffled the hair of Tris. “Okay champs time’s up, see you next Saturday!”

“Good bye Miss Griffin. See you!” Aden smiled and picked up his tiny backpack leaving the practice hall.

The blonde walked to the small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water to quench her thirst after such an intense class. Younger students demanded a lot of attention and energy to keep them pumped so she was really exhausted after their classes ended.

 

Clarke headed into the vestibule to check with Harper about anything else pending for the day.

“Any other group for today, Harper?” Clarke asked.

The other blonde shook her head. “No, the jazz class was moved to Thursday night to accommodate Miller’s new college schedule.”

“Okay, thanks a lot, Harper. I’m staying in my office for the day. See you later and take care.” Clarke waved to her friend and walked to the back of the studio.

“About time.” Raven smiled and pushed towards Clarke’s side of her desk a large mochaccino and pastries that she always bought for Clarke after Saturday’s classes.

“Thanks for waiting. Classes for the annual dance presentations get longer due to the amount of practice required. But this group is doing so well, Raven. I hope we can promote it so other people can come and check it out.”

“Money’s tight, huh?”

“Yup. We need a new influx of money, right now with the usual classes I can barely cover the rent. Ugh! I need to find a dance partner quickly. There’s a competition at the end of the year. The money prizes are good and with that I could fix this dumpster!”

“No Finn then, at least for now?”

“Finn is good, but I cannot dance with him again. We simply don’t belong together. It’s a matter of good chemistry with your partner and trust. I definitely don’t trust Finn, for more than I cared for him in the past.”

“Hey, you’re still Clarke Griffin, champion of champions so I assure you, you’ll find someone.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotta make some more calls and see, but I have to start practicing soon or I won’t make it on time. Thanks for being here Rae. Talking with you makes the burden lighter or at least, that’s how it feels.”

“No problem. Now time to cheer up, we agreed to go together to O’s wedding rehearsal today, remember?”

She leaned on her desk and nodded. “Yup. I’ll shower and change into comfortable clothes before we leave.”

 

“Okay. So...” Raven rested her elbows on the table looking at the blonde with interest.

Clarke eyed Raven.  She took a bite of her meal and addressed her friend. “So what?”

“She’s probably going to be there.”

Clarke knew that, but she was doing everything in her power to not think about it. Obviously she had been failing.

“I know.”

“Are you going to approach her?”

“I haven’t seen her in 5 weeks, Raven. She clearly has no interest in talking to me. Not after- it doesn’t matter.” Clarke concluded and sipped from her large cup again.

“Come on, Clarke! You two kissed and you’re going to tell me you don’t care? After you’ve been pining for her for months?” Raven insisted.

“Raven, I can’t reach her. She doesn’t want to open up to me. She has ignored my calls and texts. Lexa shut me down because her company is what matters to her!”

 

“Actually,” another voice interrupted. “That’s not true.” Pushing the door fully open Anya walked inside Clarke’s small office. “I ah, didn’t mean to overhear, I was about to knock, but the door was left ajar.”

Raven arched her brows. “This is a surprise. I thought you didn’t want to know anything about us anymore, Anya.” Raven stood up and crossing her arms in front of her chest, stopping Anya’s step. “If I remember right you said two weeks ago that I should get lost along with Clarke when I tried to explain myself to you.”

“Raven, I, I said some things that I shouldn’t have.”

“No shit.” Raven retorted. Angry attitude still in place.

Anya rubbed her eyes, tiredness seeping from her pores before she focused her attention back on the latina. “Raven, I want to make it up to you. You didn’t deserve me lashing out at you. I’m sorry, okay? I, I’d like to speak with Clarke first. Please?” The dirty blonde lawyer requested humbly.

Raven contemplated the situation. She eyed Clarke who was simply listening and then Anya. Walking closer to Anya, Raven offered one warning. “Watch your mouth, if you dare to speak any of the crap you spat at me to Clarke, I swear I’m going to blow you up. Got it?”

“Loud and clear, Raven. I’ll talk to you later. I promise.”

“Okay Griff. I’m gonna change and I’ll wait for you outside.”

Clarke nodded and waited until Raven left to address Anya.

 

“The things you said to Raven were not fair. She only did what I asked her to do. She promised not to say a word, and she kept her promise.”

“I know. I felt betrayed and hurt. I exploded, and Raven was there. I know it isn’t fair to any of you, and I’m here to apologize.”

Anya switched her weight from one foot to the other. Her attitude was as submissive and apologetic as she could portray, trying to show the blonde that she was really hoping to make amends.  She regretted for her awful, stupid attitude towards people that were special to her.

“Last I heard from you, according to Raven, was that you stopped talking to Lexa as well. Is that true?”

Anya nodded twice, not meeting Clarke’s gaze.

“She’s your best friend, Anya. She loves and respects you. I assure you that she never intended to cause you pain. This is all on me, if you wanna blame someone, blame me.”

“Why you didn’t tell me you were in love with Lexa? I thought that maybe I could try to conquer you and Lexa was supposed to support me when in reality my best friend was also falling for you.”

“I thought I didn’t stand a chance, Anya. Lexa was with Costia, and she was determined to fix things with her. So what was the point? I wanted to be her friend and be supportive. You know I was honest with you, as much as I could be. I never gave you false hope.”

“I know. That’s my fault for keeping hope, and Lexa kept ignoring her own feelings and encouraged me instead. So when I found out the truth I felt betrayed.”

“Lexa didn’t do anything, Anya. It was me who wanted her. She’s your best friend for a reason, don’t fight anymore.” Clarke didn’t want to be the cause for such beautiful a friendship to end like this. Even when she couldn’t love Anya in a romantic capacity, Clarke didn’t want to lose her friendship. Anya mattered to Clarke a lot.

“Yeah, I’m working on it. I was unfair with Lexa. I should have seen how unhappy she was and I didn’t because I was selfish. She’s my number one person in the world, and I feel like shit for treating her badly. I know that.”

Clarke furrowed her brow, she was worried about Lexa’s state regarding Costia and knowing that Anya had fought with Lexa, that meant that she was alone. “Is Lexa okay?”

“As best as she can be now that she’s CEO. After Costia broke up with her and uh, things happened between you two, Lexa has immersed herself in work, keeping busy as much as possible. One meeting after the other, dealing with clients and all that.”

This was new information for her. “Costia broke up with Lexa? I- I thought that it was another fight they had when she- I thought they fixed it.”

Anya affirmed. “I spoke with Costia to see how things were between them and yeah, she dumped Lexa. It was ugly, and she’s still hurt and sad, but Costia made the best choice for both of them. It was going to end badly if they kept up that charade for longer.”

Clarke had no idea how to feel about that. The petty side of her was beaming, but her heart was weeping for the brunette, no wonder Lexa was a vulnerable walking mess when they met that rainy night. “I’m sorry. That was not what I wanted for her.”

“This is not your fault. They had been growing apart for months, and with the press release they were forced to reevaluate their relationship.”

 

“Of course Lexa is burying herself in work. She lost her best friend and her girlfriend.”

“It’s her coping mechanism. But I assure you Clarke, she’s not as sad about losing Costia as she is about losing you. By the way she treats that lunch box Raven drops off every day at her office trust me, I know she misses you.”

“I doubt it; she had no issues kissing me and then running away from me without an explanation and then ignoring my calls.”

“I think that she’s scared of her feelings for you. Lexa has never opened up to anyone but you. Titus raised Lexa to be a strong heartless leader but you showed her she can rely on her feelings. I can notice the subtle changes when Lexa greets her employees, in the way she asks about their families and really cares for them. You reached her, Clarke. You helped Lexa in so many ways. More than what I could ever do for her.”

Clarke let out a slow deep breath. Lexa was complicated, a riddle that she wanted to solve with urgency. However, she also understood that trying to solve that enigma was going to have to require more effort.

“I’ll try to speak with her today, if she doesn’t hide away first.”

“I’m glad that she has you. You were there for her when I wasn’t. You’re a better friend than I am, Clarke.” Anya curved her lips. “I have to go and get ready. I guess I’ll see you at the rehearsal?”

“Yeah. See you there.”

 

Today was going to be an interesting day. Clarke was going to see Lexa at the wedding rehearsal after weeks of no communication. Clarke had been worried after seeing Lexa  broken and desperate but with Raven checking on Lexa on her behalf daily, at least she knew Lexa was doing at least okay. Maybe today she was going to have an opportunity to finally speak and see where they stood regarding their feelings. No way was Clarke letting Lexa escape from her grasp this time. Most importantly, they had to talk about the kiss. It’s impossible that Lexa didn’t feel anything because Clarke felt everything that night.

 

\--oo--

 

The group of friends had agreed to meet in the small chapel where Lincoln and Octavia decided to have their wedding ceremony near Tondisi.

Clarke and Raven arrived together and the two of them made their way to the front stairs surrounded by beautiful mountains and forests.

Octavia was waiting for her bridesmaids and happily jumped into their arms when she spotted them. The excitement and nervousness for the wedding was starting to wreak havoc in the usual confident woman.

“Hey O, everything is looking great.” Raven eyed the simple but tasteful decoration.

“You’re going to look beautiful tomorrow O. We’re ecstatic to be here for you in this moment.” Clarke held Octavia’s hands in hers trying to offer confidence to her nervous friend.

“Guys, everything has to be perfect. Let’s go. We have to practice your entrance and where you’re going to be!” Octavia yanked the arms of the two friends and lead them inside the chapel.

 

“Yooo Linc!” Raven waved at the tall handsome man who smiled and greeted them as well.

“Thanks a lot for coming. O was already starting to get a bit annoying.”

Octavia punched Lincoln’s arm. “Shut up. I’m perfectly okay.”

Clarke grinned. “We’re so excited for you two. Are you ready Lincoln?”

The tall man laughed and pulled Octavia into his embrace. “I’m more than ready to make this gorgeous woman the happiest wife ever.”

“Yup, well said.” Raven agreed.

“Okay, you two come here.” Octavia made her way to the back of the chapel to organize her friends and put them in position. “We’re going to start our entrance with the music. On cue you and Raven will walk in line to the altar where Linc and Lexa will be waiting. Bellamy is going to escort me, and once he delivers me I’ll stand at the center with you on my side.” Octavia explained.

“Pretty easy.” Raven shrugged.

Clarke, muting what was being said, looked at the end of the aisle where Lincoln was waiting and by his side was Lexa speaking briefly with Anya. She didn’t notice when the brunette moved to the altar or where she came from. When Octavia gave the signal for Lincoln, Clarke’s gaze was glued to the green that she had missed so damn much for these past few weeks, as Lexa finally paid attention to the blonde.

“Griff!”

“What?” Clarke blinked and looked back at Octavia. Clearly lost in the brunette at the altar.

Raven sighed, pushing Clarke into position to walk and practice the pace. “Be cool, Clarke.” Raven whispered in her ear before taking her position.

“I’m trying.” Clarke waited for the music to be played and began her walk.

 

After an hour or so of practicing the general motions for the wedding, the group of friends agreed to go out and have dinner at Indra’s place to celebrate their friends’ soon to be matrimony.

Lexa didn’t dare step far away from her cousin during the practice. Basically she remained glued to him or Anya. If Lexa kept at it, there was no way Clarke was going to catch her alone. But Clarke could be a patient woman, and she was going to wait for the right moment to confront Lexa.

 

\--oo--

 

Indra’s table was full of laughter and excitement. Lincoln and Octavia thanked their guests for the continuous support these past months as they raised their glasses in a heartfelt toast.

Raven shared fun stories that made everyone laugh at the table. Octavia and Lincoln were disgustingly cute, and Clarke felt so happy knowing that Octavia was going to be in good hands once she married Lincoln.

It was a wonderful night where wedding jitters days were starting to affect the bride and groom.  After all, there were only two days left before they will be husband and wife.

Clarke couldn’t hide her grin as Anya and Raven started to get back to their usual sassy interactions. It seems that things were falling back into place. Well, all with one exception.

Lexa barely spoke a word. Her aunt Indra made small talk, but Lexa was simply not in the mood. Her eyes avoided Clarke’s, and the blonde was getting desperate to have her attention, but this was going to take time.

Titus’s teachings were deeply ingrained in Lexa. For Clarke to change Lexa’s perception of life was going to take lots of patience and resilience. And so, Clarke didn’t push it. She was not going to force a conversation. She was going to let everything flow and be ready when a chance presented itself.

 

“Thanks a lot for putting in the time to teach us to dance, Clarke.” Lincoln was sitting on a comfortable couch after dinner where they kept talking some more. Octavia leaning on his broad shoulder nodded in agreement.

Clarke giggled shaking her head. “Hey, my job is to make every single person that steps into my dance studio into the best dancers. You’re going to be dashing on your wedding guys.”

“I uh, I do have to object Clarkey. Anya pretty much sucks.” Raven grinned and winked at the lawyer with mischief.

“Ha! You’re one to talk Reyes. I’ll show you some moves I saved for the party.”

Raven laughed and patted Anya on the back. “Yeah, yeah. You’re just a talker but fine. I’ll save a dance for you.”

“Hey, Anya made a lot of progress.” Clarke said to Raven. “I appreciated your effort.” Clarke added to Anya

“Thanks a lot, Clarke.” Anya eyed Raven. “It wouldn’t hurt if you were a bit more supportive, Raven.”

Raven was going to snark back when from the kitchen Indra and Lexa’s conversation turned sour.

 

“I said I don’t want to talk about that, aunt Indra. Enough!” Lexa pushed the door brusquely, stomping out of the way of the furniture and scurrying through the french doors that led to the terrace to make her escape to the garden.

Clarke didn’t hesitate and went after the brunette. Indra was doing the same, but this time Anya quickly approached the older woman and stopped her to give Lexa and Clarke some privacy.

When Clarke reached the garden, Lexa was breathing heavily with inhaler in hand signaling the use of the medication.

Clarke studied the tense figure as she approached slowly to not scare the brunette.

“Congratulations Alexandria Woods, CEO of Polaris Inc.” Clarke said to make herself known. But by the tightness of Lexa’s back, she assumed Lexa already suspected she wasn’t alone. Lexa stayed aware of her surroundings.

Still, the brunette didn’t say a word. Clarke stood at her side looking at the grand trees and flowers in the backyard. Waiting and waiting.

 

After several seconds of awkward silence, Lexa finally addressed Clarke. “It’s uh, Polis, Inc.”

Clarke chuckled, “First time I get it right, and you changed the name?”

“Yes. I think it suits the company’s vision and mission better.”

“Cool.”

They returned to their silence again. Basking in the solitude and peace of the garden. Clarke could feel her heartbeat becoming crazy as the nerves started to hit her.  She was close yet so far away from Lexa. The dancer wondered if Lexa was able to hear the thunderous sound coming out from her chest.

“I’m sorry about—”

“You left—”

Both said in unison.

Clarke laughed at their ridiculousness. It was unbelievable that she was reduced to an awkward teenager mess when in company of the entrepreneur. “You first.”

Lexa replied with a short lip-tight smile. “I’m sorry for the press lurking outside your studio. Anya will deal with them, and about that article published last week, I’ll clear everything up. I’m sorry you’ve been dragged into this.”

“I can deal with the press, Lexa. What I cannot accept is that you simply cut me off from your life. You walked away from me!” Clarke turned to finally face the brunette who haunted her dreams and wildest fantasies every single night. “You kissed me and you left!”

Gulping the lump in her throat, Lexa ran her tongue over her dry lips. “I know and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry about what? Kissing me or running away?”

“I’m not sure.” Lexa answered. Her eyes burning Clarke with its intensity. “You kissed me back. Why?”

Clarke shook her head. “Really? You can be so dense, Lexa. Yes, I kissed you back because I like you!”

Lexa furrowed her brow, and Clarke knew Lexa was deep in her head, analyzing and reviewing the veracity of this information.

“Lexa, it’s not hard to like you. You’re the most amazing, sweetest and tender woman I’ve met. I…” Clarke had to be careful how she approached this subject. Love was something that was very foreign to Lexa. “…I really _really_ like you. I meant every word. I do need you.”

Taking a deep breath, Lexa took the words in. “I- I hurt the people closest to me, Clarke. My mom and dad, Anya, Costia... _you_. I’m not good enough.” Lexa turned around and went back towards the house.

“You’re enough for me!” Clarke shouted making Lexa stop in her tracks. “Let me show you. Give me one dance at the wedding.”

“Clarke, I—”

“Please? Just one.”

With a nod, Lexa resumed her path back into the house. Clarke decided to stay in the garden so not to overwhelm Lexa with her presence.

 

She had to prove to Lexa that she wasn’t lying.  She meant every damn word and she wished Lexa could see how incredible she was. Her only option was to show her as they danced and connected with their hearts that she was worthy of love. This was the only opportunity Clarke was going to get, and no way in hell she was going to let it go to waste.

________________

Lexa was standing beside her cousin. Lincoln was looking handsome in a black tux and a red bowtie, cleanly shaved and clearly very nervous. Lexa opted for a black gown with straps to match her cousin with a red sash on her slender waist.

The chapel was full of wedding guests. Indra and Anya were sitting in the front right row, and Bellamy's girlfriend, Gina, along other friends such Harper and Nathan, were in the left pews. All waiting for Bellamy to walk Octavia down the aisle.

Taking a step closer, Lexa rested her hand on his forearm and smiled. "It's okay, Linc. Octavia is already outside so don't worry about a runaway bride." Lexa tried to ease her cousin’s tension as much as possible. She couldn't imagine being in his shoes. The only serious relationship she ever had bombed weeks ago, and she doubted she was ever going to allow herself to try to pursue anyone else.

Lexa ruined people. What was the point on giving it a shot when in the end she was going to hurt them?

"I know, but I'm nervous, Lex. I haven't seen Octavia since our family dinner, and I have no idea how she’ll look in her wedding gown. Call it good jitters." Lincoln offered a warm smile.

"We'll find out about that, cousin." Lexa was happy for him. If anyone deserved the happiest of days, it was Lincoln.

 

The music began, and both turned around to welcome the bridesmaids and the bride.

As the doors opened to let them through, the incoming sunlight blinded her temporarily, yet as soon as her sight adapted her lungs began to fail.

Clarke Griffin was walking towards them with the most beautiful smile, holding the bride’s bouquet. Her long blue dress matched her eyes, and the white heels she wore clicked softly the wooden tiles. The dress hugged Clarke's body in all the right places. Not too revealing yet leaving much to Lexa's imagination. She wore a sterling silver necklace with a blue sapphire tear resting right above her breasts, and her lips were a soft pink. The makeup she wore was soft, classy, and the hairdo was a french braid.

Lexa's eyes were fixed in Clarke's. Completely mesmerized, enchanted in a spell where Clarke's magic pulled her, and there was no power in the world that could break her from that trance.

Lincoln leaning closer to Lexa whispered over her shoulder. "You're drooling."

Okay, the only power that could break that trance was Lexa's own embarrassment. She blinked ashamed of her obvious staring wiping her mouth just in case it wasn't just a metaphor her cousin used and quickly pulled her inhaler from her small purse. She was going to die one of these days thanks to Clarke. (No kidding!)

Composing her features after pushing the medicine into her airway, she silently followed Clarke's walk.

Waiting for _her bride_ to arrive.

"Shit." Lexa mumbled. Clarke was not her bride to be, they were waiting for Octavia. "Get a grip." Lexa bit her lower lip feeling ashamed of her inappropriate thoughts and behavior.

Lincoln chuckled and stood up straighter as Raven followed Clarke, looking as gorgeous as the first bridesmaid, when suddenly everyone rose to welcome the bride. All eyes were on his soon to be wife. His eyes were sparkling, and Lexa had to ponder if that's the way she looked to others whenever she stared at Clarke. Costia had told her that it was pretty much obvious so it made Lexa question what kind of look was giving away her thoughts and desires. Looking at Lincoln, Lexa started to make sense of that query.

As Bellamy stepped forward, he shook Lincoln's hand and clearly gave him a warning to treat his younger sister right. Lincoln confidently promised to do his best to keep her happy and safe. The two men hugged patting their backs with force like buff dudes like to do all the time, and Bellamy stepped back to let his sister take her rightful place beside the man she loved.

 

The ceremony began and soon tears were shed as vows were exchanged and promises made. Lexa couldn't help but to steal glances at the ethereal blonde that looked more like an angel than a human being. She imagined a life where Clarke was the one saying the 'I do' to her. A world where she could really make Clarke happy and make her smile whenever she could. Lexa knew all of this was a fantasy, because she couldn’t let her feelings interfere with doing the right thing, which was to keep Clarke as far away from her as possible. It wasn’t going to end well.

Applause began as Lincoln and Octavia shared the kiss that symbolized their union. Lexa glanced again at Clarke, who was looking back at her with a small smile. Lexa offered a polite smile back whilst the newlyweds made their walk out of the chapel and into the limo waiting to take them to the reception.

 

\--oo--

 

The reception was in a hotel back in the city. Colorful red and white balloons decorated the party hall, a live orchestra played tunes for the guests to enjoy, and a variety of dishes were ready to be served.

The families of the bride and groom made a toast, and then it was time for Lexa to make her toast after Bellamy concluded his tearful but sweet toast.

Lexa cleared her throat and clinked her champagne flute to gather the guests’ attentions. “Today, on this beautiful day, we celebrate the union of my dear cousin Lincoln and his wife Octavia. I thank you for joining us on this special day. Lincoln, I wish you all the best and Octavia, welcome to the family. Know that you have a sister in me.” Lexa smiled briefly. “I’d bore you with Lincoln’s childhood stories. He was such a good boy, and his heart was too big. He cared for everyone, and this is the man he became, a loving good man. Dear cousin, you truly are one of a kind, and you have me in your corner every step of the way in this journey.”

Lincoln quickly blinked to remove some tears away and pulled Octavia closer as they listened to Lexa.

“I see you two, and I see what it means to be in love.” Lexa moved her eyes looking for gold and when she found it, she continued. “Someone told me that love is strength. I think that’s true because I see that strength in Lincoln and Octavia. May their love last forever!”

“CHEERS!” The crowd raised the glasses and drank for the happiness of the newlyweds.

 

After the first dance of the bride and groom courtesy of Clarke’s lessons, the rest of the gang joined the dance floor. Everyone was dancing with enthusiasm and lots of laughter. It was a joyous day for everyone and even Lexa was trying to have a good time for the sake of her cousin, even though Costia was not here with her because she ruined everything.

Lexa was dancing with Lincoln while Octavia danced with her brother Bellamy to One Republic’s [Wherever I Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXWrjWDQh7Q), which stroke a chord with Lexa.

She danced with her cousin yet her eyes searched for blue eyes and blonde hair. It was inevitable.  The harder Lexa tried to keep her mind from searching, she knew it was impossible. It was a magnetic pull, as if she had an invisible rope connected to her heart that tugged at it constantly until finally she could meet those eyes.

“Thanks for the dance.” Lexa pulled away from Lincoln as the song ended.

 

She headed straight to the bar to try to stifle the intense heat she was feeling in her heart.

She sat at her table drinking a martini. Her aunt Indra was sitting as well, but the woman just observed her niece with a studious gaze.

Lexa tried to relax, to ease the anxiousness she was feeling, her lungs were being a pain in the ass today. She really needed to go back home, to her solitude to calm the dread and fear that consumed her.

“Woods’ women are strong, Lexa.” Indra said.

Lexa drank from her cocktail, ignoring her aunt.

“But here you are, hiding behind a drink to avoid the blonde.”

“I’m not avoiding anyone.”

“Child, I have two eyes. I can see what you’re doing.” Indra sighed. “I know you feel terrible for the way things ended with your ex-girlfriend. But it was clear you weren’t invested in her.”

“I told you I’d rather not talk about Costia.” Lexa sipped the last of her beverage, leaving the empty glass on the table.

“That blonde dancer that has the press crazy about you two is interesting. Not what I’d imagined to be your type but nonetheless, I see the appeal.”

“Clarke is much more than what that stupid magazine wrote about her. Clarke elevates herself. I did nothing like they implied. She’s not a charity case, and even when she’s struggling financially, she’s not using me for my money if that’s what worries you. The company is safe.”

Indra nodded observing Clarke dancing in a small circle with all her friends. “I’m not worried about the company, Lexa. You’re a smart woman, and I trust your judgement. What I cannot see is my niece hiding because she’s afraid.”

“I’m not- I have to be careful, aunt. I wasn’t good enough for my parents. I wasn’t good enough for Titus, much less for Costia. What can I offer Clarke?”

“Your parents loved you. I know they weren’t affectionate as much as a young girl would need, but they loved you nonetheless. Titus cares about you, too. He worries a lot and complains so much because he cares, Lexa.”

“What if she sees the real me? What if Clarke decides that I’m too much trouble and leaves?”

“Get knocked down, get back up. That’s what we do in this family Lexa, never forget it.”

Lexa knew her aunt Indra was right. That was their family motto, that was what pushed them to keep fighting, to keep surviving. She stood up and pumped her inhaler before heading back into the dance floor. “Get knocked down, get back up, I understand. I owe her one dance, aunt. Excuse me.”

 

Walking through the dance floor Lexa made her way to Clarke. The blonde was laughing about some joke gone wrong between Anya and Raven when Lexa interrupted, leaving Clarke stunned in silence.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa greeted. “I think you requested one dance?”

Grinning, Clarke extended her hand and Lexa took it, letting herself be guided to a more secluded corner and away from their friends.

Once they reached a good place in the dance area, Clarke let herself be taken by Lexa, with her arms holding Clarke in place, framing her like a painting that deserved to be admired.

“I’m sorry about Costia.” Clarke opened up the conversation as Lexa swung her body to The Chainsmokers [All We Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEi_XBg2Fpk).

“I’m sorry, too.”

Clarke eyed Lexa. There were so many emotions in her eyes – regret, hope, fear. The blonde just pulled Lexa closer leaning her forehead in the crevice of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa tilted her head to rest her chin over Clarke’s blonde locks that she let loose for the party and held her close, not leaving any gap between them.

They kept silent for the rest of the song, moving to the beat in a slow cadence, allowing their hearts to do the talking.

Lexa shut her eyes and let herself be absorbed by the presence engulfing her. It felt comfortable. It was like safe; it was home. Clarke was real, she was here with her, both moving as one with the music, like that’s exactly where they belonged, in the arms of each other.

Two hearts beating together.

Two souls that belonged.

 

Clarke took a step back after their dance was over. She traced Lexa’s tender scar left after the madness in ‘The Rig.’ Her eyes looking all over Lexa. Making sure she was really okay.

“I want Alexandria. I want the annoying bitch of Polis, Inc. I want _you_.” Clarke said. “I’m afraid of this, not gonna lie, it scares me but I have never been surer in my life of wanting someone as I want you.”

“Clarke, I- I can only cause pain. I’m going to let you down.”

Shaking her head, Clarke cupped Lexa’s face to hold her stare. “So far you haven’t. Though you’re a damn complex woman and full of shit; and still, I’m crazy about you.”

Curving her lips slightly, Lexa started to sway Clarke along with the new song. “You’re crazy about me?”

Clarke chuckled, “See? So full of sh—”

Lexa shut Clarke up with her lips. Catching Clarke by surprise but welcomed nonetheless. It was a soft kiss, just like their first. Tentative, explorative and getting a taste of their feelings for each other.

Splitting up to breathe, Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s, still moving to the song. “I’m scared to ruin this. I cannot hurt you Clarke, not you.” Lexa confessed only for Clarke to hear.

“You won’t.”

And with those words Lexa started to believe that indeed, wishes might come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wedding!!!  
> Finally our lovelies Lincoln and Octavia tied the knot and Lexa and Clarke will begin to explore the possibility of being together. Get ready to enter into their journey next week.  
> And sometimes love does not happen in the way we expect, but nonetheless it's still very important and Anya knows that. Clarke and Anya are meant to be just friends and that is okay. Friendship matters!!!  
> This is for you my awesome reader and pal Tinz and her good friend Jo Biologeek. Stay cool friends XD
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	12. "Dance among red and blue."

It was a day to focus in practice and make sure the kids from her class could improve their dance.

Clarke supervised each group with as much attention to the tiny details as possible, fixing the form of arms and legs, dictating the tempo of the motions, checking the perfect transition between one movement and the next, and checking the postures. Everything had to be perfect.

That’s how Clarke spent this Saturday morning. Keeping her mind busy as not to think too much about a certain brunette with green eyes.

After the wedding reception, both said their goodbyes with a shy smile and a flicker of hope for a future they could build together. It was going to take some time to show Lexa a new way to experience life. To teach her to let her walls down and to allow herself to be more in touch with her feelings instead of reining them all the time. No wonder the woman was so exhausted. She was raised in a cold environment where emotions were considered weakness and all that mattered was to fulfill her parents’ expectations to be a leader.  There was no question in Clarke’s mind that it was hard on the young Lexa.

Today they were supposed to meet so they could talk in private, to discuss their feelings and to see where they could go from here.

 

“That’s really great kids.” Clarke clapped after her young students concluded their presentation. “Your parents are going to be happy seeing such progress. I am very proud. Each one of you has shown me your dedication and desire to learn. You’re going to do great guys, really.”

The smile on each kid’s face was reward enough for Clarke. She felt satisfied and that motivated her even more to keep this place open. The dance studio was an escape for many, not just Clarke. Some of these kids had tough lives and coming here allowed them to have fun and forget about their daily struggles. But Arkadia was in peril because her income has lowered substantially, and that was enough to push Clarke back to the world of professional dancing again after a long hiatus. Working on choreographies for singers such as Niylah was a temporary fix.  Right now she needed way more money.

“Alright, let’s do it from the beginning again. Remember to stay in your positions and not wander into the dance space of your classmates.”

Clarke made her way to the sound system to start the song again.

 

The knock on the door stopped her from pressing play, and she turned around. When the door opened she found green forest eyes staring back at her and a small smile on her face.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa walked inside the classroom carrying a small bouquet of flowers.

“Hey, Lexa. I uh, I wasn’t expecting you for a couple of hours.”

“Yes, I- I wanted to see you, and the anxiety was killing me, so here I am. I know you’re busy so I won’t interrupt much. I promise.” Lexa took a couple of tentative steps into Clarke’s personal bubble and offered the bouquet. “For you, unless this is too much, and I’ll take them back right away.”

Clarke giggled, shaking her head as she accepted the small gift. “These are beautiful and it’s okay, you can even help me.”

The kids started to giggle and gossiping while looking their instructor who seemed pretty much infatuated with the gorgeous brunette.

Clarke rolled her eyes and faced her students with flushed cheeks. “Now, now, let’s focus kids. In positions!”

Clarke pressed play before putting the flowers in a bucket of water until she found something more suitable to put them in later. She invited Lexa to sit as she observed her students practice their dance.

Clarke and Lexa exchanged looks while the young students did their choreography. Both were seated awkwardly, excited yet nervous to make any move that might seem out of place or not welcomed.

Clarke stretched her right hand and rested it over Lexa’s left. Lexa eyed Clarke with a tiny frown on her face.

“Is this okay?” Clarke asked.

Lexa laced her hand with Clarke’s. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

 

The two kept watching the presentation holding hands, and it felt good to be in contact. Being connected in some way with Lexa caused Clarke’s heart to scream in joy. There was no way she was going to screw this up. Now that Lexa was giving them a shot, Clarke was going to do her best to not fuck this up.

She was going to take one step at a time. Although the desire to jump Lexa’s bones was top of her list, she knew she had to be very patient. Lexa was used to giving so much of herself to others, yet never receiving anything in return. Not a caress, not a pat on the back, not words to offer comfort. In Lexa’s mind she was never going to be enough.

Enough to please Titus.

Enough to fulfill her role as CEO.

Enough to allow herself to be loved.

Clarke wanted to strangle that baldy, the damage that he caused in Lexa’s psyche was deep, so deep that Lexa saw herself as only a tool to serve a purpose: to fulfill her parents’ legacy. Which couldn’t be further from the truth.

Clarke’s path had crossed with Lexa’s for a reason. Clarke believed now that meeting Lexa in that elevator was not a coincidence.

Call it fate. Call it destiny. Whatever you want to call it, their meeting was something that it was meant to happen.

Like an asteroid crashing down on Earth and wreaking havoc. It had been life changing.

Falling in love with Lexa?

That was inevitable.

 

\--oo--

 

“Okay, guys. We have one more practice next week so let’s make it count, okay?”

“Yes, Miss Griffin!” The young students responded enthusiastically.

“Good. Aden could you come here for a sec?”

The young boy walked over to Clarke. “Yes, Miss Griffin?”

“Aden, my dude. This is Lexa. Lexa, this is Aden. He’s my most advanced student.” Clarke announced proudly.

Lexa extended her hand like the polite businesswoman she was and shook the young kid’s hand firmly. “Nice to meet you.”

“You know? I think Aden can benefit a lot from you, Lexa.”

“I don’t understand, Clarke. How?”

Clarke smiled. “You’re a fuc- err, an amazing lead, Lexa. I think you could teach Aden way better than I could to be a great leading partner for Tris.”

Clarke waited, seeing Lexa’s pensive frown in place.

“Unless you’re too busy. I totally understand.”

“No, no! I’d love to.”

“Cool! Next Saturday you’ll work with her Aden. Lexa will make you the best leading partner in this class.”

“Will do, Miss Griffin.” Aden gave a curt nod and followed the rest of his classmates outside the practice room.

 

“Thanks.” Clarke clasped her hand with Lexa’s.

“No need to. I’d love to be of any help to you, Clarke.”

Clarke approached Lexa to take her other hand in hers. Now they were face to face holding hands.

“I appreciate it. I know you’re very busy now that you’re officially the alpha wolf of Polis, Inc.”

“Anything for you, Clarke.” Lexa smirked, and Clarke could have sworn her heart did a little jump.

“Damn, you really know how to be smooth without even trying.” Clarke closed the gap between them for a chaste kiss, nothing too forward.

_One step at a time. One step at a time!_

Clarke had to rein herself in before she pushed Lexa too far. Lexa was in no way a delicate woman.  But her heart was accustomed to being beaten so Clarke was utterly scared of being too pushy, when all Lexa needed was time to get comfortable with them being together.

Lexa exhaled as she opened her eyes after their brief, but very intense kiss.

“I’m good with words, Clarke. Business is all about talking and saying the right thing. However, with you? I never know what I’m stepping into.”

Grinning, Clarke pulled Lexa closer, resting her head into Lexa’s crevice of her neck. Inhaling her sandalwood scent and exhaling softly. “We both had a rough start. We fought a lot, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. You’re too stubborn, dancer.”

“And so are you, corporate asshat!” Clarke laughed and closed her eyes.

Lexa rested her hands over Clarke’s hips and began swaying softly as if there was a tune in the classroom to dance to.

“I think we understand each other way more when we dance.”

“Yup, we suck at words but dancing? Yeah I can hear you all right, Commander.”

“I miss dancing with you.” Lexa whispered. As if admitting such desires was a sign of weakness.

“Me too.”

 

After dancing for a couple of minutes just enjoying the presence of the other, Lexa pulled finally back.

“We need to have a more serious talk and uh, I made plans for us. Would you go out with me today?”

“You made plans?” Clarke grinned excitedly.

“Yeah, I kind of got some tips from a friend about how to woo a lady on a date, and I think I have a solid plan.”

Clarke laughed. “A friend, huh? Bet they’re very clever.”

“Now who’s the cocky one?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s knuckles. “I’ll get you a proper vase for your flowers while you shower.”

“But wait, is it one of those fancy places you frequent? Cos I clearly have no clothes like that.”

“Don’t worry Clarke. I told you, I learned a few things, trust me on this one. I might surprise you.”

“Okay. I’ll get ready then. See ya in a bit, Commander.”

 

\--oo--

 

And Lexa did surprise Clarke. The two were dressed in camouflage coveralls, wearing padded vests and knee pads. Lexa smiling while she checked her ammo belt before placing her goggles in her forehead.

Clarke was fixing her gloves and then grabbed the semi-automatic paint gun and aimed it at Lexa without shooting yet. “I cannot believe you brought us to play paintball. Seriously, that was very unexpected.”

“You were waiting for me to take you out to a boring restaurant, didn’t you?” Lexa laced her boots again to make sure they were tight.

“I never said anything.” Clarke raised both her hands in the air in defense.

“Admit it, Clarke. You still think I’m a snub, boring, corporate woman.” Lexa began walking to the entrance to the paintball ground. Clarke followed.

Clarke laughed heartily. “Yup, guilty as charged. When I met you I seriously couldn’t believe how uptight and bitchy you were.”

“Talking about first impressions; you seemed to me rather annoying and rude.  Gosh, I hated your guts.”

Clarke kept smiling at the small exchange between them. It has been half a year since they met that morning in that elevator. Both living lives that were empty, void of hope and filled with sadness. Now? Clarke couldn’t believe that she was about to play paintball with Lexa, that her heart beat like crazy whenever they were close, that she felt butterflies in her belly whenever she heard that not so common laugh that Lexa has.

She was absolutely, without an inch of doubt, in love with Lexa.

 

“Do you still hate me?” Clarke perked her brow, testing Lexa’s levels of comfort discussing their feelings to figure out how much to push and pull.

Lexa shook her head, chuckling as if it was a really dumb question. “Sometimes, when you get annoying as hell, or whenever you get pissed at me when I’m missing a dancing step. Most of the time though, I don’t know how I feel about you. It scares me.”

Clarke looked at the brunette and found her vibrant eyes on her. “Ditto. I’m afraid this won’t work between us.”

“Why?” Lexa frowned. “Is it because we’re so different?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m scared to repeat my mistakes. We both have heavy baggage, and I don’t want to bring you down with mine. Doesn't mean I don’t wanna try for us to have something real.”

Lexa stopped and rested her hand on Clarke’s face. “I like you too, Clarke. Actually, it is way more than just physical attraction, but it’s hard to describe how I feel about you. It’s too many emotions with so much intensity. I don’t know how to express that properly, but I want to figure this out slowly, I think we have time now so let’s not worry about those things. Let’s allow whatever we feel for the other to grow on its own.”

“Yeah I guess that’s a good idea.” Clarke leaned into Lexa’s touch for reassurance.

“Good. Are you ready to get your ass owned in the battlefield?” Lexa asked with a cocky smirk whilst she tied a red band around her left arm signaling that she was going to be the captain of the red team.

“HA! I’m going to bring YOU down, Commander.” Clarke was as confident in her abilities as Lexa.

“We’ll see about that, Clarke.”

 

Clarke ended up with the blue group. Clarke met her team partners, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green and Zoe Monroe, who was the captain of the team, at the starting station. Brief introductions were made, and the blonde shook the hands of the three other players.

“Have you played before, Clarke?” Monty asked adjusting his mask.

“Not in a long time.”

“Alright, we have 200 paint rounds in our guns so make sure to make them count. Also if you get hit let everyone know. Other than that, make sure to aim to the torso which is easier, and let’s have fun.”

“Okay let’s get ready you guys, time to go into the playground.” Jasper put on his goggles.

“Try to stay low and if we can cross the field using the vantage points above, it should be easier to stop them.” Monroe advised.

Clarke nodded and got ready.

 

As the signal was given, both teams started to move behind several objects for cover and getting into the best positions available to begin the battle.

Clarke kept her body crouched behind a barrel. She peeked around the barrel to check for the red team, and soon she heard the sound of shots and hits against her hideout. She quickly turned around and made a run for the next object to cover herself.

She peeked again and noticed someone moving to her 3 o’clock. Clarke kneeled and prepared her shot, waiting a couple of seconds to hear any gravel sound. As she heard it, she glanced to her right using the object as partial cover and took her shots.

“I’m out,” the person Clarke hit was completely showered in paintballs.

Clarke returned to her hideout and then made a run for another cover.

 

Minutes later Jasper shouted that he was hit and complaining about the psycho woman with the red band who caught him by surprise. Clarke chuckled and kept moving closer to the danger zone where the red team seemed to be located.

She heard more shots being exchanged, noticing how Monty got another red team player. “We got this!” Monty raised his fist to Clarke but abruptly, out of nowhere, like a whirlwind destroying everything in its path, Lexa jumped around a barrel and shot Monty in his back a couple of times to guarantee that the balls exploded on his vest.

“Oh fuck!” Monty groaned and walked out of the competition sight while Jasper cackled in laughter.

Zoe was running on the other side of the playground and shot another player, but at the same time left herself uncovered and was eliminated.

Clarke quickly caught the position of the player who took down Monroe and rolling on the ground took her shot before going into hiding again.

 

“Only you and me, Commander!” Clarke shouted.

Lexa was very fast and extremely silent. Clarke had to give the woman that. Clarke was way messier in her movements and less graceful than Lexa, but she had a deadly aim, proven by the number of players she took out.

Clarke didn’t want to remain in one place for too long because Lexa could find her anywhere. Instead, Clarke made her way to the back of the battlefield and tried to get on higher ground using a pair of boxes that lead to a higher platform.

Clarke had to duck quickly because she almost got shot. “Woah!” Red paint splattered on her vest, which meant it had been _very_ close.

Clarke rolled around and made warning shots to keep Lexa away from her, then she crawled up to the first box. She made some other shots to keep Lexa away and finished the climb. Now that she had a vantage point she noticed that Lexa was nowhere to be seen. “What the hell?” Clarke frowned wondering if Lexa had decided to hide and wait for Clarke instead of hunting her.

“Hmm?” Clarke decided to jump back down, but by doing so she hurt her knee on the landing. “Ow fucking hell!” Clarke muttered holding her knee in slight annoyance.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked suddenly from a few feet away behind Clarke.

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes with a crazy idea and started to whine harder. “Ow, god!”

“Clarke!?” Lexa asked with more conviction and suddenly the woman was running to Clarke. Her brown braids flowing freely with the wind, her body lithe and agile jumping over small objects and hurried to the blonde on the ground.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa instantly kneeled beside Clarke, removing her mask to be able to check for any visible injuries, and Clarke’s heart melted instantly.

 _I’m so in love, Jesus fucking Christ._ Clarke thought.

“I’m okay, it’s no big deal.” Clarke removed her protective mask as well and tried to stand up to prove it to Lexa.

Lexa backed off with her hands at the ready in case Clarke wasn’t steady enough.

Clarke smirked mischievously and instantly raised her gun.

POP! POP!

Lexa had her eyes wide open, her mouth agape. She observed the blue splatter of the paintballs on her abdomen.

“You lose, Commander.” Clarke laughed cheerfully.

Lexa was indignant. “I cannot believe you! You betrayed me! Oh my god!”

“I did it for my team.” Clarke raised her thumb towards Monty, Jasper and Monroe.

Lexa gasped and rolled her eyes. “I’d never betray you, Clarke. I cannot believe this!” Lexa pouted offended.

Clarke was smiling and happy seeing this carefree Lexa. “Don’t be mad, babe. I—”

Lexa lifted her gaze and met her blue eyes, perking her brow.

“Uuuh…”

“Babe?” Lexa walked towards Clarke curving her lips. “I’m your babe now?”

“I uh, well, I mean uh, sorry I ah, ahm, whoops?”

Lexa laughed loud, surprising Clarke, not sure if Lexa was mocking her or if the embarrassment was too much that she preferred to laugh instead. What Clarke didn’t expect was Lexa pulling her in for a hot searing kiss.

 

Clarke responded to the kiss right away, holding Lexa’s nape and pulling the brunette closer, until they were body against body. Clarke licked Lexa’s lower lip earning a tiny moan that was the sexiest sound she had ever heard and motivated the dancer enough that her tongue continued to tease Lexa’s entrance of her delicious mouth.

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling even into the kiss, and Clarke was soaring blissfully. She could stay here forever.

Until Jasper cleared his throat that is.

“Okay round 2 lady lovers.” Jasper winked and walked back to the starting point.

Lexa pulled back with her cheeks tinted rosy and her swollen lips after their kiss. She traced Clarke’s face softly, memorizing every curve of her cheek and jawline. “I don’t mind the term of endearment, Clarke.”

“You sure? If you feel it's soon or—”

Resting her fingertip over Clarke’s lips, Lexa stopped Clarke from talking. “I mean it. I don’t mind, and I do like to know that you feel that way about me. It feels right. Costia sometimes called me that, but I didn’t feel it. Not like this.”

“Oh! Well, I can just keep calling you commander then. I think that term is my fave.”

“Alright.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek, “And I’m not falling for this again, commander of death.”

“Commander of death? And since when do you come up with nicknames?”

“Since you were the top player of this round, Clarke.”

Clarke pulled Lexa briefly for a softer kiss. Gosh, she couldn’t stop herself from kissing Lexa, not when she had basically green light to do so. “Thanks for worrying about me.”

“I’m always going to worry about you, Clarke.”

_Yup, absolutely fucking in love with you._

____________

After playing paintball all afternoon and saying goodbye to their newly made friends, Lexa brought Clarke to her place to shower off the sweat from the games. The main objective though was to cook dinner for the blonde.

She really wanted to make a good impression and what better way to do that than do exactly what she has never done before. Cooking for a date has never been something that Lexa thought about doing, but she wanted Clarke to feel as special and pampered today as possible. This was the way Lexa wanted to show how much she wanted to be invested in this. She was learning also from her past mistakes, and Clarke was way worth all of this.

 

Lexa changed into comfortable clothes after a brief shower and left Clarke in the living room looking for a movie.

Lexa began taking items from the fridge and cupboards once she checked on Clarke one more time to see if she needed anything. Lexa was being as attentive as possible to her guest and potential love interest.

_Okay, don’t kid yourself Lexa. You want Clarke as a love interest. Period._

Measuring everything to perfection and following the recipe she learned online, Lexa began to cut vegetables and seasoning the meat before cooking.

“I hope you like the japanese-style beef stew I’m going to make, Clarke. If you’re allergic to anything now would be the time to tell me.” Lexa commented as she started to sear the meat.

“Nope, that sounds really delicious. Can’t wait to taste it.”

“Okay, I’ll be in here for a while, just watch whatever you want, Clarke.”

“Will do.”

 

Lexa filled the skillet with all of the chopped vegetables and cooked them. Then she transferred everything into the casserole, adding the different sauces to make this meal a success. Lexa took her time in the kitchen, making sure that everything was well cooked and had a nice flavor before daring to feed Clarke. She had to admit that she was a little nervous, but as the day progressed she felt more at ease with the dancer. It was as if they have been doing this for years, and Lexa couldn’t be more comfortable.

“Hey you.”

Soft arms snaked around her waist after 30 minutes or so and Clarke propped her chin on Lexa’s right shoulder. “Need any help?” The blonde’s breath tickled her on the neck, it was warm, and her arms were tender around her.

“I’ve got this, Clarke. You relax and let me work.”

“Okay, at least let me help set the table, please?” Clarke leaned closer and began dropping feathery kisses along the slender line of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa couldn’t hide the smile forming on her lips. Being in this domestic situation never crossed Lexa’s wildest thoughts. She could never have imagined that there was going to be someone that she would allow in her life to be this close, this unguarded with her.

“If you keep asking like that, I don’t think I can deny you anything.” Lexa started to stir the casserole again.

Biting softly her earlobe made Lexa gasp. Clarke chuckled, pressing herself closer to the brunette. “I have way more from where those came from, Lexa. I’ll be thoughtful on how to put them to use.”

“Get the wine from the fridge and the glasses from that top shelf.” Lexa pointed trying to hide her red face to Clarke’s amusement.

“Okay, my gorgeous chef commander.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek and went to the fridge.

Lexa paused her cooking duties to use her inhaler. Clarke definitely was a risk to her health.

 

\--oo--

 

“Hmmm,” Clarke moaned, and Lexa suddenly imaged that sound in other explicit situations. “This is so fucking good. Lexa, had I known you were this amazing cook I’d have been hanging out more with you.”

“Well, I did tell you one time that I’m also very good providing orgasms, but you said no.  Guess I should have started with cooking then.” Lexa joked, realizing 2 seconds later what she just said. “Err- I mean, shit! I uh, I’m not as good at cooking, I just don’t have much free time, instead I eat take-out or at restaurants but glad you like it Clarke. However, your lunches are really delicious too.”

Clarke almost choked from laughter. “Lexa, we kinda said a lot of inappropriate things way back when. But hey, I’m game now, and I can’t wait to find out about those skills of yours.”

Lexa turned redder, her tiny ears matched her colorful cheeks, and Lexa couldn’t hide this time. “Good to know, Clarke.”

“But returning to topic. I can only make sandwiches for dear life. If it wasn’t for Raven I’d be starving to death by now.”

Sipping her wine to cool down, Lexa admired Clarke, her gorgeous sky blue eyes and that little beauty mark over her sweet lips. The butt chin and her blonde hair, everything that Clarke was, was perfection.

“Then we make a good team, because without your sandwiches I’d be the one dying, Clarke.”

Clarke lifted her wine glass. “To the most useless lesbian and bisexual women in the world. Cheers!”

Lexa couldn’t help but to laugh at that. She raised her glass to join Clarke. “Cheers!”

 

From there, after their first awkward conversation, everything flowed easily. The discussion topics were diverse, and Lexa was finally getting to know the blonde with hypnotizing blue eyes at a much more intimate level.

This is what they needed, to get to know each other deeply to find out if this connection they felt for each other was authentic, that it was as real as they were sitting right now in front of the other.

Lexa was frightened of the way her heart beat with such force, the way she desperately craved to touch Clarke and to make sure she was right here with her. Lexa never had a relationship where she allowed herself to be as open. Not even with Costia, who was her first love, had she allowed herself such liberties.

With Clarke, things were much different. Clarke was a headstrong, intelligent, an idealistic woman that broke Lexa’s defenses one by one. She was the calm before the storm, and Clarke could destroy Lexa’s world in the blink of an eye, and yet, Lexa’s feelings have grown for Clarke to the point that she wouldn’t mind it at all.

Lexa knew that being with Clarke Griffin was a gamble.  It wasn’t safe as it was with Costia. Clarke challenged Lexa every second with her quirkiness and devotion to others. Clarke was her equal in this relationship that they were both testing. Both had been hurt in different ways. They both had suffered and still, they found each other among the emptiness of their lives. Lexa had to try at least to make this work, to face her fears of abandonment and rejection and show Clarke that she had a heart, that she wasn’t just a ruthless businesswoman.

Lexa was so much more, and she wanted to give her all to Clarke.

 

\--oo--

 

After dinner, Lexa asked Clarke to stay a bit longer to watch a movie before ending this first date. The blonde happily accepted, and they searched several channels until both found a movie that they liked.

Clarke, leaning into Lexa’s shoulder, allowed Lexa to held her closer with a blanket haphazardly thrown over their bodies as they watched the feature film. It was a mystery thriller. Clarke wasn’t like a big fan of the genre, but she was curious about the killer. Lexa already gave her possible suspects to Clarke, but the blonde was as usual stubborn as hell and didn’t accept any of Lexa’s possible culprits.  That was Clarke. She believed in the goodness of every soul, even those who didn’t deserve forgiveness.

 

“Oh shit! That was disgusting! The fuck!?” Clarke gasped as the killer pulled the body of his newest victim into hiding.  She pressed herself closer to Lexa seeking refuge in the strong arms of the green-eyed woman.

“Clarke, don’t you see the pattern? It is clearly that guy Jason, he’s the most idiotic of his group of friends, and he’s lying through his teeth about his whereabouts.” Lexa growled frustrated.

“Lexa, it cannot be him because he has an alibi. It has to be that other douche Mark.”

Lexa sighed, discouraged but having Clarke this close to her made her bite her tongue instead of arguing with Clarke about who the real killer was. “Let’s wait and see.”

Clarke’s fingers began moving at their own accord over Lexa’s abdomen as they both watched the plot unfold. Gulping down her nervousness, Lexa remained as impassive as she could, but those fingers were driving her nuts. Clarke was doing it lazily, tracing the lean abdominal muscles with tenderness and care.

To keep her hands busy she began scratching Clarke’s head instead, to avoid touching somewhere else that might feel too invasive.

Taking advantage of the position they were in, the two became more comfortable and relaxed.

 

They remained like this for the rest of the movie. When the credits rolled, Lexa was fighting to keep her eyes open mumbled to Clarke. “Told you it was fucking Jason!”

Blinking a few times to wake her senses, Lexa checked on Clarke and found her asleep in her arms.

Lexa took a deep breath inhaling the scent that was Clarke - chamomile, ocean and freedom. She reached for the remote without disturbing Clarke too much and turned the TV off.

Then, she carried Clarke bridal style to the guest room and left the dancer in the bed, removing the shoes first and unbuttoning a couple of her shirt buttons but not undressing her fully. Lexa wasn’t going to touch Clarke more than necessary, much less without her consent. Not until they discussed how far they were going to go while they explored these maddening feelings. She made sure that Clarke was comfortable before turning the lamp off and went back to her bedroom to get some pj’s before heading to bed.

Lexa pulled off her shirt and noticed the tiny circular shaped bruise left in her abdomen. The place where Clarke shot her during the paintball game earlier in the day, which brought beautiful, funny memories instantly.

And right in that instant, Lexa knew without a doubt that she would take a bullet for the blonde.

Lexa smiled shyly at her image because now she could see with clarity what everyone described as her heart eyes. It was as clear as water the way she smiled and blushed, the way her eyes glinted with desire and…

“Love.” Lexa admitted. “I’m in love with Clarke.”

A love that Lexa knew was the one.

The one you have once in a lifetime.

A lifetime that she wanted to spend with Clarke and only Clarke.

The dancing partner she didn’t know she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wonderful real first date these two had. Things are moving forward right to where they need to be. Time to take those dance lessons more seriously though, things will get intense between them soon :)  
> Thanks as usual for your comments, I can see how invested you are and that makes my day.  
> See you next time guys,
> 
> Tana


	13. "Dance with my girl."

Slowly, very slowly Clarke began opening her eyes. She stirred lazily in the comfy bed and realized that she wasn’t in her room.

“Oh right. Lexa.” Clarke sat up on the bed with the biggest grin on her face. Last night she went out with Lexa to talk and get to know each other better.

And it had been amazing. Clarke did not regret any time spent in the company of the incredible gorgeous businesswoman.

Lexa was incredibly thoughtful, always respectful and kind to her. Clarke didn’t remember walking to the guest room, much less removing her shoes, which meant that Lexa did all of this for her.

“She’s really amazing.” Clarke sighed, “I love her so much it seems surreal.”

Clarke chuckled thinking about spending more days with Lexa like this morning and yesterday. Together, smiling and just being two adults in love.

The blonde took a sniff, sensing the slight smell of bacon and her smile turned into a wolfish grin, her stomach rumbled and Clarke quickly made her way to the washroom to brush her teeth and clean her sleepy face before meeting the wonderful woman who owned her heart.

 

Walking into the kitchen Clarke found again the beautiful, sexy brunette in nothing but shorts and a big t-shirt while she cooked, it seemed the shirt was pretty worn by the faded red color and on the back was the word ‘WOODS’ in white bold letters. Lexa had her hair in a bun to avoid having it in her face while she cooked, humming.

Clarke was endeared by this sight; no one could even imagine that the tough bitch from Polis, Inc. was actually a cinnamon roll with killer dance steps.

Clarke cleared her throat to make her presence known. “Good morning, Lexa.”

Lexa turned around and Clarke was met with a bright tight lip smile. “Morning, Clarke. I started making breakfast. Would you like peppers in your omelet?”

“Nah, thanks. Just tomato and onions for me please.” Clarke greeted Lexa with a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for letting me sleep here last night. I was exhausted after the classes with the kids and our incredible not fake date.”

“Don’t worry, Clarke. I wasn’t going to wake you up when you were sleeping so peacefully. I have plenty of space. It is not a problem, and I’m happy to hear you liked my plan. Hope I can keep it up.” Lexa explained and turned off the stove to serve the scrambled eggs on the plates. “Coffee or tea?”

“Whatever you’re having aaaand babe, whatever you do is more than okay, even if you rather take me to your boring restaurants.” Clarke badgered and kissed the tip of Lexa’s regal nose.

“It’s tea, but I know you would kill for a coffee right now. I’ll make it right away. I won’t take long, and my boring restaurants are pretty good Clarke!”

Clarke giggled quite impressed, “For our next date I’ll take you to the greasiest place I know but with the most delicious fries and sandwiches that your abs will ever get.”

“Next date?” Lexa was beaming, “I guess I didn’t do as bad as I thought.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek with tenderness because she loved this woman. Lexa was sweet and caring whenever she wasn’t the bitch from Polis, Inc. Lexa understandably was filled with doubts, having to listen to Titus’s bullshit every day since she was a child left Lexa with insecurities regarding her personal life. Clarke couldn’t help but show this marvelous person how much she was worth. To teach Lexa that everything she did was beyond okay, that she didn’t have to prove herself to Clarke.

“Now get your ass to the table, Miss Woods, I’m hungry and if you keep being this cute I might end up eating you instead.” Winking, Clarke made her way back to the living room, admiring Lexa’s red face from afar. She loved every single reaction she could get out from Lexa. Worth it.

 

Clarke sat and took a bite of her meal once Lexa served their delicious breakfast, humming happily. Lexa was such a great cook and had no reason to envy Raven in the cooking department.

“I’ll drive you home after we shower.” Lexa informed.

“As in together?” Clarke teased.

Lexa blushed again, and Clarke was going to have a stroke seeing the stoicism suddenly disappear from Lexa’s face. Clarke loved seeing this side of the entrepreneur that was hidden to the world, showing it only for her.

“I meant in different showers!”

Laughing Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I know silly. I just love pestering you.”

“Oh I know, since day one you’ve been a pain in my butt.” Lexa added smiling.

They really did know things about each other already without even realizing it. After all the private lessons Lexa took, both of them got to know certain things that they wouldn’t share with anyone else. Since that crazy day at the elevator, It was clear that they developed a very special bond.

No wonder it felt so familiar yesterday. It is because they already knew so much about each other that it was easier to make the transition from friends to something else, something hopefully permanent.

 

“So um, you were on some team in high school?” Clarke looked at the t-shirt.

“It was from the debate club.”

“Ah, it’s pretty cool that you still have it.”

“Yeah, those were memorable times for me. I met Anya there, and she helped me a lot during my youth. Plus debate helped me to become more eloquent.”

“It shows.”

Lexa curved her lips slightly, but Clarke could see the sadness in those green eyes. Amazing how easy it was to read Lexa when she didn’t have her shields up.

“How are things going on with Anya?”

Lexa shrugged.  She was playing with her food Clarke noticed, avoiding eye contact.

Clarke reached for Lexa, tilting her chin up to look at her. “Hey, you can talk to me, Lexa. I’m right here for you.”

“We talk, you know? But it’s not like before. I know she’s still hurt that I kept silent about you and me. She really liked you and uh, I feel I robbed her of a chance to be happy.”

“No, you didn’t do anything Lexa. Anya knows that. I never mislead her.”

“But I encouraged her to pursue you! It is my fault.”

Clarke pulled Lexa softly to her, leaning her forehead against the sad woman. “It’s not your fault. Lexa, this is something that just happened to us. I never wanted to feel this for you, trust me, you were the last person on this earth that I expected to develop feelings for but I did.”

Lexa sighed, relaxing a bit more. “Agree on that. You truly were the last choice I had in mind and now? You’re my number one, Clarke. I’d choose you every single time.”

“And I’d choose you, Lexa.”

 

Yes, this was as real as it gets. Clarke knew it right then and there that she was going to fight for this relationship.  She was going to fight against anyone or anything that tried to rip her away from the brunette.

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa. She was never going to get tired of feeling those plump lips moving with her, tasting every bit of Lexa. But again, she had to remind herself to go step by step and Clarke pulled away.

“Let’s finish eating, okay?”

Clarke suddenly was struck with a realization; this was the first time in a very long time that she woke up in someone else’s place without running away. Last time Clarke awoke in another’s bed she made her escape first thing in the morning, wanting to avoid the oddity of a one-night stand trying to make post-sex conversation. She wasn’t interested, and she didn’t care. But Lexa was not a one-night stand, much less someone she didn’t want to remember the next day. On the contrary, Clarke dreamt about the steamy stuff she’d like to perform with Lexa in her bed, to be awoken to her kisses and those emerald eyes. Lexa and her rolling in the bed, kissing and loving each other. Touching every corner and curve of that body that Clarke was more than ready to discover, to taste and drink every drop of Lexa for the rest of her days.

“CLARKE!?”

“Huh?”

Lexa shook her head disapprovingly. “You were spacing out. I was asking about next week’s Saturday classes. Where were you?”

“With you, in my bed.”

Lexa choked on the tea and after normalizing her breathing, Lexa cleared her throat. “It was a rhetorical question, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled seeing how flustered Lexa became. “I know, but I wanted you to know how you make me feel.”

Lexa nodded and kept eating her breakfast in utter silence trying to ignore the sudden increase of the temperature in her living room.

 

After they both had eaten their meals; actually, Clarke finished Lexa’s remaining eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice while Lexa watched in disbelief.  Lexa addressed Clarke again.

“Do you really dream about me?”

“I’ve been dreaming about you for some time. Dreams where I can touch and kiss you, dreams where we’re laughing and dancing. My other dreams aren’t suitable for work.” Clarke winked sporting her widest smile.

Lexa hesitantly nodded, lost in the view of the city. Reeling from the information and trying to absorb it.

“You’re so beautiful, Lexa. Don’t doubt my words. Why wouldn’t I dream about the woman that I lo- like?” Clarke definitely had to be careful with the L word. She couldn’t throw it out casually, not when Lexa was still struggling to accept her affections.

“Seeing you like this with no make-up nor fancy designer clothes, just looking at you. I feel blessed and lucky that you let me see _you_. I want you to see me too, and know that I want you with passion, just as I love to dance. You’re not temporary relief for my solitude. I really want to build something with you, Lexa.”

“Clarke…” Lexa was definitely not expecting for Clarke to go guns blazing first thing in the morning telling the brunette how gorgeous she was inside and out. To believe in her intentions to cherish her to the best of her capacity. Clarke wished she could convince Lexa of how much she loved her.

 _Patience. Words are not our forte but take her to dance, Clarke. That’s how you two communicate. Through your hearts._ Clarke’s thoughts flooded her mind.

 

“I believe you.” Lexa said after a pause. “It’s me that I can’t trust. I failed Costia, what if I fail you too?”

Clarke laced her hand with Lexa trying to connect with the doubtful woman. “I know you’re scared; I am too because you’re the real deal. You’re my dance partner, Lexa. It’s you because I feel it, and I know you do. Can you trust at least that feeling?”

“I can try,” Lexa answered after a pregnant pause.

“That’s good. Can you show me?”

“How?”

“Let me take you to dance. Just the two of us, partner. Would you like that for our next date?”

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand softly, tenderly. Like only Lexa could touch her. “I like spending time with you, Clarke. I promise I’ll dance only with you.”

“Then it’s all set. I’ll take you out next week, after Saturday practice?”

“I’ll check with Gustus to clear my schedule.”

“Great!” Clarke mentally high-fived herself. This is what they both needed, more time together to build trust. To really cement these feelings as real and not just a passing desire.

 

“I dream about you too, Clarke.” Lexa confessed shyly. “Do you think we can make our dreams come true, then?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Clarke grinned, kissing Lexa’s hand while tracing circles with her thumb over the delicate hand. “We will make them come true, but slowly. I don’t want to rush anything with you. Baldy nor the press will stop that from happening. You have my word, babe.”

Lexa laughed more relaxed, just the way Clarke liked to see her.

“Okay, let’s clean this up and get you home.”

_____________

It has been a hectic day at Polis. Their AI project was soon to be launched into the trial phase now that Raven Reyes completed writing the full code. Their molecular biology department was also in the final stages of developing a genetic modification to work along with the AI.  It would be accessed it through a virtual world developed by Raven.

Lexa had to make sure that her team had everything up and running soon since they had to have a more structured research in place before having a press conference announcing their latest technology for the re-launch of the company.

Now more than ever Titus was breathing down her neck and every member of the board expected nothing but excellence on Lexa’s part. Lexa was under a ton of pressure but she didn’t let it show, her mask of fierceness was in place just like the first day she took a step inside the walls of this building at 16.

 

Thankfully being with Clarke has been a breath of fresh air. For the past couple of days Lexa had been talking to Clarke every day.  Whenever the blonde personally brought her lunch box, Lexa beamed in utter happiness.

So far everything was going pretty great. Lexa and Clarke shared more kisses, they touched each other with more confidence and talked with openness. When one was tired and simply needed to lay down, the other provided space, or if one needed comfort, the other was there to be supportive. It was insane how fast Lexa had adapted to the presence of Clarke in her life, how quickly she fit in with her. Every night, Lexa would pick Clarke up from Arkadia to drive her home. To her surprise, yesterday after leaving Clarke in her apartment, she was invited for dinner with Raven, which was a big step to winning the best friend’s trust as well. Also, the other day after Wednesday’s class, Lexa stayed to get to know more about Harper and Nathan, who were working closely with Clarke. She wanted to know the people that surrounded her… what? Special friend? Lover? Lexa wasn’t ready to use titles, at least not yet while both figured out how to navigate their complex feelings.

During dinner, Clarke invited her next week to have lunch with her mother Abby on Sunday. And Lexa was nervous, for more than Clarke said it was no big deal, that they were going as friends, Lexa couldn't help but be anxious about the encounter. It took 2 years to meet Costia's parents, and she was going to meet Clarke's mother after just two weeks of dating. Lexa really wanted to make a good impression on this woman. Clarke was very important, and Lexa understood that Abby Griffin was the only family left Clarke had after her father passed away. She couldn’t say no. Now she had one more week to prepare to sway the good doctor.

 

“You busy?” Anya peeked through the door interrupting Lexa's train of thought.

“No, Anya. Come in. What is it?”

Anya walked inside the office, she was carrying several files so immediately Lexa knew this was about work, the new normal between them.

They have been getting back to their previous closeness and friendship at a snail's pace. Anya was as proud as Lexa, and both were a mess trying to ask forgiveness from the other. The relationship had been nothing but formal, businesslike, and Lexa missed Anya so much. They talked but their conversations were short. They lacked the intimacy between best friends that was common between them. Sometimes it even felt as if they were two strangers.

“I need to talk to you, Lex.”

"Is it about the new regulations that the ethics board is proposing?"

"No, no, uh, actually there are some documents regarding the confidentiality agreement the employees working on the AI have to sign. Gotta check that everything is in fine print so they won’t spill the beans on the big launch of the company, not now that Nia is hovering around with her son.”

Lexa deflated hearing that, she was hoping that maybe Anya wanted to talk as they used to about any nonsense, or surprise her with one of her terrible jokes.

“I miss my best friend.” Lexa confessed.

Anya sat in front of the desk, looking as tired or maybe more so than Lexa. "I'm tired of acting like we don't know each other in the halls. Acting as business associates, I miss you too, braids.”

“I’m sorry for lying to you. I’m so sorry for not being honest. I should have trusted you, An. I’m truly sorry for hurting you.”

Anya smiled, her lips forming a small curve, but her hazel eyes were much brighter than before. “I neglected you for too long. I should have been there for you and not the other way around, Lex. I was supposed to take care of you, my little sis of the heart.”

“You were right to be angry with me, I did lie to you.” Lexa removed her reading glasses to rub her eyes. “I betrayed you.”

“No. I know you never intended to develop feelings for Clarke. I get it. It just happened. As your friend I should have seen it but I failed _you_. I wasn’t there when Costia broke up with you. I left you, and I’m sorry for letting you down.”

“I never meant to cause any harm, An. You’re my mentor, my friend, like a sister to me too. You’re my family.”

“Yeah, same here. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m sorry for acting like a total asshole, you’re my best friend. Always.”

“Always.” Lexa grasped Anya’s forearm, holding their arms in mutual respect and camaraderie.

 

“Sooo, how are things going with Clarke?” Anya asked after a beat.

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling, just thinking about the blonde made her feel many emotions, very happy emotions.

“We’re getting to know each other better.”

Anya nodded satisfied. “That’s good. Clarke can be a little on the wild side, but she truly cares for you. Have you two done the sexa?”

“Sexa? What on earth?”

Anya giggled. “Raven came up with that. ‘The Griff is so ready for the sexa with Lexa’; Raven told me.”

Lexa blushed. “She told you that?”

“Yeah, Raven and I are back on good terms. We hang out sometimes after working hours. She’s scared that one day she’s going to arrive at her apartment and find you and Clarke fucking in the living room.” Anya laughed seeing her friend all kinds of flustered.

“That’s not going to happen, An. Clarke and I are taking it slow. Being close friends.”

Anya smile grew. “Close friends? Lexa, you have been going out a lot with Clarke, don’t you think it’s time to formalize things with her?”

“She’s special, a one of a kind woman. I really don’t want to rush this, An. Look what I did to Costia!”

“Hey,” Anya took Lexa’s hand in hers. “I know that you feel guilty for how things ended with Costia.”

“Anya, I hurt her so much. I’m the one to blame for our fallout.”

“No. You didn’t hurt her on purpose. It just happened that you fell for someone else harder and deeper. With Costia you were content but so guarded, you never let her fully in. You loved Costia as much as you could, but that wasn’t enough to make _you_ happy.”

“I haven’t seen her in a while. I’m a coward hiding in my office while she works below. Costia deserves better than me, that’s for sure.” Lexa had to walk or she was going to drive herself mad with worry. “I don’t want to hurt Clarke.”

“You have deep feelings for her. Don’t be scared of that, let your heart guide you for once. And hey, don’t listen to Raven, you want to tap that ass? Go for it, friend. Clarke is beyond ready, trust me on that one.”

“Thanks, Anya. I really missed talking with you like this.”

Anya stood up and hugged her friend. “I missed talking to you too. I want us to reconnect again, now I leave you these docs. Check them.”

“I will.”

“Okay, back to work Commander.” Anya joked and waved bye to her friend.

“Yeah, back to work.”

 

\--oo--

 

Lexa was excited to have talked with Anya. She really missed being close to her best friend. Now that everything was falling into place, Lexa thought it was a good idea to apologize to Costia. After all, she was still her boss, and it would be bad to have a terrible working relationship with one of the most valuable contributors in the AI project.

Lexa dropped on the 8th floor and headed into the ‘Molecular Biology’ department where Dr. Costia Forester should be working at the moment.

Lexa pushed the door when she heard her ex-girlfriend cackle in laughter. Lexa never made her laugh like that. She frowned wondering about the source of the laughter.

Lexa entered the office and noticed in one corner Raven bent laughing and in the other…

“Roan Quinn, what the hell are you doing in here?” Lexa immediately composed her face in a fierce scowl. Her green eyes dark with anger and wariness.

The laughter stopped immediately.

 

“Well, if it’s none other than Lexa Woods. What a surprise the other night at the club. You got a nasty fist, I’ll admit that.” The huge man removed himself from the desk where he was sitting chatting with Raven and Costia to address Lexa.

“Cut the crap and speak, why are you here with my people?” Lexa took another step closer.

“Uh, Roan here was uh, just saying hi.” Raven quickly said.

Frowning Lexa eyed Costia. “And since when did this piece of Azgeda become your friend?”

Costia stood up from her desk. “Is there a problem with that, Miss Woods?” Her voice was not threatening, but it had a certain challenge in her voice.

“Actually there is, Dr. Forester.” Lexa offered her the folder she was carrying. “Make sure to sign this along with your team, Doctor.” Then her eyes returned to the icy cold blue of Roan. “And you, get the hell out of this department. You have no business here, Roan.”

The man scratched his stubble with a smirk. He came so close to Lexa that she could feel his asphyxiating cologne in her nostrils. “And if I don’t want to, what?”

“I can show you the exit, no problem.” Lexa began to roll her sleeves up her arms but before shit hit the fan Raven quickly stepped in between.

“Okay, Roan. You heard my boss, move that booty of yours out of this office. See ya later.”

Roan huffed but walked out with one last murdering glance at the brunette.

 

“What the fuck, Lexa? How dare you come into my office and make a fuss!” Costia pointed at Lexa who was feeling compressed by the sudden anger in her.

Lexa calmly pulled out her inhaler to pump the medicine before speaking to Costia. “Costia, that man is Nia’s son. Nia hates me to death and wants me out of the CEO chair. Don’t trust that guy.  He’s shady like his mother!”

“That is not for you to decide.” Costia angrily signed the papers Lexa brought to her. “Anything else you need, boss?”

Lexa shook her head. “Costia, I- I didn’t mean to get angry with you. I’m sorry I snapped but please, don’t trust that man.”

“We don’t have anything else to discuss, Lexa. Please leave.”

Dejectedly, Lexa made herself exit the office. All her good intentions went right into the garbage bin after seeing Roan. As soon as she remembered the way he held Clarke her blood boiled, and she really wanted that disgusting man away from Costia.

Raven followed Lexa quickly after saying goodbye to the scientist.

 

“You were going to wreck Roan.” Raven said.

“I don’t want that man anywhere near you or Costia, Raven. Since when did Costia start hanging out with him anyways?”

“As you already know, Costia and I are working together in the AI project, and we’ve been having lunch to discuss our plans basically every week. Roan met us one day while he accompanied his mother who was doing a visit to Polis. He invited both of us for a drink, and we accepted. No harm done, Lexa.” Raven explained.

Still Lexa was wary of Roan Quinn. “I’m sorry I acted like that Raven but please I don’t want that guy with either of you again.”

“Is that an order?” Raven perked her brow. If anyone was more challenging than Raven, Lexa couldn’t remember. Clarke was a second close though.

Lexa didn’t want to sound like a true maniac stalking her ex. She had to trust Costia to make right decisions on her own. “No, it’s just my advice.”

Raven smiled satisfied. “Good to know.”

 

\--oo--

 

Saturday arrived in the blink of an eye, and Lexa was practicing with Aden while Clarke helped the other kids in their last day before their big presentation.

“Just a little firmer, Aden.” Lexa said as she showed Aden the right way to frame their partner. Lexa demonstrated first and then Aden copied her.

“Right, keep your back straight but not too tense or you’ll pull Tris.”

Lexa observed with attention and she could finally understand what teaching made Clarke feel. Showing just one kid was hard enough, Lexa had to be so patient and instruct Aden anytime he needed her. Clarke did this with every kid in her class and with the other adults during the weekdays. Lexa had mad respect for the blonde, not just because she poured her heart into every single person that came into this place, but because Clarke was kind and helpful to everyone.

“That’s it!” Lexa smiled proudly. “Looks much more stylish now.”

Aden smiled too seeing his progress.

 

“Hey Lex!” Clarke called from the other side of the dance hall. “Could you get me my iPod?  I left it on my desk somewhere to practice with the music.”

“Yes, one second.”

Lexa walked out into the hall and turned around to reach the door that was Clarke’s office. She pushed the door open without any resistance and looked around for the device.

Not seeing anything with clarity over the small desk, she walked to Clarke’s chair to sit and check inside the drawers.

She opened the lower drawer first to find folders and a black box.

“Oh!” Lexa realized that the folded packets on the box were condoms. Lexa gulped down the lump in her throat and quickly shut the drawer.

Guess Clarke was ready for action as the responsible adult she was. Lexa simply hoped that Clarke wouldn’t need to use them ever again, at least while they were together.

The brunette had to admit that she felt a bit insecure getting intimate with Clarke. So far they had kept everything pretty superficial, things sometimes heated up but nothing beyond a little ass and boob groping. Still, Lexa did guarantee she was good in bed, which she thought she was, but Clarke seemed to be a woman with plenty of experience.  What if Lexa failed to please Clarke? What if she left her after realizing that Lexa was actually a mess in bed?”

Lexa started to let the insecurities cloud her mind.  Her breaths became ragged and she was lacking oxygen.  She took a deep breath but it wasn’t helping her.

 

She quickly opened the other upper drawers trying to find the damn iPod. In the central drawer she found several papers that had in red ‘late payment’, and Lexa noticed that there was an eviction note if there was failure to pay next month’s invoice Clarke received.

Clarke had not told Lexa anything about her current economic situation, which she had no obligation to share. She did know that Clarke wanted to go back to dancing competitions, and that the news article published weeks ago implied that Clarke was having money issues.  But the brunette had no idea that it was this bad. She took the copy and stashed it in her back pocket before finally finding the iPod and walking out of the office.

Lexa quickly folded the invoice and placed it in her bag in the locker room before making her way back to the dance room where Clarke’s class held their practice.

 

\--oo--

 

“That’s great, guys. We are ready to make this year’s presentation a success. Don’t forget to invite other friends and family to our show, okay?” Clarke told her class.

“Yes, Miss Griffin!”

The kids walked out of the dance room one by one with huge grins while Clarke ruffled their hair. Lexa couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face seeing such devotion to those kids, and Lexa knew she had to keep this place open for them and for Clarke.

 

When the last one left Clarke joined Lexa and sat in her lap. “Hey, you.”

“That show is going to be wonderful. That’s a beautiful dance you created.” Lexa complemented.

Clarke looped her arm around Lexa’s shoulders and leaned her head. “What is it? You’ve been a little distant, I saw that you pumped your inhaler a while back. Are you feeling alright? Should we cancel our date tonight?”

Lexa shook her head. “No, no. I uh, it’s nothing. I- I’m fine.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek, kissing the corner of her lips. “Are you sure?” Next, she kissed Lexa’s cheek, followed by the sharp jawline.

“Mhmm,” was all the brunette could muster.  She shut her eyes, her hands anchored on Clarke’s hips while the blonde moved to her neck to kiss her, sucking her skin making Lexa release tiny gasps.

“Tell me babe. I know you.” Clarke slid her free hand down Lexa’s torso and onto her abs, her short nails raking her hard stomach.

Lexa’s breaths were coming out shorter and shorter. Her core was pulsing with desire, but also her fears were creeping into her mind.

Clarke tugged her earlobe, her teeth hurting, and her tongue soothing the pain. “Lexa?”

“Ye- yes, Cl- Clarke?” Lexa dug her nails without realizing it into Clarke’s lower back as Clarke’s hand got dangerously close to the waistband of her yoga pants.

“You found my rubber stash.” Clarke stopped her ministrations and got up from Lexa’s lap.

Lexa pouted at the loss, but Clarke simply leaned in and kissed her forehead. Next, Clarke pulled a chair to sit in front of Lexa. “Didn’t you?”

The brunette’s chin dipped in confirmation. “It was an accident.”

 

Clarke sighed, she took Lexa’s hands in hers. “Is this you being scared that I’m going to cheat on you? Because it’s not the first time I had to hear someone thinking I’m promiscuous just for being bi.”

“No! No, no, not at all. I uh, no I don’t think that. I’m glad you took protection with you when you went to party in the past.” Lexa was quick to clear that up.

“Then what is it? I’m with you, Lexa. I don’t plan on using them anymore.”

“It’s... what if I- I don’t make you, you know…”

Clarke perked her brows, and with a warm smile pulled Lexa to stand up with her, holding her close in a tight hug. “My silly Commander. You’re scared that you won’t be good at sex? Why?”

“Well, Raven thinks that we will have sex soon, and Anya asked me about that too. I really don’t want to disappoint you, and our friends might have put some unintended pressure on me.”

Clarke burst in laughter, filling Lexa’s face with tiny feathery kisses. “Lexa, Raven is an idiot, don’t listen to her. We don’t have to rush anything, baby. Yes, I want to sleep with you but at our own pace, not Raven or Anya’s. It is going to be mind-blowing because I’m gonna nut in 5 seconds as soon as I feel your tongue inside me.”

Lexa chuckled. “I’m gonna cry the day you go down on me, Clarke. It’s gonna be a disaster.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s pout to make her feel loved and cherished. “No, it’s going to be precious, and I won’t let anything ruin our first time whenever that happens.  Now I promised you greasy fries, so let’s get cleaned up and head out.”

_____________

Clarke was going to murder Raven.  First things first though, Clarke needed to make Lexa feel how much she loved her and what better way to show it than feeding the woman she loved the best fries in town.

“What do you think?” Clarke asked, taking another fry from their plate.

Lexa munched and smiled. “They are really great, love the crunchiness, and the dipping sauce is delicious.”

“Damn right it is! I like this better than the burgers.”

“Thanks for inviting me. Hope Luna is not pissed at me and I swear, no more special drink for me.”

“Luna cares for me so she has to accept that you’re with me now.”

Lexa’s wide eyes stared at Clarke, and the small grin that appeared on the serious face made everything worth it.

“Yeah, we’re together.”

“Exactly and now after eating the best fries in town it’s time to dance.” Clarke pulled Lexa from their private table and into the mass of bodies dancing to the latin rhythms played tonight in ‘The Rig.’

 

Clarke and Lexa danced to the sound of [Me Enamoro de Ella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOdYovN2A90) by Juan Luis Guerra. It was just as perfect as every other time they move to the dance floor, dancing merengue was definitely Lexa’s forte. Clarke moved her hips following Lexa’s lead in her strong sensual frame. Lexa was confident dancing after so many classes, and Clarke loved every second of it.

Lexa was smooth in the way she held Clarke’s hip and twirled her around like a pro with dexterity never missing a beat in her hips and steps. And when the song switched to a bachata mix of Rhianna [Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmUOow1vicc), the dance turned into maximum sensual mode.

No space left between them, they were body to body, Lexa’s leg between Clarke’s giving her so much action down there that Clarke was going to going to ruin her underwear if things kept going like this.

Lexa and Clarke connected so easily, moving body to body to the sways of their hips. Lexa holding Clarke’s back as close as she could, her hips moving to the sound of the music while she twirled Clarke around once more. Guiding Clarke over the dance floor as if Clarke was the most delicate flower and still holding her with strength and confidence.

This was their bubble, where they both existed without issues, problems and conflicts. They were safe while they danced together.

 

“Ow!” Clarke bumped someone while dancing and turned around to apologize.

Lexa got a bit carried away and was taking a lot of the dancing space. “Oh my god, sorry I didn’t see beyond my partner.”

“Yeah no prob- Clarke?”

“Wells?” Clarke jumped and launched herself at the tall dark-skinned man. “Holy fucking shit, I cannot believe this. Wells Jaha!”

“Fuck! It’s been years Clarke.” Wells checked Clarke from head to toes. “Looking good as hell my friend. You disappeared from the circuit, and I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Yeah, but I’m back; well when I find a partner.” Clarke turned around and offered her hand to Lexa. “Wells, meet my uh, my, my Lexa. Lexa, meet Wells. He’s also a ballroom pro.”

Lexa shook the hand of the tall man with respect. Yet thinking about the way the introductions went. They were together, they were exclusive seeing each other, and yes, Lexa was Clarke’s. Something was missing here.

“So you want back? That’s amazing, um, I heard Finn is looking to return too. I assumed you were going to be back with him.” Wells frowned, his brown eyes set on Clarke with confusion.

“No, I’m really done with him so I need a new guy.”

Wells grinned. “Well, you’re lucky that I’m also looking for a dance partner. My previous partner was a frigid bitch!”

Clarke clapped and jumped in excitement. “Really? You’d dance with me?”

“Hell yeah. Clarke, come on. You’re a fucking beast and trust me, dancing with you guarantees at least a top 5 which is what I need right now to get back to the top.”

Clarke extended her hand. “Then you got a deal.”

Wells shook Clarke’s hand and hugged her again. “Oh man, I cannot believe I’m gonna be your partner.”

“Yup, but we need to start like stat. The first ballroom competition is next month and qualifies competitors for the national championship at the end of the year. I need to win that shit, Wells.”

“We will.”

 

\--oo--

 

After celebrating the new partnership with Lexa and Wells, Lexa drove Clarke back to her apartment to watch movies.

Lexa set up everything and sat on the couch with Clarke. Tonight they were supposed to watch a comedy since their last horror movie had been a flop.

However, Clarke had been reeling from their last dance tonight. It had been the most sensuous dance of her life, and Clarke knew Lexa felt the same way. Whenever they danced electricity flowed between them, it was all they needed to understand each other. Clarke had been left wanting and so thirsty. She needed to release some of that pent up sexual desire right fucking now.

Without thinking twice she straddled Lexa and began kissing her neck.

Lexa was confused for a second but soon her hands were resting on Clarke’s thighs moving them slowly up to their hips.

“Hmmm, gosh you’re so hot Lex.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s neck moving through the column of her throat leaving kisses everywhere. “So fucking sexy.”

“Claaarke.” Lexa moaned when Clarke bit her neck to sooth it next with her tongue. “I thought we were going to watch this movie.”

“It’s gonna be boring. I’d rather watch you.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s eyebrows, first the one with the scar and then the other one. “Now kiss me.”

And Lexa complied. Kissing Clarke whilst her hands slipped inside Clarke’s t-shirt and onto the warm lower back pulling the blonde closer.

“Ugh fuck!” Clarke began to grind Lexa’s powerful abs, kissing the brunette with more desperation. Lexa matched her in the intensity.

Both kissing each other sloppily, teeth clashing and tongues dancing, it was a mess but nonetheless very welcomed.

Lexa’s hands got bolder and pushed Clarke’s ass with one and grabbed a full breast with the other.

“Ah yesss!! Clarke hissed when Lexa’s mouth tended the other breast with her mouth, her tongue lashing over the cottony material of the shirt. The blonde arched her back giving more access to the brunette.

Clarke was so wet, that the wetness was already soaking Lexa’s baggy shirt leaving it damp beneath her.

Her rhythm was getting frantic, just as Lexa’s hands trailed every available corner that she could grasp. Her mouth relentlessly feeding from Clarke’s body.

 

Clarke slowed down a bit, this was getting out of hand, and Lexa was going to end up being an insecure mess if they didn’t slow down. Because right now Clarke wanted to be fucked hard, and she knew Lexa could leave her raw and sated. Yet it would make everything more confusing between them because then it would be all because physical desire. Clarke didn’t want to make Lexa think this was just a spur of the moment between two women that were highly attracted to each other.

“Wait, stop!” Clarke says as she slows down the roll of her hips with a huge amount of effort.

Immediately Lexa pulled her hands away, her glassy eyes and agape mouth looking back at her with hunger and lust, but always respectful of every word Clarke said. “Is something wrong?” Lexa asked with a thick strained voice.

Clarke sighed and leaned her forehead into Lexa. “Nope, just um, we should watch that movie, yeah?”

Lexa nodded with a slight frown clearly disappointed and already thinking that she wasn’t what Clarke needed to be sated. “Okay,” with a little pout that Clarke wanted to eat away. Lexa sat straighter in the couch.

“Gosh, I want you so fucking much, but we’re going to do this right, Lexa. I want to make love to you first and foremost, then we’ll sin on every damn surface of this place, but not yet. Not until we’re both ready.”

“I’m ready.” Lexa whined earning a kiss from Clarke. “Unless I fucked it up?”

“Never, but we said step by step, and my horniness won’t ruin that promise. I want us to be in a stable emotional place first. Is that okay?”

“Of course, I’m sorry if I was eager, but you’re right. We better not rush this.”

Kissing Lexa once more, Clarke removed herself from Lexa’s lap. “So um, I think I should take a cold shower first while you select a movie?”

“Sure, I’ll be right here when you return.”

Clarke stood up and kissed Lexa chastely before heading into the guest room shower.

 

\--oo--

 

They both ended up watching a Disney movie instead of their usual dramas and horror flicks. Lexa selected ‘The Little Mermaid’, and Clarke sang all the songs and danced with Lexa when it was appropriate to do so.

Clarke was so happy that nothing could ruin this for her. She and Lexa were meant to be, it was destiny just like the little mermaid and the prince.

Once the movie was over, Lexa turned off the TV. “Would you like to stay tonight?”

“Sure.”

 

Clarke and Lexa were walking through the corridor when Clarke turned to the opposite side to head into the guest room when she was stopped by Lexa.

“Wait! Ahm, I was hoping if you could sleep with me?”

It was the turn for Clarke to blush.

“Not like that!” Lexa quickly added, “I’d like to only sleep with you, you’re not a guest anymore, Clarke, you’re my girlfriend.”

Clarke’s eyes opened widely, she thought this had been a figment of her imagination. “Wha- what?”

“If you want to. So uh would you like to be my girlfriend, Clarke from Arkadia?”

Clarke was going to cry, this was too much, her heart was going to burst with happiness, and she hugged Lexa kissing her everywhere.

“Yes, yes and infinity times yes!”

Lexa kissed the top of her head smiling like a goof. “My girl.”

“Yeah your girl, Lexa from Polis.”

 

They walked with hands entangled back to Lexa’s bedroom.  They sat over the bed comfortably, each one on a side of the bed.  Lexa shut off her night lamp and pulled the blanket over their bodies, still leaving a respectable space between them, but Clarke cuddled Lexa.  She wanted to aid the brunette in her sleep since she could see the slight tension in her back muscles, and Clarke had to show her it was okay to be this close.

Lexa was the first to shut her eyes and fall into the arms of Morpheus; Clarke hoped that the gorgeous woman dreamt of her tonight.

Clarke held Lexa protectively in her arms kissing her brown curls softly, inhaling her delicious alluring scent that was all Lexa, watching the love of her life sleep peacefully in her arms.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered into her ear ever so softly.

Without expecting a response in return Clarke nuzzled her nose behind the nape of the brunette, dropping soft kisses onto the infinity symbol that was inked into the skin when the brunette mumbled suddenly, “I’ll always be with you.”

Clarke chuckled lightly, wondering what the brunette might be dreaming but for now this, holding this wonderful woman, be able to touch her and kiss her, and more than anything to call Lexa her girlfriend, was enough for her.

Yes, this was one of the best days of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the Anon who rec'd bachata for Clexa to dance. That was such a great addition to the story. Even though that is not a ballroom dance per se it was perfect for having fun. Seriously check those links out if you're not familiar with the songs/genres of music. Might make it more fun for you.
> 
> Also gotta give some love to my incredible beta who makes this 10x better. So thanks D.
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> Tana


	14. "Dance in the lion's den."

Days seemed to move faster, life wasn’t as dull and boring as it had been before Clarke. Duty alone no longer propelled Alexandria Woods to fulfil her role as leader of a huge scientific research company.

Love was the motor of her heartbeat.

Clarke’s love had found its way around her guarded heart, crawled up and permanently lodged itself deep in her soul.

Lexa smiled as she watched the blonde practice with Wells with an amazing amount of enthusiasm and passion. Clarke was working with her new dance partner on new choreographies for the upcoming dance competition tournament that could qualify them for the national championship. The brunette put her black rimmed glasses back on to continue working from her laptop, sitting comfortably in a plastic chair at a small table near the dancing couple while she waited for her girlfriend to finish her practice.  They were going to lunch with Abby Griffin.

 

Waking up in the arms of Clarke had been a revelation. Since that beautiful day, Clarke has been spending the night at Lexa’s place instead of her own home. Lexa loved waking up with Clarke. To wake up and be filled with affection, with soft kisses and laughter, with tender touches until all she wanted was to melt into the blonde. They were trying to take each step in their relationship slowly. And even when Clarke was basically sleeping in Lexa’s bed, there were still so many things that they needed to work on before moving onto the next step.

Lexa was a patient woman; she could wait until both were ready to move things forward, but she couldn’t deny that it was hard, particularly when her body was ignited by a desire to be one with Clarke.

Never in her life had Lexa thought she would allow someone to be that close to her. To allow someone to see her in her sleep, at her most vulnerable in complete openness.

Lexa had been detached from affection and care for so long, that not even her best friend escaped her coldness and forgetfulness. Lexa used to forget many important dates and meetings with her friends because she was taught to focus all her energy on her work, on the legacy that she had to fulfill. Yet, after meeting Clarke, Lexa changed her ways.

Now Lexa was more attentive with dates and special occasions.  She remembered every date and place to meet Clarke, even accepted more of Anya’s invitations to get out of the office and have lunch. The aloof woman started to show a certain softness during her interactions with her employees, and people noticed.

Lexa wasn’t aware of the change in her behavior until she sat down last week and meditated about her life.

Everything was a consequence of meeting Clarke Griffin.

 

“And then after the lift, we spin and finish our presentation.” Clarke wiped the sweat from her face with a hand towel.

“Uff, this is going to be tough, but I like it. Judges likely will score the dance in seconds by the number of competitors so we need to keep the routine tight and clean.” Wells turned off the sound system.

“We’ll have to practice way more if we want to be ready.  We only have like three weeks left.” Clarke checked her phone to make sure they had enough time to practice. “It’s gonna be tough Wells, but I think we can make it.”

“Yeah, I’m in. I guess we should practice earlier in the day so we are more energetic.”

Clarke agreed with a nod. “Works for me.”

“Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wells started to pack his bag. Next he walked to the small lounge to grab a bottle of water. “See you later, Lexa. Take care, Clarke.” He waved goodbye to the girls and left.

 

Clarke sat beside her girlfriend, not before kissing her cheek in greeting.

Lexa giggled, “You stink, Clarke!”

“What?” Clarke smiled, “I doubt you’re gonna complain when I’m all sticky and sweaty on top of you.”

“On top of me? Seriously? I have to tell you that I’m no one’s bottom, Clarke.” Lexa pouted. She removed her glasses and shut down her laptop after saving her work.

“Sorry to break the news to ya,” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face kissing her briefly before grabbing her towel to shower. “I’m going to hit the shower and then we go to my mom’s.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait in the vestibule for you.”

Lexa stashed her working material in her suitcase and walked outside the practice room to wait for Clarke.

At that her cell phone rang.

“Hey An, how is everything?” Lexa loved seeing pictures of Clarke on the wall. She was so sure that soon these walls were going to be filled with new trophies and pictures now that Clarke was full speed ahead in her aspirations to compete in the pro-circuit again. “You did it? So Arkadia is safe?”

Lexa smiled satisfied. “Good. Forget about Titus. I’ll deal with him when I get back in the office tomorrow. Thanks Anya and please not a word about this.”

Lexa held her phone between her shoulder and ear to be able to take a closer look at one photograph. “I know but I rather tell Clarke later, she’s tense right now even when it doesn’t look like it, I know her, Anya. She’s putting extreme pressure on herself to succeed. I don’t want her to worry, at least let’s wait a bit longer to tell her. Yeah, talk to you later.”

Lexa concluded the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

Minutes later Clarke met Lexa. “I’m ready.”

“Okay, shall we?” Lexa offered her hand, and Clarke took it gladly.

 

Both began their walk once Clarke closed the dance academy and headed into the parking lot so Lexa could drive them to see Clarke’s mother.

Clarke snaked her arm around Lexa’s waist leaning her head on her shoulder. Lexa kissed the crown of golden curls while keeping the tempo of their steps.

“I’m a bit nervous.” Lexa confessed.

“Hey,” Clarke stopped midway to give Lexa a confidence boost. “My mom is going to like you, don’t worry. Be yourself and things will run smoothly.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa chastely on the lips.

“That’s the problem, Clarke. Being myself is terrible enough. She might have heard of me and will probably want me miles away from you.”

“Lexa, the press is always exaggerating things. As long as we remain honest with each other, nothing is going to ruin this for us. Let’s just enjoy lunch and relax.” Clarke kissed Lexa deeper this time, trying to show her that there was nothing to worry about as long as they cared for each other.

Lexa responded to the kiss, holding Clarke from her waist and pulling her closer. The tender passionate moment only interrupted by another presence.

 

“Clarke, what the fuck?”

Clarke turned around to meet Finn. The man had a bit of stubble and had cut his hair shorter than before. His jaw was tense, and his eyes set on the blonde and brunette.

“Why are you here, Finn? I was clear last time we talked.”

“You have lowered your standards.  How much lower are you going to sink? First, you reject me, then you begin fucking this rich cunt and now you’re replacing me with Wells?”

Lexa clasped her jaw.  She took a step forward but was held tightly by Clarke’s hand.

“Listen to me, Finn. I am done with you professionally and romantically. Get it? There is no need to come back and insist. It’s over!”

“So you’re gay now? Since when don’t you like dick? I remember very well how great you sucked mine.”

Releasing a thunderous growl, Lexa punched Finn’s jaw with everything she had, making the man stumble before falling into his ass. “You will respect my girlfriend! Is that clear?!”

“Come on, Lexa. He’s not worth it!” Clarke pulled Lexa away before the brunette murdered Finn, considering that there were already cameras recording the action.  It was better to move on. It was pretty weird seeing so many cameras out of nowhere. Anya had made sure to keep photographers away from her and the studio. “And just FYI, Finn! I am a bisexual woman so shut the fuck up and leave me alone.”

“Princess, come on!” Finn rubbed his bruised jaw. “Are you really exchanging me for that? Is it her money? We were good together, Clarke. Don’t ruin this second chance.”

Lexa was really going to kill the man, but Clarke held Lexa with a stronger grip. “Let’s go, Lexa.”

“Yeah! Keep that rabid bitch away, Clarke.” Finn shouted. “See you at the tournament.  And when I beat your ass, I don’t wanna see you crawling, begging me to take you back.”

This time it had been Clarke who got tired of Finn’s bullshit and punched him hard. “I doubt it, Finn. Goodbye.”

 

\--oo--

 

On the way to Abby’s place, Lexa held the steering wheel so tight that her battered knuckles turned white. The ride had been silent, with only the radio playing songs in the background. She knew Clarke also was angry and hurt by the things Finn said, but Lexa would wait for Clarke to open up. Clarke needed to process her feelings about the encounter first. Lexa did not doubt Clarke’s feelings for her. Clarke wouldn’t manipulate her like that, at least not regarding their relationship.

Lexa parked the car outside the small white house in the suburbs. She killed the engine and waited for Clarke to speak.

Clarke craned her neck to look at Lexa and traced the fine jawline with the fingertips of one hand, and with the other, she grabbed the tense hand to kiss the busted knuckles with care. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize on behalf of that guy, Clarke. He’s the one who attacked us, not you. Finn is responsible for his own actions.” Lexa leaned into Clarke’s touch.

“Still, he was there, angry with me and you had to listen to his crap.”

“What matters most is that you’re away from him, you’re safe with me Clarke. No one will hurt you if I can stop it. I swear I’ll keep you safe.”

Finally, Clarke cracked a smile which made Lexa feel those butterflies in her belly. “I can protect myself Lex, but thanks. Also, you’re kinda sexy when you get mad. It turns me on!”

“Hey, I’m always sexy!” Lexa joked pouting.

Clarke slid across the front seat and moved on top of Lexa. Even though they were a bit crammed in the car, the blonde didn’t care, and she claimed those beautiful plump lips.

Lexa quickly pushed her tongue into soft, warm lips, begging to be granted access, and she moaned when Clarke granted it.

Quickly her long fingers entangled in the blonde locks, as Clarke slid her hands over Lexa’s ribs and the underside of her breasts making her shiver, desperate to feel those warm hands all over her skin, deep inside of her.

Clarke tugged at her lower lip, making Lexa whimper in anticipation of what was to come.

KNOCK KNOCK!

 

“Jesus!” Clarke jumped hitting her head on the roof of the car. “Ow!”

Lexa realized that an extremely attractive woman, probably in her 50’s was standing outside with her arms crossed in front of her chest, brown eyes on the both of them with a not so happy face.

“I thought you were really hungry Clarke, but first thing I see is that you’re about to eat your girlfriend instead!”

“MOOOM!”

“Oh God!” Lexa mumbled and hid her face in the crevice of Clarke’s neck covering her embarrassment of being caught by none other than Clarke’s mother.

“Mom, could you like, um, wait inside? I’ll catch you in a sec.”

Abby huffed, “Hurry up ladies, food is getting cold.” The older brunette entered the house leaving the young women alone again.

“Clarke, this is a mess. Now your mom is really going to hate me.”

Clarke laughed kissing Lexa’s worries away. “Stop worrying, Commander; now, let’s go before she actually becomes mad.”

 

Lexa went inside the house holding Clarke’s hand.  Before heading into the living room to meet the mother of her beloved, she pulled out her inhaler because she was going to have an asthma attack at this rate.

Lexa’s asthma attacks have been set off more frequently since she met Clarke for several reasons:

  1.   The blonde is the biggest trigger and number one cause of her possible demise in the future;
  2.     Extreme anxiety and;
  3.     Stress.



The medicine reached her bronchi, and it began alleviating her breathing difficulty.  

“Breathe, baby.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek and forehead. “Relax, I’m here with you. Let me start the conversation with my mom.”

Clarke was the first to move forward and as soon as she saw her mother she hugged her and kissed her dearly. Abby hugged her daughter back.

“I missed you, honey. You should come more often. Every time I try to see you, you and Raven are always busy.” Abby checked her daughter from head to toe, making sure that she was healthy and happy.

“I missed you too, mom, but I told you the dance academy takes much of my time. And now that I’m back to competing with Wells, I’ll be way busier.”

“Yeah, when you called and told me about that, it made me happy. Your dad would be happy that you’re getting back to dancing.” Abby said with melancholy.

“Yeah, I hope he is.” Clarke smiled and turned around offering her hand to Lexa so she could approach. “Mom, this is Lexa, my girlfriend.”

“Lexa Woods, I have to say that groping my kid like that left me with quite the impression.” Abby shook Lexa’s offered hand.

“Aah, ma’am, I uh, it won’t happen again. I respect Clarke very much.”

Abby laughed quietly. “Yeah, you better because my daughter deserves only the best. And just call me Abby. It’s nice to finally meet the person who has my daughter behaving like a horny teenager again.”

“Mom, what the hell!!!” Clarke flustered.

Abby laughed with more enthusiasm seeing her daughter blushing madly. “Damn, it’s been years since I saw you like this Clarke. I’m happy that you’re happy.”

“I’m happy, mom. Lexa makes me very happy.”

Clarke pecked Lexa on the lips before Abby guided them to the table.

 

Conversation was easy, particularly when Lexa began to ask questions about Clarke’s childhood. The fun and embarrassing stories were the best part of this lunch. Abby told so many stories of mini Clarke dancing her way through her childhood, of the passion Clarke had for drawing on every wall of the house and how Jake taught her some of her trademark moves.

Lexa was a slightly envious. She never had any of that, but was glad that Clarke did. Because Clarke was the light of her life, and that was enough to compensate for all the darkness that had enveloped Lexa’s life for many years.

“It was delicious, Abby. Thank you for the invitation.” Lexa thanked politely.

“Please, come anytime. My daughter here is good at making up excuses to avoid visiting so maybe you can bring her more often, Lexa.”

“Yes, ma’am. I will.”

“Suck up!” Clarke teased and stood up from the table, “I’m gonna show Lexa around, mom.” Clarke didn’t waste time and pulled Lexa to the back of the house to show the woman her old bedroom.

 

Lexa looked at the family pictures, and she could see Clarke’s trademark bright smile. The Griffins seemed like such a happy family.

“Your dad was very handsome and your mother is beautiful. I can see where you got your looks from.” Lexa picked up a tiny portrait standing in a desk.

“He was the best, I miss him so much.” Clarke leaned into Lexa as the brunette examined the picture.

Lexa looped her arm around Clarke, bringing the blonde to her body. “He’s proud of you. Of everything you have accomplished, Clarke.”

Clarke blinked a couple of threatening tears before pulling Lexa into a kiss. “You’re amazing.” Clarke said between kisses.

After a beat, both pulled away to breathe.

“This was my room when I was little.” Clarke began walking backwards as she pulled Lexa with her. “Never had a chance to bring a boyfriend or girlfriend here.” Clarke sat on the edge and backed up on the old mattress until she was near the headboard. “Until now.”

With a smirk, Lexa crawled on top of Clarke and began kissing her way slowly across her collarbone. Keeping her hands on each side of Clarke’s head to avoid crushing her, Lexa moved to the neck nibbling the creamy skin until Clarke moaned.

Clarke raked her nails down the lean back of the woman on top of her as Lexa began sucking with more force, probably leaving a trail of marks along her way.

“Unh, Lexaaa, ffffuuuck!” Clarke bit her lip trying to keep silent.

Lexa moved her lips to the shell of the blonde’s ear biting it lightly, then licking it with her tongue, producing soft gasps from the woman underneath. One of her hands slid dangerously up Clarke’s thigh, pulling her leg around her hips to have more space to maneuver. Lexa began a slow, thrusting rhythm against Clarke’s hot core now that she was situated between her spread legs.

The soft breaths of Clarke hit her neck as Lexa buried her face in the pillows trying to keep her whimpers muffled made her more excited.

Suddenly a hard knock made Lexa freeze in place with eyes wide. Stopping all her motions at once.

 

In that moment Lexa prayed to God for forgiveness and begged for a miracle, because if Abby entered the room she was going to find Lexa basically dry humping her daughter in her childhood bed. That was the worst thing that could happen to her now that she was in Abby’s good graces.

“Clarke Griffin! You better leave this door open. You might be a full grown adult, but this is my house and no way you’re going to nail your girlfriend while I am left to clean the dishes!”

Clarke groaned in frustration. “Mom, nothing is happening. I was showing Lexa my room. We’re gonna help, okay?”

“Yeah you better be showing your room and not your privates, Clarke. Isn’t that right Lexa?”

“Ye- yess, ma’am!” Lexa rolled off of Clarke in the blink of an eye fixing her clothes and hair.

They waited a heartbeat until Abby left her post outside the bedroom door. Lexa sighed in relief. “She’s going to kill me, Clarke.”

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Come on lover girl, better help my mom and win some points.”

 

\--oo--

 

Lexa was working harder than ever in her office. After the embarrassing day she spent with Abby and Clarke on Sunday, she returned her focus to the most demanding part of her life. Business.

Lexa was typing e-mails and making sure that the preparation for her re-launch was going as expected.

“This is unacceptable!” Titus broke into her office interrupting her work.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “What is it Titus?”

“This behavior is shameful, not of a proper Woods! I didn’t raise you to act like a savage!” Titus threw the newspaper on her desk, Lexa picked it up and read.

“He was molesting Clarke, Titus. She’s my girlfriend, what was I supposed to do?” Lexa answered with irritation. Her eyes reading the ridiculous headline, she wouldn’t even bother with the information below it.

“Don’t you see that she’s dragging you into a life of shame!? The board is already fed up with this behavior, Lexa. Be done playing with her and get your head in the business! There are more discreet whores out there that—”

Lexa stood up almost knocking her chair over and stomped until she was face to face with the bald man. “TITUS! You will shut up or I swear I will cut your tongue!” Lexa was seething, her muscles incredibly tense and her lungs already aching. “Clarke is my partner and you and everyone in this damn place better get used to it!”

Titus was taken aback by the sudden surge of anger. “Lexa, this is for the best. Leave that woman now before she ends you.”

“I won’t, unless Clarke says so herself.”

“Lexa, you’re being reckless. I want what is best for you!”

“Don’t lie, Titus. You don’t care about me; you never did, teacher. The company is safe! Just as I promised it would be under my command!”

 

The conversation was cut short when suddenly Clarke stormed through the doors. Gustus complained and threatened to kick Clarke out right behind.

“Clarke, what are—”

“Lexa, what the hell did you do!” Clarke ignored Titus and moved into Lexa’s personal space.

“What?” Lexa was confused by the sudden anger. The blonde was all rage and fury.

“You paid my delayed rent? Who gave you the right? That was my problem and not yours!”

Seeing that Gustus was about to jump Clarke, Lexa raised her hand and with one death glare she made him stay in place, then she turned to Clarke with her softest expression. “Wait, I can explain!”

“Yeah? Because this fucking newspaper is saying that I’m the latest conquest of Alexandria, who has taken me under her wing. The poor ex-dancer in need of a protector. You know what? Fuck this shit! I’m not your charity project Lexa!” Clarke began backing Lexa against her desk, almost hitting her with the newspaper.

“What? How?” Lexa was confused. She had no idea the newspaper had found information about her latest deals to aid Clarke. Lexa began to ramble trying to explain what really was her plan. “I wanted you to be less stressed, Clarke. I could see how you were worrying about being behind on the rent and I thought buying the location was a great deal and now you don’t have to worry a—”

“You did what? You bought the location?” Clarke was stunned.

“Yes, the Arkadia building and the buildings that house all those small businesses in the same block are mine. Anya is writing the new contract for each of the tenants. I swear it’s not charity. I wanted everything to be ready before telling you.”

“That’s how you solve your problems, right? Just buy them and move on.”

“No! It’s not about money! Clarke, please listen to me.”

“All I asked was honesty from you, but I can’t even get that.” Clarke said with disappointment and left the office before she got kicked out by the security.

 

Lexa was struck with shock but she quickly followed Clarke, trailing behind the angry woman. “Clarke, please wait! I can explain it all. I didn’t mean to hide this from you, I just wanted to help you. I’m your girlfriend, and of course I want you to be—”

“You could have talked to me, Lexa. I’m not a poor little defenseless girl that fucking article described.” Clarke pushed the elevator button harder in desperation.

“Yes, you’re right. I should have and I’m sorry. I only wanted to help. I don’t pity you, Clarke. You know I respect you as a woman and a professional.  You’re my equal at every level. Please don’t go like this. I can give you all the details, and I’ll bring Anya too so you get all the information.” Lexa begged.

The elevator doors opened after a ding, and Clarke jumped in. “Leave me alone!”

If looks could kill, Lexa would have died on the spot.

Lexa let the doors close in her face totally defeated. She knew she should have told Clarke about her intentions, but she kept quiet to avoid upsetting Clarke. All the brunette wanted was to do something for Clarke and it backfired and badly.

“Fuck!”

 

“Aaaaw!”

Lexa turned around to find Nia staring at her with an ugly smile on her face.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa held Nia’s icy blue stare, wary of the woman. “None of your business, Nia. Excuse me.”

Lexa made her way back to her office, she sent Titus away and slumped in her chair. She pulled out her cellphone and texted how sorry she was to Clarke. Then she called her best friend to talk and ask for advice.

____________

“Oh my God, that is so cute!”

Clarke sighed sinking deeper in her couch. “Raven, I’m being serious!”

Raven took a swig of the bottle she was sharing with Clarke. “For real, Clarke. Don’t you see? You had your first dumb fight with Lexa. It means that your relationship is real as fuck and maybe in the future you will have makeup sex!”

“People believe I’m using sexual favors to get what I want from Lexa. Did you read this shit? Besides, I doubt there is going to be any makeup sex, Raven. We haven’t done anything to begin with ‘cos we’re going slow!” Clarke opened the newspaper and read out loud. “The WDC ex-champion has been having an affair with the millionaire for months. Probable culprit for the break-up with Alexandria’s previous partner, Dr. Costia Forester. The couple has been involved in violent altercations recently, the latest involving a lover’s quarrel between Finn Collins, ex-boyfriend of the dance teacher as seen in the pictures below.” Clarke threw the newspaper over the table in anger.

“Clarke, this people just wanna sell pure gossip. Lexa is an interesting target - she’s young, hot as hell, loaded and suddenly not single anymore.” Raven pointed out.

 

Clarke grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a swig again. “She lied to me about something important. She should have told me her plans! Now I’m the home-wrecker, the booty call of the almighty Alexandria Woods!!!”

“Clarkey, don’t be an idiot. Lexa cares for you so much. Give that poor woman a break, she has been texting like crazy by the sound of your phone. Don’t be stubborn and listen to your girl, okay?”

Clarke buried her face in her hands and groaned frustrated.

“Come on, Griff. You’ve been thirsting for Lexa for months, and you’re going to let the first scandalous press release destroy your relationship? You didn’t even let Ontari get in your head during the championship years ago. That was a big deal for you, Clarke. You don’t let adversity get you.” Raven grabbed the bottle again and drank.

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right but ugh, I hate that Lexa did all of this behind my back. I don’t need a savior Rae, I need a companion, a partner in crime, a dance partner for life.”

“Lexa knows that.” Raven smiled trying to cheer up the gloomy blonde. “You convinced me to give Lexa a chance, and I did. Now is your turn to give her a chance too, Clarke. You know Lexa better than anyone. Trust her, Griff.”

“Sometimes it’s too hard. Lexa makes it hard to get closer; it has taken me months to get her to trust me. I have no idea what she thinks, her body language is hard to interpret, even when I’m pretty good at reading body language.  I mean, that’s what I do when I dance, Lexa is a tough cookie.”

“And you still cracked the Lexa code, Clarke.” Raven added. “Anya and I have been talking a lot, and she has told me how much Lexa has changed. If her best friend approves of you two after the massive crush she had on you, that means something Clarke.”

 

“Is Anya okay? We haven’t talked much lately, but I miss her.”

“Yeah, regal cheeks is getting over you fast, my friend. She has been trying to get back in the dating game without much luck, but I’m going to be her number one adviser from now on.”

Clarke laughed at that. “You? Rae, I love you, but you suck as a love adviser.”

Raven looked extremely offended taking a big gulp from the vodka bottle. She wiped her mouth with her arm and placed it back on the table. “Look, Clarke. I have game in case you haven’t noticed. I’ll introduce Anya to Luna and see if they hit it off.”

“Luna? You serious? It is going to go to hell and fast.”

Raven grinned confident in her matchmaker skills. “That’s what you think, Griff. I have mad observational skills. Costia recognized it as well.”

Clarke blinked, “woah slow down. Costia? As in Lexa’s Costia?”

“Yeah? Haven’t I told you? We’re working together because she’s the geneticist in charge of the AI program. Costia is really sweet and no wonder she conquered Lexa. Hot and cute, nothing like you, Griff.”

“Hey!” Clarke protested hitting Raven with a punch on her arm. “I’m hot and cute!”

Raven laughed making fun of her friend. “Nah, you’re a grumpy annoying ass who tends to steal my Dorito’s Jacked when I’m away.”

“Motherfucker, what are you talking about? It was O, not me and you finished my onion dip, you bitch!” Clarke creased her brows.

 

On a serious note, Clarke had not seen the woman in a while. Not since the whole mess in Tondisi. “Is she working closely with Lexa?”

Raven caught the undertone of the question right away. “Getting jelly of the ex, Clarkey?”

“Nope. Just wondering how are they working together after everything that happened between them.”

Raven sat crossed-legged to be more comfortable and speak with Clarke. “Lexa is a pro and so is Costia. They have a very respectful working relationship. Last time though, Lexa got really pissed since Roan was hanging out with us. Lexa didn’t like it at all.”

“Roan?” The name was ringing a bell. Clarke thought deeper and snapped her fingers. “The guy Lexa beat up, he’s important right?”

“The son of one of Lexa’s board members. Nia and Lexa don’t get along at all.”

“Hell Raven, you know more about Lexa’s life in Polis than I do.”

Raven laughed wiggling her eyebrows. “Perks of being on the inside. Don’t worry Clarke, Lexa will share these things with you sometime. Lexa from Polis is a different kind of monster versus Lexa the smitten raccoon from Polis.”

Clarke burst into laughter. “You call her that?”

“Clarke, you bring a raccoon lunch box to the big boss every single day. People notice, you know? But don’t tell Lexa, she will cut our heads if she knows about that.”

Clarke zipped her lips.

 

\--oo--

 

The two friends kept drinking all night long, just catching up, and Clarke shared her visit with Abby. Raven laughed her ass off, promising to visit Abby as well. The woman had been like a mother to her since she met Clarke.

Clarke heard her phone ding again with another notification. She decided to ignore the text again.

Raven shook her head and took another swig. “Claaaarke, just text her back. Throw her a bone. Why do you have to be such a rancorous unforgiving dumbass?”

“Fuuuuck youuuuu, Reyes.” Clarke slurred.

“Seriously, that’s one of your worst traits. You’re petty as fuck.”

Clarke huffed, and grabbed the bottle to take a drink.

“I mean it, Clarke. Lexa has enough enemies as it is. She doesn't need you to be a pain in her ass too.”

Clarke thought about that for a minute. “Enemies? Rae, we’re talking about business, right? They are not going to try to kill her or something?”

“It’s kinda weird that all of this exploded in your face now that the boss is about to launch the new image of Polis. Pretty inconvenient if you ask me.” Raven was reading again the newspaper reviewing the information that was released and noticing the excruciating details of Lexa’s love life, or as close as they could get them. “Business can get nasty, Clarke. Lexa doesn’t share with you what happens in her world, but lemme tell ya, sometimes those board meetings look like a war council. I’ve been in a few.”

Clarke began to worry and started to think on the situation that happened recently. “I thought, it was strange seeing the reporters right there when Finn came to raise trouble. Maybe someone tipped them off or someone asked Finn to start shit.”

“I think someone wants to damage Lexa, Clarke. You gotta be careful, Lexa has a lot at stake with the company and people want to get their hands on what she’s developing. Let’s say that Lexa is dancing in the lion’s den right now.” Raven commented as she stirred on the couch, getting ready to hit the bed.

“Do you think all of this is done on purpose to remove Lexa from power?” Clarke looked at her friend.

Raven shrugged. “I might be a bit paranoid, but I wouldn’t discard that possibility. The AI project is fucking big, and Lexa is key to it.”

“Okay. I’ll text Lexa so we can sit down and talk. I don’t want her to be doing any of this alone. I want her to be safe, maybe meet her Friday after my practice with Wells. I’m still angry that she didn’t say anything to me, but I’ll speak with her.”

“Good decision, Clarke. Lexa might not have been my preferred choice for you in the beginning, but now I have no doubt what you and her feel is legit. I can see it now.” Raven stood up and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Sleep well, Griff.”

“You too, Rae.”

 

Clarke was getting scared.  She had no idea that business could be insane and ruthless. She thought Lexa’s life was just going to meeting after meeting and sign papers while earning millions of dollars. She had no idea shady business really happened.  She thought it was the over-active imagination of Hollywood movie writers.

“Shit, I did make assumptions about you, Lex.” Clarke chastised herself. “Keep fucking it up, Griff.”

Lexa’s world and hers were about to collide very soon.

Business and dance, who says you can’t waltz into the lion’s den?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the good stuff begins, drama is brewing so let's hope these two can make it.  
> Anyway thanks as usual for your lovely comments.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	15. "Dance between the sheets."

Clarke and Wells practiced their routine to the rhythm of the music. The clock was ticking, and they needed to have all their dances ready for the upcoming tournament to have any chance of making the comeback Clarke needed.

She needed to win this thing, or at place in the top 5 to qualify for nationals. Her main concern had been to pay her debt, but Lexa took care of the debt and relieved her of that stress. Still, she was upset that Lexa did this behind her back. They were supposed to be honest with one another; that was the basis of their relationship, to be as open as possible and talk when they needed to. It was clear that both have been keeping quiet regarding their businesses, and they needed to share details about their careers.  Part of a long-term relationship depends on whether they could fit into each other’s business worlds.

 

“Woah, slow down, Clarke!” Wells released Clarke’s waist as he was about to turn her around. “You’re killing me. The tempo is off and you are tense, I have to reel you back in with a bit more strength, and we're losing fluidity.”

Clarke let out a long breath and pulled one of the empty chairs near the rest area to sit her tired ass. “I know Wells. It’s the stress I guess.”

Wells walked towards his friend, and squatted in front of Clarke to see her at eye level. “Something is on your mind, Clarke. You need to stop thinking about whatever it is while we dance.  I get that those things that were published were truly disgusting, but we need to keep our eyes on the prize.”

Clarke took Wells’ hand in hers, and gave him a soft pat. “I know. Let’s take a short break and resume the dance, right after you twirled me before the lifts.”

“Whatever is bothering you, it needs to be solved soon. The lifts are quite risky.  If we don’t practice them as much as possible, we can get hurt. We have to be careful even though we have landing mats.”

“I’ll get to it, Wells. I need to unwind right now.”

Smiling, Wells stood up and grabbed a towel, hanging it loosely around his neck. “Okay, I’ll see you in 30 minutes. I’ll get food, be right back.”

On his way out, Wells bumped into the person that Clarke missed immeasurably in the last few days.

“Hey Lexa, Clarke is inside. Good to see you.”

“Same, Wells.” Lexa shut the door behind her and shoved her hands inside the pockets of her grey sweatpants.

 

Clarke was surprised to see Lexa wearing her less regal clothes for the more home style fashion that suited her like a glove.

Lexa wore a simple black t-shirt and black slip-on shoes in contrast with the sweatpants. Her hair was held back by a couple of braids, keeping it away from her face, that was bare of makeup.

Her gorgeous green eyes were lacking their usual brightness, and Clarke wanted nothing more than to see her smile.

“Hello, Clarke.”

Lexa kept a respectable distance from Clarke. She nervously removed her hands from her pockets and clasped them in front of her body waiting for Clarke to acknowledge her.

Clarke left her seat and stood a couple of feet away from Lexa. “Hi, Lexa.”

“Are you done with your practice for today?” Lexa asked, still keeping her distance from Clarke to avoid overwhelming her or making her uncomfortable with her proximity. Lexa wasn’t sure where they stood at the moment.

“Not yet, I uh, I wasn’t feeling it, the dance I mean. Wells decided to take a break.”

Lexa nodded. “So um, can we talk then?”

Clarke nodded and walked to the corner to pull the thick 8-inch blue landing mat for practice onto the dance floor. “Go ahead.”

Lexa cleared her throat and followed Clarke, helping the blonde pull the heavy mat as she began to speak. “I’m sorry for keeping information from you that affected you, Clarke. I’m sorry about that, not about paying the rent or even buying these locals.”

Clarke locked her eyes with Lexa momentarily as both dragged the mat to where Clarke needed it.

“I don’t want you to feel that you cannot ask for my help. If I can do anything for my girlfriend, then I’ll do it if it’s in my power, Clarke.”

 

The pair dropped the mat in the right place on the dance floor, and Clarke wiped a thin coat of perspiration from her face. She eyed Lexa again who was waiting for her to say something.

“I might have overreacted Lexa, sorry about that. I have had to rely on myself for so long, to fight my way to the top in the dancing industry that I never expected anyone’s help ever. And when I read the things that were said about me they touched a nerve, I doubted for a minute what I had done on my own. I don’t want to depend on you. The media already has this Cinderella story out there and—.” Clarke sighed with exasperation, running her hands through her hair before pulling an elastic band from her wrist and tying her hair in a messy bun. “I’m not looking for a prince or princess charming.”

“You don’t have to. I'm giving my help for free, I don’t want anything in return. No matter what happens between us in the future, I’ll never take this place from you unless you don’t want it anymore. You’ll remain being Clarke the dancer and me, Lexa the commander.”

Clarke chuckled hearing the slight attempt at humor from the brunette.

“Nothing has to change between us. I don’t want to turn this into a fairytale where I save you from despair, that’s not my intention. I know you’re more than capable of doing it on your own. I just lent a friendly hand, Clarke. Just like I’d do for Anya or Lincoln. Please, I’m being sincere, there is no hidden agenda behind my actions, only my care for you. Clarke, can you forgive me?”

Clarke took a couple of tentative steps towards Lexa. She cradled her face looking in those forest green eyes that she trusted with her life. Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa into a warm embrace, her hands quickly enveloping the leaner frame of her girlfriend.

“Already did. “Can you forgive _me_ , Lexa? I was unfair with you.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Clarke. I understand.”

Lexa let out a breath in relief and circled her arms around Clarke’s waist sinking her face into Clarke’s neck and inhaling deeply the scent that she missed.

“I missed you.” Lexa dropped a light kiss into Clarke’s shoulder.

“Missed you too.” Clarke pressed herself tightly against the taller woman, breathing her in, feeling her warmth.

 

\--oo--

 

Clarke and Lexa talked some more, catching up about the days that they spent apart. They tried to come up with a plan to keep this relationship as private as possible and away from social media and the vultures of the press.

They sat on the dance floor, leaning closely into each other, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“Um just a quick question? Why did you reduce the rent of this local? After Anya brought the new contract I was a bit shocked to say the least with how affordable it is now.”

“They were charging too much, Clarke. Not just to you but to the other businesses too. The conditions of these establishments are not the best. I checked the other locals, and there is a lot of maintenance needed. I’ll repair everything that needs repairing, and the rest is up to the tenants.”

Clarke smiled and leaned into Lexa. “You’re a fair businesswoman. I’m happy now that I have to do business with you.”

Lexa smiled and kissed the top of Clarke’s head. “Me too.”

“Also, I had no idea things were that stressful and politically delicate in your work. Raven and I had a talk about that because I assumed things and well, lashed out at you for no real reason. Sorry about that again.”

Lexa smiled tipping Clarke’s chin and kissed her cheek. “I know that I haven’t talked much about our lives beyond what we have right now. My job is very demanding and things might get more complex as Polis goes through the transition into its new stage. We won’t be able to see each other as much, Clarke.”

“I understand that you're dealing with a lot of stuff. People of Polis and smaller companies depend on you to keep their jobs. If we must be away from one another, I get it. I might neglect you too because this dancing competition means the world to me. Practicing takes priority now more than ever.”

Lexa nodded. “It’s okay, Clarke. Right now we are tied to our duties but maybe we can find common ground somehow.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and leaned her forehead against Lexa’s. Both cherishing the moments that they were together.

 

“I think that someone close to you is spilling personal information about us. The things that the newspaper wrote about us were confidential, things that not many knew about.”

Lexa sighed, she pinched her nose, disappointment and fear that indeed Clarke’s words might be true.

“That was expected. Loyalty is not something that I can find easily in the business world. Anya is going to find the leak. I swear I’m not discussing my relationship with anyone who is not part of my inner circle. Of course, the major shareholders learned about you too, so it could be any of them.”

Clarke played with Lexa’s fingers in her hand, feeling the soft skin of her beloved was comforting. “Look, I really hate that they are portraying our relationship as something dirty. I hate that they are using us to maim your reputation.”

Lexa cradled Clarke’s face to look at her girlfriend, offering a tight-lip smile Lexa kissed her forehead. “I don’t care about that, Clarke. As long as you believe in me, I don’t care about my reputation. They can try to take me out, but I won’t let them.”

“Just be careful, Lex. Raven might sound like a crazy conspiracy theorist sometimes, but I’m afraid she might be right. That someone on the inside wants to hurt you.”

“It makes sense. With our latest project, some people might want to steal it. Maybe profiting by selling the info to the highest bidder is the purpose of the one releasing this information. Our competitors are several, including Mount Weather, and I know Nia is not happy that I absorbed her company into my business coalition.”

“You have a lot of enemies.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “The business world can be ruthless, Clarke. I have no choice but to be strong, to remain powerful in front of my people because they need to trust that their leader will keep this ship afloat. My parents, they trusted me with Polis, and it’s my job to prevent anyone from destroying what they built. Titus said that I should let you go, that sacrificing my relationship with you is my best chance to succeed but...”

“But?” Clarke prompted. “What do you think?”

Lexa kept silent. Not daring to look at Clarke.

“Hey, you can tell me Lexa. Being honest with one another even if it might hurt us is how I want to build this with you. Tell me.”

“I don’t want to sacrifice you but... but if things keep like this I might have to, Clarke.” Lexa finally said. “I don’t want to lie to you and say that I’d choose you right now if I had to decide between my company and you, because many people depend on me, Clarke.”

_Okay, hurray for all honesty but damn this hurt hearing it from the source._

“Ouch!” Clarke understood, but it saddened her to know that Lexa owed herself to her employees first and foremost.

Both women remained silent, trying to find a solution to their current dilemma. Both belonged to opposite worlds. To reconcile them together was practically impossible. So many powers were basically against them, and Clarke had no clue what to do to prove that they could conquer it all with their love.

_Maybe love is not enough._

They avoided discussing it any longer and moved on to happier topics postponing hard choices. Using the time that was allotted for them to be together, no matter how much it was.

____________

Lexa wanted to kick one of her board members out the window this instant. The current rambling was about the cut of budget in several departments to push forward the last stage of their main project.

Everyone was giving their opinions, and it ended up being a battle of who had more resources and technology to offer to the current market. The doubt in her leadership capability was growing with each day, Lexa could feel it. Yet, what was hurting her the most was that Clarke was going to end up dragged into this fight for power.

Clarke, who was nothing but a ray of sunshine in her life with her dancing moves, with her bright smile and her shiny sky blue eyes. Clarke was going to be destroyed if this kept going, and it was going to be her fault.

 

“No more!” Lexa stood up and buttoned up her jacket to address her council. “We have been here already for an hour without reaching any agreement. As I said, our employees are working as hard as they can in the span of time we have available to fulfil our promise to the scientific community.  We need all money heading into the molecular biology program and for that we need to make cuts. My main programmer as you already know, Miss Reyes, will explain to you what are the necessary changes that need to be done into the code she developed and what Dr. Forester team will do with the increase in budget.”

Raven and Costia were seated at the back of the main discussion table listening to the chaos and how Lexa regained control.

Lexa twisted slightly and nodded to Raven, giving her the signal to walk forward to the projector and make her presentation.

“Hey, sup’ I’m Raven Reyes as the commander announced, and I’m the one who wrote the code of the AI. Last time I was here it seemed I wasn’t clear with my techy jargon so today I’m going to explain in detail the generalities of the code in basic language for y’all.” Raven was grinning confidently seeing the old hags become uncomfortable with her lack of ass kissing.

“Okay, let’s begin…”

 

After another hour of hearing Raven and Costia describing what the project entailed and how they were going to begin the genetic testing trial phase with the resources that were going to be re-directed into their department, Lexa was beyond exhausted. The board didn’t reach a final agreement and of course, Nia had to propose a ‘democratic’ vote which of course was anything but democratic.

In the end the votes were split between resorting to other minor projects instead of risking 40% of the budget into a project that many doubted would work.

“I understand that some of you are hesitant, but these two women have worked for months to make this a reality. Polis Inc. will continue to deliver the latest in scientific developments, and we would be at the top with this as our main product. We could have a better understanding of the human mind, to aid so many patients and to end their pain!”

“It’s all fantasy!” One of the oldest members said. “We cannot risk what we have for a whim, Lexa.”

“This is not flamboyance. This is being bold, innovative and with this we can leave behind all our competitors, particularly Mount Weather, out of business.”

“Lexa, the newspapers don’t seem to agree.” Nia interjected.

Of course, she had to bring those things onto the table. “How can we trust you when you’re nothing but reckless, fighting and arguing for a piece of ass?”

“You will measure your words at this table, Nia!” Titus warned.

“Clarke is my concern, not yours Nia.” Lexa spat at the older blonde.

“But when the company’s hands are at the mercy of a lovefool, how can we trust that you’re not abusing your privilege at the top of the chain of command to direct funds into the hands of the dancer?”

“You think I want to cut money from other departments so I can buy Clarke gifts?” Lexa was incredulous and extremely offended. “I don’t need to use any of the money of the company. I’m using my own resources, Nia. My lawyer can provide a full report of my net worth to anyone who dares to question the veracity of my words.”

“That girl wants money, Lexa. Don’t be fooled by a pair of pretty eyes and a nice pair of boobs.” Nia insisted. “Your father had his share of women on the side. It cost money to the company to cover his tastes; everyone here knows how expensive his women were to maintain.”

 

The words felt as if someone hit her with a bucket of ice water. Lexa had no idea what Nia was talking about. “My- my father? Women?”

“Oh honey, sorry to break the news but your family wasn’t as perfect as they wanted it to be. It was all a show for the media, just like you and Clarke are doing right now. You and the dancer are nothing but a novelty that will die out eventually, and when you get bored you’ll find your next play thing, just like your dad.”

“Shut up, Nia!” Lexa was baring her teeth.  She was left naked with all her insecurities at once being shoved in her face. She looked around the table at every face waiting for someone to deny what Nia just accused her father of, no one did. Not even Titus who had his face pointing to the carpeted floor.

“We’ve already wasted precious time here. I’ll give our AI project only a 20% increase for now while the other departments will remain working with the same amount. We can discuss the rest after the Polis Inc. re-launch party this Sunday night. Wear your best dresses, this launch has to be a success. Everyone dismissed!”

 

\--oo--

 

Sitting in her desk, all alone, drowning in so many thoughts Lexa looked at the family picture she had on her desk. It was of her parents and her, dressed in their best outfits smiling for the camera to show how happy they were. Her mom and dad holding each other and it looked so real, as if they were madly in love with each other, but that was apparently a lie.

She was hurting, and she had no idea what to think or how to feel. She felt sick and nauseous. How is it that she only heard now that her father was a liar, that her mother accepted his behavior and everyone accepted it as if it was just the expected of a man like Alexander Woods? Lexa poured herself a drink she had reserved only for important meetings or special guests. Lexa tossed a couple of ice cubes into a glass, uncapped the bourbon and poured it. She walked back to her desk and pulling out the swivel leather chair she sat again taking a slow sip, allowing the burn to run down her throat and land in her stomach, helping to quiet the pain.

 

Lexa remained seated finishing her drink when the door opened. Coming inside was the woman who had been almost like a mother figure since she was 16.

“Is it true?” Lexa asked, her voice barely a whisper, as if saying the words out loud would make them real. “My father was a cheater and irresponsible with the company?”

Becca Pramheda, former CEO of Polaris Inc. let out a long drag of air from her lungs before approaching her apprentice. “There were rumors. Your parents’ marriage wasn’t perfect, but they cared about each other and you.”

Lexa released a dry laugh that was sad and empty. “You know that’s not true. I was the heir to their legacy, their vessel to succeed them. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“They loved you, Lexa. Don’t believe whatever you heard in the boardroom, they are out for blood, your blood. Your father was a good man. Even when he might have made mistakes, he cared for you and his wife. Polaris was his dream come true. His northern star. What does it matter what people tell you now? They’re dead, Lexa. Nothing can be done about that, but you can.”

“I’m not like my father. I can’t be like him… What if I—”

Becca rested her hand on Lexa’s shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. “You’re your own person, Lexa. The dead are gone…”

“...the living are hungry.” Lexa concluded.

Becca nodded. “You’ll know what to do, Lexa. Don’t let Nia or Titus dictate what you were born to do.”

 

“What if I end up being like him? He wanted me to take his place and I did. He used the company to pay for his pleasures. He married my mom, but it still wasn’t enough for him. I already hurt Costia. I used her for my own selfish reasons to keep the loneliness away, and still that wasn’t enough.” Lexa finished the last portion of the amber liquid. “What if I end up using Clarke too?”

Becca approached gently, removing the glass from Lexa’s grasp and sitting on the edge of the polished wooden desk. “The dancer?”

Lexa gave a short nod in response.

“The fact that you care is important. You’re not heartless, you’re not what Titus taught you to be because deep down you kept your feelings close to your heart. The Lexa I see today is a woman who knows how to allow herself to feel, not the scrawny cold teenager that I met in this same office 14 years ago. You’re nothing like your parents. You just need to show her how much she means to you, Lexa. Don’t be afraid to open your heart. Do you really care for her?”

“I- I love her.”

“Then tell her.” Becca smiled, her brown eyes taking in the slight smile that the dancer brought to her young second.

“I can’t. She’s better off without me. I hurt everyone near me. She’ll be a casualty in this fight.”

“I believe that Clarke is strong. She has endured her own pain, fought her own demons and conquered them if the information released about her is accurate. I’ve seen her around Polis whenever she brings you lunch. I can tell she’s not fragile. That girl is like a lion - strong, powerful, loyal, the king of the jungle if one must say. I haven’t met her yet, but I’d love for you to introduce us, Lexa. I think I’m going to like her a lot.”

“You would.” Lexa was sure of that.

 

Becca stood up and made her way to the door, before turning around to give one more piece of advice to the brunette. “Alexander was a dominant man, to keep you and your mother safe he made many choices, sometimes the wrong ones. Let Clarke make her own choices, Lexa. Be assertive, I know you want to protect her, but it is her choice. That would set you apart from your father.”

“Thanks for coming, Becca.”

“Anytime.”

 

\--oo--

 

After concluding her work for the day, Lexa went into Arkadia to pick up Clarke after her night classes.

She felt as if there was a heavy weight sitting on her chest. She was afraid of the future. Everything she worked for was on the verge of precipice, and Clarke was about to start her comeback into stardom, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Clarke was meant for greatness, and Lexa was possibly standing in the way of Clarke’s success.  After all, there was a significant chance that Lexa’s drama would drag Clarke down and end her comeback.

Lexa pushed the entrance door and immediately was engulfed with the music. She smiled picturing the gorgeous woman dancing in front of the mirror, perfecting every sway, every motion of the dance until her students got it right. Lexa couldn’t be an anchor and keep Clarke stuck with her. Clarke deserved so much more.

 

Lexa opened the door of the practice room, and her eyes found immediately the curvaceous figure moving with dexterity with a lot of familiar faces. Clarke always shone brighter than anyone else.

Clarke met her eyes through the mirror and grinned.

“Let’s conclude for today guys.” Clarke stopped dancing and jogged to pause the music track before meeting Lexa.

“Hey, look who it is!” Monty quickly went to greet Lexa.

“Monty, and the whole blue team is here. This is a surprise!” Lexa greeted every one of the friends she made in the paintball field for her second date with Clarke.

“We wanted to take dance classes and who better than Clarke.” Harper smiled.

“That’s great. Let me tell you, Clarke is a very strict teacher but you’ll learn.”

“Hey!!” Lexa whined when Clarke elbowed her in the ribs, making the group laugh.

“Good seeing you, Lexa. Until next week Clarke.” Monroe said as she began packing her things, followed by the rest of their friends.

 

Once the last student left the practice room, Clarke kissed her cheek “Hey, gorgeous. How was today?” Clarke frowned noticing the brunette’s tight expression.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

“Maybe it’s best if we break up.”

____________

Clarke had to blink herself out of her stupor. This couldn’t be right.

“What?”

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I already caused damage to your reputation thanks to the local news. The board hates you because of me and I—”

“No, Lexa. After all we have gone through I cannot lose you! We can work through this too, together. I know we can. I don’t wanna break up!”

“Right now our priorities are completely different. Clarke, what would you suggest me to do? The press will keep digging, and I don’t want them near you. Nia is determined to destroy me, and she might use and hurt you in her efforts.” Lexa expected another angry burst from Clarke, to hear her shouting and telling her how stupid she had been for trusting her, for being a liar.

Instead, Clarke smiled at the businesswoman, and snuggled closer to Lexa, keeping her hand in hers, the contact a reminder that they were real, that they were together. And no way in hell was she going to let this beautiful relationship they were developing slip away from her hands without savoring it to the fullest. Also, she was not as petty and much less grumpy as Raven had told the blonde. Clarke had to start proving it, starting right now.

“I’m sorry I’m helping these ugly people get to you. I know that dating a dancer is not what people would expect from a millionaire like you, that I might be the reason they are targeting you—”

“I don’t care what they think. Dancer or not, the stars would have brought me to you anyway. But the fact is that you’re in their aim. Nia wants me out, and you’re the best next thing she has to get to me.” A soft breath left Lexa’s lips in defeat.

Cupping her face, Clarke looked deeply into the green depths to establish her point once and for all. “Then let them. I’m not going to run away or hide because they want to use me to get to you. You’re my dance partner, Lexa. My lo- heart.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips. “But something else is affecting you.”

Lexa didn’t say anything though which Clarke expected. Lexa was a like a clam, and forcing her to open up was not going to help.

_Step by step, Clarke._

“Raven is taking Anya to ’The Rig’ to meet Luna so my place will be deserted, and we’ll be able to talk comfortably. Let me grab my stuff so we can go.”

 

Clarke and Lexa remained silent during the short drive to Clarke’s apartment. Lexa parked and walked the blonde to the door as every other night, still hesitant about going up to join Clarke.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and with a smile gently pulled Lexa inside the main entrance. “Come on, commander. I have cheap beer and chips.”

The duo got comfortable on the small couch.  It wasn’t as soft as Lexa’s but still it was where she drank a bottle of booze with Raven and talked her heart out. Lexa could use it as well.

Clarke brought two bottles of beers, uncapped them offering one to Lexa and a bag of chips.

Lexa took a slow swig of her bottle, tasting the bitter taste of the beer before sighing softly. Clarke scooted close to Lexa. “Relax, babe. I got you.”

Clarke lifted Lexa’s long legs and rested them over her lap. She began to massage the calves and shins, not going above the knee. She needed to keep things calm between them, not activate her horny self when Lexa needed her to listen. Clarke suspected that something specific and upsetting happened at work for Lexa to tell her that it was better to break up.

Lexa closed her eyes, allowing the hands work magic on her legs. The pounding in her head was getting better, yet her heart felt heavy.

“My dad,” Lexa started when she opened her eyes to look at Clarke. “He was a liar, a cheater and bad husband. Everyone knew but me. I understood that he couldn’t care much about me or else he would’ve been considered weak, but not caring about my mom either?”

“Who said that?”

“Nia Quinn. My father and her go a long way back in the business world.”

Clarke had been hearing that name a lot. Clarke had no idea who she was but she despised her already. Nia has been added to Clarke’s ugly people to wreck list right under Titus’ name.

“I have nothing precious to remember from my family, Clarke. Their memories have been tainted, and I’m their failure of a daughter.  The company is struggling because of my lack of leadership. You’re trapped with someone who will cause you more harm than good Clarke. Costia was wise enough to dump my ass, and you should do the same.”

 

Clarke was angry for Lexa. How could that Nia fucker say these hurtful things to Lexa? Her Lexa, who needed to feel loved, that even though she wouldn’t admit it had hoped that her parents loved her just a tiny bit. Lexa was losing hope in them, that’s why she asked Clarke to break up. Clarke wasn’t going to accept Lexa giving up on them and she had to tell her, the time was right, there was nothing holding her back, she had to tell Lexa her truth.

“No.” Clarke stopped her ministrations. “I cannot accept this. I won’t let you give up on us.”

“I know you want to fix everything for everyone, but you can’t fix this. Fix... me.” Lexa was fighting with her own heart trying to do what she thought was the best for Clarke.

“Lexa, you’re perfect. Let me prove it to you.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“Dance with me.” Clarke offered her hand to Lexa, reminiscing of what Lexa did for her many months ago when they were in Tondisi. It was time to show Lexa how much she loved her in the best way they had to communicate. By dancing.

Lexa accepted it, and Clarke walked to the stereo system. She selected a song and pressed play.  Then she quickly pushed the couch to the side to give them more room to dance.

 

[Don’t Let Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMH0Xglh7GA) by The Chainsmokers feat. Daya began filling the space of the small apartment. Clarke began walking to Lexa invitingly, her hips calling her partner to take her for a spin. Once they were face to face, Lexa opened her arms to frame Clarke.

The brunette chuckling still unconvinced walked into Clarke and immediately connected with the blonde, setting the pace of their dance.

It was slow at first as the guitars strung the slow beat of the drum setting the pace; Lexa moved Clarke with confidence, her eyes always on blue, holding her gaze, keeping her close.

“You make me feel like this.” Clarke changed her frame to take one of Lexa’s hands and left it over her chest, right on top of her heart. “You’re my miracle. The most amazing broody businesswoman I’ve had the pleasure to teach to dance.”

Lexa could feel the rapid heartbeat under her palm. It was strong and erratic, a reaction caused by being this close to one another. The green-eyed corporate woman flustered and bit her lower lip.

“Clarke I…”

“Shhh… Let’s dance.”

Lexa slid her hands around Clarke’s waist circling completely her body with her own. Clarke kissed Lexa’s jaw as she anchored herself on Lexa’s shoulders until she was holding her neck.

At the change of rhythm their bodies were moving in tune, the faster beat allowing their bodies to collide in swaying motions.

As the rhythm changed again so did Lexa, twirling Clarke and moving around in the small space with skill, both entranced, feeling each other through this dance. Communicating through their motions, their sweat, and the body heat that surrounded them.

With hands connected through the dance, Clarke moved to Lexa’s neck, kissing her lazily coaxing the most beautiful sounds she would never get tired of hearing. At the same time her thigh was rubbing Lexa’s center as they moved, keeping a slight pressure and driving the brunette crazy to the point of almost losing her mind. The friction was not enough, and Clarke knew it. Still moving with the music, Clarke detached her hands, landing them on the waistband of Lexa’s cotton pants, tracing the firm abdominals covered by the button up shirt. Lexa shivered at the slight contact. Lexa surged her hips forward trying to get more contact with Clarke’s thigh or even her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Clarke… I need you.”

“I’m here.”

 

Lexa stopped her motions. She pushed away a blonde lock sticking to Clarke’s sweaty face. Clarke cradled Lexa’s face, her thumb moving up over plump lips. Both breathing harshly, the music evolving them and then…

Clarke pulled from Lexa’s nape and kissed her, desperate for her touch, for her tongue, for everything that Lexa was.

Lexa responded eagerly, immersed in the feelings, in their desire letting it consume her once and for all.

They began kissing with more hunger, lust and passion. Hands roamed desperate over clothes damp with sweat trying to find a patch of skin.

They moved blindly around the tiny living room until Clarke bumped into a wall close to the hall and her own bedroom and there Lexa pressed her body against the blonde, using the wall as support to take Clarke’s leg and pull it up around her waist to create more friction against the dancer’s thigh. Lexa’s lips grazed Clarke’s throat, sucking and leaving her mark on the smooth hot skin as she moved below to tempting collarbones and licked her sweat slowly, leaving a messy path to connect her teeth into Clarke’s pulse point with care, not biting but applying enough pressure to cause a reaction.

“Ah fuck, Lexa!” Clarke moaned rolling her eyes in the back of her head at the raw feelings.

It was too much and yet so little. They had too many clothes between them, and she was dying to feel Lexa flesh against flesh.

 

With a little push Clarke bumped Lexa, making her move backwards, and lacing her fingers in her chestnut curls she pulled Lexa into the right direction. Into her bedroom.

The two women moved sloppily, kissing with tongue and teeth, hands roaming around warm bodies until Clarke maneuvered them inside her bedroom and with her heel she shut the door a little too hard.

Lexa broke the kiss, gasping for air, her eyes looking into dark blue, and Clarke melted. Those eyes were so dark that the green was barely visible. But she noticed the slight sign of insecurity in those eyes, because Lexa couldn’t believe that this was happening, that they were not in a dream. That maybe this was all there was going to be between them and that was so far from the truth.

_Show her, Clarke. Don’t be a horny ass and show Lexa your love!_

 

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek with tenderness, taking her time running her fingertips over the contours of Lexa’s beautiful face and after a beat, she leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that was nothing like the ones they shared before filled with lust and hunger. This was a kiss that was passionate and loving. Sweet, taking their time tasting each other.

Soon Clarke’s hand slid onto the torso of the taller brunette and began unbuttoning her shirt while Lexa kept her hand splayed on Clarke’s lower back to keep her in place. Clarke pulled back to slide the shirt from Lexa’s shoulders, letting the cotton accessory fall to the floor. Clarke admired the sleek abs and pretty breasts covered by a black bra.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Clarke admired the strong line of her shoulders, her tight arms and long fingers. She noticed how her lungs expanded and contracted with her out of control breath. A drop of sweat began sliding between her breast, slowly falling until it reached the belt of her pants. Clarke never losing sight of it.

Taking a step closer to Lexa, Clarke began unbuckling the leather belt, pulling it out from the loops and throwing it haphazardly on the floor. Next, she unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them until the material fell. She took Lexa’s hands and pulled her in direction of her bed.

“Relax for me, baby. Let me show you how much I want you. Let me worship you tonight.” Clarke said in a husky voice, removing her shirt and jeans and leaving herself in her unmatched underwear.

 

Lexa sat on the twin bed leaning up into the pillow and had to make a major effort not to drool on the spot.

Clarke chuckled in amusement. She felt beautiful just looking at the way Lexa devoured her with her eyes. She crawled on top, keeping her elbows on each side of the woman underneath to avoid crushing Lexa.

Clarke began kissing those sweet swollen lips that she was addicted to kissing and with one hand she started to trace the ribs and underside of Lexa’s breast.  Her thumb scratching the fabric until Lexa released a whimper, arching her back looking for more contact. Clarke couldn’t contain the laugh at Lexa’s eagerness. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes!” Lexa was quick to respond, biting her lip keeping her sounds in check as Clarke massaged her breast. “Please, Clarke…”

“Where do you need me, babe?” Clarke teased. She fucking well knew where Lexa wanted her but she hoped to hear it from the lips of the woman who drove her insane in the best ways.

“Clarke, I... inside, I need you inside of me!”

Smiling with a cheshire grin, Clarke began dropping kisses to Lexa’s collarbones, moving on top of the bra and looking at Lexa one more time waiting for a nod to pull the material and free those perky breasts. She took one in her mouth, and Clarke was in heaven. Her panties already ruined just by savoring the light brown bud.

Soon, short nails dug in her back, making Clarke hiss, but appreciating the reaction nonetheless. Tonight, her job was to rock Lexa’s world and pamper her with her love.

After being satisfied, Clarke moved her attention to the other breast briefly, and returned her travel way south kissing the indentations of Lexa’s abs as they contracted, then her navel licking it before leaving a small kiss. Clarke kneeled between Lexa’s legs to be comfortable and slid her hands over mile-long legs before lifting them up and hooking her fingers in the already drenched waistband of Lexa’s underwear, pulling it slowly away from the tan skin of her girl before spreading them apart.

 

Clarke had never been so thirsty in her life. Lexa was glistening with her arousal, and Clarke wanted every single drop. This was her prize, her golden ticket and she would cherish the honor of being allowed to be in this sacred place forever.

“So beautiful.” Clarke kissed the inside of Lexa’s thigh. “The most beautiful girl in the whole world.” Another kiss closer to her goal. “Pure perfection.” This time Clarke kissed above Lexa’s pubic bone where trimmed brown hair welcomed her before finally leaving a kiss on the already hard clit.

Lexa screwed her eyes shut and let out a moan. She bucked her hips, and Clarke couldn't stop smiling.

“Claaarke!” The need of Lexa’s voice was enough for Clarke to move on and stop her torturous pace.

She took a long lick and moaned in ecstasy.  She was seriously considering moving permanently into Lexa’s pussy forever. She wasn’t going to be able to live on knowing the taste that Lexa guarded from the world between her legs.

Clarke licked the folds with care and pulled away to crawl back and look Lexa in the eyes. She needed Lexa to see her, to feel her. A finger kept playing with the wet folds of the brunette, teasing her, keeping her on edge, sliding a bit over the clit, circling it with her thumb before going back to the entrance.

“Look at me, Lexa.” Clarke begged. When green eyes opened to see her, Clarke knew this is right where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Clarke kissed Lexa and pushed her finger inside. The gasp that was muffled by their lazy kiss sent tremors through Clarke’s body.

She pushed in a slow rhythm, getting to know Lexa’s anatomy inside and out. To feel her needs and to please her. The walls pulsing around her finger, getting used to the sudden intrusion.

“More.” Lexa begged, her hands making fists into the sheets while Clarke pushed another finger deep. Thrusting a bit faster and keeping her thumb flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves was enough to drive Lexa into pleasureland.

Clarke kissed Lexa’s neck, hearing the silent huffs and puffs of air from Lexa’s lips in her ear. She arched her fingers a bit, and Lexa groaned harder, driving her hips towards the motion to give herself more pressure.

“Let go, Lexa. I’m right here to catch you.” Clarke sped up her thrusts. Her lips moving over every piece of skin Lexa had to offer.

Lexa cursed letting herself go wild, chanting Clarke’s name as if it was sacred. Every thrust and every kiss was driving Lexa onto the precipice.

“Claaaarke. I uh… gosh, please!”

Clarke began sucking her neck and thrusting faster, her rhythm becoming sloppier but never stopping until Lexa reached her peak.

“Fuck!” Lexa cried; she was on the verge and needed just a tiny push.

Clarke changed the angle of her hand to reach the front wall of spongy tissue and that made it for Lexa.

Lexa screaming her name was what dreams were made of.

 

\--oo--

 

After bringing Lexa from her high, carefully, Clarke removed her fingers, sucking them instantly as soon as they were free. Clarke hummed at the taste and hovered over Lexa checking the brunette to make sure she was okay.

Clarke removed the wet locks sticking to her pretty face and when Lexa blinked her eyes open after her orgasm, Clarke smiled.

She leaned again and kissed Lexa on the lips, making Lexa taste herself as well. “See? perfect.”

“Clarke…”

“This is how much I love you, Lexa Woods.”

Lexa clearly didn’t register her words, she was still buzzing from her orgasm. Clarke pecked her again and Lexa moaned into her.

“I love you.” Clarke said again, still holding the hooded eyes on her.

 

Lexa started to breathe heavily, some tears began running out of green eyes, and Clarke panicked. She had no idea if she hurt Lexa or if she had been too rough. Maybe she shouldn't have been so forward with her love confession?

Clarke cupped her face, gently wiping the sweat and tears, looking for what was troubling Lexa.

“Are you okay?” Clarke began kissing Lexa’s cheeks and pecked her softly on her lips trying to ease her.

“I- I can’t…”

Clarke slumped her shoulders starting to believe that it had been a huge mistake saying that she loved Lexa.

“I can’t breathe.” Lexa wheezed.

“I do have that effect on the people I love…” Clarke stopped joking when she realized that Lexa was serious. “OH GOD!” Clarke jumped from the bed in her ruined undies looking for Lexa’s pants.

“Where is it!” Clarke was looking through her messy room, she had been so careless that she forgot where the hell Lexa kept her inhaler, most accurate option where her pants. “I won’t let you die! Just stay with me babe. Don’t you dare pull on me a shitty plot where the lover dies after making love with her soulmate for the first time!” Clarke kept scrambling in her room until she found the pants. She quickly dug into the pockets and found the inhaler. She returned like a lightning bolt to the bed and gave it to Lexa who sat against the headboard and pumped it into her airway.

 

Clarke waited on the side of Lexa until the brunette broke the silence.

“I’m okay, um, sorry about that. Never happened before.”

Clarke chuckled and held her tight.

Lexa was content. At peace. At home.

“I’m here for you, babe. I guess I should check with your doc before fucking you senseless again.” Clarke laughed trying to ease the tension in the room. She almost had a stroke when she thought Lexa was going to die in her bed.

“I kind of panicked a bit.”

Clarke kept peppering soft kisses onto Lexa, helping her to be calm, relaxed. “It’s okay, I guess I shouldn’t have said anything. Look, I’m not expecting you to reciprocate or say the words back.” Clarke began rambling. “I want you to be comfortable and to know that I won’t ever—”

Lexa shut Clarke up with a brief kiss. “I love you too, Clarke. I think I just got scared that I’d wake up to find myself in my empty bed. No one has made me feel as special as you did tonight.”

A smile spread on Clarke’s rosy cheeks. “You love me too? Man, I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have someone that loves me as much as I love you, because I fucking love you Lexa, so damn much that I swear not even death will keep us apart.”

“Not even death, Clarke. I promise.” Lexa agreed claiming Clarke’s lips. “Now I want to show you how I feel about you, Clarke.”

“I guess we’re not breaking up?”

Lexa shook her head. “Not ever, at least until you get bored of me.”

“Fair enough.” Clarke chuckled feeling herself as happy as ever but also exhausted after the practice and making Lexa squirm in bliss. Lexa was groggy with sleep too after her tough day at work. They both needed to take a good night’s sleep before round 2. “I know you love me, Lex. Let’s rest for now and tomorrow you can show me. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Clarke cuddled Lexa and hoping not to fall on her ass when she drifted in sleep since her bed was way smaller than Lexa’s. She moved as close as possible without overwhelming Lexa.

“This is what I call the best dance ever.” Clarke mumbled before closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so watcha think?
> 
> Clarke and Lexa are going full throttle and are ready to face off against anyone who tries to break them apart.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	16. "Dance in a ball."

“Agh! Fuck!” Clarke fisted the sheets as Lexa devoured her with her incredible tongue.

Sucking her clit, keeping the head exposed to provide the most intense sensations, sliding over the sensitive bud whilst she thrusted in a slow rhythm inside and outside of her drenched hole.

With one hand Clarke kept Lexa where she needed her the most, her fingers entangled in the brown waves of hair, desperate for more contact. Clarke groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as the brunette increased the rhythm of her thrusts. The inner muscles of Clarke’s pussy strangled Lexa’s fingers as Clarke got closer.

Lexa kept her motions steady, pushing as deep as she could reach. She stole a glance through her lashes to see the gloriousness of Clarke. Lexa felt her breath falter slightly. Because Clarke was beautiful in all her naked, sweaty glory and Lexa was blessed to be with her.

“Jesus!” Clarke bit her lower lip as Lexa nipped her inner thigh to bring more stimulus to the blonde before returning her attention to the clit. Her tongue lashed relentlessly, flicking in circles in conjunction with her fingers’ deep thrusts.

Clarke began bucking her hips against Lexa; she was on edge, almost there.

“Ooh Goood, yes fuck. Ugh!” Clarke was going to fall off the edge any minute now. Lexa was pushing faster and faster, her tongue continuing its assault on Clarke’s labia and her long ass fingers buried deep inside her vagina. “Lex—”

Just before Clarke could beg, Lexa curved her fingers and reached the inner front wall to drive Clarke to the precipice.

“Lexaaaaah!!!”

The tightness of her inner walls crushed Lexa’s fingers. Lexa slowed down her ministrations with her tongue but still flicked it over the now oversensitive clit bringing Clarke down slowly.

 

“Fuuuck!” Clarke felt like jelly. She had no strength to move and was at the mercy of the woman between her legs. Arms slumped to the sides of her body while breathing hard, gasping for air with a dopey smile on her face.

Lexa lapped her tongue over the folds, taking every drop of the tangy delicious taste that was all Clarke.  Next she removed her fingers once she felt Clarke at ease and sucked them clean moaning at the deliciousness that was her girlfriend.

Lexa crawled out from under the sheets and propped on top of Clarke, holding her weight on her forearms as she hovered over the blonde, kissing the crevice of her neck, licking the droplets of her sweat, moving lower to the underside of her fuller breasts. She licked the erect pink nipple, taking it in her mouth.

“Agh! Babe, slow down a bit.” Clarke’s husky voice broke Lexa from her current action, lifting her gaze to meet blue hooded eyes.

Lexa released the nipple with a pop of her mouth and kissed Clarke’s sweet lips. Yet, with her fingers she kept massaging the areola and playing with the rosy bud. “Better?”

“Yup, my tits get a bit extra sensitive when I come. But that’s waaaay better.” Clarke traced Lexa’s back and arms as the brunette kept her attention on her body. “Come ‘ere. Lay with me.”

Clarke opened her arms and embraced Lexa; the brunette resting her head over her ample chest and her arms clinging to her waist. This was what Clarke would call a perfect start to her day. Being with the woman she loved in her arms, both spent after making love all damn night and first thing in the morning. In a world where nothing else existed, right now it was Lexa and Clarke. Both naked, without any barrier between them. Just two souls feeding each other.

Lexa was content hearing Clarke’s heartbeat. She could hear the strong _thump thump_ getting slower, back to a more normal rhythm. She loved that she was the cause of such responses. Hearing Clarke swear while she pleased her, hearing her moans and whimpers, her voice screaming her name. This is like nothing Lexa has ever felt before. This didn’t feel like an obligation, she pleased Clarke with gusto. She was more than willing to do anything the blonde asked of her. Whatever Clarke needed, Lexa was going to provide.

 

“Okay, you were right. I should have taken your offer providing orgasms a long time ago.” Clarke rested her chin on top of Lexa’s head, keeping her warm with her arms.

Lexa chuckled, the low rumble of her body vibrating against Clarke’s. “Glad to be of service.”

“Kidding aside.” Clarke was staring into her old curtains. She noticed how the sunlight started to creep its way inside her room, meaning that it was getting late for them. “I’m really happy that we took this step.”

Lifting her head, Lexa propped herself on her elbow to be able to look at Clarke. “Me too.”

“It’s getting late, so um, we should get moving.”

“Right. I’ll shower at my place to head straight to the office. Where is Raven by the way?” Lexa rolled off the bed and began looking for her clothes.

“I didn’t hear her return last night. Maybe she joined Anya and Luna for a threesome or something.” Clarke moved her arms behind her head watching Lexa with amusement.

“What?”

Clarke giggled, “Just joking. Raven is playing matchmaker but I’m telling you, it’s not going to work. I’ll text her later to see if she stayed with O.”

“Anya needs someone with a strong character. I doubt Luna is enough for Anya. Luna seems rather weak.” Lexa as usual had to pick on Luna, it was clear to Clarke that Lexa still held a grudge against Luna. The brunette still couldn’t find her clothes in the darkness of the room. Luckily she found her inhaler and pumped some medicine before she stressed even more about being late for work.

“Anya will find someone suitable for her just fine. I wouldn’t worry.”

 

Clarke stared unashamedly at the gorgeous body she was eager to continue exploring. She took her time last night but still, there was so much more to learn about the brunette.

Lexa finally found her panties, and slid them over her long legs, giving a nice view of her ass to Clarke who kept her eyes glued to the curve of her butt.

“Quit staring!” Lexa said with a tiny giggle and a rosy tint on her cheekbones.

“Can’t!” Clarke smiled, “You’re so damn pretty. I can’t stop looking at you.” The blonde ran her eyes over the tattooed back, noticing the tiny red scratches - evidence of their passionate love-making on Lexa’s upper back. Deep down Clarke felt smug knowing that Lexa wore her marks over her body.

“Where’s my bra?” Lexa was looking around the room trying to find the piece of lingerie to no avail. “That’s why I fold my clothes!”

Clarke moved off the bed to help Lexa get her clothes back on. “You fold your clothes before sex? Really?” She said with amusement.

Shrugging it off Lexa said simply “yes, avoids all this mess.”

Clarke kneeled under the bed and found the black bra. She took it and walked towards a still distracted topless Lexa. She slid her hands around her waist surprising her. “Looking for this?” Clarke kissed her shoulder, moving up the line of her neck and reaching finally her cheek.

“Thanks.” Lexa took the undergarment and put it on. “I have to be in the office in 1 hour, I assume you’ll be with Wells?”

Clarke walked to her dresser and pulled out clean undies and a t-shirt. “Yeah, gotta practice harder. We have only two more weeks before the tournament.”

“Ah, okay. I’ll text you to see when you’re going to be done with Wells so we can grab dinner. If that’s okay with you?”

Clarke turned around to meet Lexa who was already dressed head to toe. Her hair was messy and damn lovely. Morning sex made Lexa look amazing. “Sure. I do want to see you more often, but I get we both have obligations.”

Lexa went to Clarke and cupped her face. “I’m going to find a way for this relationship to work. I’m not going to lose you, Clarke.”

Leaning into her touch, Clarke shut her eyes briefly feeling Lexa. “Yeah, I’m with you. I know we can make it if we fight for it.” Clarke leaned in and claimed Lexa’s lips.

Lexa deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue inside Clarke’s mouth. It was slow, where both savored each other, still with the memory of what they experienced - worshipping each other bodies.

 

Lexa traced Clarke’s cheekbones with her fingertips. “I uh, this Sunday I have the Polis party to launch my project and myself as CEO, and I was hoping you’d like to be my date for the night?”

“You want me at your fancy party?”

Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips. “Always, at every damn party. I want you there by my side if you’ll have me.”

“Absolutely. You’re my dance partner so you won’t get rid of me so easily.” Clarke returned the kiss with so much passion, Lexa responded with the same fervor and love.

Clarke was the first to pull away. “Better go, Commander. Don’t want you to be any later.”

Lexa nodded and headed towards the door, but before leaving she eyed Clarke. “I love you, Clarke.” Because there is no way Lexa was going to leave Clarke without letting her know that she felt the same for the blonde. That what happened in this room was not just sex, it meant everything to her and Clarke understood it too.

“I love you too, Lexa.”

 

\--oo--

 

It was impossible not to keep reminiscing of all the things that happened last night with Clarke. Lexa had been sad and full of hopelessness with all the things that were happening to her. Lexa felt like a disappointment. She doubted her skills as a leader. She doubted the love that she hoped her parents had for her. Lexa was on the brink of the abyss, yet Clarke once again brought her back to life with her kindness.

They really had come a long way.

The tiny smile on her face was evidence of her state of happiness. Lexa was soaring so high right now that nothing could ruin this day for her. Lexa was going to do her best make some time to tend to her girlfriend. She wasn’t going to make the same mistakes that she did with Costia. She was going to devote herself to Clarke in order to make this relationship work.

If only things were that simple.

 

Lexa had gone from meeting after meeting since she arrived, discussing with the head of departments the progress of her most important project, the development of artificial intelligence that could be used in conjunction with the human mind in order to aid our health. Her launch party was this Sunday night, and she had to have everything ready from the guest list to the catering. She wished she had some minutes to spare and just give Clarke a call.  She missed her voice already.

“Do we have the music and catering all sorted out?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, everything is ready. All invitations had been delivered.” Becca checked her notes. “We have confirmation from all our partners and possible new partners. We’ll have a full house this Sunday including the press.”

Lexa nodded, “That’s great. It’s important to launch this new image to the market, and the approval of all our business partners is a must.”

“It’s going to be fine, Lexa.” Becca offered a reassuring smile to the young entrepreneur. “You’re pressuring yourself too much, you need to rely more on your team. It is going to be a success!”

Lexa sighed, she was indeed under a lot of pressure, not just to prove her worth to the board but to Titus, to show him that being with Clarke was not a nuisance. “I hope so.”

“When they hear your speech, you will cement your status as the most powerful businesswoman in this area. They will respect you if they don’t already. You have nothing to worry about, Lexa.”

“It’s hard when you don’t have the full support of your own people.” Lexa leaned back in her leather chair, looking at her laptop with all the pending documents she needed to review and emails she needed to send before even thinking about contacting Clarke.

 

Becca walked closer to Lexa.  As usual she sat on the edge of the desk and rested her hand on Lexa’s arm, “What troubles you? I doubt it’s the party.”

Lexa licked her lips. She felt her throat become drier. It was hard to talk about her problems when she was used to bottling them up. She had to be strong, Titus always reminded her to be of steel to avoid showing weakness.

“Let me guess, then. It’s your dancer again.” Becca smiled seeing the slight flicker of emotion from Lexa. “How are things going?”

“As good as they can be for now…”

Becca perked her brow, “But?”

Lexa finally looked directly at Becca, there was sorrow and extreme concern in her eyes.  Becca was astonished to see Lexa showing a hint of emotion. “But I can’t find a way to reconcile both of our lives. This is what I’m going to do for the rest of my life, and Clarke is going to keep dancing. We don’t have time for each other like we’re supposed to have. I cannot give up my job, and she cannot give up her dreams for me.”

“Ah, you’re afraid it’s going to end badly.”

“I don’t want to end up being like my father who got bored of mother and found entertainment in other places. I want to be with Clarke and cherish her forever.  But when I have the jobs of so many on the line, it’s hard to have silly dreams. To be a leader is to be alone.”

“Titus taught you that. Of course he did.” Becca let out a wistful sigh, she clasped Lexa’s hand in hers. “He gave his life to your family and to you.  It was his decision to be alone to do his job, but you don’t have to be like Titus. You can make this work with Clarke.”

“How?”

“I’m not sure, but I know you’ll find a way. You always do!”

With a hint of a hopeful smile, Becca left Lexa to attend her upcoming meetings.

 

\--oo--

 

After checking her agenda before heading into her next meeting, Lexa began her walk through the busy halls of Polis, Inc. All her people were working to make this party a success. She received slight nods from her employees whenever she stopped briefly to check on the latest updates. Lexa was breathing more easily now that things looked almost as ready as they could be. She boarded the lift and headed into the molecular biology department for her last meeting before lunch break. Lexa was eager to see Clarke and hoped to catch her before she departed after leaving her lunch box with Gustus.

As soon as the elevator doors opened she strolled through the usual doors that led to the main office and to her disdain she was met again with the sight of Roan Quinn hanging out with Costia.

 

“I believe we have a meeting, Doctor.” Lexa said coldly, staring at the buff man with a look that could kill.

“Right, um, I guess we can chat later Roan.”

“Sure thing, Costia.” Roan kissed Costia’s cheek to Lexa’s horror and the man left them, not before eyeing Lexa with mischievous eyes.

“Why are you with him, Cos?” Lexa took a seat in front of her ex hoping to have a casual conversation like they used to have.

“Why do you care? That’s not any of your business, Lexa.” Costia sat again in her swivel chair and opened her laptop to show Lexa the progress of their tests.

“I know but I care about your well-being. We might have ended things, but that doesn’t mean I stopped caring about you.” Lexa needed Costia to open her eyes. “Roan is not a trustworthy man. Please Cos, stay away from him.”

“Roan invited me to the party as his date, so I doubt that’s going to happen any time soon.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe Costia was falling for Roan’s bullshit. “Costia, are you interested in him?”

“Again, none of your business, Lexa.” That was Costia’s final answer.  Her eyes had hardened, and Lexa knew not to push it anymore. “These are the latest results with our biological serum to connect with the AI. We have good readings with the mice.” Costia explained the graphs to Lexa in all business mode.

Lexa reeled in her anger before she messed up this meeting. She couldn’t deny that it bothered her greatly that Roan was pursuing Costia. Costia deserved so much better and Roan was clearly out of her league. She hated it, but she was not the right person to make Costia see reason.  She had to find help somewhere else.

“When do you think we might have the agreement of the ethics commission to start human trials?”

“Once we prove the safety of our serum, we might have green light to begin. Maybe in a couple of months we might start with sick patients to see how it works with pain management.”

“Alright, that’s very promising. We really can aid many people with the AI, reducing the pain is something that might be life-changing.”

Costia offered a kind smile, and Lexa wished to see her smiling more. She missed the Costia who befriended her.

“Yes, there is much good we can do. Now we have to keep focusing on the big goal. As long as we get the full support of the board and invest more money, we will do many things.”

“That’s great. We can showcase some of the partial results to prove our progress at the party.” Lexa concluded. “Great work, Doctor Forester.”

“Thank you, Miss Woods.”

Lexa stood up, but before she left she rested her hand over Costia’s. “Cos. Would you please listen to my advice?”

Costia removed her hand as if she was burnt. It hurt Lexa to get this cold treatment but not unexpected. Dejected, Lexa ran her long fingers through her hair, trying to come up with the proper words to say. “Just think about what I said. The Azgeda people are not our friends. Roan is like Nia. Be careful, Cos.”

With that, Lexa left to make her next meeting.

 

\--oo--

 

Sadly, Gustus had no news about Clarke leaving her lunch box today. The few minutes she could spare to see her favorite blonde were now gone.

Lexa returned to her office having lost her appetite. She missed Clarke so damn much, now more than ever, especially after the incredible night they spent together loving each other, learning about their bodies with such detail and attention. Lexa was in awe of the tender love that Clarke showed her.

She removed her grey jacket and tossed it over the couch, removing her cufflinks of her white button up.  She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and sat in her chair, loosening the tie now that she was done for now with the meetings, looking at nothing but the ceiling.

Lexa was exhausted. Hearing her people discuss all the progress they have made had been tiring. But this was her life now, she couldn’t just resign because it was too much. This was the beginning of her legacy, the start of her rule, and she had to be strong enough to endure.

 

“Special delivery!” Raven took Lexa out of her reverie, entering her office without even a knock.

“Raven, hello.” Lexa sat a bit straighter in her chair to welcome her visitor.

“I brought this to you today. Clarke is spending some extra time practicing with Wells.” Raven gave her the lunch box. Lexa accepted it gratefully, but she was sad that the blonde was as busy as she was.

Raven with a smug smile pulled the chair in front of Lexa’s desk and sat on it.  She crossed her legs and was grinning. “Soooo…”

Lexa frowned not following Raven. “So what?”

“You and Clarkey, huh?” Raven wiggled her brows and leaned closer to Lexa in a conspiratorial whisper. “We heard you.”

Lexa turned red. There was no way to hide the blush spreading on her face. It was as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Wha- what? We?”

“Yup, Anya and I returned pretty late from ‘The Rig’, and she dropped me back at the apartment.”

It dawned on Lexa what exactly Raven was talking about, and she couldn’t speak.

“Luna and Anya got along but not as I had hoped. So, after hanging out and drinking our asses off, Anya drove me home. Sexy cheeks walked my drunken ass to the door. After I got the door opened on the fourth attempt, we heard a lot of action inside Clarke’s room.” Raven laughed seeing Lexa’s horrified expression. “I wasn’t sure at first that it was you two fucking each other madly. I thought Clarke was masturbating cos she never brought anyone home before, you know? But as soon as I heard you saying ‘Clarke, please’, the message was pretty clear.”

Lexa had paled considerably.

“Don’t worry, Anya wanted to give you two some privacy and invited me to stay at her place instead since she knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep with the noise Clarke and you were making.”

“I uh, well, it won’t happen again. That’s your place too and we should have been more considerate.” Lexa was nervous. She wasn’t used to talking about her intimacy with anyone, but this woman was Clarke’s best friend, and Raven was becoming part of her circle of friends too.

“No problem, a heads up would be nice if you two are gonna fuck in the apartment.” Raven winked.

“Yes, uh, we can do that.”

 

Raven nodded and smiled. “Clarke’s happy and that makes me happy, Lexa. I really hope this works between you two. Clarke has been so alone and you showed up and gave her understanding and respect. I haven’t seen her this happy in quite some time.”

“That’s all I want for her, Raven. That she’s happy.” Lexa admitted, and that was nothing but the truth.

“Okay, that’s all I wanna hear.” Raven stood up. “By the way, I had to make some tweaks to the AI code. Something wasn’t right when I checked it last time. I used Julia language to write my program, but something was deffo off when I checked last time, another set of orders. Nothing to worry though, I have it under control.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Raven can I ask you a favor.”

“Sure.”

“Could you keep an eye on Costia? I don’t want her to trust Roan so easily. I know that you are also buddies with him, but can you be wary at least?”

“You think he’s going to sabotage our work?”

Lexa shrugged with uncertainty. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Okay, I’ll be more careful but what Costia does is her own problem.”

“That’s fine by me, just stay close to her as a friend since she won’t listen to my advice. I’ll see you Sunday night? Unless you, Clarke and Wells didn’t get the invitations?”

“Oh we did! Thanks boss. I’ll be going with Anya who really wanted to avoid going alone so I guess I will see you and Clarkey there, Commander. Take care.”

___________

Clarke breathed in and out, trying to calm her nerves. This wasn’t any event that she was heading into, this was Polis, Inc. re-launch party, and the first time she was going to make a public appearance with Lexa as a couple.

She checked herself twice in the mirror. The long navy blue strapless chiffon dress and pleated bodice hugged Clarke in all the right places. Her curves showing under the dress, her bare shoulders with slight tan marks, adorned with a necklace around her neck.

Clarke breathed in and out again, trying to calm her anxiety. Lexa sent the invitations to her and Wells, which Clarke was thankful that Lexa considered Wells part of her little dancing group. After all, Lexa had been with them in as many practices as she could attend.

“It’s going to be great.” Clarke tried to give herself a confidence boost. She was more than aware that the press was going to be there, ready to jump at the first pictures of the couple. Clarke had to admit that she was a bit intimidated.  She was not rich nor a scientist, she was just a dancer. One hell of a dancer if one should ask.

The buzzer alerted Clarke that her date was already here, on time as usual.

“Okay, you got this, Griff. You’re as good as any of those men and women.” Clarke walked to the kitchen and pushed the intercom, “Yeah?”

“Hi Clarke, I’m here.” Lexa said.

“Be right there.”

With one last deep breath, the blonde headed into the entrance of her apartment to meet her girlfriend.

 

As soon as Clarke opened the front door she was met by the most beautiful woman she had laid eyes on.

“You look gorgeous.” Lexa said slightly out of breath, her eyes roaming the beautiful shape of the blonde in the pretty dress. “This is for you.” Lexa showed Clarke the wrist corsage she brought with her.

Clarke blushed faintly and giggled. “Lexa, this isn’t prom.”

Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hand in hers as she tied the white rose with a blue ribbon onto the blonde’s hand. “I know, but I want you to have it.”

“I didn’t get you anything.” Clarke said as she looked at the gorgeous dress Lexa was wearing.

The dark green chiffon dress featured a highly pintucked triangle bodice, with double shoulder straps emerging from the peaks and wrapping above her tan shoulders and behind her neck with a chic-two button closure. The skirt gathered at the waist and reached down to an elegant maxi length. Lexa was beyond beautiful, she looked like a queen, and Clarke was already feeling a little embarrassed by the difference in quality of their dresses. While Lexa looked expensive and chic, Clarke’s looked more like those cheap rented ones.

Taking a step in front of Clarke’s view, Lexa tucked her chin with her fingertips bringing her attention back to the emerald eyes. “No need. I have _you_.” Lexa smiled sweetly and leaned in softly to claim Clarke’s lips for a chaste kiss.

After breaking apart, Lexa offered her arm to Clarke and guided her to the fancy black car that was waiting for them. The chauffeur was standing at the back door dressed in black and opened the door for them.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked still holding Clarke’s hand.

“Yeah, let’s get the party started!”

 

\--oo--

 

As soon as the car arrived and the door was opened, Clarke’s vision was flooded with flashes of cameras and reporters calling Lexa’s name to make her look at their cameras.

Clarke was stunned in the car’s leather seats panicking a little when she heard the commotion outside. She clearly wasn’t used to this kind of attention.

Lexa turned around and offered her hand to Clarke. “Look at me, Clarke. It’s just you and me, my love. Come.”

Well, the pet name did it for Clarke. Lexa calling her ‘her love’ was something she had dreamed of for a long time. But it was real, they were real, and it was time to let the world know. She nodded and slid out of the car, taking Lexa’s hand in hers.

Lexa offered a reassuring smile and walked to the main entrance with Clarke at her side, ignoring the noise and madness of the press as if she were royalty and focusing only on the blonde.

After Lexa guided Clarke inside the party hall, Clarke felt more at ease. Lexa quickly began shaking hands, greeting people and introducing Clarke briefly as her companion. Old and young entrepreneurs seek Lexa’s attention. It showed in the way Lexa moved that she was in charge. The dominance and confidence of the businesswoman was something to envy.

 

“There you are, Lexa.” A woman somewhere around 40 in a red dress with black hair in a ponytail approached them both. Her brown eyes scanning Clarke and Lexa as she got closer.

“Hey, Becca.” Lexa offered her hand and the woman shook it firmly. “This is Clarke. Clarke this is Becca, my mentor and former CEO.”

Becca put all her attention on the blonde. She eyed her from head to toe before speaking. “Clarke Griffin, it is an honor to finally meet you.”

“Hi, nice meeting you too.” Clarke offered her hand in greeting.

“I’ve heard so many things about you.” Becca’s smile grew wider.

At that Clarke perked her brow. “Is that right?”

Becca laughed seeing Lexa shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Let’s just say that Lexa here appreciates you a lot.”

“Good to know.” Clarke leaned into Lexa kissing her cheek.

“Your speech will be after the food has been served so enjoy yourself, and I come back when it’s time to introduce you, okay?”

Lexa nodded. “Okay.”

“Enjoy the party, Clarke.” Becca said before walking away to greet other guests.

Clarke turned around to see Lexa. “You talk about me with her, huh?”

“Ah, she’s a good listener.” Lexa began walking towards their table where Raven was already waving to them, seated beside Anya and on her other side was Wells, Lincoln and Octavia.

Clarke giggled and kissed Lexa’s cheek again. “Let’s join our friends.”

 

Raven whistled looking at her friends. “Looking good you two.”

“About time.” Anya said as she took a sip of her champagne. “Titus was already driving me mad asking about your whereabouts.”

“I’ll go speak with him. Make yourself comfortable guys and thanks for coming. Be right back.” Lexa leaned over to peck Clarke’s lips before leaving their table.

“Great party.” Wells took a good look around. “Guess these are the perks of being your dance partner, Clarke.” The man raised his glass and drank.

“Oh you have no idea, Wells.” Octavia laughed. “You better be ready because Clarke will make sure you use every drop of energy and sweat you have preparing and competing to qualify.”

Everyone laughed at Clarke’s expense. She rolled her eyes and finally took her seat. “Yeah, yeah. You wait until I win our upcoming competition.”

“Let’s get to the dance floor!” Wells suggested.

 

\--oo--

 

The group of friends moved to rhythm of the music played by the live orchestra, Wells and Clarke clearly with an edge over the rest of the dancers around. Clarke moved with ease, hoping to have some time alone with Lexa, but she understood that if anyone was going to be real busy tonight, it would be her girlfriend. Still, she enjoyed her dance with Wells.

Clarke proudly observed her former students’ dancing skills. Lincoln and Octavia had a good tempo, moving in unison with smiles on their faces. Next to them Raven and Anya had a wonkier rhythm and yet, they seemed to connect well with one another, almost automatically. Raven followed Anya’s lead flawlessly; Clarke was impressed by how well they fit on the dance floor.

As Wells twirled Clarke before the melody ended, she spotted Lexa speaking with Costia and Roan.

Lexa was tense by the way she clasped her hands behind her back. She stopped dancing altogether and focused her attention on the encounter between Lexa and Costia.

 

“Yo, Griff!” Raven pulled Clarke with her, “let’s get something to drink.”

Clarke followed Raven to the bar where the friends sat on the stools side by side, yet her eyes went right back to her woman and the ex-girlfriend.

Clarke took a really long slip of her champagne.

“Slow down, Clarkey. Lexa and Costia are just talking, no need to throw her daggers. Just cool down my friend.” Raven raised her flute and then took a long gulp.

“I’m not doing anything.” Clarke twisted in her stool to face away from Lexa. However, she couldn’t help but to look sideways.

Raven chuckled and gave Clarke a friendly pat on her shoulder. “Yup, clearly.”

Clarke took another swig of the cold champagne before staring longingly at Lexa. “Is Costia really cuter than me? Do you think Lexa might still have feelings for her?”

Raven rolled her eyes at her insecure friend. “Clarke, the other night I was joking. You’re just as great as Costia is, however, you have Lexa’s heart. I have no doubt about it so stop second-guessing yourself and stop being a jealous dummy!”

The blonde sighed, taking another sip. “Costia is important to Lexa, Rae. I just, I don’t know if I can even compare to her.”

“Woah slow down Clarke.” Raven squeezed Clarke’s cheeks to make her focus in her instead of Lexa and Costia. “Clarke, stop. Lexa doesn’t love Costia like she loves you. She cares for Costia? Yes, she does. Is she still in love with her? Nope. Lexa only has heart eyes for you. Lexa is just worried since Roan has been visiting Costia a lot and stuff has been happening with my code so she’s just trying to protect Costia, okay? Lexa feels a lot of guilt for how things ended. She’s doing her best to make amends, that’s all there is to it.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Cool, now finish your drink and go back with less murdering glares.” Raven kissed Clarke’s cheek and returned to Anya’s side.

 

Breathing slowly, Clarke made sure to scold herself internally for being an idiot. Once she was more at ease she stood up, heading towards Wells when someone knocked something really cold on her back.

“Oh fff- fudge!” Clarke trembled by the coldness of the beverage soaking the back of her dress.

“My apologies!”

Clarke turned around and met icy blue eyes. They weren’t warm at all and this woman’s expression was neutral missing any signs of remorse. The woman was very tall, with blonde hair tied in a simple hair-do, but Clarke felt shivers just looking at her.

“I didn’t see you at all.” The woman said with certain mockery.

“It’s okay, I’ll clean myself in the washroom.” Clarke turned on her heel to head into the restroom.

“I thought you were here to be Lexa’s arm candy. You should get back to your lover, Clarke.”

The way the woman spoke her name was actually scary, yet Clarke didn’t run away. She returned to face the woman. She planted her heels firmly. “I don’t believe I know you.”

The woman snorted, “Of course you wouldn’t dear, you’re a five among ten’s.”

Okay, Clarke was going to forget where the hell she was and put this ugly woman in her place. “Look ma’am, I don’t know what is your problem but if you—”

“Nia!” Lexa came over in a rush, her heels clicking as fast as possible without looking like she was running in the party hall and quickly pulled Clarke slightly behind her. “There you are. I wanted to welcome you personally to this new stage of Polis.” Lexa turned around to look at Clarke checking her for anything that might be out of place or wrong before facing Nia again. “Allow me to introduce Clarke Griffin from Arkadia Dance Academy and my girlfriend.”

Clarke remained silent noticing the concern of the brunette.

“I have to prepare for my presentation Nia, but I hope that you get your mind blown away when I introduce Polis’ newest project. Enjoy the party!” Lexa said with a fake smile and pulled Clarke as far away as she could from the older woman.

 

Once they were back at their table, Lexa helped Clarke dry as much as possible. “I’m sorry about that. I wished you never met her.”

“That’s the woman who wants your seat, huh?”

Lexa nodded, “She cannot be trusted nor her son. Right now things are very tense but if this re-launch go as I want tonight, my project will be accepted by the board. There’s nothing Nia can do about that.”

“It will be great, Lex.” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa’s cheek grateful for her amazing girlfriend. “So um, how are things with Costia?”

Smirking, Lexa perked her brow. “Good, Clarke. She still hates me.”

Clarke felt bad for asking such an idiotic question. She noticed that Lexa was still hurt by Costia’s treatment. “I’m sorry, babe. I wish she could see past your mistakes.”

“Wouldn’t you be mad if we returned to being friends?” Lexa asked smiling more widely.

“Ha! Why would I be mad?” Clarke feigned laughter.

Lexa leaned and whispered in her ear. “Maybe because you might get a bit jealous?” She kissed Clarke’s jawline softly, tracing her lips over the fine line until she reached the corner of her lip leaving another soft kiss.

“Nah, don’t get too cocky, commander. I like you but not that much to be jealous, like bitch please.” Clarke laughed again.

Lexa leaned back again still with a big smile on her face. “Okay, Clarke. Sure thing.”

 

\--oo--

 

Lexa and Clarke at least had some time to dance during the entrepreneur’s busy night after food and drinks had been served aplenty. This is what Clarke loved the most about Lexa, the ease in which they could move around, like a leaf pushed by the wind, moving softly as the waves move on the ocean, their dance was always a moment of intimate connection when nothing else existed outside their bubble.

Lexa led Clarke with purpose, flowing with elegance earning the stares of many people impressed by how well they moved together. Clarke moved with style, her steps well-coordinated in conjunction with the twists and twirls of the dance. They were magnificent and even received applause to Nia’s and Titus chagrin.

 

“Yep, gotta say you’re the best student graduate from Arkadia. You must have had a hell of a teacher.” Clarke leaned her head into the crevice of Lexa’s neck now that the band was playing a slower song.

“Well, my instructor was a pain in the ass, but I’m glad I took those classes.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s blonde locks, holding the blonde close, in her warmth.

“I know that you’re super busy with all this business stuff, but I was hoping you’d have time to come to the kids’ yearly presentation this Tuesday. Aden would be really happy if you were there.”

“Aden? Me? Why? I just gave him some pointers, nothing that you couldn’t have done.” Lexa creased her brows really confused as to why the young boy would want her there if she was not a dance instructor.

Clarke chuckled and lifted her head to be able to look Lexa in the eye. “Babe, you instructed Aden with so much care and love that the kid ended up admiring you. You’re his role model in dancing, and he really wants to show you the results of your practice together.”

Lexa felt honored by Aden’s admiration. Lexa never thought she could dance, much less teach a boy to improve his technique. She had to admit that Aden meant something to her; she cared for the boy as well.

“Of course, I’ll make sure to be there. Is it in Arkadia?”

“Yeah, don’t have money for a better place so the academy will do.”

 

Lexa stopped dancing and her eyes wandered towards Titus first, then back to Clarke. “I can help to promote the dance academy.”

The blonde dancer shook her head but immediately Lexa stopped Clarke’s upcoming denial posing her fingertip over Clarke’s soft lips. “Clarke, do you trust me?”

Clarke stared Lexa with certain apprehension, yet Lexa seemed more determined than ever. “I do, Lexa. What is it?”

“I want your people to become my people.” Lexa said with a glint in her eyes. She looked confident, full of hope.

Clarke frowned looking very confused after hearing Lexa’s words, she cupped Lexa’s face smoothing a finger over her delicate features. “Aah, Lexa I love you very much, but I don’t think I’m ready to marry you and become your trophy wife.”

Lexa’s face turned a deep shade of red even her tiny ears. She shook her head quickly denying such a thing. “Oh god no! That’s not what I’m trying to say. I don’t want to marry you, Clarke.”

Clarke perked her brows, looking slightly offended.

“Crap!” Lexa sighed and face-palmed. “Shit, err, wrong thing to say. Yes, I want to marry you one day Clarke, not to be my trophy wife but my equal. In the future when all is settled, I will swear fealty to you until my last breath, Clarke.”

Smiling and easily breathing again after Lexa’s reassuring answer, Clarke let go of her anxiety and continue swaying softly with Lexa. “Okay, glad to hear that. And what’s the plan? Want me to kneel before you in front of all this people?” Clarke joked.

“No, that would be a great idea in medieval times but not now, I have to show Nia my commitment in something she can clearly understand, and that is in business.”

Suddenly, Titus interrupted them clearing his throat. The man stood right beside the couple, his arms behind his back, the black tuxedo he wore a contrast to the bright colors Clarke and Lexa wore. “Lexa, it is time to address the press and guests.”

Lexa gave Titus a nod and kissed Clarke briefly on the lips before leaving the blonde and heading to the podium.

Clarke returned to her table beside Wells. She grabbed a flute of champagne and clapped when Becca was introduced.

 

“Good evening friends, tonight we celebrate the rise of a new empire, Polis Inc. Polis renews its image and plans to keep innovating under the leadership of one of the most brilliant, loyal and respected young woman in the world of business. I am very proud to present to you my young apprentice as CEO of Polis Inc. Please welcome, Alexandria Woods.”

Lexa’s table of course had to get noisy whistling and cheering for Lexa earning them glares from Titus.

Lexa walked to the podium, and Clarke was basically drooling. The woman exuded power, confidence and conviction. This was the bitch from Polis, the one that drove Clarke nuts all those months ago and made her fall in love with the aloofness that was ever present. Lexa could look as scary as she wanted and now she was demonstrating that Lexa Woods fears no one.

“Thank you, Becca. Tonight we celebrate among friends and partners this new stage of the company that my family started years ago. Tonight we celebrate a new beginning for Polis…”

Lexa was speaking with elegance, her green eyes filled with fearlessness. She was standing tall, ever so proud on that podium, and Clarke was beyond excited.

 

“She seems very happy.”

Clarke attention was taken away from Lexa’s speech. She faced whoever was bothering her when she saw Costia taking the empty seat beside her.

“Aaah, yes, I hope she is.” Clarke swallowed hard.

“Lexa is a wonderful person. She has flaws but underneath it all she is a noble woman.” Costia eyed Lexa with tenderness, Clarke could see that Costia still cared for Lexa, maybe even still harbored romantic feelings for her.

“If you know all this then you know she never meant to hurt you. Never did I, Costia.” Clarke shifted in her chair slightly, the awkwardness consuming her as she waited for Costia to punch her in the face or simply insult her.

Costia did neither. “I know. Love is a complicated thing. I always knew Lexa never loved me as I loved her. Her love was kind and pure but not as deep and meaningful as it should be. She was scared, guarded, and I hoped one day she could open up to me.” Costia slowly sighed. “It wasn’t meant to be.”

“She worries about you. Are you really entangled with Roan Quinn? This is none of my business, but I can tell he’s a man of many secrets and not to be trusted. Please be careful.”

“I’ll be fine, Clarke.”

“Hi.” Wells came with two flutes of champagne, he smiled sweetly. “I’m Wells Jaha, uh Clarke’s dance partner. Would you like a drink eh, Miss?”

“Costia Forester, PhD.” The woman smiled and offered her hand to Wells accepting the flute and then shaking his hand.

“A pleasure.” Wells greeted the scientist and took his seat in the next available chair. “It is very cool what you’re doing here, Doc. I’d love to learn about all this techy stuff. Maybe you could help me with that?” Wells pointed to the screen whilst Lexa explained the general features of their AI project called Alie to an impressed audience and press.

Costia laughed sweetly before engaging in a conversation with Wells and for some reason Clarke felt she was intruding into a moment between her friend and the scientist. She walked to the bar and got a cold beer instead.

More applause filled the party hall after Lexa concluded the general preview of their AI project. Lexa raised her hand to silence the audience to speak again.

As the room became quiet again, Lexa resumed her passionate speech.

 

“In Polis Inc. we seek higher things and because of that promise we will expand our contributions to society in more ways. Starting today Polis Inc. will be the proud sponsor of Arkadia Dance Academy!!!”

Clarke almost choked on her beer, wiping the beer from her mouth discreetly. The applause resumed as Lexa made the announcement, and Titus clearly was about to rip the hair from his head. That was _if_ he had any hair left.

“I am more than excited to introduce our first professional dancers in competition, Wells Jaha and Clarke Griffin. Please welcome them!”

Clarke was looking around in utter disbelief, but as her eyes found Lexa’s she felt her heart leap in her chest and walked to the podium. She signaled Wells with her eyes, who was pretty happy chatting with Costia, to join her to the stage.

Flashes began to pop here and there, as the round of applause kept making a deafening noise. Lexa offered her hand to Wells who shook it and then she kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Thanks to them, Polis will now support the younger generations so they can fulfill their dreams.” Lexa concluded with a thank you, and she escorted Clarke and Wells backstage.

 

Clarke was still a bit numb after the announcement. She looked for Lexa who was drinking from a bottle of water offered by Anya before smirking in her direction.

“And that’s how Arkadia is part of my business coalition, I sponsor you and all your kids for your events. Means that you’ll get proper equipment in your dance studio and all your dresses will be provided by my company while you promote our good name.”

“Woah, that’s really nice of you Lexa. Dance dresses can be expensive.” Wells was beaming. His brown eyes shining with a dreamy look.

“Lexa, are you serious?” Clarke could not believe this was happening. Lexa walked towards Clarke and rested her hand on her shoulder.

“Yes. If I can sponsor your dance studio, you can showcase your work with your kids on a bigger stage. We can do so much for your younglings now, Clarke. You can compete without worrying about the prizes and enjoy what you do.”

Curving her lips, Clarke launched herself at Lexa hugging her hard. “You’re so good, Lexa. So fucking good. What did I do to deserve all of this?”

“You love me. That’s enough to give you the world, Clarke.” Lexa kissed gently Clarke’s forehead. “Now you’re part of Polis Inc. Clarke. Anya will provide you a sponsorship contract as soon as she can and all will be settled. The board can’t say no to this when it is going to give us exposure in new areas. Nia will have to accept it.”

“You did think of it all, smarty pants.” Clarke pecked Lexa.

 

Titus came into the back room already spitting fire, Lexa rolled her eyes and hardened her gaze instantly.

“Not now, Titus. I’m tired, and I’ll be heading home with my girlfriend. Anything else can wait until tomorrow. Good night.”

Lexa offered her hand to the blonde, “Shall we?”

Clarke dipped her chin grinning like a lovefool. “To your place?”

“Our place, Clarke. Move in with me?”

“Gosh, you cannot get gayer if you wanted to.” Clarke cackled in laughter. “so now we u-haul?”

“Now we u-haul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kru sorry for the slight delay. My awesome beta cos-geek-monkey wasn't feeling so well, she was in pain and couldn't work on editing in time, so thanks for your patience and if you pls could send her some love on Tumblr to show your appreciation would be great.  
> Anyway hope you liked how things are moving, this business game is just beginning so stay tuned for the final run of this fic.  
> Don't forget you have two weeks left to participate in my Clexa raffle --> https://goo.gl/XELlmS
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Tana


	17. "Dance with betrayal."

Groaning, Clarke opened her eyes slowly. The soft morning light was filtering through the thick curtains of Lexa’s bedroom. The queen bed with soft blankets was keeping her comfortable, but the best thing was feeling Lexa’s warmth against her nakedness. The brown locks completely disheveled splayed over the pillow, her back tattoo expanding and contracting as Lexa breathed in and out.

Clarke smiled at the view. She began tracing the dark ink against the warm skin ever so softly with her fingertips. At that, Lexa hummed and shifted slightly to allow Clarke full access to her back as she slept in their safe cocoon.

 

Not a minute later after they returned to Lexa’s after the ball, Lexa ravished her against the wall tearing her dress from her body in less than a second; both too desperate and needy for one another to make it to their bedroom. Lexa was in control, full of confidence after the incredible night she had with her company’s re-launch. Lexa was assertive and dominant, not that Clarke complained of such behavior, watching Lexa take complete control of her, eating her with need and desperation, making her beg with desire. Clarke giving herself willingly to this woman was arousing and incredibly satisfying. If successful business meetings had this forceful effect on Lexa, Clarke couldn’t wait for the next one. Not that she was opposed to sweet loving Lexa, but Commander Lexa could fuck the hell out of her any damn time she wanted.

After Clarke ended up a crying, whimpering mess in the living room courtesy of the massive orgasm she had, Lexa carried the dancer as if she weighed nothing since the blonde could barely hold herself after being fucked through and through to the bathroom. Lexa bathed her with so much care and love, making sure that Clarke was comfortable and safe. Clarke had never been so pampered in her life. Lexa was the most devoted girlfriend in the whole universe. She always asked for Clarke’s opinion and wishes. There was not a day that Lexa didn’t ask for her consent to touch her even though they had been officially girlfriends for several weeks already. Lexa always respected her boundaries and desires.

Lexa was a dream come true, the woman of her dreams and her reality.

Clarke knew that she wanted to spend every moment with Lexa until her last breath and to meet Lexa in the next life. She knew that they were meant to be together forever -  in every life and every universe, in every story and every song.

 

With a mischievous smile, Clarke slid her hands around Lexa’s waist and began massaging her abdomen. When she felt Lexa’s breathing pattern change, she became bolder and cupped a breast in her hand as she leaned into the back of the brunette and kissed every patch of skin available to her.

“Hmm, Claaarke!” Lexa moaned groggily.

She loved sleepy Lexa. She rolled her thumb over the perk nipple waiting for attention, keeping her lips over Lexa’s nape and trailing kisses all over her upper back. She pressed herself closer against Lexa’s back, her crotch finding home in Lexa’s round buttcheeks. Clarke moved her other hand over Lexa’s abs raking her nails over the muscles until she reached the trimmed patch of hair and finally her favorite place to visit first thing in the morning.

 

“Fuck! So wet already babe, hmmm, so ready for me, aren’t you?” Clarke slid her fingers through the wet lips exploring the area without being invasive or too rough. Lexa was still waking up, and she didn't want to startle her girlfriend and make her feel uncomfortable.

“Clarke…”

Clarke chuckled sensing Lexa’s eagerness and desire. Lexa loved giving but was shy when asking in return. Clarke loved every damn part of Lexa. “Yes, babe?” Clarke kept moving her fingers teasingly, collecting more wetness on her fingers but not intruding too much.

“I uh, can you… I want your fingers.”

“Where do you want them?” Clarke kissed Lexa’s ear and nipped at it. “Here?” Clarke flicked her thumb over the clit finally, provoking Lexa to push her hips seeking more friction. “Or here?” Clarke moved through the labia and teased the entrance of Lexa pushing only one finger inside but not fully.

“Clarke, don’t be a tease!” Lexa whined as she opened her legs wider. “Inside!”

Clarke giggled happily and complied, pushing two fingers quickly into the tight channel and soon she began pumping. “Gosh, Lexa. I am absolutely in love with you.” Clarke shut her eyes and began grinding her clit against Lexa’s ass, her own wetness coating the beautiful tanned curve as she pushed deeper into the brunette with her fingers. She flicked her thumb in faster circles over Lexa’s clit as she increased her own pace rocking her hips against Lexa’s ass. Clarke was breathing faster, her mouth seeking the warmth of Lexa’s neck as she worked faster with her hand.

“Clarke, I’m close!”

“Me too babe. Almost there!” Clarke curved her fingers to reach the spongy front wall as her thumb slid with more precision over the clit’s head; there was no way in hell she was going to come before her woman. Clarke had to slow down her thrusting against Lexa’s ass before she embarrassed herself. Lexa needed her, and she was going to provide.

“Come baby, I got you!” Clarke pushed inside once more and curved her fingers right on time as she felt Lexa’s muscles milk her fingers, encouraging Clarke to finish herself off pushing quicker against the ass of her lover and three seconds later Clarke groaned coming hard.

 

The two remained slumped in the bed catching their breaths. Clarke snuggled Lexa closer peppering kisses on her hair and back. “Hmmm, good morning Lex.”

“Good morning, my love.” Lexa smiled turning around to kiss Clarke properly.

“Did you sleep well?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead and then proceeded to remove the sticky blonde locks from her cheeks.

“Like a baby. You have some skilled hands, babe. Put me to sleep in no time.”

Lexa blushed at the compliment.

“Thanks for last night. I owe you big time.” Clarke began playing with Lexa’s hands.

“I love you, Clarke. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. You don’t owe me anything, it’s _me_ who owes you everything.”

“I love you too, Lexa. You think I saved you from your loneliness, but the reality is you saved me. After my dad passed away, I felt I lost everything. Dance was all I have to keep me afloat, but then you came into my life.  You gave me a new reason to smile and to kick your ass.”

Lexa scoffed rolling her eyes acting all hurt. Crossing her arms and removing her face from the blonde, Lexa began mumbling all her objections as to why it was impossible for Clarke to kick her ass. Clarke loved when Lexa acted like a petulant child too. Every side of Lexa was a treasure that Clarke would protect forever.

The blonde laughed and pulled Lexa’s face back into hers. “You don’t give yourself enough credit for the things you do, Lexa. You should do that, you know? So thank you.”

Lexa smile widened and Clarke swore she could have died right there and there by such beauty.

“Thank _you_ for not giving up on me, Clarke. For seeing in me more than just a heir to a legacy. For seeing me as a person.”

Clarke leaned and claimed those lips she would never get tired of kissing because Lexa deserved to be loved with every damn fiber of her being.

 

A strong knock on the door suddenly startled them making them break the kiss before being opened.

“Good to hear you’re both awake and with stamina to keep fucking, buuuuut I need your asses here. We have business to do!” Anya peeked through the door with a wink before closing it again.

Lexa huffed slumping on her side of the bed covering her face in utter embarrassment.

Clarke was left with her mouth wide open still looking at the door not believing that Anya was actually in Lexa’s apartment. “What the hell?”

 

\--oo--

 

Clarke stood behind the curtains of the stage, making sure that everything was ready for the yearly recital her students prepared after so much practice.

This year things were a little different for the students of Arkadia. With Polis Inc. becoming the sponsor of Arkadia Dance Academy, Lexa managed to get them a bigger venue to present their show to the parents and guests instead of the dance studio in record time.

Anya had come the next day after the ball with the initial legal documents to begin the sponsorship agreement.

After Anya teased the hell out of her best friend, leaving a very flustered Lexa making a quick escape to the shower, Anya explained the terms and conditions very clearly, keeping all the information disclosed and being as clear as possible to Clarke. Nonetheless, the dancer did notice the pained smile of her friend, for more than Anya tried to hide it behind her pretty smile and usual sass, Clarke knew something was off with the lawyer. She wanted to ask but preferred to let Anya seek help if that’s what she needed.

The first contract offered up to two years of sponsorship and there was the possibility to make an extension if both parties were satisfied with the endorsement and promotion. Clarke agreed to the proposal and signed the contract, making official the partnership between Arkadia and Polis.

Polis Inc. hoped to boost the level of competitors from Arkadia from youth and adult categories as a symbol of their interest in promoting culture and supporting positive activities, which in the end was beneficial for both parties. Clarke was more than ready to take the challenge. She would have to work really hard to prepare more students at competitive level but she was very motivated to do so.

Definitely having someone as powerful as Lexa on your side had its advantages, everything was arranged in a day, from the new venue to TV and newspaper promotion. Yet, by the terms of the contract it also meant that Lexa wanted results and Clarke had to deliver. Lexa as a businesswoman was relentless, no doubt about it and Clarke was conscious of how much Lexa risked offering this sponsorship to her. Many were already questioning such decision and of course the first to cry about it where Titus and Nia, already planning her next move.

Today was a new day, a bright new day where Clarke was finally seeing part of her hard work pay off. Having her kids dance in better locations and with more promotion she knew they were going to make it very far and with less troubles than the ones she had to face when she began her journey in the professional dance world. All the mockery Clarke had to suffer through her teen years as a dance student, all the laughter at her expense for being ‘fat’ versus the leaner, svelte dancers had hardened Clarke, gave her a purpose to make it big. Clarke knew how hard this road have been for her, and now that she had a chance to return to competition she knew she had to work way harder. With one week left for the regional tournament with a ticket to the nationals next year was her way to say ‘I told you so’ to all the people that doubted and laughed at her. And having Lexa on her side made everything so much easier.

 

Swift arms wrapped around her waist making Clarke jump suddenly.

“Fuck!”

A low chuckle resonated above her right shoulder, and then a soft, warm kiss was left on her neck. Clarke closed her eyes for a second and leaned into the strong presence behind her.

“Sorry if I scared you.” Lexa smiled as she moved her lips over the pale skin of the neck and up to the jawline before kissing it tenderly. “The auditorium is 65% full, not bad for such a short notice event we promoted.”

“Yeah, the kids are nervous but they will do great.” Clarke crooked her neck to be able to see the marvelous green orbs staring at her. “Thanks for making this possible.”

Lexa rested her chin and tightened her hold around Clarke’s waist. “You did all of this, Clarke. I just helped to direct the attention to your academy.”

“You’re the cutest, humblest girlfriend ever.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips. “I’m excited to move the rest of the boxes today.”

“Me too. As soon as we’re done here I’ll drive you to Raven’s to get the rest of your things. Tonight you’re sleeping in your new home officially.” Lexa smirked and her ears tinted a bit red.

“Oh, I can see you’re already thinking on ways to celebrate, huh?” Clarke giggled and took Lexa’s hands.

 

“Hey Clarke!” A familiar voice interrupted the chatter between the young couple.

As Clarke turned around a smile drew on her face and she met the lovely hazel eyes of the singer who had been such a supportive friend and good company many months ago.

“Niylah!” Clarke hugged Niylah to Lexa’s not so happy death glare.

“I saw in the newspaper that you were doing your recital here and I had to come to cheer on you. I know the amazing work you do.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Niylah.”

Niylah smiled warmly. “Hey, that’s what friends are for. And I hope you get some time for me. I’ll be releasing a new single soon and who else than you to create another incredible choreography. Next year I’ll be touring and need new moves too.”

Lexa clasped her hands behind her back, rolling her eyes at the disrespect of Niylah for interrupting her moment with Clarke.

“Sure thing, just talk with Harper to see what can we setup that works for you.”

With another hug, Niylah took a step back. “Will do.” She turned around and finally noticed Lexa. “Alexandria Woods, always a pleasure to see you.”

“I bet we’ll see each other a lot more since my _girlfriend_ and I are business partners. Her interest are my interests as well.”

Niylah scoffed at the clear jab from the entrepreneur. “Of course, Miss Woods. We both take Clarke’s interest to the highest standards.” Niylah smiled and turned. “See you later Clarke.” Niylah waved back before she left.

 

Clarke laughed seeing Lexa wearing her mask of indifference when she knew it was nothing but appearance.

“Stop being so broody, baby. My heart is only yours, so there’s no reason for you to act like that with Niylah.”

“That singer has no good intentions, Clarke. I suggest to stay away from her, you don’t need to work with her anymore.”

“Lexa?” Clarke tapped her foot on the floor seeing how stubborn the brunette was being. “Don’t be unreasonable. Niylah was one of the first to collaborate and trust in me to choreograph her videos. I’m not breaking that connection because you’re jealous.”

Lexa laughed shaking her head. “Clarke, I’m taking care of my business partner and girlfriend, that’s all I’m doing. Ha! Me jealous of that woman. Not in a million years!”

Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips. “Good to hear. Now move that gorgeous booty of yours to your place, we need to start soon.”

“I can’t wait. Good luck with the show.” Lexa kissed once more Clarke before going back to the auditorium area.

 

Clarke walked to the dressing rooms and checked her younglings. “Alright kids, today is your day. Have fun and do you best. Aden remember, chin up and proud, okay boy?”

Aden tipped his chin in agreement. “Yes, Miss Griffin. Lexa already checked with me the basics again.”

Clarke was surprised, she didn’t expect Lexa to give a speech to boost Aden’s confidence. She couldn’t help but smile seeing how amazing Lexa was with this kid.

“Okay, everyone head into the stage, I need each one of you in position, the theatre curtains will open in 3 minutes!” Clarke clapped setting everything in motion and taking a deep breath she got ready for the big show to begin.

 

\--oo--

 

The thunderous applause filled the stage, the kids smiled as they bowed and Clarke came out later, thanking all their guests and of course their new partners from Polis Inc. The children were smiling and so excited for this incredible day once they did all the things they practiced with mastery. Clarke was proud of every of her students and hoped to see them more motivated to continue their growth as future pro-dancers.

After Clarke’s words of farewell and having to chat with a couple of reporters about this event and what it meant to be backed up by Polis Inc. Clarke went back to the backstage to check how was her team preparing everything to return the materials used to Arkadia.

“How are we doing?” Clarke asked to Harper who was lifting a box.

“We’re packing really fast; Wells, Miller, Monty and Jasper are helping us to pack so we should be done in less than 10 minutes.”

“Ah that’s great, thanks for your help.”

“No problem, Clarke. We’re impressed that you managed to get support from such big company. Things will improve for us in no time.”

“Yeah, speaking of... Have you seen Lexa?”

Harper frowned deeply, trying to pinpoint the location of the brunette. “Check the dressing rooms, I think she was around congratulating the kids before they left.”

“Thanks.”

 

Clarke went through the corridors of the colorful theatre and reached the back door. Once through it she found Lexa, who was clearly having a discussion on her phone.

“Titus, that makes no sense! Costia would never!” Lexa growled pacing in anger back and forth. “This is no coincidence Titus, I bet it was Roan. He would do the dirty work of her mom and give data to Mount Weather. Otherwise how could they have developed that new drug, huh?” Lexa was clenching her fists and Clarke was beginning to worry. Lexa looked furious.

“No, we’ll discuss this right now, call everyone to meet me in two hours, is that clear?” Lexa concluded the phone call and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She was agitated so she had to pull her inhaler out and pumped it to give herself a break.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Clarke asked approaching Lexa with serious concern. Lexa’s scowl was already making its presence and the tension in the back of the brunette was beyond evident.

“We had a breach of information, also something happened with Alie’s code. Our closest competitors probably had help from someone in my company. Apparently, things point at Costia.”

“Oh Lexa, I’m sorry to hear that. It’s going to be fine, you’ll find the truth in no time.” Clarke entangled her hands with Lexa offering comfort and soothing the pain of betrayal that was probably eating Lexa’s mind alive. If what Titus said was true, Lexa was going to be utterly devastated that someone she trusted and cared so much could backstab her like this. Clarke couldn’t believe that either, Costia was a professional, honest woman and Titus probably was making up shit to hide his failure to prevent this from happening.

“I really hoped to help you moving right now but I won’t be able to.”

“I get it, babe. Polis is first.” Clarke began massaging the tightness of Lexa’s back.

“No, you’re my priority now Clarke. As soon as I deal with this situation I promise I’ll meet you at the restaurant tonight, at least I can do that.”

“Hey, seriously I understand. I want you to focus in this and not the celebratory dinner tonight, Lexa. We can celebrate together another time.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s palms trying to convey her support and love in those gestures.

“I’m not going to neglect you like my father did to my mother. I won’t be like him or like Titus wants me to be. I’ll meet you tonight, my love. Tell Anya to drive you to my place; as you noticed yesterday she has spare keys. So I’ll see you tonight, Clarke.” Lexa said apologetically yet determined to make this work for the sake of this relationship.

Clarke pecked Lexa, caressing her face and losing herself in those green depths that made her dream of green, green, green.

“Go babe, I’ll see you at night. Good luck.”

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke’s forehead before heading to her office.

 

With Lexa gone Clarke had to find Anya so she could drive her to Lexa’s place. She texted Raven to check if her friend was with Anya since Anya didn’t pick up her phone. Besides, Raven was close to the lawyer and her new love advisor so the odds of them being together were high.

Raven didn’t reply back. Instead she returned to the front of the theatre to check if Anya was around.

She pushed the door to reach her destination and after a couple of seconds through the foyer she bumped into Lincoln.

“Hey, I’m looking for Anya. Have you seen her?”

“No, actually I think she might be backstage. Octavia is in the restroom, maybe she has seen her back inside? Let’s ask her.” Lincoln offered a kind smile. His warm brown eyes always shiny and filled with so much love, Clarke was really happy that Lexa had the chance to grow up with this man and receive some of the love the brunette craved.

“Right, she might know.”

Lincoln noticed Octavia coming out from the front door and pulled out his car keys from his jacket. “There she comes.”

Octavia leaned in for a kiss as soon as she met her husband. “Sorry for the delay, Linc. Hey Clarke, great show. You are really an amazing teacher.”

“Glad to hear you liked it O. Umm, by the way, have you seen Anya?”

“Near the parking lot, she had something to discuss with Raven so I think you’ll find them there.”

“Thanks. See you at the celebration tonight!” Clarke waved goodbye to her friends and made strolled outside and headed into the parking lot looking for the dirty blonde.

 

Clarke made her way back to the outside of the building hoping to find Anya this time around. She quickened her steps but as she approached the backstage she heard the exasperated voices rising in tone.

Clarke slowed down a bit upon hearing Raven clearly distressed.

“Anya, I’m not going to dwell on the past. It was stupid, end of story!”

The blonde had no idea if it was a good time to interrupt or just stand behind the corner until their friends ended their discussion. It was pretty awkward standing here but she didn’t want to interrupt, much less if they were talking about what happened at Polis.

“Raven, how can you say that?” Anya looked dejected, her shoulders slumped and her almighty stance completely gone.

“Just...” Raven shook her head, she let out a long sigh, rubbing her eyes. “Let’s forget it, please? For the sake of our friendship, _that_ never happened.”

“And if I don’t want to forget?”

“That’s your problem, not mine.” Raven concluded with a bite.

Clarke clearly felt awful for eavesdropping and considered it a good time to end this shitty conversation her two friends were having which was about something clearly not related to the situation in Lexa’s office.

“Hey gals! I was looking for you Anya, err, Lexa had to go back to Polis to deal with a leak of information and I was hoping you could help me move?”

Anya narrowed her eyes. “A leak? Personal or company related?”

“I uh, I think it’s one of your big projects.” Clarke rubbed the nape of her neck, she could feel a dense air surrounding her friends.

Right on cue Raven got a text message. She checked the screen, “Shit! I gotta run. Alie has been compromised so uh, that will give you two plenty of time to finish the moving, Clarke. See ya tonight.” Raven quickly bid farewell to her friend and walked to the nearest exit.

“Hey Rae, wait! We can go togeth—”

Anya rested her hand over Clarke’s shoulder calling her attention. “Let her go. Lexa needs her.”

Anya didn’t add more information so Clarke let it pass. It was obvious that there was some animosity between the two of them and it was beyond clear that Raven was putting distance between herself and Anya.

“Okay.”

Anya offered a sweet smile but lacked her usual confidence. “Let’s get to it.”

_____________

Lexa eyed Titus with disbelief, she couldn’t accept the words of the man who raised her since she was 8 years old, a man who was one of her most trusted advisors, a man who was like a father to her.

Telling her that one of her own people had betrayed her was hard to swallow, yet hearing that it was possibly Costia was something harder to accept.

The bald man showed his tablet with the latest information. “This shows you the tracked IP leading to Costia’s office when there was detected the exchange of emails with an external source, as our IT department traced coming from Mount Weather HQ.”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “Costia didn’t do that. She wouldn’t betray me.” Lexa stood up from her desk running her hands through her face, as if she could wake up from this nightmare. “Nia had to be involved in this. Roan, he- he could have manipulated Costia somehow!”

“Lexa, the evidence is too overwhelming, we traced back the source of incoming information, even when it was encrypted, the location is clearly from Mount Weather Corp. The communications were from Dr. Forester’s mainframe.” Titus insisted.

“Call Dr. Forester I will ask her personally about this situation. I will hear what she has to say before judging her.”

“Lexa, don’t be stupid. The board will demand Costia’s head. Nia won’t take any less from you as CEO. If you let this pass you will be showing that you can’t make the hard decisions and Nia will take your seat with ease!”

“I’ll deal with Nia on my own, Titus. As soon as you get Costia send her to the meeting room.”

Titus sighed and bowed his head. “Yes, Lexa. Will do.”

 

Becca waited until Titus left them alone. “The situation is bad, Lexa. Raven’s code had been tampered and now Alie is sentient. We had to shut down the whole mainframe that contained Alie, the virus released overrode our codes. We are talking about millions of dollars gone to waste, Lexa.”

“I know!” Lexa walked to the cabinet and pulled out her bottle of bourbon, she needed right now a drink or else she was going to have a stroke. After pouring herself a small quantity she took a gulp. “Where’s Raven?”

“She should be on her way to the central lab. We will find who sabotaged us and will make them pay, Lexa.”

“Tell her that as soon as she assesses the damage to meet me in the meeting room.” Lexa poured herself some more, gathering courage to see the shareholders that were waiting for her surrender.

“They will want to confront you, Lexa. The member’s will test your strength as if this was a battle to the death. Do not relent, okay? They will demand blood and if it yours the better.”

“I know but…” Lexa shut her eyes for a moment, trying to think the best way to manage this situation. She looked at her mentor again. “I don’t want to be like them, Becca. Yes, they expect me to fire Costia and all her team. I acquired all these smaller companies into my coalition to work towards a better way to do business, to stop stepping on each other toes. I don’t want to be like my father or Titus.”

“You already are.” Becca squeezed Lexa’s shoulder before leaving the young CEO alone.

 

Lexa left her office and walked to the meeting room to discuss the actions to take with the rest of her board. She needed to contain the situation and demonstrate that she was going to manage this as the leader she was. That she was capable of managing the company on her own.

She pushed the doors and immediately the chatter in the room stopped. She stood in front of her chair at the center of the table, looking in the eye at every person around.

“What happened is unforgivable. Whoever betrayed Polis, betrayed not just me, but all of you and once we have evidence I will ensure that this person or group pays dearly.” Lexa announced.

Nia rolled her eyes, leaning over the table and propping her head in her palm as if this was a waste of time. “Lexa, we already know who did this. That doctor of yours ended up being a traitor. She sold your secrets as proven by the evidence discovered by your lap dog. Spilling information in bed is not the way to go, dear.”

Lexa clenched her jaw, she was about to snap but kept her cool. Nia was only trying to reel her in a trap, she bit her tongue and focused on the theme. “I will make the final decision regarding this matter once Dr. Forester herself explains this accusation.” Lexa stopped to further deepen her analysis. “I do wonder if your son had any involvement in this though, Nia. He was seen pursuing Dr. Forester these past weeks very intently. He befriended our top engineer Miss Reyes. Isn’t that odd?”

Nia smirked and leaned back in her chair. “Roan might be my son but as you see he does not have any executive functions within Azgeda Pharmaceuticals. He was banished from the company because of his lack of commitment to our mission and vision. My hand does not tremble to make the best decisions for the group. My son was just after a pretty ass, Lexa.”

Lexa understood the message. Lexa was showing weakness by still trusting Costia, by not taking action like the rest of them would. “I wouldn’t be a fair leader if I didn’t exhaust every possibility, Nia. If it was you who were judged I’d hear the evidence as well. But I promise you once I have every piece collected my hand won’t tremble to demand justice!”

Nia didn’t like at all Lexa’s response; her eyes were burning fire but she remained in place.

 

 

“Where’s the video surveillance of that office Gustus?” The tall man took a step towards the table now that he was acknowledged. “I reviewed the tape as requested but we are missing footage.”

Lexa perked her brow looking at the huge bearded man. “Lost? Who could manipulate those security videos?” She looked at Nia with mistrust. “Very convenient having someone with access to our security equipment. Someone with clear influence.”

The door was knocked and Costia entered the room. “I was requested to come as an urgent matter. What is it?”

“Costia, you have been called because Mount Weather has acquired sensitive information about one of our drugs and the AI project has been sabotaged. Documentary evidence points that communication was done through your computer.”

Costia was surprised to hear such information, she shook her head looking to everyone on the table. “I did not such thing.”

“What about the money transfer that was traced to your account, Doctor?” Titus questioned.

“What?” Costia’s brown eyes were wide in horror and shock. “Money? I have not received any transfer that I know. I swear I have not done this, Lexa!”

“What about this information?” Titus offered Costia a folder with copies of the information their IT team gathered.

Costia closed the folder back and threw it over the table. “I don’t know where that money came from but I swear I have not said a word of any of this. I know nothing of this so-called drug that was stolen. I assure you members of the board that I did not sell anything to Mount Weather!!!”

“Then if you didn’t do it, then who?” Nia asked.

Costia stammered, the woman had no real answer to that. “I- I don’t know. I have no idea.”

Lexa sighed in resignation, she had to make a decision about what to do with Costia, everything was still very suspicious regarding how everything was done. She eyed Costia first, then her board members.

“What are you going to do Lexa?” Nia put more pressure on the young entrepreneur.

“Dr. Costia Forester is an invaluable team member of this company and I trust her completely. She will remain working in our Alie project with Miss Reyes in a new secluded location with only a few trusted personnel of their own selection. Gustus, please bring Raven.”

 

The bearded man nodded, disappearing through the doors for a couple of minutes until he returned accompanied by Raven.

“Miss Reyes, what is the current status of Alie?” Lexa asked.

“Some asshat unleashed some kind of virus that destroyed 35% of my code. But that fucker didn’t know they were dealing with me.” Raven smirked with her usual confidence. “As I started to see the strange behavior in the AI orders I started to make changes of my own as well, allowing me to get full control of our dear Alie after activating my new code.” To the confusion of the board Raven added. “Yup bitches, I re-made a new code discarding Alie and now we have Alie 2.0. Yes, we lost information but Alie 2.0 is way smarter, more attuned with our serum so it’s not that bad, as long as we get more resources we can get back on track on time to continue the trial phase.”

The members of the board began mumbling and discussing this new revelation. Nia of course had to oppose. “This is preposterous! I’m not going to allow such increase after we lost millions in the first one! The company cannot take it with the loss we suffered, we need to make cuts everywhere!”

“Preposterous is that your employees survive with minimum wage, Nia.” Lexa cut. “My people won’t suffer any consequence of this. I’m not going to sacrifice hardworking, loyal people to protect the pocket of any of you!”

Nia stood up from the table, her palm smacking the hardwood. “That’s is ridiculous. People need to see the consequences of their actions, fire this woman immediately and they will fall back in place!”

“That is not how we do things in Polis. Maybe in the past but not anymore.”

“You’re a weak, pathetic, leader. You do not deserve to sit on that chair!”

“Mind your words, Nia!” Titus intervened, but before he could continue Lexa raised her hand stopping him.

“Roan Quinn is not welcomed in this building anymore. Gustus, question every person and find who is behind all of this, the traitors will pay soon. That is my decision and Nia Quinn, do not forget that I accepted your almost bankrupt company Azgeda Pharmaceuticals into my coalition to save it from misappropriated funds. Every single one of you sitting here owes me that your companies are still afloat. One more word and I will kick you out of this place. I am CEO of Polis, if you have an issue with it then issue your challenge Nia, otherwise this meeting is over!”

Lexa waited for Nia to spat vitriol at her but the woman remained in place. Lexa made her way to the exit followed by Titus, Costia and Raven.

 

“Lexa, that was stupid! Nia won’t stay still taking your words as a challenge and she will find a way to get to you.” Titus warned the brunette but Lexa kept walking to the elevator.

“Lexa, this is a serious matter, where are you going!?”

“I’m going home to Clarke. I promised I’d be there and I intend to keep my word.”  
“Lexa, stop this foolishness! Clarke is the one responsible for you becoming this soft. For acting so forgiving. She’s the culprit of all of this!”

“Titus, this is not something I’ll discuss with you. Clarke is the woman I love and whom I plan to share my life with. You have to accept that. Gustus will deal with the traitors and I trust he will get them in no time.”

The elevator ding and the doors opened, Lexa entered the metal contraption with Costia and Raven. “Titus, make sure that you give full support to Gustus in this investigation.” Was the last thing Lexa said to Titus before the doors closed again.

 

Costia released a long relieved sigh. “Thanks for believing in me.”

“How could I not. I know you’re a good woman, whoever used your office wanted to create a rift between us and to put a stop to moving the AI into its final stages.”

“I assure you I don’t know where that money came from, I had no idea that there had been a cash deposit in my account.” Costia began thinking on all possibilities. “Roan could not know how to access my computer; he doesn’t have a company password either.”

“You’re defending him?” Lexa felt a surge of anger that her ex still rather believe in that man. “No, I’m not. It’s just hard to imagine he would lie just to fake being friends and do this to us. Gosh, I’m sorry Lexa that this happened because of me.” Costia was truly ashamed.

“If he did he fooled us both.” Raven said. “I doubt he did it himself. He is too clever for that.”

Lexa frowned deeply. “He could have bought some low levels employees.”

Costia nodded.

“Nia has people loyal to her as well, it is a possibility.”

The elevator doors opened into the parking lot and the three women walked towards their cars.

“I’m really happy to see how you have grown into a thoughtful, kind leader.” Costia smiled looking at Lexa with so much respect. “You’re someone people would follow into battle.” Costia giggled. “I know I would.”

Lexa smiled back. “Thank you. Have a good night, Cos.”

“You too, Lexa.”

Lexa turned to look at Raven. “Let’s go meet our friends at the restaurant. I’ll drive you.”

“Okay, Commander. By the way, that was very hot. No wonder you get Clarkey wetting her undies all the time.”

Lexa quickly jumped in the car ignoring Raven as much as possible.

 

\--oo--

 

After making it on time to the restaurant to meet her friends and Clarke to celebrate her yearly recital Lexa and Raven joined the lively group.

The group of friends had a nice chat and dinner where Lincoln and Octavia shared stories about how their marriage was going. They seemed so happy and Lexa was glad her cousin found someone as good as Octavia Blake. Raven embarrassed Clarke more times than necessary and Wells talked about how cool it had been meeting someone as Costia, thanking Lexa as well for the invitation. And just like that the clock kept ticking until it was very late at night, that the restaurant was basically empty, even their surroundings. The first to depart were Lincoln and Octavia who bid farewell.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and squeezed it noticing how distracted Lexa was.

She offered a reassuring smile and kissed Clarke’s hand. “Yes, it was a tough meeting but I think I did what I could. Nia wasn’t very happy with the outcome.”

“I don’t want you to stress about this. I trust you will find out the truth soon, babe.” Clarke kissed her cheek leaned her head in her shoulder listening to Well’s story as he entertained the table.

Lexa wanted to ask Anya about her opinion about the current situation in the office but she noticed how her best friend barely touched her food, mostly gulping down the wine.

Clarke jumped on her chair and almost hit Wells from sharing a fun story during a competition where Clarke had a wardrobe malfunction. Lexa giggled just imagining Clarke dealing as only the blonde could do. Again, looking at her friend she could see how she was not there.

“Okay, enough of this shit. We’re going home!” Clarke stood up hiding her flushed cheeks from more humiliation courtesy of her friend.

“Um, Clarke could you go ahead I’ll need to chat something briefly with Anya for a sec.” Lexa pulled her car keys and gave them to Clarke.

“Ah okay.” Clarke pecked Lexa and walked ahead with Wells and Raven.

 

“So, what is going on with you, An? You’ve been pretty much absent during dinner. Did you had issues with Clarke while helping move into my place or is it because of Polis?”

“No, not at all.” She flashed her lawyer smile. All striking confidence but Lexa knew Anya best, she didn’t buy it.

“Then why are you sad? You’re hiding it pretty well but not from me. If I can help you just say the words, An.”

“I-” Anya took a deep breath; she took the glass of wine and took one more sip to empty the cup. Leaving it back on the table she looked at the green eyes of her friend. “I aah, well, after the ball. Um, you see, Raven and I, we—”

A gunshot was heard, Clarke screamed ‘RAVEN!’ and Lexa and Anya panicked instantly. They stood up from the table and followed Clarke’s anguished shouts into the parking lot.

Lexa was running at full speed but had to stop abruptly when she found Titus pointing a smoking gun with insecure trembling hands at Clarke before he took his next shot.

“Titus!” Lexa growled and jumped in front of Clarke as Titus cocked the gun and pressed the trigger to kill the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update friends, my beta has been extremely busy so this chapter might be kinda crappy in that sense. Hopefully we will get back on track, but again shit happens so thanks for your patience.  
> We are very close to ending this story so thanks for sticking with it.  
> Tough times right now but the light is at the end of the tunnel so sit tight and hang in there a bit more.  
> Hope you are having fun so far,
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana.


	18. "Dance to beat the odds and start again."

“Raveeeen!” Anya ran to Raven who was on the floor in a pool of her own blood.  The brunette was horrifically pale and obviously in extreme pain. “Oh my God! We need an ambulance!” Anya quickly punched the emergency number on her smartphone, holding Raven in her arms. “I got you, Raven. I’m right here, please stay still.” Anya begged as she put pressure on the wound. Anya dared to look up for a moment and noticed that Lexa had thrown herself on top of Clarke.

 

Lexa grunted in pain, but she checked Clarke to make sure she was in one piece. She cupped her face softly. “Clarke? Are you okay?”

“Lexa! Oh god, you’re bleeding!” Clarke pushed Lexa off of her to find the source of the blood. Apparently the blood was seeping from her left arm, and Clarke could breathe a bit better because she swore the bullet had gone through Lexa’s abdomen.

“I’m okay.” Lexa assured Clarke and stood up to meet Titus, keeping the blonde behind her.

“What must I do to bring back the Lexa that I raised!? This isn’t you, Lexa! This woman has destroyed everything you have worked for!” Titus spat with hate.

Lexa raised her hands in surrender, trying to keep Titus’s attention on her. “Titus, you shot at her! You attacked the woman I love which is an attack against me!”

“Get out of the way, Lexa. I’m doing what is best for you. You have become weak. Your parents would be ashamed of you. You are a disappointment!”

“Am I?” Lexa asked with anger and sadness. Lexa saw that Anya was holding Raven with anguish, blood stained her clothes increasing Lexa’s concern about the seriousness of the situation.

“You’re a disgrace to your name. Now move, Lexa!”

“No! You’ll have to shoot me first!”

“Lexa, he wants me! Move!” Clarke tried to push past Lexa, but the brunette wouldn’t let her.

“This is for your own good. For the future of Polis!” Titus shouted.

Lexa caught movement with the corner of her eyes. It was Wells approaching from behind Titus. Lexa had to keep Titus’s eyes trained on her to give Wells time. “My future is Clarke, Titus. Polis will flourish because I’ve learned to be more receptive and empathic. Why is it so hard to trust me now?”

“You’ve become soft. You should have gotten rid of Costia. You ignored my advice! The board will vote to remove you from power, don’t you see it? Nia already has them where she wants them!”

“What?” Lexa knew that Nia was trying to gain trust and build alliances within the board, but it seemed her enemy had made more progress than Lexa thought. But right now what mattered most were her friends’ safety. “Titus, put the gun down. You’re hurting the people I care about. If you have ever cared about me at all, you will lower that weapon now!” Lexa insisted, keeping her stance and shielding Clarke, her arm was throbbing but she didn’t let the pain distract her. The blonde was trying to push her aside, but Lexa knew that if Clarke moved Titus wouldn’t hesitate to take the next shot. “Please, teacher.” Lexa begged.

“I hoped that by getting rid of this bitch you could return to be the ruthless woman I raised you to be, but I was wrong. The influence that Clarke has on you is beyond repair, she has destroyed you! Forgive me...” Titus gripped the gun harder pointing it at Lexa’s humanity.

“Lexa please!” Clarke screamed as tears ran down her face, struggling with Lexa to push the brunette out of the way. Right before Titus made the shot, Wells hit the man making him lose his balance and missing his mark by a slight margin.

Titus took another wild shot, but Lexa pushed Clarke behind a car.

 

“Ah fuck!” Wells groaned as he fell to his knees.

“Stay here!” Lexa left Clarke hidden. And when she heard the sirens of the cops and ambulance, she felt more confident that they were going to make it out of this. She rushed Titus. “How could you do this? I trusted in you! You were like a father to me!!!” Lexa grabbed Titus by his shirt and shook him hard. Lexa was beyond hurt, this betrayal cut her deeply. The last person who held a bit of Lexa’s love did the unimaginable. Lexa was devastated to learn that not even the man she loved as a father could accept her decision to love Clarke.

Clarke pulled Lexa away from Titus before Lexa did something stupid out of rage. The brunette was shaking, her breathing was uneven and more blood seeped from her wound.

“Lexa, let go. I’m here, I’m okay. We're okay.” Clarke comforted Lexa with a loving embrace. Defeated, Lexa let Clarke take her away and leaned into the crook of her neck, trying to breathe in the soothing scent as the cops took Titus into custody.

 

\--oo--

 

The women drove to the hospital to be with their injured friends. Octavia and Lincoln left home as soon as they heard the news and met them there.

The press was outside the building. The news were already reporting an attempt against the heir of Polis, Inc., exaggerating and twisting all the facts to make it more juicy. Which of course, didn’t benefit Lexa’s image at all. The stock price became unstable after the press reports.

The group was briefly debriefed by the police department.  Once finished, they sat down to wait for their friends.

 

Lexa had already been treated.  Her arm was already bandaged, and she was given antibiotics to treat any possible infection. Luckily the bullet was easy to extract and her arm would be fine soon enough. It was slightly painful, but Lexa felt so numb inside that the pain really didn’t bother her. The sting of betrayal flowed through her blood like poison, her heart hardening as one by one the people she loved left her.

First; her parents, who left Lexa at the age of 8 without ever telling her that they loved her.

Second; Costia, who dumped her for being a useless girlfriend.

Third; Titus, who raised her as his own daughter with an iron grip and molded her into what she was today.

Clarke was going to leave her after this. Lexa had no doubt about it. It was her fate, more like a curse. Life ripped anything and anyone she dared to love away from her.

Love was weakness. Life was proving it to her over and over again. She should have listened to her head and put distance between her and Clarke before it was too late. Nia was now ready to strike when Lexa was at her lowest, and Clarke was only going to suffer more. Maybe Titus was right, she was changing.  She was becoming weak. She shouldn’t have involved Clarke in the first place. Lexa almost lost the blonde because of who she was - the heir of a legacy she never wanted but accepted.  She had resigned herself to her fate.

 

Clarke noticed the change in the brunette after the incident with Titus. She could see behind the strong poise that Lexa was crumbling into pieces. Clarke learned to read the slight nuances after months of trying to see through the cracks of Lexa’s walls. Lexa was far from okay, no matter how many times the brunette insisted she was fine. Clarke only hoped this time she could really help Lexa to heal. Last time Lexa had self-doubts, she almost lost her. Here they were again, dancing between insecurities that could push them apart. This time permanently.

Clarke reached for Lexa leaning on her good shoulder trying to at least show her that she was not alone, that they were here together, that Lexa didn’t have to carry the guilt of what Titus did on his own. That whenever she was ready she could confide in her. At least, the blonde hoped she could translate her sentiment through the small contact they shared.

On the other hand, Anya was pretty distressed. She was pale and her hands shook. Even though the corporate lawyer tried to hide it, she was worried sick about their friends. Mostly Raven for what the couple could tell.

Anya and Lexa resembled each other in how they stood fiercely against adversity. But on the inside they were both a mess.

 

“I’m going to get some coffee, would you like some?” Lincoln offered to the three women.

Lexa and Anya shook their heads declining the offer.

“One for me. Thanks.” Clarke smiled at the kind man.

Lincoln curved his lips slightly and offered his hand to his wife to join him and get beverages.

“Hey, An. Raven is going to be fine. She’s very strong.” Lexa tried to console her best friend to no avail.

“I cannot lose her, Lexa. I can’t… I- I’ll stay away if that’s what she really wants.”

Clarke stood up and hugged Anya tightly. “Hey, don’t say that. Raven wouldn't want you to leave her, much less now. Let’s be patient, okay? My mom is taking good care of her.”

Clarke helped Anya sit back down and held hands with Lexa and Anya as they waited for news or for Octavia and Lincoln to return to keep them company.

 

After an hour and a half, Abby appeared. She was exhausted but she didn’t seem nervous. Lexa, however, knew doctors were good at maintaining a neutral demeanor when talking with relatives of a patient. All of them stood up and went to meet the skilled surgeon.

“Hello guys, Raven is going to be okay. The bullet lodged itself in her lower back, but we retrieved it successfully. We fear there could be motor nerve damage, but we will not be able to test for any negative effects until she wakes up. We’ll have to see how that evolves but she is stable and will be okay.” Once Abby finished, everyone breathed easier again. “Wells is also doing great. The bullet hit his thigh, and we took care of it. Some ligaments and muscles were affected but with physical therapy he should be able to regain full motion in no time.”

“Thanks mom.” Clarke hugged her mom.

“Can we see them?” Lexa asked.

“Not right now, let them sleep. You all should go home and rest. They will be here tomorrow.”

“Yeah, mom’s right. Lexa, you need to rest that arm.” Clarke laced her hand with Lexa who was acting more like a robot.

“We’ll come back tomorrow then.” Octavia said. “Thanks, Abby.”

Abby left them and returned to the check on her patients.

 

“We can escort Anya.” Lincoln offered. “You two go home, and we can return tomorrow when everyone is feeling better. Our friends wouldn’t want to see us like this.”

“Yeah, I doubt Rae and Wells will want to see our ugly faces.” Clarke tried to cheer them up.

“Let’s go, then.” Octavia said, taking Lincoln’s hand in hers.

“See you guys tomorrow.” Clarke waved goodbye before turning around to meet Lexa’s lost gaze. “Let’s go home.”

 

\--oo--

 

Clarke and Lexa made it back to the brunette’s apartment. Lexa turned on a couple of lamps on her way to their bedroom. She turned around to see Clarke. The blonde seemed exhausted and a little shaken up.  After all, her mentor had tried to kill her.

Lexa felt terrible. If it wasn’t for her involvement with Clarke, Titus never would have attempted to kill Clarke.

“Would you like some tea?” Lexa asked removing the tie around her neck.

Clarke walked towards her to help Lexa unbutton her shirt since her arm was heavily bandaged and her motions were restricted. She shook her head. “No, thanks.”

Lexa nodded, waiting for Clarke to finish removing the buttons of her blood-stained shirt and toss it in the trash bin.

Clarke smiled softly as the shirt was left open. She took a step back. “I’m going to shower and head to bed.”

Lexa noticed her girlfriend’s shaky voice. The magnitude of the violent encounter was about to hit Clarke hard. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, both were going to have to deal with the aftermath.

Lexa offered a small smile and went into her bedroom. She unbuckled her belt and removed her pants, followed by her shoes and socks. Then she pulled off her shirt as slowly as possible. The blood stains looked almost black by the amount of blood absorbed by the cotton material.

She picked up everything and tossed it in the trash bin in the corner of her bedroom, where several boxes were scattered around from Clarke’s place.

 

Lexa sat in her boxer briefs and bra in bed, looking at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her mind consumed with the guilt that was eating her alive. Her arm felt heavy, and the pain made her breathe harder than normal.  But she would take it all, because this was one of the consequences of her choices. She chose to fight the board, enraging Titus and he decided to end Clarke’s life to restore the old Lexa. In the end, Titus shot her, proving that she never meant anything to him as she thought. If it wasn’t for Wells, she or Clarke could be dead. She was nothing but a piece in a chess game. It didn’t matter that she had a queen. The king sometimes had to sacrifice the queen to win the game. Lexa almost lost Clarke tonight because of her terrible strategy.

Clarke’s body felt less tense when she returned to the bedroom after a hot shower.  Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Lexa slowly breathing in and out obviously lost in thought. The feeling of relief overwhelmed Clarke.  Both of them were alive and well after the horror of watching Titus attack them and their friends. She needed to confirm that she wasn’t dreaming, that they were both okay. She walked until she was in front of Lexa. When green eyes met blue, the blonde removed the bath robe she wore, leaving her completely naked in front of the brunette.

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, Clarke was standing in front of her completely bare. Lexa kept her eyes glued to the blue that were looking at her with love and relief.

 

Clarke advanced and straddled Lexa. The brunette kept her eyes locked on blue, yet her mind was filled with guilt, her hands were dirty with the blood of Clarke’s people. Lexa let this happen. She couldn’t dare to touch Clarke.

The blonde leaned forward and began kissing her neck, nibbling her ear making Lexa whimper at the sting of the teeth pulling her skin.

“I need you, Lexa.” Clarke whispered as she kept kissing Lexa’s shoulders removing the bra straps with mastery and unhooking the garment to free the perky breasts confined in the lace material so she could touch them. “I need to feel you; you’re alive and you’re here. I thought that when you jumped in front of me I had lost you.” Clarke was shaking remembering everything in slow motion. It had been the most anguished seconds of her life. Clarke shook her head trying to erase the memories and kept kissing the available skin. Pushing Lexa against the mattress softly. Clarke lifted herself up momentarily and pulled the waistband of Lexa’s boxer briefs down to her ankles and she straddled the woman again, needing to feel her warmth.

Lexa understood Clarke’s desperation to feel her skin against skin. Clarke was reeling from what happened. Clarke needed reassurance that she was here, and Lexa was going to let Clarke take whatever she needed from her.

 

Clarke moved her hands all over Lexa’s body, being extra careful with the bullet wound in her arm. Lexa closed her eyes and allowed the hot skin of the blonde to wipe away some of the coldness. Clarke’s lips ran over her jaw to her collarbones, biting and leaving her love marks everywhere, to reassure that the woman underneath was here, breathing the same air. Alive.

Lexa groaned when those soft lips ran over her breasts, sucking and biting the perky buds in need of attention, while one of Clarke’s hands travelled to her center, finding her clit already throbbing in desperation.

Clarke lapped her tongue around the nipple feeling Lexa melt beneath her, her fingers caressed the wet folds softly, gathering more moisture on her fingers before claiming her lover completely.

Slowly, Clarke moved her mouth from one breast to the other; Lexa arched her back giving Clarke more access.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispered, her voice thick with desire but also desperate to erase the memories of Raven injured on the floor, of Wells fighting to protect them, of her failing to keep the woman she loved from harm’s way. “Please…”

The blonde slid two fingers inside Lexa’s channel, keeping her thumb over the clit, pushing the skin to reveal the sensitive head and caress it. Her thrusts were slow in and out. Clarke hovered above and kissed Lexa lazily taking her time with her woman, loving her, feeling the beat of her heart increase its rhythm underneath her palm while she supported her weight with her knees spread apart grinding her core against Lexa’s thigh slowly to avoid straining her.

Clarke increased her rhythm to provide more stimulus, trying to show Lexa that it was okay to let go, that she was here for her, and yet, Lexa didn’t touch her back. Her hands were grasping the sheets, fisting them in her hands as if they were shackles. Clarke felt a tug in her chest because she was losing Lexa to despair. Lexa was stuck in a dark place mentally no matter how much Clarke tried to connect with her during their lovemaking.

That didn’t deter her from trying to please the brunette, hoping that showing Lexa how she felt was enough.

Clarke felt Lexa begin to tense by the contraction of her abs and the ragged breaths with some wheezing. Clarke couldn’t help but smile knowing that after this Lexa was going to need her inhaler.

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke whispered in her ear as she felt her fingers been squeezed by the inner muscles of the brunette.

Lexa groaned Clarke’s name, cursing in shallow breaths until the crash of her climax receded.

 

Clarke slumped besides Lexa, and rolled to the side towards the night table to pick up the inhaler she had stored in there. She opened the drawer and took the medicine.

“Open up and breath.” Clarke positioned the inhaler in Lexa’s mouth and pressed it twice after each inhale of the woman. She put the inhaler back in its place and helped Lexa get comfortable in the bed.

Lexa was tired, her body covered by a thin layer of sweat. Clarke rolled over to pull blankets over their bodies before cuddling the brunette careful to avoid hurting the wounded arm.

After feeling less compressed Lexa turned slightly to look at Clarke. “You didn’t come.”

Not a question but a fact. The blonde smiled tenderly and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I can take care of that later, now we both need to sleep. It’s been a long day.” The blonde snuggled close to Lexa resting her head over Lexa’s chest right above her heart and closed her eyes.

Lexa felt awful. As usual, Clarke was taking care of her, fixing the ugliness of the world to keep her in their safe bubble. She wanted to touch Clarke, to repay the kindness of her love, but she felt undeserving, the smell of iron from the bandages revolting her stomach. How could she look in the eyes at this gorgeous creature from the sky when she was failing her over and over again?

 

As the clock kept ticking, the brunette couldn’t sleep. She stared at the ceiling for hours. The voices of her mentor, her parents, everyone she held dear in her head tormenting her.

Lexa carefully removed herself from Clarke, avoiding waking her up. The blonde mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep but didn’t wake up. Quickly, Lexa put on some clothes and shoes. She sat again on the bed and caressed the flushed pink cheeks of the blonde.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead and stood up. She grabbed a small duffel bag and threw some clothes inside.  Silently, she walked out of the room, not before giving one last glance to the dancer that stole her heart.

___________

Clarke stirred in bed with a crooked smile on her face. She was home, in the arms of—

Clarke snapped her eyes open and sat up on the bed. Finding Lexa’s side of the bed empty, the blonde frowned wondering if her girlfriend was maybe in the bathroom to change the bandages, seeing that there was a bit of dry blood on the white sheets.

“Babe?” Clarke called but she got no response. She pulled the sheets around her body and walked to the bathroom to check if Lexa was maybe having issues with her wound.

She pushed the door open and found no one inside. Clarke headed into the kitchen but found it empty as well so she returned to her bedroom.

“Maybe she’s already at the hospital?” Clarke grabbed her phone to check for any message. There was none. She wrote a text to Lexa hoping to get a response but it never came. Instead she called but was sent right to voice mail.

Clarke was getting anxious. She went to the dresser to take out clean undies and clothes so she can shower and go to the clinic hoping to find her girlfriend there. A little smile played on Clarke’s lips as she went through the drawers that now she shared with Lexa.

“What the…”

Clarke’s eyes scanned the upper drawers finding them mostly empty. “Lexa, what the fuck did you do?”

She grabbed her phone and dialed Anya immediately. “Hey Anya, sorry to call so early um, did Lexa call you or anything?” Clarke went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. “She’s gone, Anya. No, you don’t understand, she took her clothes with her. She is truly gone.”

Her heart was beating furiously. She knew that Lexa was in pain after what happened yesterday, but the fact that she left her was worse. “No, no. I uh, I’m heading to Polis now. Maybe she went there. Meet me there? Okay, I’ll see you.” Clarke shut the phone and jumped into the shower.

Once she found Lexa, she was going to give her an earful. Clarke was damn tired of Lexa being a dramatic hoe making everything more difficult between them.

“Ugh! Why do you have to be so damn noble?  You stupid arrogant woman! I’ll fucking find you and bring you home.”

 

\--oo--

 

Storming through the doors of Polis Inc. Clarke walked to Gustus’ desk. She eyed the bearded tall man with determination.

“I’m not here to cause trouble, alright? I need to see Lexa.” Clarke said.

Gustus perked his brow with certain confusion and his usual apathetic behavior towards Clarke. “She’s not here.”

“What?” Clarke didn’t believe him. It would not be the first time that Gustus came up with an excuse to get rid of her. Clarke knew she wasn’t Gustus’ nor Titus favorite. On the contrary they tried their best to remind her that she was not very welcomed here. Ignoring Gustus, Clarke went ahead and pushed the double doors to Lexa’s office to find it empty.

“I told you!” Gustus scolded the blonde with an irritated expression, as he was tired of Clarke’s antics.  She usually did whatever the hell she wanted thanks to Lexa’s protection.

“Has she gone to another floor maybe? I need to find her, Gustus. Please!”

“She has not walked into the building today. After the situation with Titus, I assumed she would discuss this with her lawyers instead.”

Clarke sighed, thinking about that possibility. However, Lexa would have left her a note.

Anya arrived minutes later with dark circles under her hazel eyes - a sign that the dirty blonde didn’t sleep at all. “Have you found her?”

“She’s not here, Anya. I have no idea where she is.”

“I’ll check in the police station first, deal with the charges and then go to the hospital. Let me know if you hear about or from her.”

“Yeah, you too.”

 

With a reassuring nod Anya walked back to the elevator. Clarke decided to make a short visit to one of the possible culprits of Lexa’s disappearance. She took the flight of stairs and made it to the lower floor where the smaller offices of the shareholders were mostly located.

Clarke didn’t wait for an invitation to enter and pushed the door leading her to Nia Quinn’s office.

“Leave Lexa alone!” Clarke demanded.

Nia scoffed seeing the irreverence of the dancer. “What are you doing here, Miss Griffin?”

“Whatever you’re planning to do, stop. I won’t let you hurt her!”

Nia laughed as if Clarke was sharing a joke. “I guess Lexa is still alive.”

“Not the news you expected to hear? Guess you put ideas into Titus’ head to make him act upon his fears.”

“My dear, you know nothing of business. Stay out of it.”

“I know you have been after me trying to stain Lexa’s image with the press and the board. You probably paid Finn to make a fuss. You used your pawn of a son to sabotage Lexa’s project and blame Costia. I know it’s you.”

“You’re just throwing punches blindly.” Nia smirked. “I did nothing and you can’t prove anything, _dancer_!” Nia said it with disdain, nothing like Lexa.

“Lexa is not giving up, and neither I am. You want to beat us? You’ll have to try harder!”

“I think Lexa will realize that you are nothing but a nuisance. Actually, she might already be done with you. Maybe she’s back with the good scientist, touching her, kissing her to forget the mistake she made with you.”

Clarke almost let Nia get her. Almost. However she couldn’t deny that Nia played well with her insecurities. Clarke from time to time had to double check that she wasn’t dreaming that Lexa did love her. Lexa wasn’t very vocal about it, that she knew and understood but Clarke couldn’t let Nia put doubts in her mind. She trusted Lexa with all her heart.

“You’re a monster! You’re going to die alone, with no one at your deathbed crying for you. Know that Lexa and I will be there though, to carry your rotten corpse and feed it to the wolves.”

With that Clarke stomped out of the office.

 

As soon as she opened the door, she bumped into someone she had not seen in a long time.

“Oh I’m so- Holy fuck. Out of all the people in the world, I had to bump into you.” Clarke glared at the young woman with deadly eyes.

“Clarke, it’s been awhile. I thought you disappeared forever from the pro-circuit.”

“I did but I got bored. Can’t wait to return to kick your ass again, Ontari.” Clarke narrowed her eyes. “You’re friends with Nia, huh? Of course you are.”

“Not exactly, let’s say we are in a partnership.” Ontari smiled, her brown eyes scoping out the competition. “You have gained some weight, Clarke. Still thinking fatties like you can dance?”  
Clarke scoffed, she was ready to pounce on Ontari, but thought before she acted. “Yeah? This fatty beat your skinny ass last championship. I’ll do it again every time we compete. I promise!”

“Oh, we’ll see about that. Wells as far as I heard is out of competition. You’re screwed.” Ontari huffed and shoved Clarke out of her way with her shoulder as she went inside Nia’s office.

“Fucking bitch!” Clarke muttered. “Of course Nia wants a dancer in the circuit to put pressure on Lexa and me now that she’s my sponsor. Shit!”

Clarke took a deep breath and regained her focus. Her priority was to find Lexa. She knew that her aspiration to compete this year and classify for next year’s nationals was over. Between losing her partner to injury and everything else that had happened recently, she had lost motivation to do what she loved the most. It was as if life was mocking her for daring to dream again.

 

She headed back to her car and texted Anya to see if she had any news about Lexa. She opened the door and sat inside.

A couple of seconds later Anya replied giving her a negative note, telling her that she was at the police station dealing with the investigation. Clarke asked Anya for Costia’s number to see if she knew about Lexa’s whereabouts. After Anya provided the contact info, she punched the numbers on her phone. She knew she was calling Costia not only to ask about Lexa but to ease her stupid thoughts. Jealousy never suited her. Still, Costia was a person Lexa trusted fully, and the scientist could offer her some help.

“Hey Costia it’s Clarke. I was wondering if you- oh wait you’re where?” Clarke was surprised. “Oh! Wells? I uh, yeah I’ll visit him today. Nah don’t worry, just wanted to check if you were okay cos Titus went batshit crazy so um, yeah, thanks for being a good friend to Raven too.” After a pause, “Yup, Lexa is fine. Thanks for asking. Okay, take care.” After she ended the call Clarke let out a huge breath. “Ugh! Guess she hasn’t even seen Lexa. I’m such an idiot!”

Clarke leaned her head against the steering wheel, closing her eyes trying to think.

“Lexa, where are you?” Clarke tried to determine where the business woman would go. Lexa hides from the world to deal with her problems alone. To carry the burden on her own as she always did. “Dad, please give me a hint or something. Help me here, please.” Clarke prayed, hoping to get a clue of Lexa’s whereabouts. She looked at the time on her father’s watch and suddenly she remembered Lexa’s words.

_“This is my favorite place when I really need to think. Away from Titus’ advice, from the real world problems, I love it here.”_

Clarke snapped her fingers and put the car in gear. “Tondisi!”

 

\--oo--

 

It took her quite some time to get to the village, but there was no stopping Clarke from getting her woman back. She parked her car in front of Lexa’s place, letting out a huge relieved sigh noticing Lexa’s Prius in the parking lot.

She parked her car beside Lexa’s, quickly jumped onto the porch and knocked on the door.

“Lexa? Please open up, it’s Clarke!”

No response. She knocked again even louder but clearly the house was empty.

Therefore, there were two possibilities. Lexa was at the river or in the butterfly forest. Clarke, since she had a terrible first experience in the river, chose the forest.

She began her trail through the rocky muddy road deep into the canopy of the thick forest. The breeze here was colder, the air fresher. The sound of birds and other wild animals reverberated through the woods.

Clarke was in awe at the grandness of the forest. She thought that they should come here more often to relax. This was a beautiful place.

 

Crossing the small fallen tree trunk, Clarke noticed finally the woman who she loved with every fiber of her being. Lexa was sitting against a tree, playing with a leaf, looking at it as if the leaf could give her all the answers the brunette sought.

The blonde approached cautiously the clearing, hoping not to startle the woman. Lexa looked dejected, even fragile. Clarke just wanted to hold her and kiss her. To tell her that there was no more reason to hide, but she had to be patient.

Lexa took a deep breath before addressing the dancer. “Clarke, what are you doing here?”

“All for being stealthy.” Clarke whimpered.

“You’re pretty noisy, Clarke.” Lexa intoned with a tiny smile on her face.

Clarke kept moving until she was in front of Lexa. She decided to take the spot beside her and sat with their shoulders touching.

“I was worried. You left me without a word. I wake up to find your side of the bed empty except for traces of blood from your wound. I got scared. That’s not how I wanted to officially begin our life living together.”

Lexa finally lifted her gaze to see Clarke. Her eyes were glassy, slightly red as if she had been crying. “I— I’m sorry Clarke, but we can’t—”

“Lexa, no! You can’t keep pushing me away every time there are difficulties. I know you want to protect me; hell, you already did by putting your life on the line!” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face hoping to make her understand that she wasn’t alone anymore. “We’re a team. We're a couple. We’re dance partners in life. We work things together. No more running and no more hiding, remember?”

 

Lexa nodded after a beat. “You could have died because of me.”

“Because of Titus; not you, Lexa. I understand your pain. Titus was important to you, he was like your dad, even when his crazy indoctrinations were very old fashioned and stupid in many ways. I know you loved him. Your feelings are valid, and there is no shame in that. Just… talk to me? Please?”

Lexa’s lower lips shook a bit, and Clarke wanted to slit Titus throat for being the cause of Lexa’s suffering. Clarke pulled Lexa to her in a warm, kind, embrace. “I love you, Lexa. So damn much that it pains me to see you like this, but I’m here for you, as long as you’ll have me.”

Lexa pulled back a bit wiping her tears to look at Clarke. Leaning her forehead on Clarke’s, she closed her eyes and breathed the scent of the blonde. “You don’t want to leave me? You sure I’m worth the trouble?”

“What? Lexa, you are worthy of being loved. Neither Titus, Nia nor Roan or whoever dares to fuck with us will pull me away from you. Next time get the hell away from the bullets, though. I swear I had like a deja vu when Titus shot you.”

“Don’t worry, Clarke. I’ll wear a bulletproof vest for your peace of mind.” Lexa joked and Clarke laughed pecking Lexa.

After a moment Lexa spoke. “Titus raised me, Clarke. He made me into the woman I am today. He taught me to be strong, to never let others see my weakness. He taught me to fight to be on top.” Lexa blinked her eyes quickly to remove the threatening tears. “I cared for him, even when he was doing what he promised to my parents.”

“I know Lexa.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s head with tenderness. “Titus loves you. Otherwise why try to get rid of me? To Titus I wasn’t good enough for you. He was desperately trying to protect what he made that he forgot that you are your own person. He thought that he was doing the best for you.”

“How can you say such things of the man who tried to kill you?” Lexa asked.

“Because I cannot hate him fully, he raised and took care of you after all. I have to thank him for that.”

That made Lexa smile. “I think Titus was wrong. It’s me who’s not good enough for you, Clarke.”

Clarke grinned, and kissed Lexa tenderly. “Well… I’m such a catch!” Clarke laughed heartily. “What I do know for sure is that I was born to love you, Lexa. Even with our mismatched personalities, I know that our love was meant to be.”

“Forever?” Lexa asked.

“Forever.” Clarke agreed.

 

The two women walked back to the house after silently sitting in the woods for quite some time. Lexa clearing her mind and Clarke giving her the space she needed to do so.

Once back in the house, Clarke made some sandwiches for them to eat and the two sat together in the couch talking about their ideas, plans and dreams.

Clarke gave Lexa the time to share as much as the brunette allowed, listening intently, offering her thoughts when asked.

It was a very cathartic session, where both women were sharing their truths and fears.

Lexa was scared of losing more people in her life. She was taking the blame as Clarke already expected.

“I’m truly sorry, Clarke. I never meant for anything to happen to you or your friends.”

“Baby, this is not on you. The people that surround you are the ones to blame. Their greed, their power. You’re not like them, you’re not weak at all. All the changes you made makes you stronger, a better fair leader. Titus was wrong, babe.”

“Thank you, for believing in me, Clarke. Even when sometimes I stop believing in myself.”

“Hey,” Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheekbones garnering her attention. “I’m here for you. I trust you with my life. I know you’d never hurt me or my friends on purpose. You’re a great woman, and I’m happy you fell in love with me.”

Lexa perked her brows. “Wait a minute, you’re the one who fell for me, Clarke.”

Clarke gasped, “No way in hell. You kissed me first.”

Lexa shook her head. “But you were in love with me from before. Couldn’t resist my charms, Griffin!”

Clarke laughed, “In your dreams. I hated your guts. You’re an annoying, uptight, egocentric woman.”

Lexa, offended, denied Clarke’s accusations. “Look who’s talking? The most rude, cocky, insufferable dancer I’ve ever met!”

“What!? Take that back!”

“Never!”

Clarke launched herself on top of Lexa tickling her on the ribs and abdomen. Lexa cackled in laughter and hooking her legs she turned them around, however, the maneuver made them fall from the couch.

“Ow!” Lexa complained when she fell on the carpeted floor.

“How’s your wound?” Clarke checked the bandages that needed to be changed for clean ones already.

“It hurts.” Lexa grinned.

“I love you, you asshole!” Clarke claimed Lexa’s lips before standing up to get back on the couch.

“I love you too, dancer.” Lexa replied.

 

Clarke laced her fingers with Lexa now that they both were done fooling around. In reality, they were not really sure when they fell in love with one another. Clarke did admit that she realized it when they came to Tondisi, but the feelings were already there. Lexa admitted that she probably had developed feelings for Clarke too without realizing it, and that’s why Costia dumped her that night in the village.

Clarke took a couple of minutes to clean the wound and put fresh bandages before engaging Lexa in conversation again.

“Lexa, Nia is working with another dancer. The name’s Ontari.” Clarke retold her short encounter.

Lexa frowned, pensive. “Doesn’t ring a bell. Does Nia has her own pro-dancer now?”

“Yup, I guess she will put her efforts in promoting Ontari to antagonize me, therefore you too.”

“Expected, but she can ally herself with whoever she wants. I have the best dancer of them all.” Lexa smiled, beaming in pride for her girlfriend.

Clarke giggled and leaned into Lexa’s shoulder. “Thanks, babe. I mean, you had the best dance lessons of your life with me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say of my life… there was once a— OUCH!”

Clarke jabbed Lexa on her bicep. “Don’t be an asshole or you’re sleeping alone tonight.”

Lexa smiled more at ease now that Clarke was keeping her company. “Unacceptable!”

“Yeah? Behave then Commander.”

“Thank you for looking for me.” Lexa said after a pause.

Clarke turned serious again. “Always, Lexa. Don’t you dare to leave me again like that.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“We need to improve our communication skills if we want this to work.”

“Agreed.”

“Good, now we should head back to see how our friends are doing. I’m slightly worried about Anya. She has been really down.”

“Yeah, I should speak with her. She needs me.”

“Okay, babe. Let’s get back home to change and then we’ll check on our friends.”

 

\--oo--

 

The couple, after resting from their trip to Tondisi and taking a well deserved shower, headed to the hospital to check on their friends.

They were holding hands, walking towards Raven’s room first. Clarke was about to knock when she heard the discussion between Anya and the Latina.

“I don’t want your pity! Get out!” Raven growled.

“I don’t pity you, Raven. You know I lo- I only want to help.” Anya insisted. “This is going to make it easier for you to walk and—”

“Save it. Now leave me the fuck alone.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you now just like you want.  Just give it a shot, Raven. Please.”

“Just leave!”

 

Anya stormed out of the room bumping into Clarke. Anya looked broken and Clarke felt terribly sad.

“Hey, slow down. What happened?” Clarke asked.

“Your mom came earlier and tested Raven’s motor skills. She has no sensibility in one leg so she won’t be able to walk properly without aid. I got her a brace from one of our technology departments that is in the trial phase to help, but you heard her. She doesn’t want it. She believes it’s because I pity her and I don’t.”

“Give her time. Raven is stubborn as hell. I’ll talk to her in a bit when she has calmed down. Don’t worry, Anya. She knows you care.”

Anya offered a faint smile. “I have to go but um, call me if she needs anything else. Good to see you back, Lex.”

“We’ll make sure that our tech department develops whatever Raven might need, Anya. Don’t worry about anything.” Lexa assured. “You and I will talk later. Now go and rest my friend.”

Anya left the couple alone. Clarke took Lexa’s hands in hers again giving it a slight squeeze. “Something big happened between Anya and Raven.”

“I noticed too. Anya seemed off lately. Do you think it has to do with Raven’s possible date suggestions?”

Clarke furrowed her brows, “I don’t know. I know Raven can be intense when she gets something in her head. But I doubt it. They were just fine during the ball.”

“If damn Luna had something to do with this, I’m going to hunt her and take her out from her hideout to kick her ass.” Lexa growled, cracking her knuckles.

Clarke laughed in return. “Jesus, Lexa. First, Luna is not hiding. Second, you obviously know where to find her. Third, stop being such a hater and leave Luna out of this. I think this has to do more with Raven instead. I’ll try to put some sense into our mutual friend later. Now let's check on Wells.”

Lexa lead the way towards the room of their other friend, giving time to Raven to cool down.

 

“Holy shit, Wells!” Clarke quickly went inside and seeing the man with his leg heavily bandaged on the bed allowed Lexa to breathe again. The pretty bouquet on his bedside table gave some color to the otherwise boring room. The tiny get well card as far as Clarke could read was signed by Costia. Clarke stored that information to grill on his dance partner later.

Clarke hugged him and kissed his head in relief. “I saw so much blood, and I thought the worst.”

“Yeah, this shit hurts like a bitch, but I’ll be okay. How is Raven?”

“She’ll recover too.”

“Good to hear. Sadly I won’t be ready to compete next week.”

Clarke was filled with sadness again. “I’m not dancing Wells, so don’t worry. It’s over. I’m not going to dance when you got hurt and fucking Nia has Ontari in the circuit.” Clarke sat brokenhearted that her dreams to return to the pro circuit were over.

Lexa took the spot beside Clarke rubbing her back and offering soothing words. “You and Wells can enter next year. Please don’t give up on your dreams.”

“I won’t… It’s just that I hoped to classify for the nationals next year.” Clarke sighed. “Forget it. I wanted to start with a bang. No pun intended. The amateur circuit will be fine for now.”

Wells laughed nonetheless. “Hey, you don’t have to quit Clarke. You can still enter the tournament.”

Clarke shook her head. “Wells I’m not going to take you in this state to the competition. It would be irresponsible.”

“I’m not talking about myself, Clarke. You _do_ have a partner who happens to know the choreography as well as me.” Wells smile widened.

Clarke was frowning when suddenly she had an aha moment and turned to look at her girlfriend. “Oh. My. God.”

Lexa tilted her head not understanding what these two were referring to. When she noticed Well’s and Clarke’s eyes on her, she shook her head.

“No way.” Lexa began to panic.

“Guess who’s dancing in the lion’s den?” Clarke wiggled her brows with the biggest smile on her face.

“Ontari and Finn will never see the commander coming.” Wells smirked.

“Oh hell!” Lexa pulled out her inhaler and pumped it twice.

The competition was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to all the winners of my Clexa raffle. I'll be contacting you soon for shipping addresses. If you missed it you can watch it here >> https://www.periscope.tv/w/1ZkKznRVWpNKv  
> And we are just two weeks away from the conclusion of this story, thanks for commenting on it with such enthusiasm.  
> It's been 9 months without Lexa and still we love and care for her as if nothing had happened. Long live Heda!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Tana


	19. "Dance between our best friends."

**Six days before the Polis Ballroom Dancing Tournament.**

The music echoed in the dance studio.  Only Clarke and Lexa were inside practicing earlier than ever to be ready for the upcoming dance competition.

“Slow, slow, quick, quick,” Clarke counted for Lexa. “Now we promenade, ad lib and box step!”

Lexa moved her hands around Clarke’s hips, but the blonde hesitated again.

“Clarke!” Lexa huffed frustrated. “Why are you insisting on removing the lift? I can do it!”

“I can’t. Lexa, I’m going to hurt you!” Clarke shook her head frantically. Lexa’s bullet wound was still fresh and there was no way she would risk hurting her lover and dance partner. Lexa’s arm was already strained from twisting her and holding her frame.

Lexa was breathing heavily; the exhaustion was hitting her, but she was stubborn. They’ve been practicing every morning before work and Lexa would return to Arkadia the moment her work day ended. It was a very taxing schedule, but she was more than ready than to do this for Clarke.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Clarke.” Lexa insisted. “Trust me. I can handle you, I won’t drop you.”

Clarke walked towards Lexa who was pushing herself too hard for the sake of her love. She massaged the nape of Lexa’s neck. Lexa was glistening with sweat and her t-shirt was pretty much drenched. “Listen, let’s leave out the lift and use more box steps and then two promenade as I told you before.”

“No! Clarke, your choreography is perfect. My arm isn’t hurting as much. With one injection, I can deal with the pain if it’s necessary, but I want to keep this choreography as it is supposed to be.” Lexa said with finality.

Clarke nodded, she leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Okay, we can try the lift but at the first sign of discomfort, we cancel it. Let’s start from the top.”

 

Lexa and Clarke resumed practice.  Moving as a unit, Clarke encouraged Lexa to guide with confidence. Of course Lexa was going to be overcome with nerves. She was a last minute replacement for Wells, and Clarke deserved to compete.  Wells would not have been hurt if not for her relationship with Titus, and Lexa, being noble, accepted this challenge.  She loved Clarke and would do anything to help fulfill her dream to return to competitive dancing on the professional circuit.

They moved and repeated the motions over and over again. Lexa was seriously good, a natural, her posture was always flawless and Clarke loved her frame. Thank God Lexa had taken private lessons with Clarke.  Otherwise, they would have no chance to compete on the professional level.  Clarke felt Lexa was good enough to win amateur competitions with flying colors if Lexa ever wanted a career change.

 

The doors suddenly opened and Anya appeared disrupting the practice. The lawyer was carrying her briefcase which meant she was in business mode.

“Damn! You two smell like rotten fish.” Anya left her briefcase on the table and threw Lexa a bottle of water. The brunette swiftly caught it and took a big gulp.

“As funny as always.” Clarke quipped. She walked to the nearest chair in the corner of the practice room to grab a hand towel. “What you got for us?”

Anya opened her briefcase and pulled out several documents. “I checked with the organization for the rules. They do state that the categories are open for all levels of dancers from amateur to professional. Role changes are allowed in competition as long as it is in different rounds and the follower must wear heel covers. That’s about it, nothing about gender. I had a discussion with them for a couple of minutes. And after reviewing the rules, the organization officially registered Lexa in the dancing federation and will be your leading partner.”

Clarke jumped in happiness raising her fists in the air. “Yes! We are in!”

Anya nodded, smiling with confidence. “Yeah, you two are officially in the competition. Breaking the heteronormative world of dancing as a same sex dancing couple nonetheless. I brought your competition number that Lexa should wear on the back of her jacket or vest during the tournament.” Anya handed the number to Lexa written in black bold letters.

“307? I don’t like this number.” Lexa held the paper as if it were dangerous.

“Deal with it Commander.” Clarke jabbed her good shoulder gently.

“The criteria for all rounds are poise, frame, posture, musicality and expression, timing, body shape, floor craft, and well, Clarke can explain them better than me. You will have to dance the first three rounds with other competitors to collect all necessary points to move into the final rounds which is where you want to be. The top 5 places classify for the national championship next year.”

“We can fucking do this!” Clarke was more determined than ever. “We will make it, Lexa.”

Lexa simply offered a nod. She still had her doubts, but if Clarke trusted her, she couldn’t disappoint her. She was going to dance as best as she could.

 

“Alright, I have to head back to Polis. Investigations regarding our leak are still ongoing but I think we are closer to the answer.” Anya stood up and picked up her briefcase. “After you remove that stench I guess I’ll meet you in your office, Lex?”

“Yes, I’ll shower Anya. Don’t worry about it.” Lexa rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel to dry her face and neck.

Anya smiled to the two women and went to leave.  She opened the door. But before she left she turned around to look at Clarke. “How is she?”

Since Raven was allowed to return home, Clarke had moved temporarily back to her old flat to be there for the Latina. But Raven was making it so damn hard. She rejected any help and was being a stubborn ass. Still, Clarke made sure to remind Raven that she wasn’t alone and that her friends loved and cared for her.

“She’s being a pain in the butt, but she’s taking all her meds at least.”

Anya chuckled with affection. “If she needs anything just call me, okay?”

“Gotcha.”

Anya left the practice room, leaving the couple alone again. Lexa walked behind Clarke and snaked her arms around her waist. Kissing her neck and trailing kisses up to her cheek. “You smell terrible.”

“Hey, you don’t fare much better.” Clarke turned around to kiss Lexa’s lips. “Get going before you are late for work.”

With one more kiss Lexa headed to the showers.

 

\--oo--

 

After showering and checking with Harper to make sure that everything was set for the rest of the day’s scheduled classes, Clarke went back to her old apartment to check on her friend. She was overdue to have a serious conversation with Raven, and today was a good day to have it.

Minutes later, Clarke opened the door and made sure to announce herself to avoid startling Raven. She dropped her jacket on the couch and went to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard she pulled out some chips and went to Raven’s room.

“Hey Reyes, I have some chips to share.” Clarke pushed the door opened and found her friend sitting on her bed looking at the brace still untouched in the corner on a chair.

“I’m not hungry, Clarke.” Raven said dejectedly.

“Okay then, more for me.” Clarke slumped on the other side of the bed and munched with pleasure. “The brace looks pretty good; Polis makes awesome stuff huh?”

“Yeah.” Raven answered with no emotion.

“Hey Rae, there’s nothing wrong relying on that if it’s going to help you to walk without the crutches.” Clarke pointed to the crutches on the side of the closet waiting for Raven to use them.

“I know.”

“Okay, cool.” Clarke kept eating waiting for Raven to relax, to lower her walls so they could talk as they always did.

 

After several minutes, Raven ripped the chips bag from Clarke’s grasp. “Gimme that, you shouldn’t be eating so much crap.” She popped a couple in her mouth to Clarke’s satisfaction.

The two spent some time in silence eating the chips, Clarke waiting for right moment to drop her question. However, the moment was never going to come, and Clarke knew it. She took a deep breath and fired away.

“Rae?” Clarke waited until she had Raven’s full attention. “Why are you being an idiot with Anya?”

Raven sighed and kept munching her chips. Clarke noticed that her friend was being cautious, choosing her words very carefully before daring to answer.

“I’m simply worried. I’ve never seen you two fight like the other day.  You were getting along so well. I’m sad to see that two of my friends are not on good terms.” Clarke tried to imagine what could have triggered such tension between the two women. “Did one of your suitable dates backfire? Was Anya angry with you?”

Clarke waited for a beat, but Raven kept silent. “No? Maybe Anya insulted your smart ass when the date ended up being a fiasco?” Clarke scratched her head trying to come up with something that made sense, or at least provoke a response. “Alright, what about pranking Anya? Maybe things got—”

“We had sex, okay!?” Raven blurted out.

 

Clarke raised her brows up to her hairline. She expected anything but that. “Aah, wait what? You and Anya? But… but I thought you were supposed to find her a love interest. Right?”

Raven shrugged. “Yeah, guess that didn’t work out.”

“Was it so bad that now you can’t even see her?” Clarke tried to lighten the conversation.

Raven shook her head, hiding her flushed cheeks which clearly meant Anya was good by Raven’s standards. Clarke was going to high five Anya later for her skills, knowing her friend usually complained a lot after most one night stands.

“We kissed a couple of times, before though.” Raven spoke. “First time was just a dare when we went to drink at ‘The Rig.’ Next time, uh, I was staying at her place to avoid hearing you and Lexa getting it on.  We were talking and then she started kissing me.”

“Holy fuck? Since when did you two become that close? I would have never imagined it.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, Clarke. You’re oblivious as fuck, and since you only have heart eyes for Lexa, I don’t blame you.” Raven chuckled. “After the ball Anya invited me for drinks and movies at her place. After all, we used to do that that regularly. As pals, you know?”

Clarke nodded trying to follow what Raven was explaining, not daring to interrupt for fear that Raven would close herself off again.

“It was supposed to be fun and games. I didn’t think anything of it when we kissed the last time. I was hanging out with someone who was pretty awesome and very understanding. We talked about our projects and mocked you and Lexa.”

“Hey!” Clarke pouted.

Raven smiled before taking more chips from the bag. “Yeah, we enjoyed laughing at how silly you two are when you are inside your lovey dovey bubble. It is gross, but cute.”

“Yeah, thanks bestie.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, don’t remember much, not even what we were watching.  But suddenly we started to argue about a stupid scientific fact about space and then we’re kissing. It was intense, as if fireworks burst inside my head.” Raven sighed as if reminiscing about that night. “We ended up in her bed.”

 

“So that was it? A one night stand that ruined your friendship? Because Niylah and me are still friends, not fuck buddies anymore, but we get along so it’s doable Rae.”

“I wish it was just that, Clarke. We started like a tsunami ravishing the shore, but we ended up moving like a river, slow and steady. Anya was...” Raven raked her fingers through her hair and adjusted her ponytail. “The way she looked at me, I never noticed it until that night. As if I was the most sacred thing to her. That night Anya made it meaningful. She didn’t give me the fast release I hoped I’d get, she gave me so much more...”

Then it clicked for Clarke. “And you bolted as soon as you had a chance and pushed her away because it freaked you out that what was supposed to be a one time thing meant more to you than all the insignificant sex you have had in the past.”

Raven acknowledged it tilting her head forward several times.

Clarke scooted closer and looped her arm around Raven’s shoulders, pulling her friend into her arms in a supportive gesture.

“Umm, so the problem is that you don’t feel anything, is that it? Because Anya doesn’t take rejection badly. I mean I told her I wasn’t into her, and even though it took some time for us to get back to our normal, we get along great. I assure you if that’s the case Anya can handle it pretty well.”

Raven kept silent.

Clarke squeezed Raven harder against her, infusing her with understanding. Hoping that the mechanic/engineer would stop being such a nasty friend to the lawyer.

Raven leaned into Clarke, seeking the warmth that the blonde always offered.

Clarke started to play with Raven’s dark hair, smoothing it with her fingers, providing security and relief. Clarke thought that maybe they could return to their usual dynamics if Raven didn’t care for Anya. They were both mature and could maintain their friendship without a hitch in the future once Raven stopped acting like an idiot. Unless of course, that wasn’t the real issue.

 

“Shit!” Clarke told, “You _do_ feel something for her, don’t you? That’s the problem. You like her for reals!”

Finally, Raven broke her silence. “I can’t pursue her, Clarke. I can’t promise her forever. I’m not like you and Lexa that are basically dancing soulmates or whatever. Anya deserves someone better, a good person that loves her unconditionally. I’m broke, Clarke! My life is a mess. and I really can’t do this. Not now, maybe not ever.”

Clarke simply pressed a kiss to her friend’s temple. “Rae, if anyone understands you as much as I do, it’s Anya. Talk to her and tell her how you feel. She doesn’t deserve your cold shoulder or the rude way you have been treating her. Anya in a way is like Lexa.  She might not show it, but I can promise you she is hurting inside. She values your friendship and well-being above all else and will listen to you. Please just reach her and explain yourself. Anya has been moping around like a kicked puppy, and I can’t stand to see her miserable.”

Raven definitely was guilty of using Anya as a punching bag for her frustrations and fears. Anya has been such a great friend, and they clicked. Anya even liked her jokes. It was not fair to keep pushing her away.

“I’ll text her. I do need to apologize, don’t I?”

“Yup, you’ve been terrible to her.”

“Alright.” Raven returned the now empty bag of chips. “I think we can manage to keep to be civil and stay friends. Besides we work in the same place, it’d be awkward and uncomfortable if we didn’t.”

“Totally. You are working in the same project so I think it’s best if you return to be pals.”

“The project…” Raven was lost in thought for a second, as her mind concocted an idea. “Yeah, I uh, right I need to discuss with Costia some err- stuff, and gotta update Gustus with the new security measurements too. Man, I have to get back to work!”

“Take it easy tiger, you can go to work tomorrow.”

 

Clarke chuckled and headed to the kitchen to make lunch for them before she had to return to Arkadia for her afternoon practice with Lexa. At least Raven was now clear that she couldn’t keep acting like an ass and accept that Anya had done nothing but worry about her. Clarke was hopeful that her two friends could return to being close. Even if nothing else happened between them, Clarke was happy that Raven had someone as strong and resilient as Anya on her side.

________________

**Four days left before the Polis Ballroom Tournament.**

Lexa’s eyes were drooping slowly in front of her computer screen. She was beyond exhausted, but she just had to endure a couple more days of practicing with Clarke until Wells could take over. For now she simply had to keep pushing herself in order to help Clarke achieve her goal.

“You need to stop this, Lexa.” Gustus offered a warm cup of coffee, leaving it on the desk. “This affiliation with this dancer has drained you of your energy and determination. You are looking ill.”

Lexa, thankful, took a small sip, the strong black coffee awakening her senses. “It’s not for much longer, Gustus.” Lexa said. The flavor of the toasted grains left a bitter taste on her palate. She grabbed a cookie from the platter and savored it.

Gustus shook his head. “Lexa, your loyalty lies with this company. The monetary loss we suffered negatively affected the stock, and our investors are very weary of the pending result of the AI project. What has this girl of yours done for you?”

Lexa stared directly at the bearded man. “Why are you so bothered by this, Gustus? I thought Titus was the only one who didn’t approve of my relationship, but I see I was wrong.”

“Titus might have acted out of rage and desperation, but he wasn’t wrong. Clarke has distracted you. I mean, look at you!  You’re barely awake as we speak. You have been postponing meetings and neglecting your duties. This sponsorship will cost you your life!”

“Gustus, I know you worry about me, but this sponsorship will open doors for Polis. This is not just me favoring my partner. This is an attractive business transaction, and I need you to trust me.”

Gustus sighed, scratching his beard. “I hope you’re not wrong.” Gustus walked away leaving Lexa with her work.

 

After writing who knows how many e-mails and calling investors around the globe, Lexa was in need of a break. Luckily for her Anya came in with Thai food. The smell provoked her stomach to rumble loudly.

Anya laughed at the embarrassing sound. She delivered the boxes and chopsticks and sat in the chair in front of the desk. “I imagined you were hungry as hell. You’ve been very busy lately.”

“Thanks.” Lexa immediately attacked her noodles, humming at the spicy flavor and delicious aroma.

“Hey no biggie, braids. I got you covered.” Anya smiled, taking a bite of her pork & peanut curry.

“How are things with Raven?” Lexa asked. Raven had returned to work yesterday wearing the brace and motivated to finish writing the code. Lexa assumed the two of them had already discussed their fight since the working environment could be tense if they didn’t get along.

“We um, we have talked and aah, I think we’re getting back to being friends.” Anya didn’t seem too convinced but that was the least she could hope for after Raven told her she wasn’t interested in her as anything other than a friend. That broke Anya’s heart but hey, she was used to being rejected.

“Friends?” Lexa insisted on knowing more. Anya had been quiet about this situation, and Lexa was worrying that Anya might be hiding her heartbreak too well. “Is that what you two decided then? A friendship?”

“Raven doesn’t want a relationship. Not with me or anyone, and I’ll respect her wishes.” Anya was avoiding Lexa’s gaze. She instead returned to eating her food.

“What do _you_ want?”

“It doesn’t matter, Lex. Nothing’s gonna happen so drop it.” Anya glared at her friend, and Lexa knew the topic was closed.

 

Both returned their attention to their meals, but then Lexa’s phone started to ring which of course, Lexa couldn’t avoid.

“What is it Cos—” Lexa almost chokes. She coughed a bit before replying. “Raven did what?”

Anya’s head snapped up, and her eyes were on the brunette.

“Okay, I am on my way.” Lexa hung up and left her office.

Anya followed with her heart in her mouth. “What happened!?”

“Raven injected herself with Costia’s serum!”

“What?”

“Come on, down we go.” Lexa pushed the elevator button and waited.  They had to find out what was happening on the AI Team’s floor.

 

\--oo--

 

Lexa couldn’t believe that Raven was crazy enough to do this. The girl was looking pale and her skin looked clammy. Costia was checking on her vitals.

Raven and Costia had moved to a new floor in the Polis building where only the team involved in the project could access the laboratory. This was one of the new security measures taken by Lexa after the leak.  Everything had been working well, except now Raven had taken an idiotic and irrational risk.

Anya quickly moved to Raven’s side. Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend’s obvious denial. It was pretty clear to her that to Anya, Raven was always going to be more than a friend. Lexa felt a tint of sadness knowing full well that Anya usually wore her heart in her sleeve.  And Raven held Anya’s heart in her hands. Anya loved with every fiber of her being.  Lexa was initially happy that Anya had a connection with and was interested in Raven. Yet Raven did not return her affections, which is why Anya was a sad bean.

 

“She has a fever!” Anya checked her forehead, desperate to help the woman.

“How the hell did she inject the serum?” Lexa walked to speak with Costia a bit apart while Anya checked Raven.

“My team was done testing the serum in the mice. The neural connection to the pain receptors yielded amazing results.  And while I discussed the report with my fellow scientists, Raven entered the lab, took a sample and injected herself.”

Lexa shut her eyes pinching her nose in frustration. “How bad can it get?”

Costia shrugged. “So far the reaction has been fever. I’m monitoring her vitals but if the mice—”

“Chill, Costia.” Raven finally spoke. She sat straighter in the chair. “I don’t feel bad at all. I just need to lay down for a little while.” Raven adjusted the brace on her leg to give it a bit more breathing room.

“Are you sure?” Anya asked as she stood up to hold her in case she fell.

“Yeah, it’s not gonna kill me. Besides we wanted to run human trials, guess what? I’m the human trial.” Raven smirked chuckling at her own comment.

Costia looked at Lexa. “Her data can help us collect real statistics regarding our product and see what tweaks we can make, even though it is not the most ethical way to conduct a trial.  But she already took the serum so why not take advantage of it? I just need to connect Raven to the interface, and the AI should take care of it.”

Anya shook her head. “Lexa, come on. This is crazy. What if this worsens her current condition?”

Raven rested her hand on Anya’s forearm. “Relax gorgeous, Costia knows her shit and so do I. Hit it, doc. I’m ready.”

Anya nodded.

“Okay, plug Raven in.” Lexa authorized.

 

The group walked to the lab testing room. Costia pulled out a small pill from a box and gave it to Raven. “This is what is going to help the AI get in touch with you. These are smaller since they are designed for the mice, but we can get some information nonetheless.”

Raven smiled and popped the pill in her mouth. After a second Raven felt slightly dizzy and sat down. Costia quickly took out some electrodes and connected them to Raven’s head and leg.

“Okay, we are in. Let’s see the body’s response.”

They waited a few more minutes to read the machine, but Raven beat them to it.

“Holy fuck!”

“What is it?” Anya was extremely worried. This was a bad idea.

“It doesn’t hurt. My leg, it doesn’t feel so painful anymore!”

“Really?” Lexa wondered and leaned over Costia’s shoulder to check the computer screen. “What is that?” Lexa pointed to the graph on the screen.

“Those are the current hormone level changes done by the AI. Raven’s thyroid levels are starting to decrease versus her oxytocin levels leveling up.” Costia was wide eyed. “It’s working!”

“Holy shit, the treatment is working. That means that we can really begin our final testing phase in real patients.” Lexa was happy. After so many months of hard work, they were finally seeing tangible results.

“It’s pretty weird. It feels like someone’s in my head but sentient. Alie 2.0 is supposed to be reading my neural and hormonal activity to determine the best approach to treat my pain connecting the stimulus received to my thalamus and hypothalamus. I think I need to make sure that Alie remains in the subconscious though. We don’t want patients to think they are becoming crazy, but the pain has diminished a lot.” Raven exerted some motions with her leg and even made little jumps. Raven couldn’t stop smiling; she didn’t feel that excruciating pain anymore.

 

“Okay, let’s take it one step at a time. We have to check the dose of the serum and the number of pills to distribute to hospitals, but this is a good start.” Costia concluded smiling as well.

Lexa breathed out in relief that something was finally going her way. “Great, Cos. Please make sure not to disclose this information to anyone yet. We have to avoid a leak now more than ever.”

Costia narrowed her brows clearly confused. “Why would we lie about it? This is huge.”

“Just do as I say, Costia.” Lexa turned to Raven. “You need to go home, Raven. You can’t work as long as you have this fever. Anya, can you drive her please?”

“Hey, I can do my work. I don’t need to go home, boss. I will stay in my lab working on the code to have it 100% ready to test next week.”

“Just take it easy today, and Costia will keep monitoring your activity with the electrodes a bit longer.”

 

Lexa smiled with utter confidence. This was a breakthrough in their project and the only thing left was to find the person selling this information to her competitors. Costia and Lexa discussed what this could mean for the company on their way back to the main laboratory area as Anya followed silently with a frown on her face.

“How long will the effects be sustained?” Lexa asked.

“I don’t know. In the mice the pain receptors remained blocked for three to five days. We need to create a permanent connection so the patients can have a painless normal life. That we can achieve by adjusting the dosage of the pills along with the serum”.

“I see. That will be expensive for us and the price in the market will make the treatment unobtainable for most patients. We can start with smaller doses until we find a balance where the body begins to heal on its own without being dependent on the AI.  That would reduce the cost for everyone. Raven is a great starting point though.”

“I’ll keep smaller electrodes connected to Raven’s head for a couple more days.  I want to monitor her hormonal activity to measure how long the pain relief lasts.  It will be more scientific than relying solely on Raven’s self reporting.”

“Sounds good, thank you Costia.”

 

\--oo--

 

**Two days before the Polis Ballroom Dancing Tournament.**

“Keep it up, Lexa. You need to guide Clarke around the ballroom. You got the poise, strength and grace but your floorwork needs to improve!” Wells instructed. “Judges need to see you two perform, and if you don’t use more the length of the ballroom, they will barely notice you among so many competitors!”

Lexa effortlessly guided Clarke through the studio hall and the blonde followed as if they were born to dance together. Lexa’s form was impeccable and they naturally fit together. Clarke was enjoying herself more than Lexa for obvious reasons. The entrepreneur was a nervous wreck, but Clarke kept her grounded, calm and trusted her completely allowing them to move with grace.

“Okay, that looks good.” Wells smiled after the couple finished their last dance. “In general I think that you need to use Lexa’s strength and get as many points as you can in the waltz and tango. Her foxtrot is lacking some of the footwork that you probably need, but I think you can collect enough points with the other dances to make it to the final rounds.”

“She can nail the Viennese Waltz, but the Quickstep is going to kill her Wells.” Clarke was worried about the amount of effort Lexa was exerting, and her lungs were failing her mid-quickstep.

“I said I can handle it, Clarke!” Lexa wiped the sweat from her face. She went to the small fridge and grabbed bottled water to drink. She was tired, mentally and physically and her body wasn’t cooperating at all. However, Lexa was stubborn as hell, and she wasn’t going to quit now that they were this close to competing.

Wells limped towards the brunette, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t push it, Lexa. You got it. Your waltz can kick major ass so you don’t need an outstanding quickstep if you keep the strength and form in all previous dances.”

Lexa finished drinking, giving a nod to Wells.

“Okay, you two need to rest, and I’ll see you tonight for a short quickstep review.”

“Thanks Wells.” Clarke thanked his partner and friend before he left. Next she headed towards Lexa.

 

Clarke rested her chin over the shoulder while her arms encased Lexa in a tight embrace. “Lexa, I don’t want you to push it to the point of no return. Please, baby. Promise me that you will stop if you feel terribly ill. We are doing enough damage to your injured shoulder as it is.”

“Clarke…” Lexa was about to protest, but the blonde began kissing the line of her shoulder up to her neck.

“Promise me.” Clarke insisted, keeping her lips over the warm salty skin. Slightly biting the tender neck.

Lexa gulped down and nodded frantically giving Clarke more access to the curve of her neck. “Yes,” was all Lexa was capable of at the moment with Clarke’s hands sliding inside her sports pants and cupping her sex.

“Hmmm, good.” Clarke chuckled at how eager Lexa was. After all, they have been all work and both were truly too tired to engage in any sexual activity. Not to mention that Clarke has been staying temporarily with Raven since the shooting. Both deserved this moment.

Lexa turned around and snaked her arms around Clarke’s waist pulling her close and claiming her lips. Clarke kissed her back with as much desire and love as possible.

“Bed, quick!” Lexa said mid-kiss.

Clarke pulled away. “Our home is too far, Raven’s will do.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and in a power-walk both left the dance studio and headed at max speed to Raven’s place.

 

They were kissing along the corridors and stairs stumbling on their feet - lust and desire driving them towards the door. Clarke turned away and fumbled with the key. But as soon as she unlocked the door, she returned her attention to Lexa’s lips.

The couple moved through the threshold bumping around the small tables until they made it onto the couch. The bed was too far away for them.

Clarke was quick to remove her sports bra and pants. Lexa was a tad slower trying to be careful with her shoulder, but once she got rid of the clothes she immediately covered Clarke with her body.

They kissed passionately. After a few days of being too busy and tired, this was a moment they both needed.

Clarke broke the kiss, panting for air. “What time is it? Is Raven in the lab?”

Lexa propped her body on her arms to check the clock on the wall in the living room. “I think so. We shouldn't risk it though; we better be quick.”

“Oh yeah, I can do quick, babe.” Clarke pulled Lexa’s back to her by her braids to resume kissing.

 

Hands roamed over sweaty skin, lips crashed and tongues danced with a rhythm that called for desperate measures. Lexa’s hips began moving faster, Clarke’s thigh helping Lexa to rub herself against her.

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s butt inducing more friction, her nails digging into the muscle as Lexa humped her leg with desire and tightening her hold on the chestnut curls.

Lexa’s green eyes opened to look at Clarke at she slid two fingers over the swollen labia of the blonde before pushing inside. The pupils eating the green and gold of those eyes as she slid completely inside her lover.

Clarke released a throaty moan making Lexa shiver. “Fuck!” Clarke cried as Lexa’s thumb began circling her clit.

“I’m not... gonna... last long, Clarke.” Lexa was gasping for breath already, her hips moving erratically as her hand kept thrusting as deep and fast as possible.

“Almost there with you, baby!” Clarke matched Lexa’s motions with her own hip. However, she noticed the slight strain of Lexa’s face and noticed that Lexa was holding most of her weight with her still very tender shoulder. “Lexa fuck! Next… time, I’m topping!” Clarke squeezed her eyes whilst Lexa reached her front wall to get to the spot Clarke needed to come. And she did.

“I’m okay, Cla-aaaaaahg!” Lexa slumped on top of the blonde completely drained.

 

After resting for several seconds, Clarke opened her eyes. Lexa was still on top of her. She pushed some wet locks away from Lexa’s face. “Let’s roll, babe. Your arm feels too warm, and it is a bit swollen.”

With the last ounce of strength Lexa had, she removed herself and switched positions with Clarke.

“Your mom already checked it yesterday, Clarke. I swear it is not as bad as it looks.” Lexa threw her arms around the waist of the blonde who was resting on her chest.

“I’m just worried it might get infected or worse, that you won’t heal properly because of me. I’m sorry Lex.”

“My love, I know but please stop apologizing for this. It was an accident, and I’m being a good patient taking all my meds. Ask your mom!”

Clarke chuckled. “I know. Already did.”

Perking her brow, Lexa smirked. “You did? Abby is pleased with my recovery process. Stop worrying, okay?”

Clarke nodded and let her eyelids close. “I need a nap. Remind me to get Raven a new couch too. She won’t like it that we uh left it messy.”

“I will. After napping I need to borrow the shower and head into the office.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Clarke mumbled.

They fell asleep in no time.

 

\--oo--

 

After a nice nap and shower, Lexa was back in her office. She was more tired than ever but having sex with Clarke was damn worth it. She was typing several e-mails when a knock stopped her from continuing her job.

Becca came inside the office with a concerned expression. She walked until she was in front of the desk.

“Hey Becca.”

“Lexa, we had a breach in security last night.”

“What?” Lexa narrowed her eyes.

“Apparently some information regarding the AI project was sent through another server. According to the latest information provided by Gustus.”

Lexa picked her phone and dialed her assistant. “Gustus, come here immediately.”

The women waited for a couple of minutes until the burly man entered.

 

“What happened? I thought you had everything secured!?” Lexa clenched her fist; she was furious.

“It was an inside job, Lexa. Titus had assumed it had been Dr. Forester by the location of the terminal where the e-mails had been exchanged, but I dug deeper and found the culprit.”

“You did?” Becca asked surprised.

“Yes, that blonde dancer’s friend has been selling information to our competitors!”

Lexa stood up from her desk. “That can’t be!”

“I have the logs here, Lexa.” Gustus gave Lexa a folder with several documents indicating Raven’s access to their network.

“Becca, get Raven here immediately. And check to see if there was any sensitive information that we might have lost.”

Becca quickly went to the laboratories to get the accused woman.

Lexa grabbed her inhaler and pumped it before speaking with Raven.

After waiting for several minutes, Raven came inside followed slowly by Anya and Costia.

 

“What is this nonsense, Lexa!” Anya protested right away.

Lexa lifted her hand. “Silence, Anya.” Then she eyed Raven. “Raven you have been accused of sending information to our competitors. Are these your logs from your computer?”

Raven checked the data frowning. “Yeah, but I didn’t send an email to fucking Mount Weather!”

“The evidence is clear!” Gustus growled. “You see what happens when you trust in that woman’s friends?”

“Be quiet, Gustus!” Lexa took a deep breath. “Raven, you had access to Costia’s computer. You befriended Roan too. These logs prove that you accessed the system at these times.”

Anya was in disbelief, shaking her head she grabbed the documents that Raven was holding.

“I- I know how it looks. I didn’t send this, Lexa.”

“What about the surveillance, Gustus?”

“Raven wrote the AI code. It makes sense that she could override easily our security to manipulate the video footage.”

“That can’t be!” Costia was in shock too.

“Raven…” Lexa began. “You’re—"

“WAIT!” Anya shouted. “She didn’t do it. She wasn’t at the computer sending this information at this time.”

Lexa tilted her head, not understanding how that could be. “What do you mean?”

“Ah, Raven was uh, busy with um, with me.”

“That’s not possible!” Gustus protested. “She was in her lab while all this information was downloaded from our servers!”

“Yes, she was inside with ME!”

“Anya, stop!” Raven warned.

Anya turned to look at Raven. “No. I’m not letting you take the fall for this. Lexa, Raven was with me in her office.”

“There’s no way to prove this, Lexa. Anya is her friend, of course she wants to protect her.” Gustus insisted.

“We were having sex! Okay!?” Anya blurted out. “Yes, she was in her office with me on her desk. There is no way she stole information and sent it.”

“You can’t prove that!” Gustus eyed Anya.

Costia had her eyes wide open. “But I can. Give me one minute and I’ll show it to you.”

 

“I thought you two wanted to be friends, now you’re what? Fuck buddies?” Lexa looked directly at her friend. Anya was fidgeting with her hands, not even looking at Lexa. The two friends speaking privately while they waited for Costia.

“An, you’re going to end up with a broken heart. You told me Raven didn’t want a relationship, but you’re head over heels for her. What’s going to happen when Raven is done? Are you going to be able to push past this and stay her friend?”

“I have to.” Anya replied with decision. “This is what I can get, Lex. It’s enough for me. Raven needs company, and I can give it to her.”

“Have you tried telling her how you feel?”

Anya responded negatively. “If I tell Raven that I’m in love with her, she’s going to push me away. I think she prefers no attachments, and I’m okay with that.”

“You’ll never know if you don't tell her. If I learned something from Clarke, it is that being open sometimes pays off. Tell her how you feel and then make a decision if this is what is the best for the two of you.”

Anya let out a long sigh as she put the documents inside her briefcase. “I’ll think about it, okay?”

Lexa was pleased to hear that at least Anya was going to meditate about this. She really didn’t want to see her friend in constant suffering anymore. Maybe there was a chance that Raven returned those feelings. At least Lexa hoped so but first she had to get to the bottom of this mess.

 

Costia returned with her laptop. “You asked me to monitor Raven, and I did.” She pointed to the computer screen. “There was an increase in Raven’s hormonal levels yesterday at this exact time. Her estrogen skyrocketed along with her progesterone. She could have been suddenly in an extreme physical pain causing the increased levels, but I didn’t see cortisol increasing.” Costia stared at the screen analyzing the data. “BUT her oxytocin levels were peaking right at this moment. Considering the information provided by Anya that um…”

Lexa creased her forehead very confused by the rambling of the scientist. “Meaning what?” Lexa asked.

“That Raven had a nice orgasm. Conclusion, they did it in Raven’s office while someone entered her computer lab to send the information.”

Lexa opened her eyes wide.

Raven clenched her fists. “You had knowledge of every single password change I made.” She told Gustus. “You told me Lexa had ordered you to review the security protocols and I believed you.”

“I never ordered Gustus to speak with you, Raven.” Lexa turned to Gustus. “You were supposed to keep an eye on things.  And it was you! All this time. WHY!?”

Gustus sighed. “These people will ruin you, Lexa. Titus was right. You have lost sight of your north.”

“Anya, make sure that Gustus is detained immediately and charge him.”

“Yes, Lexa.”

 

Lexa walked to her couch and sank in it. “I’m sorry Raven. I thought you betrayed me for a second.”

“I don’t blame you boss. Everything made sense. I started giving him updates on everything my department did. I’m Clarke’s friend too so it makes me part of the outsider group. I was close to Costia and Roan so that made me the perfect scapegoat.”

“I understand. Still, I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Nah, don’t worry boss. It would make sense without proof.”

“Speaking of…” Lexa turned on the couch to face Raven. “I beg you, don’t break Anya’s heart. I understand that you might not be looking for a relationship but don’t hurt her. When she gives her heart to someone, she does it fully, and I do believe you have hers.”

Raven limped to the bookshelf and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and glasses. She poured herself and Lexa a drink and limped back to the couch. She gave it to Lexa and took a swig from her glass. “I know.” Raven drank again. “Does it scare you knowing how much Clarke loves you? Aren’t you afraid of not being enough for her?”

Lexa smiled and drank lazily. “All the time. I’m afraid of losing her, of not being worthy of her. But Clarke taught me to care for myself, to trust and believe in me more than anyone else did. She taught me that love is strength.”

“Nice one! Damn, Clarkey’s gotta teach me some of that.” Raven chuckled, drinking the last remnant of booze in her glass.

“Anya can teach and help you. Just trust her, yes?”

Raven affirmed with a tilt of her chin. She raised her glass. “Cheers, commander!”

“Cheers, mechanic!”

_____________

**Thirteen hours before the Polis Ballroom Dance Tournament.**

Lexa closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to keep her composure, relaxing under Clarke’s touch.

The blonde was deep underneath the sheets right between Lexa’s spread legs taking care of the brunette.  During the last night before the competition, the blonde decided to relax her partner to the max and that meant giving her all the pleasure in the world.

Softly, slowly, Clarke ate Lexa with such calm and passiveness. Nothing like their usual nights of intense passion.

Tonight was all about Lexa.

Clarke’s lips moved at a snail’s pace over the swollen glistening labia, taking her time, drinking everything that Lexa had to offer.

“Clarke….” Lexa begged.

“Shhh, not yet baby.” Clarke sucked the bundle of nerves with delight, Lexa obediently keeping her hands fists on the sheets allowing Clarke to do what she wanted.  Lexa was giving herself completely to this woman.

Clarke lapped her tongue once, twice - enjoying the tremors of her lover until she felt Lexa tense. So Clarke suddenly started nipping her thighs, leaving rosy marks on the white skin. The blonde returned her attentions with her fingers, pushing a couple of digits slowly, going deep and then taking them out as waves in a calm breezy night.

Lexa moaned and thrusted her hips.  Clarke held her in place chuckling at the impatience of her lover.  But she was going to worship her dance partner tonight. Tonight Clarke thanked Lexa in the best way for all her effort and sacrifices to make her happy.

“Hmmm, you're so sweet, babe.” Clarke hummed in appreciation at the flood of moisture slipping through her digits. Lexa was smooth, and Clarke never wanted this to end.

Lexa was panting harder, the sounds of her melodic whimpers increased Clarke’s ecstasy. And she began to hump the bed slowly as she pushed deeper into Lexa.

“ _Klark.”_ Lexa pleaded with a strained throat, she was on edge, ready for Clarke to take her to the finish line.

Clarke smiled, and with a flick of her tongue and a couple more thrusts, Lexa silently climaxed. The spasms of her muscles evidence enough of her achievement. Nothing gave Clarke more pleasure than watching this strong woman become such a cute mess. Clarke came a second later groaning Lexa’s name.

 

Clarke crawled back up and wiped the tears from Lexa’s face. She peppered kisses tenderly over the sharp jawline and majestic cheekbones.

“I’m right here, babe.” Clarke grinned, offering comfort and security to her lover. “I love you so damn much. Like this, with every fiber of my being.”

Lexa offered a weak, tired and very content smile. “I love you too, Clarke.”

“Are you okay? I know that it has been a tough day with Gustus trying to pull a Titus and blaming Raven and all that.”

“Yes, but you’re with me, and that’s all I need, Clarke.”

Clarke softly kissed the droopy eyelids of the brunette and cuddled her from behind, knowing well that emotionally it had been an exhausting day for her girlfriend. She finished wiping her tears with as much love she could pour into her touch. “You’re stuck with me, Commander.  Now and forever, so don’t you dare escape from me.”

“I won’t.”

After a pause, enjoying the silence in their bedroom Lexa spoke again. “You think our friends are going to be okay?” Lexa leaned into her pillow to be more comfortable.

“I hope so. Raven can be a bit of a hardhead but she cares for Anya. She really does so they will be fine.”

“I hope so too.” Lexa stifled a yawn.

“Good, now off to sleep. Tomorrow is your debut!”

Lexa giggled sleepily. “Good night, Clarke.” Lexa said right before falling asleep from the intense day.

 

Clarke was utterly happy. Everyday with Lexa was such a blessing. She kissed Lexa’s cheek and rolled over to open the drawer on the night table. After taking out a yellow paper bag, she opened it and pulled out the tiny velvet box.

She smiled when she opened the box to see the very simple gold ring with one single stone on top in its place. “Patience Clarke. Not yet, but someday.” She whispered before shutting the box, placing it back in the yellow paper bag and returning the bag to her drawer. She turned over to hold Lexa. Pulling the blankets over them, she threw an arm protectively over Lexa’s waist and slipped into slumber dreaming of the day she could cement this relationship as they deserved.

 

\--oo--

 

**Polis Ballroom Dance Tournament.**

The number of people arriving to compete or to simply watch was impressive for a regional tournament. Many couples were warming up and preparing to compete as people filled the bleachers around the ballroom.

Lexa, on the other hand, was pale and looking sicker by the minute.

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze. “It’s okay, Lexa. Relax for me.”

Lexa nodded still keeping her jaw tight looking nervous as hell.

“Let me get her some water.” Wells offered.

“I can’t… Clarke, I can’t breathe.” Lexa pulled at the bowtie she was wearing. She was in black tight dance pants, a white button up shirt with a red bowtie and a black vest holding with the entry number on her back and the symbol of Polis Inc. on the front as their official sponsors.

In contrast, Clarke was wearing a blue dress that covered her arms and a sexy open back. The dancing couple look dashing.

“Babe, calm down. Look at me. No panic, you got this.” Clarke said as she tried to arrange the bowtie that Lexa was desperate to remove.

“Okay, I think we better sit down.” Anya grabbed Lexa by the arm before the woman fainted. Clarke followed closely.

 

Lexa was starting to hyperventilate; Anya passed her the inhaler and Lexa pumped it in her mouth.

Clarke sat beside Lexa. “Breathe, Lexa. Look at me.” She focused her eyes onto the green she loved so much. “Breathe with me.”

Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke, emulating her pattern of breathing.

“It’s just the two of us. Always you and me. No one else, Lexa. Don’t forget that.”

Wells offered Lexa a sip of water, and the brunette looked slightly less sweaty.

“We should go take our seats. We will check back for a retouch later.” Raven gave Clarke a small hug. “Good luck, Griff.”

“You’ll kick ass today.” Lincoln offered his support along with his wife.

“Alright, it’s almost time. Get out there and do what we practiced. Trust in each other, okay?” Wells looked at his two friends.

Clarke smiled confidently. “We will.”

 

“Attention, please. Will all competitors please move backstage?  We are ready to begin the first rounds.” The announcer informed. The audience began to clap and to cheer for the competition to begin.

Lexa took a couple of deep breaths before standing up.

Clarke offered her hand. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Lexa clasped her fingers with Clarke’s.

“Okay then, let’s dance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go friends, are you ready for the ballroom showdown? It's coming next week and with it the end of this story.  
> Hope you are all enjoying it so far. If you like it please make sure to share it with your friends and spread the Clexa love.
> 
> See you for the finale,
> 
> Tana


	20. "Dance until my last breath."

Lexa was pacing as the first round of competitors started their dance routines. All of the couples danced at the same time and had to compete for the judges’ attention.  There was one chance to be noticed, one song, and it was vital that Clarke and Lexa make a good first impression.

Clarke was stretching a little bit, motioning her legs in different directions, stretching her hamstrings from one side and then the other. She knew Lexa well enough to notice her nervousness. Clarke couldn’t blame her. She remembered her first competition.  Before she danced, she threw up and almost fainted. If it wasn’t for her father being there for her, she had no idea how she could have danced.  Of course, now was not the time to tell Lexa that story.

“Lexa, baby. Calm down and let me check your arm.” Clarke gently reached for Lexa’s arm. She touched the cotton material of the shirt and felt the bandages still in place. Her mother was on standby if for some reason Lexa needed treatment for her wound, but Clarke hoped her lover wouldn’t need such attention. “How does it feel?”

Lexa tested the range of motion of her shoulder. She winced a bit at certain angles but then she smiled confidently. “It’s fine, Clarke. I can manage.”

Lexa’s movement and words put Clarke more at ease. “Okay, let’s do a quick review. We begin with the waltz, go into the tango, and finish with the foxtrot. Hopefully we will accumulate enough points to push us to the individual rounds.”

Lexa nodded paying attention to the blonde.

Clarke continued. “Lexa, if at any moment your wound starts to hurt you have tell me. My mom is here to determine if it’s okay for you to dance or not. You’re not going to play hero with me, is that understood?”

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa smiled in a comforting way. Hearing how much Clarke worried for her made her heart sing in happiness.

 

“Aw, is someone hurt?”

At that sickening voice, Clarke turned around with an angry death glare.

“Not surprising to see a subpar dancer with a sore loser, Ontari.” Clarke grinned not showing an inch of fear or any sign that she was bothered by Ontari and Finn.

“Princess, are you really going to dance with this… chick?” Finn eyed Lexa. He didn’t take a step forward like Ontari did though. He already learned his lesson to not mess with the brunette with deadly green eyes.

Lexa set her shoulders and squared her jaw, the intensity of her gaze keeping Finn in his place, behind Ontari.

“Yes, I am. She’s more than worthy of dancing with me. Not like you, Finn. How could you even think of dancing with Ontari? You really have fallen low, Finn. What a shame.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand, calming the already on edge entrepreneur.

“Is this even allowed?” Ontari perked her brow, her brown eyes scanning Lexa from head to toe, observing her lean fit body dressed to perfection. Lexa was easy on the eyes, even to someone as bitchy as Ontari, Lexa looked appealing.

Clarke didn’t like the way Ontari was looking at Lexa as if she were a piece of meat. But she wasn’t going give into the temptation to cause a scandal just to please her rival.

“It is, I’m registered in the dancing federation.” Lexa answered calmly. “If you have any complaints, you are free to raise them to the authorities.”

Ontari chuckled lowly. “No need. This is going to be interesting. I’ve heard you taught her to dance, Clarke. How cute. Too bad you will be known as a failure at being a dance instructor because you’re going to lose today.  I hope that your rich girlfriend will keep you around since your business will be finished.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the mockery of Ontari. “If you don’t have anything useful to say, why don’t you go away?”

“See you on the dance floor, princess.” Finn threw an air kiss and Lexa wanted nothing more at that moment than to erase that smug smile from his face with her fists.

 

“Alright group 3, you’re next!” The backstage staff member announced.

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and kissed her chastely. “It’s our turn, baby. Let’s have fun, okay? I don’t care about winning this dumb competition or even qualifying for the nationals if you’re going to be miserable. Be my dance partner for today and enjoy it.”

Lexa kissed Clarke back careful to not ruin her partner’s makeup. “I will dance with you forever, _Clarke_. Today, tomorrow. Always.”

Clarke laughed and started walking with her partner behind the line of competitors. “And I’ll dance with you, _Commander_. Together, forever.”

 

\--oo--

 

The couple was waiting for the host to announce them. Anya and Raven were doing a last minute retouch and fixing their dresses before their friends were supposed to go to the center stage. However, a not so welcomed visitor made an appearance.

“Well, if it’s not my dear Lexa. Pretty messy for you - after what Gustus did.” Nia smiled with disgust in her clear blue eyes.

“Here to support your second-rate dancers?” Clarke asked.

“Azgeda Pharmaceuticals only goes with the best.” Nia snarled.

“I doubt it, Nia.” Lexa told the older woman, “and we’re going to prove it.”

“Oh, are you?” Nia narrowed her eyes. “Where’s that other champion dancer of yours?”

“His name is Wells, and he’s not dancing today.” Clarke replied.

“Ah, so Lexa is going to replace him?” Nia laughed coldly. “My dancers will humiliate you, Lexa. Don’t embarrass yourself anymore. The board won’t tolerate more humiliation on your behalf in front of the press.”

“What do you want Nia? You’re not here to wish me and my dance partner luck.”

“Of course not. Business is what we do. If my dancers win, you will step down from your almighty throne, Lexa. Unless you’re too scared to accept the bet.”

“Lexa…” Clarke could see the defiance in Nia’s eyes and how this game could cost them more than this stupid dance competition was worth. “Baby, don’t. Nia wants you to fall in her games. We’re not risking Polis for this.”

“This is exactly what she wants. Don’t do it, Lexa.” Anya advised.

Lexa offered a gentle smile to her friend. Next she looked at Clarke, putting a lock of blonde hair back in its place. Her soft green eyes conveying so much love for Clarke’s support.

Lexa eyed Nia. “I am Lexa Woods, CEO of Polis Inc. and no one dances for me.”

“Very well.” Nia’s evil grin widened.

“If we don’t make it into the final five, Polis is yours.”

“Top three, Lexa. Otherwise the board members won’t back you or your mediocre dancer any further.”

Lexa let out a deep breath. “Deal. Anya?”

Anya reluctantly pulled out her tablet from her purse. She quickly typed a short document. “Digital signatures and it will be legally binding.”

Anya reviewed the general terms with both women. Once Anya finished her explanation of this agreement, Lexa signed on the tablet, her eyes never wavering at the sight of Nia. Nia signed next.

“Good luck then.” Nia retreated to speak with Ontari and Finn.

“Dude, are you sure about this?” Raven was truly worried now.  So was Anya, you could tell by the permanent scowl.

“Cheer for us when we win, Reyes.” Clarke said with forceful determination. If she didn’t care about winning this competition before, now Clarke had set her eyes on the prize. “We’re going to make it, guys.”

“Okay. Let’s finish with your makeup before you are called.” Raven resumed making sure Clarke was perfect. “Like old times, huh?”

Clarke nodded with a wide smile. “Yeah, like old times.”

 

Both moved back to the line waiting to be called.  The host began calling each couple to the stage. Abby stepped in and gave her daughter a big hug.

“I am so happy to see you this joyful, sweetheart. You father would have been here if he could.”

“I know mom.” Clarke blinked quickly to avoid getting teary. “Thank you for being here. I know that your schedule is really intense at the hospital.”

Abby smiled and kissed her daughter’s head before taking a step back. “I’ll try to join you as much as I can, and of course my lovely number one patient needs me here as well.”

Lexa blushed hearing Abby refer to her that way. “Thank you, Abby.”

“Alright you two, be careful, and we’ll be cheering for you hard.”

“Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your next competitors, Miss Clarke Griffin and Miss Alexandria Woods.” The host announced through the microphone.

Lexa gulped down her nerves. She gave a curt nod to her best friend and offered her arm to Clarke.

“Ready?” Clarke asked.

“I am.” Lexa walked outside escorting Clarke.

 

The cheers and applause filled Clarke with adrenaline, ready to propel her body into the motions that she had practiced over and over again.

The announcer continued calling the rest of the 15 couples that were part of Clarke and Lexa’s group until everyone was in position.

Of course, Clarke and Lexa were the talk of the competition. Never has there been a same-sex couple officially dancing in a tournament sanctioned by the dancing federation until now. The expectations were high, and these two were going to do their best not to disappoint. A lot of things were at stake in this competition.

Lexa walked Clarke off to a spot where she could guide her partner and showcase her incredible talent to the judges.  It was going to be tough trying to garner the attention of the judges, but Clarke’s name was one of respect in the dancing world. Whoever had been in the professional circuit had to know about the incredibly talented Clarke Griffin. Of course that was a double edged sword.  Clarke felt the extra pressure of her professional return, but her appearance would at least grab some attention from the judges.  The key was to capitalize on those moments. She wanted to make her dad proud; she knew that he was watching from beyond.

“Breathe with me, Lexa.” Clarke was situated in her initial pose to begin their first dance. Lexa was clearly having those exciting jitters before a performance. Clarke was confident that Lexa was going to do fine. She was used to being in front of people who demanded nothing but the best. In the ruthless world of corporate business Lexa was a shark. Clarke trusted in her fully. “How are we going to dance?”

Lexa curved her lips, confident of the answer. It was one of the first things Clarke taught her. “With our hearts.”

Clarke grinned, and her heart was already bursting with happiness. No matter much the result - okay it mattered and a lot -  but this was tangible proof of how far Lexa had come from the closed empty shell the woman was before when they first met.

Clarke closed her eyes and took deep breaths, emptying her mind of doubt and fear, and she began listening to her heartbeat.

 

On cue the first track, [Feel so Close](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbflvDJ7ppM) by Calvin Harris began. Her eyes snapped opened, and they connected with the green she knew and loved. Lexa was here with her, and she was already in the mindset of their dance. Framing Clarke right away as if it was the most natural thing in the world, leading her with determination and strength. And Clarke followed with ease. They smoothly transitioned to their tango with fierceness yet sensuality. Clarke was gliding along the ballroom. Her legwork along with Lexa clean, their eyes locked with each other. Their tango was flooded with their chemistry, and their connection was visible to the audience.

Lexa twirled Clarke and brought her back to her frame, commanding, dominating, her hands moving softly over her thigh, their noses almost touching. Lexa eased Clarke onto the floor, and the blonde went into a nice split. Lexa brought her up and using her strong thighs lifted Clarke holding her by her hips. There was a flicker of pain as Lexa did the motion but Clarke was brought down into Lexa’s arms to transition into a volcada suspended, Clarke was lifted back to her full height where she made a couple of caresses, steps and then pasadas. Lexa finished making a colgada.

 

The audience clapped and cheered. Raven and Anya were the most enthusiastic in the crowd shouting for their friends to keep them motivated. At the end of their routine, the couple finished with Clarke’s open legs - one of her legs hooked onto Lexa ‘s thigh. Lexa holding her close.

 

\--oo--

 

The competition was fierce. Clarke had to admit that she was a bit rusty and had to perform to perfection if she hoped to have a chance to make it into the next round. There were many intermediate and professional competitors that of course had an edge over amateurs such as Lexa.

Lexa and Clarke finished their waltz to another thunderous applause and cheers from Raven and Anya. They were about to start their third and final dance in the competition if they didn’t make the cut for the individual dances.

Clarke was proud of her partner. Lexa had executed all steps as practiced, and her posture was flawless. Their chemistry was oozing on the dance floor, and no one could deny that.

They were taking their positions to begin their foxtrot. The dance was characterized by its continued flow and Lexa, even though she had nailed the steps during practice, lacked energy to finish it strong. Still, Clarke hoped that with the rush of adrenaline both were feeling, Lexa could keep up the momentum until the end.

 

The music began and the couple started with basic steps, transitioning to promenade release, moving along the available space they had.

After a couple of curved feathers and grapevines, the couple moved flowing into their next motion. However, Lexa did notice that Finn and Ontari were too close. As they approached their upcoming twist, Lexa saw Ontari doing a leg extension out of the corner of her eye, which ended up tangled in Clarke’s legs, making the blonde trip and lose her balance. Lexa quickly lifted Clarke up, recovering from what could have been a fall that would have cost them precious points.

“Easy.” Clarke said between her teeth, trying to keep her smile to Lexa, who was tensing as the competition became rough.

Lexa made her steps a bit longer to put some distance between the rival dancing couple. Clarke was used to some bumping. It happened in competitions but this was beyond accidental. She needed Lexa concentrated on their dance. What was a 2 minute choreography sometimes felt way longer. This was like a battlefield, and respect for the other competitor’s space was simple courtesy, yet Ontari loved to play dirty.

Clarke twirled and returned to Lexa, the brunette was still a bit tense, but Clarke reassured her with her eyes.

They kept moving getting ready to finish with their last figure. Lexa faced Clarke to do a closing twinkle before transitioning into their lift and sway. Clarke was coming to join Lexa when she gasped. Finn was coming backwards and bumped Lexa pretty hard on her left shoulder. Clarke could swear he did a little shove with his shoulder to make Lexa lose her balance completely.  She was way off her center and started falling to the floor.

The public also gasped, and far away shout that sounded a lot like ‘you dickhead!’ echoed in the hall. However, Lexa turned on her back before she hit the floor and made a windmill with her legs, using her shoulders and upper back to be able to spin her legs in the air; the momentum aiding Lexa to lift herself off and back to make it in time to finish their last figure.

 

“That’s my Commandeeeeer!” Anya shouted as the applause rolled.

Lexa and Clarke bowed, and that’s when the blonde noticed the dark smudge of red on the floor.

She raised her eyes to check Lexa’s shoulder when she saw the dark smudge on the black vest.

“Oh God!”

______________

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Clarke shouted and almost a punched Finn when they walked backstage after concluding their dance.

“It was an accident, princess. You know that happens.” Finn shrugged.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Clarke was taken away by Wells who had come with Abby to check on their dancers.

They walked towards their assigned dressing room to rest and wait for the results of the preliminary round.

“Sit down honey.” Abby instructed Lexa.

“I’m okay.” Lexa tried to give a smile, but when Abby reached her arm to remove the vest she hissed. “Well, it hurts a little.”

Abby chuckled and began helping Lexa remove the stained piece of clothing.

“You did great out there.” Wells told them. “Your first two dances were amazing and even in the foxtrot you were good. Nice save, Lexa.”

“What the hell was that?” Clarke asked Wells. She drank water from a plastic bottle. “Breakdancing? Since when Lexa is breakdancing, Wells? Obviously we’re not going to get any points for that move and you injured your shoulder. What the hell were you thinking Lexa!” Clarke glared accusingly at Wells and Lexa.

Wells nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, as you see, Clarke. Lexa wanted to surprise you.”

“No shit.”

“Don’t be mad, Clarke. I wasn’t supposed to show you just yet. I swear that Wells and I practiced that move before we both got shot so it was safe.” Lexa smiled sheepishly. “Did you like it though?”

That made Clarke relax and she exhaled softly, releasing the anxiety that the blonde clearly was feeling about the brunette’s well-being. Clarke nodded and pecked Lexa’s lips. “Yes, I liked it very much, but you hurt yourself. That asshole pushed you and you had to be extra, didn’t you?”

“It was quick thinking and saved you some big deductions though.” Wells added. “Okay I’ll wait outside for the results while your mom tends to Lexa.”

 

Wells left the room and Abby proceeded to remove Lexa’s shirt.

Lexa whined a bit, Abby removed the bandages that were very sticky with her blood. Lexa relaxed her body as much as she could and stayed still to allow Abby to clean and disinfect the wound.

“The exit wound of the bullet is where we have the most damage. It opened a bit with the hard hit you received.” Abby pressed hard with gauze to stop the bleeding.

Clarke took Lexa’s hands in hers, providing comfort.

Lexa gritted her teeth as the doctor kept the pressure until there was no more blood.  Then she proceeded to dress the shoulder again.

“Alright, all set. How’s the pain?”

“A three, maybe a four.”

Abby nodded. “Can’t give you anything right now until you’re done because it might numb you a little.”

Clarke helped Lexa change into a clean shirt and put on her black jacket on top of her button up. Abby did one more check to ensure that the arm dressing was tight but not cutting off circulation.

“Done.”

“Okay, thanks mom.”

Abby grabbed her med kit and left. Not a minute later Wells returned, his face serious.

 

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

Lexa gulped down awaiting her fate.

“You made it!” Wells started to laugh. “You’re in the top ten!”

Lexa pulled Clarke to her and kissed her. “We’re still in competition!”

“Yes we are, baby. We’re gonna win this shit and no so-so dancers will stop us.” Clarke returned to kiss her girlfriend.

“Okay, don’t get sappy just yet. I stayed for the raffle, and you’ll start as the 7th couple.” Wells interrupted the tender moment.

“That gives us more time to recover and leave a more everlasting impression on the judges.” Clarke said.

“You have two individual dances left. Lexa, you’re going to be in hell with the quickstep so I left that one as the last dance. You’re starting with the viennese waltz so that’s your chance to get in the top 5 which will give you a pass to the nationals next year.”

“We need a top 3.” Clarke said to Lexa who simply nodded. “We’ll get there, somehow.” Clarke could only hope.

“Ontari and Finn are in too. They go 5th.” Wells also informed to his chagrin. “I'll meet you outside.”

 

The couple took some time to refresh themselves and rest. Once the brunette felt much better she approached her lover.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s waist and leaned into the crook of her neck. “I love you, Clarke. Whatever happens know that I made this choice for myself. If I lose my position as CEO, I need you to accept it.”

“Like hell I do!” Clarke pressed herself closer to Lexa.”

“Clarke, promise me you won’t seek Nia if I fail. That you won’t blame yourself as you always do. This is my burden to carry not yours.”

“We’re in this together Lexa. I’m not going to let that woman get away with this. If we made it this far, it means we’re at a competitive level. We’re going to win, Lexa. Believe in us.”

Lexa inhaled the scent of her lover, the perfume mixed with her sweat. Lexa kissed her neck and next her cheek. “I do. Just checking that you’ll still want me if I stop being the bitch from Polis Inc.”

Clarke cackled in laughter hearing her own words reminiscing of the insult she used against the brunette in the past. “Always, dummy. I’m yours as much as you’re mine, commander.”

“Let’s give Nia a show then.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips and held her hand to guide her lover back to the dancing hall.

 

\--oo--

 

The crowd applauded Ontari and Finn’s last dance. Lexa had to admit that their waltz had been sublime. She was no dance expert but she could clearly appreciate style and professionalism. Lexa was in deep trouble. The couples that have been dancing were amazing while she was a newbie. Yes, she was dancing with a world champion, but that didn’t translate into victory. Lexa was feeling ill. Her lungs were already protesting after their viennese waltz. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to complete the quickstep. She pressed her inhaler and stuffed it back in her vest. The medicine wasn’t helping her anymore.

Now after one more couple, they would have to perform their last dance. Lexa couldn’t stop dancing as she had promised Clarke she’d do; the competition was too tight. If she dared stop that would automatically result in a loss of one-third of the remaining points. No way would they make it to the top 5, and that would cost her her position and Clarke’s qualification for nationals.

Lexa let out the breath she was holding with her mind set on what she had to do.

 

Lexa stretched her legs a little bit and made sure that Clarke was out of hearing distance as the 6th couple performed their choreography. She strolled towards Wells casually.

“Wells, my lungs won’t hold the pace. My chest is still tight even after I took my medicine. Anya will notice. She has been with me for some of my most severe asthma attacks so don’t let her interfere.” She paused trying to push some oxygen into her lungs. “Clarke is a professional, and I’m counting on her to finish the routine with me. But as soon as I’m done, I’ll probably collapse, and I won’t be breathing due to the excessive tightness in my lungs.”

“Lexa—”

Lexa raised her hand and rested it on her friend's shoulder. “Keep her safe, okay? Just...” Lexa tried to breathe in more air but it was difficult for her already. She was risking everything. “Just keep Abby ready to treat my asthma attack. It’s going to be bad.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome finalists Alexandria Woods and Clarke Griffin.” The host finally called them to the stage.

“I don’t like this at all but hang in there Lexa. Abby will be ready and the ambulance is here. Just don’t fucking die, or Clarke is going to cut my balls.” Wells joked. His brown eyes locked solemnly with the green of the woman who had become a friend. He was dead worried but Lexa made her decision.

Lexa gave him a nod and walked to escort Clarke to begin their last dance.

 

The audience welcomed them with a thunderous applause. Raven, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia cheered as hard as they could. On the sidelines Wells and a very worried Abby waited. Stretcher and paramedics already were alerted that one of the competitors wasn’t feeling well.

Lexa walked to her starting position. She felt too constricted and so she untied the bow tie leaving it hanging and opened a couple of buttons. Her skin felt slightly cold and clammy to the touch.

 _One more time, Lexa. You can do it._ Lexa pumped herself up to the extent possible.

As she reached her starting position on the opposite side of the ballroom, she locked her gaze with Clarke. She smiled seeing the blonde in her environment, in the place where she shined the brightest – the dance floor.

And Lexa knew right then and there that she would marry that woman. Not today nor tomorrow but probably, no, definitely someday. She was committed to the blonde and what better way to make it official than under the laws of mankind.

And the greatest honor would be the right to call Clarke her wife. That is, if she survived this dance.

 

On cue their selected track [Dr. Bones ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF0MfC6_Flw)by Cherry Poppin Daddies started, and they began their respective motions. Lexa couldn’t stop smiling watching Clarke move to the rhythm of the band. Her swing was energetic, full of force and style. They met at the center of the stage. Lexa framed Clarke and began their routine with a four quick run transitioning immediately to a V6. They utilized the entire ballroom as they danced. Lexa was feeling short of breath already, but she kept her composure and kept moving her legs.

Next, they did cross swivels to change direction again. Their swing was fun, enthusiastic, yet Lexa was losing energy and focus. Clarke noticed something was off with her partner, yet Lexa didn’t waver in the strength of her hold. She kept Clarke centered, twirling her around and lifting her in bridal style to spin her once and release her so she could slide between her legs. Lexa jumped and returned to her partner’s side where they did a fishtail and ended it in a rumba cross. Lexa began trying to breathe through her mouth, but it was mission impossible. She needed to stop. As she spun Clarke around, the whole ballroom became blurry, Lexa blinked rapidly shaking her head to the sides to keep herself aware.

Far away Anya was already standing up. She noticed that Lexa was not okay, and she shouted for her friend to stop. Raven was frowning trying to keep the lawyer calm.

Lexa ignored it. She kept pushing her dumb lungs. She was almost there, just two more transitions and she could rest. Clarke swung by Lexa, entering her frame and for their final figure the blonde fell into the embrace of Lexa so she could sway her and held her right there.

 

The two remained frozen, hearing the applause of the audience and cheers. Clarke was recovering her breath looking at Lexa, who was immobile.

“Lexa?” Clarke pushed herself up. She noticed that her lover had her eyes completely closed. “Lexa!?”

Lexa smirked in that cocky way of hers that Clarke hated to love. She tried to speak but there was no air left for her, and she began to fall into a dark long abyss.

“LEXAAA!!!”

She could hear Clarke cries, but there was nothing to see.

“You promised me you were going to stop!!! You promised!!!”

Clarke was mad. Guaranteed.

Lexa wished she could apologize for breaking this one promise. Not possible at the moment.

She tried to reassure Clarke but her voice was faltering. She attempted to force her eyes open to see her love but it was becoming a difficult task. A hand was clasped with hers, and she squeezed with what little strength she had left.

Her body felt terribly cold. She wasn’t scared though. She feared for Clarke, the woman she loved sounded desperate.

“Not… your… fault.” Lexa could barely speak.

She stopped hearing Clarke’s anguished cries.

Her sunshine was gone.

___________

Clarke awoke startled, she was breathing heavily, her heart pumping hard against her ribcage. She tried to calm herself by breathing in and out slowly. She sat on the bed and turned on the lamp on the night table.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and propped her chin over her knees, looking at the empty side of the bed. Her hand smoothing over the cold blankets where the love of her life was supposed to be.

Clarke sighed, “I miss you so much, Lexa. Come back to me.”

She checked the watch on the bedside table, and the blonde realized it was very late. But she was pretty shaken up by memories she would rather forget. It was going to be hard to sleep tonight.

Still she had to try. Clarke laid on the bed and shut her eyes, hoping that she could forget and move on from that day.  Keeping the threatening tears in her eyes at bay.

 

Suddenly she heard the faint sound of the front door opening. Clarke snapped her eyes open. She checked the watch again and the date. Clarke was filled with paranoia. Maybe robbers knew that she was alone in this apartment and were sneaking inside to steal.

Clarke jumped out of the bed and walked silently to the living room. The blonde realized that she was unarmed. She moved stealthily around and grabbed the first object she found walking in the darkness.

She heard steps moving closer, and Clarke got in a position where she could strike the odd figure moving silently in the living room.

Clarke approached, and when the lights suddenly were turned on, Clarke raised the object to strike her assailant.

“JESUS FUCK!”

“OH MY GOD!”

 

Lexa had her eyes opened wide in shock with her hands in the air ready to protect herself from the strike.

“Lexa? You’re back!” Clarke was very surprised.

“Yes, I’m back but could you put our trophy back in its place, love?” Lexa asked as the woman still had raised the huge gold trophy they won years ago in the only dance competition where Lexa competed.

“Oh my, sorry.” Clarke put the trophy back on the floor and quickly jumped to hug the woman she missed and filled her with kisses. “I missed you so damn much Mrs. Griffin. This month has been hell for me.”

Lexa responded to the kisses with all of the love she was feeling. “Me too but you know that this trip to China was extremely important to mass produce our AI treatment. Polis has been doing great, but our most ambitious project needs to get to the hands of the people. Otherwise we’re not doing our job.”

“I know, baby. It was awful being without you. But wait,” Clarke took a step back. “You’re not supposed to be here yet.”

Lexa chuckled, removed her jacket and dropped it over the couch to get comfortable. “Roan stayed to supervise the rest of the production of Alie. I have to admit that having him instead of his mother has been a minimum improvement to my business coalition, but I rather have him than Nia.”

“Well, you know him better so I hope your trust in him is well placed.” Clarke gasped realizing another important fact. “You made it right on time for the wedding too!”

“I wouldn’t miss the wedding of our best friends, Clarke. I missed a lot of things because of work in the past, and I promised to be better so here I am.”

“You’re such a cutie, Lexa. Surprising your best friend in her wedding day. Can’t believe it took three years of nonsense for them to finally tie the knot.”

“Yes, tell me about it.”

 

Lexa pulled Clarke to their bedroom to sit with her wife comfortably. She tangled her hand with Clarke’s looking at the gold ring adorning her hand. Lexa can’t help but to smile more when she remembered how Clarke proposed one morning three years ago in the elevator of Polis Inc., doing the same thing she did on the very first day they met - stopping on each damn floor until they reached Lexa’s office. Everytime a door opened a message was displayed. When they reached her office the message finally was completed to read. _“Would you, oh dear commander bitch of Polis Inc., marry this awesome dancer?”_

Lexa said yes with a kiss and a celebration among their family and friends in her office.

“Your mom told me you’ve been crying a lot.” Lexa grinned as Clarke punched her arm.

“You called my mom?”

“Yeah, it’s not that I didn’t trust that you were going to be fine on your own, but I knew you would try to be strong in front of the computer screen, Clarke.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s head.

“I’m just pregnant, Lexa, not as useless as you think I am!” Clarke pouted.

“No babe! I know you can take care of yourself. I was worried about your well-being only.” Lexa brought her wife into her arms, one hand enveloping Clarke and the other over the baby bump that her wife was already showing in her second trimester.

“We’ve been planning this all last year and now that it’s happening, I want you and our little Jake to be as healthy as you two can be. And as I swore, this was the last business trip I’ll be making this year.” Lexa smiled that soft smile that made Clarke’s heart flutter. “Don’t be sad anymore, my love.”

“I know, Lex. Sorry, I’m just a rollercoaster of emotions lately. I uh, I dreamt about what happened when you almost died.” Clarke stated grimly. “When we finished dancing, you were so pale, kind of blue actually, and I felt my heart break into millions of pieces when you flatlined in the hospital.” Clarke began to tear up, sniffling and leaning into Lexa.  “I thought I had lost you, and I prayed to whomever was listening that if they returned you back to me I wouldn’t waste any more time.”

Lexa chuckled, touching Clarke softly. Her hands were firm on the blonde offering reassurance that she was here. “You proposed two weeks later.” Lexa pulled Clarke closer resting her over her chest, remembering how hard those days in the hospital without her Clarke were. “I was scared of losing you too. I- I saw my parents when I was unconscious. I don’t remember much, but it was kind of surreal talking to them. They weren’t mad or disappointed in me. They were happy that you were there by my side. My equal in all aspects of my life. I felt their love.” Lexa’s lips turned up in the corner. “It sounds crazy, I know but it was a relief that someone approved of my choices for once, approved of you. I had to come back to you, Clarke. Even in death I’d find a way to get to you.”

“That was so scary, Lexa. Good thing Wells recovered and together we kicked ass in the pro circuit the next year, and you remained in the safety of your office.” Clarke chuckled. “I enjoyed myself during my time dancing with Wells in the pro-circuit, but I’m ready to have a family of my own now.”

“Wells is a really great guy.” Lexa was happy Clarke had an awesome friend and dance partner. She was proud seeing all the new trophies and pictures adorning Arkadia since Clarke returned to the professional circuit.

“Yup. Tomorrow he promised to dance with me since you weren’t supposed to be here.”

“Hey!” Lexa protested. “I still can dance and throw some moves, Clarke. Just because I am strictly banned from doing strenuous activities doesn't mean I can’t dance with you tomorrow. And your wife is here so no, Wells won’t dance with you!”

Clarke giggled content to have Lexa back. “I’m all yours, Mrs. Griffin. Now you must be tired from your flight. Let’s get sleep.”

“I’ll change and join you in a little while, Clarke.” Lexa said, disappearing in the bathroom leaving Clarke more at ease.

 

The blonde was finally happy that her wife returned from her business trip and a week early. These pregnancy emotions were driving her nuts, and she needed the touch and reassurance of her wife as she had gained a bit more weight. Clarke needed even more attention after being lonely during the past few weeks. She knew Lexa loved her, but her damn hormones left Clarke an insecure mess.

Lexa slid into her side of the bed wearing comfortable sweatpants and top.  Clarke snuggled closer to her favorite scent. “Babe?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“I know you’re too tired from your trip but umm, do you think you could… you know, give me a hand here?” Clarke’s voice came out husky, and Lexa swallowed hearing her woman in need of her touch. Lexa vowed the day she married to love and cherish Clarke every day of her life, to treat her needs as her own and she was going to fulfill that solemn vow.

“Never too tired for this, love.” Lexa quickly shut the lamp off and slid her hands to her favorite place in the world.

 

\--oo--

 

Raven was looking gorgeous; her friend was sitting in front of the mirror as Octavia finished her hair-do. Her white dress was simple, not too long but a good length that would allow her to walk comfortably. The AI treatment had been so helpful for Raven that the pain was almost nonexistent, and she was starting to develop certain sensibility in her leg which according to Abby were amazing news.

“Relax, Reyes. Anya is already waiting outside.” Clarke tried to infuse the bride-to-be with confidence.

“Really? She won’t bolt right?” Raven asked. She adjusted her brace around her leg trying to alleviate the slight pressure.

Clarke laughed. “Raven, Anya is probably the one scared that you’re going to run away. Calm down and breathe.”

“Okay, okay. Gotcha Griff.” Raven tried to follow the blonde’s example.

“Alright, bitches. I’ll head outside to let them know that you're ready so we can begin.” Octavia winked and walked out of the dressing room.

“Better?” Clarke asked seeing a little bit of color returning to her friend.

“Yeah.” Raven let out air through her mouth calming herself. “Is it really going to be fine when I marry Anya?” Raven asked with certain insecurity which Clarke understood.

Clarke pulled a chair and sat in front of her best friend. “Marriage is not easy at all. After my honeymoon phase with Lexa ended, we started to find more things that we found annoying that we wouldn’t have found otherwise. When we had discussions, we couldn’t run away and take a moment for ourselves. We had to face them head on. Not everything is perfect but we make it work. It takes effort and putting your pride and ego aside. But when I wake up everyday and I see she’s there with me even when I fart at night, I know she’s worth fighting for.” Clarke couldn’t help but to smile widely. Speaking about her marital life with her wife made her feel proud of how far they have come as a couple. It had been three years of dumb fights, happiness, and lots of sex.

Hoping that the message was clear for her friend Clarke kissed her cheek.

“Yeah, Anya is worth it.” Raven said with determination.

“Okay then, time for you to walk down the aisle.” Clarke grabbed the bouquet she had to carry and made it to the doorway. “We’ll be walking right in front of you. You got this.”

____________

After the simple ceremony, the reception was held in a small hotel where everyone was sharing a good moment with the newlyweds.

Anya and Lexa were having a moment while their wives danced around.

“Thanks a lot for coming, Lex. It was an honor standing up with you by my side.” Anya raised her glass and drank. The bride wore a white tux, looking fine as hell.

“Anything for you, Anya. You’re family and you’ve been there for me for a long time. It was the least I could do. I already learned my lesson, and I assure you I won’t ever forget a date or meeting with my friends.” Lexa drank as well.

“You look very happy,” Anya noticed how Lexa couldn’t stop smiling and looking at the blonde dancer.

“I am, Anya. All I can hope is that you’re as happy as I am. Meeting Clarke changed me for good, but now that the family is growing I am scared.”

Anya understood her friend. Lexa had a tough childhood preparing her to succeed her parents and now it was her turn to raise her own child. “You’re not like your parents at all. You have lowered your walls a lot, I know you’ll love that kid so damn much.” The blonde hugged the brunette.

“Thanks, An. You’ll be a great wife as well.”

“Speaking of wives, yours is stealing Wells from Costia.” Anya pointed to the blonde chatting with the scientist and the dancer.

“Ugh, I told her I could dance with her!” Lexa shook her head. She pulled out her inhaler and pumped it twice before jumping onto the dance floor.

 

“Hey Wells, Costia!” Lexa greeted at her most trustworthy scientist and Wells.

“You’re back, Lexa!” Costia went to hug the brunette. Next Wells offered his hand and shook Lexa’s.

“Good to see you, Lexa.” Wells took Costia’s hand in his. “Clarke wouldn’t leave me alone!”

“Hey!” Clarke rolled her eyes. “So much for being my partner!”

Everyone laughed. Lexa embraced the blonde and kissed her head. “Alright, alright, excuse us.” She said to Wells and Costia. “Your wife is here so would you dance with me?”

“Forever.” Clarke allowed Lexa to take her to a more open area to dance.

Immediately Lexa framed at the blonde and moved along to the rhythm of [I Wanna Dance with Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA) by Whitney Houston.

Lexa and Clarke swayed together, as the connection they shared never diminished even though they didn’t dance anymore. Well, except once in a while when Lexa went to Arkadia to teach the children’s Saturday class alongside Clarke.

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s shoulder, and Lexa pressed closer to the blonde. She looked around and saw her cousin Lincoln dancing with Octavia and Raven dancing with Anya.  It was just like that first day they went to Clarke’s class. The only difference is that now she belonged to Clarke.

It seemed like it was a long time ago. Yet those memories, Lexa would never erase them from her mind.

She never thought that she would care for these people as much as she did. _Her_ people.

Lexa curved her lips while she spun Clarke and guided her around the ballroom. Looking into the pretty blue eyes of her wife, she knew this was her dance partner for eternity. The one she loved and loved her back.

This was the definition of happiness, dancing with her pregnant soulmate.

 

Lexa danced in a wedding.

Even in an elevator.

She danced in the lion’s den.

And she won a partner for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long year full of joy and pain, a year where we have stuck together and kept sailing this ship keeping it afloat. I had such a blast writing this story and all my other fics and I do hope you enjoy them as well. Thanks a lot for being such amazing readers and always commenting, asking questions and leaving kudos. Your support is much appreciated. If you like any of my fics share them with your friends and spread the Clexa love.  
> Thanks for being here, thanks for still loving Clexa as much as I do. You are all awesome and I wish you only the best.
> 
> Thanks and until next time,
> 
> Tanagariel

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my fics and oneshots at commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com/the100fics
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter @Tanagariel


End file.
